Learning To Run Again
by TLM
Summary: Jarod and Miss Parker are making the most startling revelations of their lives. Suddenly, all of the puzzle pieces seem to be coming together. In the end, Jarod and Miss Parker are the only two who could ever take down The Centre. Together.
1. Invincible:The Waves:Courage

Disclaimer: None of it is mine! Today's self esteem out the window...  
AN: This has been edited so that it is easier to read. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
  
Learning to Run Again:  
Part 1: Invincible   
  
Aqua  
  
I'm a Parker; a leader, invincible. The Centre is my blood, my life. My past. My future, too, until I retrieve Jarod.   
The deal with Daddy permits that I return Jarod for my freedom from The Centre, so he says.  
At first, I thought it would be easy catching the most successful genius The Centre has ever had. Before Jarod escaped, I was working in Corporate as head of security. Then, when he escaped, I was called back into the "field." I wasn't expecting lifetime head labrat to put up much of a fight. I used to be his best and only friend, surly he would come crawling back muttering apologies. All I had to do was find him, and as quick as he got out, he's back in.   
I was wrong. Immensly wrong. Jarod resisted and I get a queezy feeling that he always will. It will only make things worse for him later when I catch him. Lyle already proved that when he played his games with his jumper cables and Jarod when I was shot in the back by one of Raines' clumsy snipers. For five years now, I have been chasing Sydney's pet around the entire damn country. I have no guilt over this situation and I'm definitly not worried about him. I am a Parker. Parker means no guilt. Parker means no emotions. Parker means brick wall. Invincible.  
I've come to detest his little tricks, breadcrumbs, etc. He lives to torment me. He thrives on it. Over the last four years, I've stayed in more cheap, dingy, roach-infested, hotels than I care to count, been humiliated in front of my team one too many times, and been stuck with Broots the official coffee-spilling computer geek and Sydney the parental guilt-obsessed shrink just too damn long. King Pezhead needs a hobby that does NOT include sugar or me. Preferably one behind Centre bars.   
A few times, I've had the delightful pleasure of catching Jarod. Though circumstances kept me from keeping him; whether it be hurricanes, bank robbers, empaths. Somehow, I didn't capture him. I let him go.   
Daddy, of course, wasn't thrilled.   
As soon as I care, I'll let the world know. If there's any positive result of Jarod escaping, its what he's learning. Learning about things like me, Mama, Lyle, Daddy, The Centre, and yes sometimes it's good when he learns about himself. For example, the clone, Gemini, and Ethan, my half brother that I share with Jarod. St. Jarod himself fixed those situations that even I didn't approve of. Though, he doesn't need to rub my face in it all. And when he uncovers another lie I've lived by, he just has to grind some more salt in the already flaming wounds. But no, I'm the invincible Ice Queen that shows no pain. So I don't. I'll take a drink or a cigarette instead. Invincible.   
Jarod and Angelo were my best friends for so long. Adventures ranging from following the disgusting wheezing corpse that drags around his breath of life in a tank to discovering my long lost sister, Faith. I knew Faith for a few short days, but I still miss her. I remember simply cracking after her loss and crying in front of my two friends. Back then though, I didn't need my icy facade to be accepted. Instead of laughing at me, Jarod held me and actually made me feel better. Cousin It himself still hangs around me and Wonder Boy continues to call at hours of the night when God isn't even awake. I suppose even after all these years we're still a connected trio.  
Jarod has shown me so much, yet I desperatly want to take him back.   
Back to the place he hates.  
Back to his Hell.   
Back to my Hell.  
Maybe I just don't want to suffer alone. I need someone to share my pain. Sometimes, I don't know what I would do if I actually captured Jarod.   
Sometimes, after a failed attempt at bringing him back, I daydream (in vain) about dragging him through the front entrance of The Centre in shackles by his hair. As soon as the expected stabs about how "proud" Mama would start I'd toss him in his cell like yesterday's garbage with my own immitation of the trademark smirk of his I've grown to hate. All done proudly with glory and confidence. Complete with a pat on the back from the Triumvirate and a little gold star of approvable from Daddy. I really am just the dog fetching the bone for my master's approval. The Centre really is my master when it comes down to it.  
Other times, the guilt about imprisoning the one living person who has never lied to me and given me more than anyone, pulls at my concience, or what's left of it. He did give me most of my knowledge about Mama's murder, momentos of the rare pleasures of my past, my first kiss, and Thomas. I will always treasure the time with Tommy that I was given by Jarod. I guess when I look at my situation through these new eyes I find it hard to resist the urge to hug him and whisper a thank you. But no. Emotions get in the way and make you weak. Invincible.   
Of course I'd be able to leave.   
I'd miss Sydney and Broots, my only true friends now.   
I've known Syd since before I can even remember. When I stayed at the Centre with Daddy as a child, I was always in his office. I either talked about Mama or asked about Jarod. He would even let me go see him. I guess I must have really annoyed him. Dr. Spock really needs a life outside of The Centre, The Chuckle Hut, his favorite science project, and me. I can tell that he counts me as his daughter just like he includes Jarod as his son. To this day he still stops our bickering and teasing like before. He is still our "father". Daddy could never compete.  
Broots is one of the nicest guys I've ever met. A nervous, studdering, pitiful coward, but a nice guy just the same. He wouldn't hurt a flea; he probobaly couldn't if he tried. I long for the day that he can have a conversation with me without a studder in it. Though, I do enjoy my overwhelming power I have over the canary. I've heard about his fantasy dreams about me. But he's more like a little brother. Atleast he's not a phycopathic, cannibalistic, murdering sociopath. I just need to get him a plastic cover for his chair for all the coffee spills and we'll be on civil terms. He will back me up all the way no matter how much I intimide him. And Debbie is just a perfect niece. She's a great kid. Before I met her I thought that I hated all kids. Kids are loud, don't stay still, make a mess, and ask too many questions that I don't want to answer. They're just disasters waiting to happen. She proved me wrong with her childish innocence which is something only Sydney and Jarod have ever done in my life. The only ones that can and will crack the black ice I've layered myself in. Black ice is the most dangerous kind.  
Jarod. Jarod, my best friend, love, and enemy. Enemy. Well, he is getting what he deserved by leaving The Centre. He's their property and he needs to get used to it.   
But still,  
Is my freedom worth Jarod's?  
He'll understand; annoyingly he always does.  
Parker.  
No guilt.  
Invincible.   
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 2: The Waves  
Aqua  
  
I stand at the edge of the ocean in khakis rolled up half way up my shins with a long sleeve sky-blue shirt. I'm watching the waves smack at the shore and rush over my bare feet as if they need to be somewhere. As if they were being chased. The waves remind me that the world goes on, sometimes peacefully, and sometimes roughly. Life goes on, even if you are being hunted and sought after everywhere you turn.   
Here's the why, I'm a genius, prodigy, specifically a Pretender. I become different people to simulate the outcome of various situations. After over 30 years of inprisonment and simming for The Centre I realized that my SIM's were being used to do the opposite of what I had initially believed. So many innocent people were being killed from my abused simulations and discoveries. I escaped, leaving everything and nothing behind me. Now I am running from The Centre for my freedom. They think I'm their property and that they own me; it's sickening. People thinking they can keep a human on a chain, like a dog. I'm the dog performing tricks for my master. When I disobey, I pay. Running away is the worst thing I could have done for them, the best for me. Now, I just have to find out who I am.  
I have a human bloodhound on my trail. She goes by the name of Miss Parker. She used to be the sun I revolved around, the one who brought me happiness, even in the dark, frigid, dreary walls of The Centre. My best friend was my window to the outside world. Then, her mother, Catherine Parker a wonderful person, was murdered. Parker was sent away to boarding school by her father, and when she came back she was no longer the sweet innocent little girl that had given me my first kiss, but simply her father's daughter of stone.   
Now she is the Ice Queen hot on my trail, trying to recapture me. Parker has a deal with her father, Chairman of The Centre. She has to bring me back, and she can leave the Centre. She was naive enough to believe him. But I know that he will never let her go.   
She believes that she still loves him, even after what he's done to her. The web of lies she's trapped in were all created by him to turn into the hateful pained woman she is now. Though many overlook her pain, I understand that she has feelings, she just can't show them. She'd kill me if she knew I thought that. She carries more pain than anyone I've ever known. And she hides it all just the same.  
She doesn't work alone to find me, though. A team of three work to find me. My mentor, protector, and "father", Sydney, is a third of that team. His part is to find my "emotional" meaning in the clues I leave for them. Broots is the technical worker. Miss. Parker's personal computer geek. I have worked with him twice and he's a bit of a coward, but he's just another innocent corrupted by The Centre. Besides that, he also enjoys Pop-tarts. Parker is the leader with a 9 mm Smith and Wesson. She'd never shoot me, I know that and deep down so does she.   
I realize the time. It is 2 in the morning, time for Parker's wakeup call. I push speed-dial number 1 (Syd's dropped down to number 2. He's not nearly as fun to bother since he enjoys my calls), and wait for her to pick up.   
"What, Jarod?" she half screams, half growls into the phone. She knows that only I would call at 2 am. Anyone else would rather perform their own root canal than face Miss Parker in a bad mood. Or well, face Miss Parker.  
"Do you ever watch the waves of the ocean, Miss. Parker?," I inquire as a reply. My questions now serve as a greeting as well.   
"No Jarod. I live next to the ocean, but never felt the urge to look at it. I've yet to see it." she replies in full Parker mode.  
"I didn't say 'look at the waves'. I said 'watch the waves'. There is a difference."   
"I'm on pins and needles over here." Her voice is tired and menacing at the same time.  
"The waves seem to replicate our lives, Parker. Choppy and dangerous most times, but silent and still other times. Somehow, you know that when they are silent, they are only planning their next move." I reply matter-of-factly.  
"And who, Jarod, is they?"  
"Now Parker, I know I'm supposed to be the genius, but you're not that naive."  
"Ah, of course, what every problem is caused by, what every suicidal lunatic jumps for, what every cat up a tree hides form, and what every snack machine resists your dollar for, The Centre. Is there a point to this Jarod?"  
I sigh, "What did we do to deserve the fate we've gotten?" I purposfully avoid answering her question, because there really isn't a point. We both know that.  
"Maybe Lady Luck just has a different agenda for us."  
"Lady who?" I don't believe I've met this woman. "Does she work at the Centre?" I hear her stifle a laugh, mere miles away.  
"No Jarod. It's a figure of speech ok. Lady Lu- never mind. Maybe we're not lucky."  
"You shouldn't have to be lucky to have some happiness." I still wonder who this woman is, but I drop the subject. We stay silent for a moment, both answering my question in our own minds. Finally I speak up again. "Well, maybe our luck has yet to find us, Miss. Parker."   
Just before I am ready to end this conversation, I hold the phone out over the deck allowing her to hear the waves. They are quieter than ussual, but you can tell they are there.   
After I hang up, my thoughts turn once more toward my childhood friend, now my enemy, the predator.   
Its amazing Parker isn't dead, after all she's been through. Just a few months ago, she was shot while trying to save her father. It was not her first time either. A few years ago she was shot, by Brigitte, while again trying to save her father. Add to that the stress of working at the Centre, and the strain of living under so many lies.it's a miracle she's still breathing.   
But Parker's always been a fighter. She always will be.   
The sound of a car parking interupts my thoughts. I can tell that it Parker's Porsche Boxter. As with most things of her's, it is sleek and dark. A car door slams echoing into the night, and if I were not on the Blue Cove sand, I would hear her 4 inch stilleto heels stealthily approaching me.   
I turn, and watch her cryptically.   
She heads for me, her hand at her back. I just stand there, watching.   
I'm not surprised that she found me so fast. Parker's been getting better at following my abstract clues.   
Most people would look like Raines in a good mood at such an early hour (or late), but of course Parker doesn't. Its nearly 3 in the morning, and she's in a no doubt expensive, gray, business suit. Perfect Centre attire; dark, gloomy, and uninviting. I'd guess she doesn't wear anything else.   
Parker reaches me, and draws her gun with a hesitant expression smearing her face. "Jarod." Obviously our last conversation has moved her, or her routine has changed; I'm not cuffed. She gives me a look, almost, sympathetic. I'm tempted to inquire about this Lady Luck.   
"Miss. Parker, so kind of you to join me."  
"No Jarod, I'm not going to tell you who she is." she says firmly. I crack a guilty grin. She's always been able to read me far too well. She raises one brow, though her eyes are laughing.  
"They're calm tonight, Parker." I can see her arguing with herself in her own mind. I think I even see her eyes watering. It has to be the light. That would be my friend I'd be seeing. Abruptly, her head snaps up and her sapphire eyes pierce into my chocolate ones. Almost pleading.  
"It doesn't matter, Jarod. I really am sorry." she says while taking a step forward. A mere five inches may seperate us.   
I cock my head down to reach her level. "Oh, but it does matter." I say with a compassionate smile.  
She reaches out and grabs me by my shoulder, but I brush it off as if it was easy. I start to sprint to my jeep. She'll never catch me in those heels, and she knows it.   
I hear her call out for me, "Jarod!" then she thinks I can't hear her and whispers, "Thanks."  
I leave her, standing there. I leave her standing there. Even though I want to take her with me, take her away from the Centre, I leave her there.  
An hour later I call her from a cheap Blue Cove Motel. The inexpensive ones hold the most ineresting people.  
"What do you want now, Jarod."  
"You're welcome." She sighs.  
"I just. . . I wasn't-"  
"You don't need to explain yourself, Parker. I understand, I always have and I always will. Trust in that, Parker. Trust..."  
I hang up. I know she would really shoot me if she heard me tell her to trust me.  
If only she would trust in it. If only she would trust in me. I know she's been hurt too many times to trust though.   
I work every day to help the weak and abused. But I can't help her. The one person I care about most is the one person I can't help. Parker is the most abused person I know, but far from weak. I only wish she'd let me help her. I want to help her. I need to help her. Help her to escape the Centre. I wonder if this is the way things should really be. Guilt overwhelms me when I consider that while I am free, she is trapped still. I need this freedom to find out who I am though. So does she.  
But still,  
Is my freedom worth Parker's?  
Listening for the soothing music of the waves, I hear nothing. Swallowing, I blink once and sigh before I send Miss. Parker my next clue.  
  
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 3: Courage  
Aqua  
  
  
Heads turned as they felt the presence of power. Backs straightened and hands typed faster. The presence was routine, but its air was always in charge and demanding. Miss Parker tended to come across this way every day. Stilleto heels soon reached the desk she always searched out. She loved the way every head turned her way and the authoritee she held over these people. Standing behind the balding man, her manicured scarlet nails grabbed Broots' shoulders slowly and delibratly. Soon, his coffee was spreading over the keys of his keyboard.  
"Mi-Miss. Parker! Oh no. That's the second keyboard this week. You've gotta st-st-stop doing that," he said with only a few stutters. Miss Parker's left eyebrow jutted up in her teasing manner. "Of course, only if y-y-you want to st-stop that, but I re-re-realy th-th-think that it would save The C-c-centre some money and-"  
"Shutup Broots. What would save the Centre money, is if we could just find Jarod so that he would stop stealing from us. A keyboard here a coffee there. Big deal, Jarod's losing us a project here, 6.8 million there, and oh look- there goes another car of Lyle's that Frankenboy decided to use for target practice!" She smacked her hand onto the desk for reinforcement. Miss. Parker's replies were always intense and thourough.  
"I'm sorry Miss. Parker, was there something you wanted?"  
"I want Jarod."  
"Uh- anything else?"  
"I want you and Sydney to meet me in my office. Jarod has sent me yet another surprise."  
"Oh, uh, yea sure. I'll be there as soon as I can. I need to order another keyboard from SL 8. Oh and I'll tell Sydney. Did you want-" he turned in his chair to face her, but realized she had left. A few people were staring at his spilled coffee while the rest were wondering who he was talking to. "I'm switching to decaff," he mumbled under his breath, "Miss. Parker could care to do the same."   
*****  
Like an eager tiger, Miss Parker eyed the package sitting on her desk. She clicked the pen up and down and then casually dropped it into the pen cup.   
"Good morning Miss Parker."  
"Where's Broots?"  
"He'll be here soon." replied the calm accented voice.  
"Well Freud, your pet has sent another goody for us to smash our heads with."  
"Excuse me Miss. Parker, but 'pet' is hardly the name for my treatment of Jarod. I didn't treat him like an animal as such." Sydney dared to protest.  
"Oh alright, lets look at the treatment that you permited with Jarod. We can start with the fact that you have kept him locked up his entire life, stole him from his family, tested drugs on him, cloned him, ignored his pleas to be told who he was, and refuse to acknowledge the fact that you care about him, or should I say more?" she challenged as she slowly walked toward him until they were face to face.  
"I didn't do those things. The Centre did."  
Broots entered the room knocking over a stack of documents as he did so. "Oh, s-sorry about that. Am I interrupting something?" he said.  
"Pick them up and no you are not interrupting something. Just another of Syd's feeble attempts to discharge all accusation against him."  
"Miss Parker, I-" Sydney began.  
"Save it, its not worth it."  
"Alright, can we open the package Jarod sent us now?"  
"Calm down, you look like a kid on Christmas Eve." Miss Parker said as she tore the seal off and opened the flaps. Pulling out a note, she unfolded it and read:  
  
Take a look out your window.  
  
-Jarod  
  
She took three long strides to the window. Staring out, all she saw was the sand and ocean of Blue Cove. Suddenly, the insistent ringing of her desk phone began. Pressing the speaker button, she knew exactly who would have this kind of timing.  
"I don't see a thing, Jarod."  
"Well, maybe you're not looking hard enough. Its not unnatural for you to miss what is right in front of your eyes, Parker."  
Sydney took the discarded note and looked through the glass, "I don't see anything either Jarod."  
"Well, hello Sydney. Life is treating you fine?"  
"I work at the Centre Jarod. Why bother to ask?"  
"So true."  
The three heard clattering on the other end of the line and then an abrupt crash.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Miss. Parker inquired in her polite way.  
"Well, actually I am preparing for my latest pretend. Do you have any idea who Pam is, a chef maybe? It has been bothering me for a while."  
"Even if I did know or care I wouldn't tell you, Jarod."  
"Hmmm, just as thoughtful as ever. Did you get enough sleep last night, Parker. After all, it was late when we met."  
Sydney and Broots' eyebrows rose a notch, but Miss. Parker refused to even achnowledge that they were there.  
"Oh yes, isn't four hours of sleep enough for everyone?"  
"I wouldn't be the right one to ask," Jarod replied.  
"What is the point of this call Jarod? Why am I looking out my window like a lost baboon!?" she growled.  
"Think. Think about last night."  
"This isn't about those pointless waves again is it?!" Jarod laughed on the other end.  
"You tell me, Parker."  
"No. I think you should tell me for once! Jarod!" The line was already dead, "He lives to torment me." she muttered as she sank down into her office chair pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"Did you and Jarod meet last night, Miss Parker?" Sydney asked.  
"That's what Boy Wonder said isn't it!?"   
"What happened?"  
"What do you think happened? He got away, again!"  
"Is that all? Jarod seemed to be in a pretty good mood."  
"Of course he was. Have you been listening to anything that I have been telling you? He got away and he just wants to rub my nose in it."  
"This is different, Miss Parker. I refuse to believe it was just any meeting."  
Miss Parker started to pace back and forth hurridly. "What do you want me to say?" she replied, "Do you want me to say that I let him get away? Do you want me to say that I always let him get away? Do you want me to say that its no coincidence that he has never been captured by me? Is that what you want? Well, Sydney if that's what you want to hear, then there you go. You've heard it" She turned her back to them then and slightly cocked her head to the right.  
"I-i-is it true M-m-miss. Parker? Do you really not want J-j-jarod back?" Broots studdered in shock. He had always thought that Miss Parker's loyalty was to The Centre and no one else, including herself. It took her a few minutes to respond, but the words came out slowly, almost cautiously.  
"I don't know. I just really don't know, Broots. I'm not sure about anything anymore. As I discover more and more of the lies that this place is built on and all the terrible things that it has done I just sink to its levels. My mother died trying to end all the evil that occurs between these walls, and still, I sacrificed my soul to it. Mama was always so strong, and I try to act like I am. I'm not, I crumbled for this place. I gave in to it."  
Sydney's eyes mourned for her, his little girl. He had always had strong feelings for Miss Parker and had always felt her pain, but he never understood the depths of which that pain stabbed her inside.   
"Miss. Parker, I don't know what to say. I, I never knew."  
"Yeah, well now you do." she whispered.  
"You have not commited your soul to The Centre, Miss Parker. Not yet. You still have a chance to get out. A chance for a real life. Its too late for me, but you and Jarod can still have your freedom. It won't be easy, but you can do it."  
"No Sydney. I can't. I can't. My father would never permit it."  
"This is your life, not his. Forget your father, he has done nothing but caused you pain. He treats you like he treats his sweepers, like a weapon. Leave The Centre, Miss Parker, before its too late."  
"Go Miss. Parker. You're just as much a prisoner here as Jarod. Go." Broots added boldly without one studder.  
"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" Lyle had snuck in, in his foxy manner.  
"Yes. What do you want, Lyle."  
"Now is that any way to treat your own brother?" He flashed one of his fake smiles.  
"Well where is a mouse when you need one for that cheesy smile? Give me a break, Lyle, and answer my question."  
"Dear old Dad wishes to see you."  
"Wonderful." she said as she whisked out of the room leaving a trail of fire in her wake.  
"Miss Parker is not in the best of moods today Lyle." Sydney explained.  
"Well, notify me if she ever discovers a good mood." He replied before he left as well.  
Sydney and Broots exchanged looks before departing as well.  
  
*****  
  
The frosted double glass doors flung open simutaneously and created the path for Miss Parker to enter her father's office. Standing in front of his desk with her hands clasped in front of her, she listened to him finish his conversation. The chair moved up and down with emphasize on every other word.  
"I told you that I make the final decision on all projects, Cox. Make sure you next time that you follow my orders not Raines' or else there won't be a next time!" The phone was slammed back into its cradle. Mr. Parker turned his chair and finally noticed his daughter waiting patiently. "Ahh, Angel. I was just finishing up some business."  
"The Grim Reaper has been a naughty boy? Imagine such a thing. Remember, I was the one who told you not to trust him, Daddy."  
"Mr. Cox will be dealt with."  
"What did he do?"  
"Its need to know only."  
"And I don't. I see. Well Daddy, it seems that I rarely need to know."  
"When it pertains to the pursuit of Jarod then you need to know. Otherwise, it will only distract you from the hunt," he explained to her as if she were a four year old, "And speaking of Jarod, how is your latest clue coming along?"  
"We're still working on it. I doubt it will lead us anywhere." Her eye contact wandered as she said this.  
"That's what I was afraid of," he paused as though he was unsure that he should continue but slowly let the words come, "Ummm, Angel, do you think that you will ever catch Jarod? He is valuable Centre property and we do need him back urgently."  
"Why?" The word slipped out before she could stop it and she bit her bottom lip by habit.  
"Why? Why?! What kind of a question is that?! We need our property back now because Jarod is costing The Centre money, corrupting my Angel, and we need projects completed!" he calmed down slightly, "Besides that, he is a security risk. Do you know what could happen if he exposed The Centre? We would all be doomed. In fact, I don't know why he hasn't already."  
"He needs his answers first, Daddy. And I only asked why because I want to know what he will be doing when I return him."  
"Jarod will no longer be your concern when he is returned. You will return to Coorporate and everything will be the way it was. Both of you will be back where you belong-" Miss Parker's eyes shrank and her mouth dropped as she cut in.  
"Daddy! You promised me that I would be free as soon as I returned Jarod! It was our deal. You promised." She was obviously in shock that she had been played so easily once again.   
"Now Angel, what do you think I'd do without you with me? I need you here. And you will be so much safer and happier here, where you grew up." Mr. Parker's concerned act obviously wasn't having any effect on Miss Parker. She quickly paced the room back and forth while shaking her head.  
"Daddy," she began, "All the lies. All the treachary. I just- I just can't take this anymore. I can't live like this. I'm sorry Daddy." Mr. Parker rose behind his desk. His face hardened as he stared at his daughter. He always knew that she was too much like Catherine for her own good.  
"Sorry for what?" He enunciated each word slowly and clearly. Parker just shook her head and left the room. The chairman sat back down at his desk and reached for his phone. "Yes, I would like for you to keep an eye on my daughter. I think she might be up to something."  
  
AN: FEEDBACK/RR please!  
Aquagirl157@cs.com 


	2. Escape:Together:Danger

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never did.  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 4: Escape  
Aqua  
  
  
"Miss Parker, I think you should come with me."   
After the revelation from her father, Miss Parker had fled to the elevator outside of his office. Watching the glass button glow instantly after she pressed it, she turned to face the athletic sweeper, Wille.  
"Well maybe you need to alter the way you think."  
"I have strict orders, Miss Parker."  
"From who?" she said in an innocent voice with her head slightly cocked to the left.  
"Miss Parker please come with me immediatly." Wille insisted. The elevator doors parted with an echoing bing. Miss Parker stepped into the small room and turned to see Willie reaching for his gun, but she was quicker. Pulling her 9 mm out of its holster, she flicked the safety off and pulled the trigger all in one smooth motion. A shot echoed through the corridors as Wille collapsed to the floor clutching his right leg.  
"I don't have time for this." Miss Parker proclaimed as the doors closed.  
  
*****  
  
Sydney sat in his office reading Broots' report on Jarod's latest clue. It looked like another dead end. Whether this was good or bad news, Sydney wasn't sure. He wanted Jarod to be free, but he was concerned about how long his prodigy would last out in the real world. Although it was dangerous out there, he knew The Centre was an even greater threat to the young Pretender. God only knew what would happen if Jarod was captured. At the mercy of Lyle, Cox, and Raines, Sydney wasn't sure if Jarod could bounce back like he always did. This time would be different. Security would be tighter, punishment would be increasingly severe, and he was certain that there would be plenty of evil experiments that would involve his incredible pupil. Sydney was shaken out of his thought process as his phone alerted him to an insistent caller.  
"This is Sydney."  
"Have you ever eaten a S'more Sydney?" responded the familiar voice of his escaped prodigy.  
"Hello Jarod. And yes, I believe I have tried one on occasion. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, a chatty teenager I recently helped named Jessica, showed me how to make one. They are quite intriquing," Sydney could hear chewing on the other side, "And symbolic, too."  
"How are they symbolic, Jarod?"  
"You have to work at the crunchy outside to get to the sweet inside just like life. Work hard to get that sweet reward."  
"I never thought about it like that." 'Then again who does, but Jarod?' he added in his own mind.  
"I hope we all get our payment eventually."  
"As do I, Jarod."   
Suddenly, Sydney heard a gunshot and a yelp of pain. It seemed to be coming from the elevator on the right.  
"Sydney! What was that?!" Jarod demanded.  
"I'm not sure Jarod. It sounded like a handgun. The only one I know who would carry one that small is- is Miss Parker!" Sydney said as he replayed his thoughts to Jarod.  
"Go see what happened Sydney. I'll call you back soon."  
"Alright Jar-" But the line was already dead. Sydney raced out of his office and ran down the corridor pretty fast for a man of his age. When he reached the elevator, he saw the doors closing and a flash of brunette hair. Miss Parker was just leaving. Hearing small groans of agony below him Sydney knelt down onto the cool marble floor next to the injured sweeper. "Willie, what happened?"  
"Miss Parker refused to come with me and then she drew her weapon and shot me! I was only following orders."  
"Hmmm. I'm sure you were," Sydney muttered. Pulling out his cell phone, he called the Renewal Wing and explained that there was an injured sweeper on SL 21. Sighing, he hoped Miss Parker knew what she was doing, whatever that was.  
  
*****  
  
Sinking into the corner of the tiny elevator, Miss Parker clutched the silver railings until her knuckles turned pale. Opening her eyes slightly she caught a glance of two bullet holes above her. Closing her eyes once again, she thought about her mother. She would have wanted her to leave this place years ago, but better late than never. Not quite sure of what to do, she searched the walls as if they held all of her answers and maybe a map to paradise. Almost to ground level, she took a deep breath, smoothed her slacks, tucked her hair back and straightened her back to one of control. The doors opened, revealing a group of about two dozen computer technicians and sweepers. Keeping a straight cold face, she swept past them all and slid through the double doors toward the rest of the world. The cool night air whipped at her face. She had never noticed the fact that their were no lights between the Centre and its parking garage. Wondering if this was a plus or not, Miss Parker stalked toward her dark vehicle. Grasping the handle, she let go of a silent breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding.   
"Not so fast, Sis," an unemotional voice whispered. Shuddering slightly at the chill in his voice, Parker turned to face her twin.  
"I'm not in the mood, Lyle."  
"Neither am I. You know the rules, and you broke them."  
"All I want to do is go home and relax for once, but your damn sweeper got in my way!" Miss Parker protested.  
"Right. Miss Parker, the greatest workaholic ever known, wanted to call it quits early tonight. And she found this so vitally important, that she decided to put a bullet in one of my best sweepers. I'll believe that as soon as you believe Mom commited suicide." Parker's face hardened as she thrusted Lyle up against her car and jammed her gun below his chin.  
"Don't you dare ever speak of my mother in front of me again."  
"Our mother," he replied.   
"You just had to get in the way, Lyle," she said shaking her head as she did so. Flipping her gun vertically she made sure that Lyle would not be following her. The bullet penitrated his knee cap, and he hollered in pain. While he was distracted, she pulled his gun out, collected the bullets, and threw the remains into the darkest corner she could make out. Opening her car door, she sank into her tan leather seat in a cloud of relief. Before starting the ignition, Parker closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Pulling out of the parking space, her conscience reminded her not to run over Lyle as she fled for her life.  
  
*****  
  
Flinging her oak door open to her suttle home, Miss Parker rushed to her bedroom to grab a few things before setting off to- well wherever she was going. Whisking the closet doors open, she grabbed a few of her scarcly seen comfortable outfits.  
"Don't forget shoes. Those heels will never do if you're going to be on the run," a familiar voice reminded her.  
"Jarod! What the hell are you doing here!?" she demanded as she turned toward his dark figure. She threw some of her things including the clothes, some necessites, a folder full of her collection of Centre lies, and her silver-framed photo of her mother and the young girl she used to be.   
"Well I figured you would need help. I am the master of the running-for-your-life game," Jarod replied matter-of-factly.  
"I don't need your help, Jarod. How did you even know?"  
"I was on the phone with Sydney when we heard you fire. I figured out the rest on my own."  
"You're so intelligent," she remarked, "But in case you havn't realized this little tid bit, sweepers are going to be pounding my front door down any minute! And unless you have a wish to return to The Centre as well, I'll need you to let me handle this, alone!"  
"No can do, Parker," Jarod replied as his right eyebrow rose in amusement. Suddenly, screeching of tires broke the sarcastic remark he was about to deliver. "I think you do, and will, because our guests have arrived!" He hopped off the bed and grabbed Parker's suitcase. Sliding the window open he ushered Parker to go first, but stopped when he noticed how frightened she looked. "Don't worry," he grinned, "This is the fun part. Come on Parker."  
"I don't know why you think this is the fun part," she said as she slithered out the window. She caught her bag as Jarod threw it down before hopping out himself.  
"Because now, we can laugh at how predictable and entertaining Lyle's ignorant sweepers really are. Follow me," he said as they tramped into the woods.  
"Where are we going?" Parker asked.  
"Shhhh. Just a minute."   
She watched him in awe. For the first time, she was seeing how it was that Jarod manipulated her on each attempt to capture him. The sickening part was that it seemed so simple and easy for him. She watched the churning of details mixing together in his mind until she knew he had reached his conclusion. This felt like cheating before the end of the puzzle, but she realized that she had switched sides on this little game. And that was a scary thought. After about ten minutes of walking in silence, Jarod started pressing the indiglow button on his gold watch. Unless he was trying to alert all of the animals to their presence, Parker had no idea what he was doing.  
"Jarod-"  
"Hush Parker. We're almost there."  
After another five minutes, she saw something flash at the bottom of a thick tree trunk. It was the reflection of Jarod's watch off of a small piece of reflective tape.  
"Alright, Parker. We turn left here."  
Five minutes passed and Jarod stopped and abruptly turned around. Miss Parker was still looking back for stray sweepers, so she ran right into him. Staring up at him in shock, she took a step back and said, "Well Wonderboy, looks like you knew what you were doing after all. Now I know how you got by me for all those years, pretty clever."  
"Well, I'll take that as a compliment coming from you, Miss Parker. Come on, let's get out of here," Jarod replied as he opened the driver's door.  
"Hey! Who says you get to drive?"  
"I do, considering that you don't know where we're going."  
Parker reluctantly gave in and sat in the passenger seat after throwing her bag into the back. The engine started and she looked around them seeing nothing but darkness. There was no way that they could drive out of here without knocking a tree or two down. The car backed up deeper and deeper back into the woods.   
"Come on, let me take the wheel, Jarod. We're not going to get anywhere like this."  
"Patience never was one of your greatest virtues, Parker," he answered as they pulled onto the highway. She let an exhasparated sigh flow into the air.   
"So where exactly are we going Columbus?" she said after a few moments driven in silence.  
"I'm not sure."   
"What?! You wouldn't let me drive because I didn't know where we were going, and now you're 'not sure' where we are going," she sighed again and then added in a perky voice, "This is going to be such fun." Jarod chuckled under his breath.  
"Where do you want to go, Miss Parker?"  
"A place with a bed, a hotel. Preferably one that has earned some stars, Jarod. We are not going to one of those ratty dumps that you've dragged me through over the years."  
"They hold some very nice and interesting people you know. Don't judge a book by its cover, Parker. I didn't with you."  
"I'm not here for a morality lecture. If I had wanted one of those I could have hung around at The Centre a little longer for one of Frued's little intellectual talks."  
"Well here's a hotel, Parker. Acceptable?"   
After a careful look over she said, "As long as there is no beach behind it. I'm not in the mood to watch and/or talk about a sea of waves either."  
Jarod smiled, opened the door, and set off to rent a room. Parker was two steps behind carrying her bag as they walked throught the doors.  
"Yes, I'd like to rent a room please," Jarod began.  
The clerk put down his magazine and took his glasses off as he inspected the two guests. It was as though he thought he needed to make sure they were trustworty of renting one of his rooms. He replied in a raspy voice, "Mmmm, what did you say there, son. I was reading."  
"Umm yes. We'd like a room for the night."  
"Oh, well I only have one room left so thats a good thing. You must be married."  
Both of them looked at each other. Their eyes were laughing hysterically.  
"Not hardly," Jarod replied, "We're just friends."  
"What did you say, son. I think you were mumbling."  
"We're just friends, sir," Jarod said loudly and clearly. Parker had turned her back to them and appeared to be coughing, but Jarod knew she was only stifling her laughter.  
"Oh well, here you go," he said as he handed him a key, "Its room eight. I think." He paused and looked over his records. "Yes, room eight. Enjoy your stay."  
"Thank you."  
The two walked out and Parker burst out laughing. Her eyes were full of tears by the time they got to room eight. Jarod tried to unlock the door, but failed miserably.  
"Let me do it," Parker said as she took the card and flicked it in and out again until the light turned green. One eyebrow rose mockingly.  
"Oh be quiet, Parker. I could have done it."  
"A genius just hates to lose," she said as she threw her bag onto the bed.  
"Hey who says you get the bed. I'm the one who is taking you in remember."  
"Yes, but you are the one who got to drive," she winked, "I'm sure the couch is comfortable enough."  
"Parker!" But she was already in the bathroom. He sat down on the couch slowly and then started to laugh. Once he had stopped, he popped a PEZ into his mouth and flicked the news on, still grinning.  
  
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 5: Together  
Aqua  
  
  
A new Miss Parker stepped out of the hotel bathroom she had just occupied for the last 45 minutes. Her face was visible with no reminisce of make up to shield it. The white tank top matched her silk cranberry bottoms and the fluffy white towel clung to her dark hair protecting her from the droplets that promised to drip down her face. Flinging her old suit onto a nearby chair she began to talk over the news program that was playing in the background.  
"Jarod, how long are we going to be staying here?" she said as she flipped the towel off of her hair and started the tedious task of combing through it. When there was no reply, she looked over to the couch and sighed as she stared at Jarod's sleeping form. His arms were crossed and his head leaned onto his right shoulder as he took deep steady breaths. "Well, that's just great," she said to herself, "At least he isn't on the bed." She pulled back the tacky covers on her full size bed, fluffed her pillow, and flicked off the TV before she stretched and sank into the springy bed. It wasn't quite what she preferred, but it would have to do. She closed her eyes and for the first time since her mother died, she felt safe as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Sydney woke in the morning after a rest of two hours. He couldn't sleep at all when he didn't know where Miss Parker was or if she was even alive. Jarod had never called him back so he was completely in the dark on this one. His telephone suddenly sprang to life.  
"Jarod?!"  
"Uh uh no. Broots."  
"Oh, forgive me Broots. I've been expecting a call from Jarod for some time now. Have you heard anything about Miss Parker?"  
"No, that's why I called you. Lyle was found in the parking garage with a bullet in his kneecap and he insists that Miss Parker did it. Mr. Parker told me to continue with the search because she would be back soon. I'm not so sure, Syd."  
"I agree. She was dead serious, and that's a dangerous mode for Miss Parker."  
"I'll call you if I hear anything new."  
"Thank you Broots."  
Sighing, he went to the kitchen to try and prepare some breakfast.  
  
*****  
  
Jarod strained his eyes as he felt the sunshine warm his face. Sitting up, he stretched and scanned the room. His eyes landed on the bed on his left; it was vacant. Adrenaline surged through his veins as he quickly paced to the bathroom. It was empty as well. He suddenly felt a chill as wind graced the back of his neck.   
"Well, you're finally up, Sleeping Beauty."  
"Parker, don't you ever do that again! You scared me half to death. Where were you?"  
"Didn't know you cared."  
"Of course I care, that's why I'm helping you," he replied in confusion.  
"I was just being sarcastic, Jarod. And I was getting some food. I got sick of waiting for you. It's 10:30 you know."  
"Really? I guess I just needed to catch up on my sleep. I slept really well for once."  
"Yea, me too. When was the last time you slept?"  
"Ummm," he paused to think, "about five days ago, wait I took an hour nap two days ago. Does that count?"   
"No. Now help me eat some of this food."  
"Any Pop-tarts?" Jarod asked hopefully. Miss Parker rolled her eyes.  
"FYI, this is real food, not the junk that you've lived on," she answered as she pulled out muffins, bagels, and coffee from the take-out bag.  
"FYI?"  
"For your information."  
"Oh," he said as he inspected the muffins, "and these are?"  
"Banana nut muffins. And those are blueberry," she said as she indulged in her first sip of coffee, the only reason she got up in the mornings. Jarod nibbled on one of the blueberry ones before taking an enormous bite. "Good grief, Jarod! You act like you've eaten nothing for days but PEZ!" His eyes shifted to a picture of an old ship above the bed. "Jarod, you need to take care of yourself you know."  
"Just like you? I didn't know you cared," he mimicked her with a sly grin.   
"Well, I'll see you in a few hours. Don't run off on me again, Frankenboy," Parker replied as if she'd heard nothing.   
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"Shopping."  
"What?!"  
"Shopping, you know when people go to a store, publicly run by about a dozen mindless monkeys who couldn't find you the correct size if their life depended on it, and purchase various items including articles of clothing and makeup-" she was cut off by Jarod as he interrupted her babbling.  
"Yea, I know what shopping is, Parker. What I don't know is why you need to go."  
"I didn't have time to grab everything I needed when the welcome wagon decided to crash our little party. I'll need some cash," she said, holding out her hand for collection. Jarod sighed and handed her what looked like a credit card from the inside of his brown leather wallet.  
"Don't go crazy," Jarod informed her.  
"Now why would I do that with your money?"  
"Not my money. Its simply courtesy of The Centre. They owe us anyway," he replied with a cocky smile.  
"Even better. See ya."  
"Oh and by the way, Parker. You can refrain from buying the make up," he added with a grin, "you look much better without it." She rolled her eyes, so he guessed that that was out of the question. It was worth a shot. Watching her disappear through the door, he sat down on the ruffled bed and pulled out his cell phone. Pressing speed dial number two, he held the phone to his ear and waited patiently.  
"This is Sydney."  
"At the Centre already, Sydney?"  
"Jarod! I've been waiting for you to call. Where is Miss Parker? Is she all right?"  
"She's her usual Miss Parker self. What else could you expect?"  
"You called her?"  
"FYI, she is with me," Jarod replied matter-of-factly, "well, technically, she is not with me. She left to go buy some clothes and whatever else she buys."  
"With you?!" Sydney started laughing, "I can only imagine what must be happening. How are you handling her?"  
"Fine. She's not as tough and evil as people make her out to be. If you just a look a little deeper, she's simply another victim of The Centre."  
"Does she plan to return?"  
"I don't think so. I hope not. That place is destroying her, Sydney. I can protect her when she's here."  
"She doesn't like to be protected, Jarod. You know that."  
"Sometimes people have to do things they don't want to."  
"I suppose so, Jarod. Good luck."  
"Thanks, I just hope hope this will last, for both our sakes."  
Back at Blue Cove, Sydney silently agreed as the tone hummed in his ears. Miss Parker and Jarod working together? The hope of this new prosperity was enough to keep Sydney and Broots working in hopes that someday soon, the saga that they had all created long ago when Jarod and Miss Parker were born and when he had began working here. If anyone could put an end to The Centre, it was Jarod and Miss Parker. Together.   
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 6: Danger   
Aqua  
  
Jarod stepped out of the humid bathroom to the words of his laptop. "You've got mail." Curious, Jarod raked a hand through his damp hair and ambled over to his computer. Clicking the flashing mailbox, he wondered who could have sent him a message as the hourglass refilled itself again and again. When the message finally made its appearance, he leaned forward and read:  
  
Friend must help Daughter. Danger.   
Son and Daddy angry. Want to hurt daughter.   
Hurry.  
CJ  
  
There was no mistaking who had sent this cryptic message, but what it meant, Jarod wasn't sure. Daughter was obviously Parker as he was Friend. Apparantly Miss Parker was in danger and he needed to help her. She hadn't said where she was going, but he had to try. He gathered their stuff and returned the key to their room. Hopping into the midnight blue car they had made their escape in only a night ago, he reached for his phone.  
"This is Sydney," answered the accented voice.  
"Sydney-"  
"Why Jarod, twice in one day. I'm shocked."  
"I have good reason. I recieved a warning from Angelo that said Miss Parker was in grave danger. I have to find out what is going on. Get Broots to check the mainframe for any plans they might have on what they're going to try to do to Parker."  
"I'll see what I can find out. Make sure you find her in time, Jarod."  
"I will find her," he said firmly before hanging up.  
When Jarod finally saw signs of human life, he stopped at the nearest, most expensive, store that he could find. Bursting through the doors like a convict on the run, he went to the nearest cashier he could find. The teenager was wearing a baseball cap backwards hiding his fake blonde highlights. The nametag he wore said Nick on it in large capital letters.  
"Excuse me, sir, have you seen a tall brunette lately? Very ummm- demanding woman."  
"Umm... yea," he responded, "She was here."  
"Well, is she still here?" Jarod asked exasparated, "It's very important that I find her. It could be a matter of life or death."  
"Really? Cool." Jarod stared in shock as the boy continued, "What are you a cop or something?"  
"That's not important. Please, I don't have much time."  
"I remember her coming in and I couldn't find her the right size that she wanted. She started yelling, but I forget what she was sayin'. She was hot," he droned on.  
"Do you remember her leaving?"  
"No."  
"Thanks, I think" Jarod replied as he started into the store. Heading to the vast supply of women's clothing, he stopped short when he saw a brunette over some racks, but it wasn't Parker. He started to become desperate as he reached the end of the women's department. An idea suddenly popped into his head though. Turning around, he waltzed to the changing rooms and stopped right outside the entry. Listening for voices, he made sure no one was watching him as he slipped in. All of the rooms were vacant. Frustrated, Jarod made his way to the back of the store. The red exit sign flashed invitingly. Figuring he had nothing better to try, he made his way out the door.   
"No, Jarod!"  
He heard the voice of Parker, and tried to find its source but couldn't. Where was she?  
"Run, Jarod!"  
"Where are you, Parker?!" He had to find a way to get to her, wherever she was.  
A batch of sweepers suddenly appeared around him headed by Raines and Lyle. But it was Cox's voice that Jarod heard.  
"I knew you would come for Parker. You're too predictable when someone is in need," Cox said from the roof where another three sweepers were guarding Miss Parker. Jarod's face was cluttered with a cloud of disbelief and fear. It was a trap. The whole thing had been a trap and Parker was the bait for him. The Centre finally knew how to catch him. Parker.  
"Welcome back home, Jarod," Raines greeted the Pretender with an evil grin.   
"I'm not going anywhere with you," Jarod informed him.  
"Oh, but how wrong you are," Lyle replied, "We have many brand new uses for you."  
"Cooked up some new ways to exploit me, Lyle?"  
"As a matter-of-fact, yes we have. I wouldn't call it exploiting persay."  
"What would you call it? Imprisonment, experimentation?"  
"We have a right to do whatever we want to do to our property," Raines filled in.  
"No," Jarod muttered as he instinctivly backed away from his enemies, but only to back in to Sam and another extremly tall sweeper with red hair. Jarod was grabbed by his elbows and shoulders as he made an attempt to break free of his capturers.  
"Jarod! Don't just stand there like you've got gas! Get the hell out of there!" Parker ordered.  
"Shutup!" Said the sweeper on her right before forcing a heavy blow to her stomach. She sank to the ground moaning. Jarod instantly stopped his movements.  
"Parker," he whispered under his breath as he stared up at the chaos on the roof. Realization finally kicked in as he realized that this was it. He was going back to The Centre. Closing his eyes, he dropped to his knees as a blow identical to Miss Parker's impacted. The sweepers dragged his limp body to where Raines and Lyle stood smiling. Jarod looked up into their cold eyes and shook his head, "You can't do this."  
"Too late, Jarod. Your little game is over."   
Dropping his head in misery, Jarod looked down at his feet. He had let Parker down. He had let himself down. This was his fault that Parker was going to have to go back to The Centre. The sweepers dragged him to the black town car. Though he could have carried himself there physically, he could never have forced himself to go internally. He was shoved into the car after Lyle stepped in majestically and he felt them wrestle Parker into the seat next to him a moment later. Raines, Cox, and Sam parked themselves across from the trio. Jarod and Parker exchanged solemn looks before they watched freedom fade away in the distance.   
  
  
AN: Much more already written! Feedback/RR please! Aquagirl157@cs.com 


	3. Not Knowing:Til Death Do We Part:Living ...

DISCLAIMER: Its not mine, too bad.   
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 7: Not Knowing  
  
  
  
The walls were damp and cool against Jarod's back as he sat up and leaned against it for support. He felt around him and realized he was on a large metal slab that he assumed was supposed to mimic a real bed. His surroundings spun due to the after effects of the sedative. It didn't take a genius to realize that he was back. The Centre had really out done themselves this time. A constant ray of red light shone bright down towards Jarod reminding him of the hundreds of eyes that it represented. The doorway was electronically sealed and a thumbprint scan was stationed above that. Apparantly just as he wasn't able to leave, a limited number of monsters were able to get in to torment him. Aside from the faint light coming in through the small window in the door, all that he could see by was the camera light. He tried to sit up and the cruel music of the handcuffs that bound him reminded him of his fate to be. He wondered what The Centre had planned for him. They knew that he would refuse to do any simualations that they presented him with, so that didn't leave much to hope for. The anticipation of his fate was even more terrible than knowing it. Jarod remembered telling Kyle this once before. Kyle, his lost brother, had been killed by Lyle years ago, and yet the pain and guilt had never really faded at all.   
Jarod shifted his view from the door and realized that he was not alone in his cell. The warmth that he felt against his left leg was a very unconcious Miss Parker. She was slumped against the opposite corner of the tiny cot that he was now sitting on. Jarod realized that he had not only put himself back into this place, but Parker was going to suffer for his mistakes as well. It tore at his concience that he had pushed and pushed for her to leave The Centre, and then he had got her right back where she started only worse. This time, she was a prisoner just like him. Now he wondered what they were planning not only for him, but for Parker as well. Hopefully her father would have some variation of mercy. He doubted though that Mr. Parker would forgive his daughter for trusting 'Centre property' and not her own father. A digital shrill suddenly sounded in his ears, shaking him from his thoughts. He watched carefully as Parker shifted and opened her eyes. She tried to sit up but couldn't manage with the after effects of the sedative The Centre had used and the handcuffs she wore. Jarod reached over and pulled her up by the shoulder. She slightly nodded once to show her thanks in her own Parker manner. As their eyes met, they both heard the sound of metal against rust as the door creaked open and a shadow appeared on the ground of their cell. The chilling voice followed,  
"Comfortable?"  
"Just missing the french poodle," Miss Parker replied in a tired voice.  
"I'll arrange for one ASAP, Sis," Lyle said with his wicked smile.  
"Don't ever remind the public of that unfortunate relation."  
"This isn't the public, its Centre employees, one of their pets, and you."  
"Since when has Hell not been considered public?"  
"In case you have forgotten, you are no longer in a position for cynical remarks like these, Miss Parker," Lyle reminded her. She put one of her fake plastic smiles on and abruptly stripped it off again.  
"Someone's unusually quiet. At a loss of words today, Jarod?" The Pretender looked up.  
"Only if you're at a loss of Asian women," he replied calmly. Parker smiled at the wise crack.  
Lyle leaned in so that the cameras couldn't pick up his sound and he whispered threatenly, "I'd watch what I said if I were you. Things like that could put someone on their death bed."  
"I'm too valuable to you for you to kill me now." Lyle smiled.  
"But," he began, "She is not."  
Jarod's smile vanished and his eyes narrowed. He was not going to jeapordize Miss Parker's life even more.  
"That's what I thought."  
"What do you want, Lyle?"  
"I want you," he replied simply. The anguish showed in his eyes when he heard these three words as he returned his gaze to a puddle on the ground. Miss Parker shuddered. It was only two days ago that she had said words so much like these about Jarod. Now, she couldn't if she tried.  
"What do you want?" she repeated slowly.  
"What I want is for the two of you to refrain from asking so many questions. You'll know your fate when you are meant to."  
"I was always taught to question," Jarod reminded his enemy.  
"And I was born to snoop. I believe you know that already," Miss Parker said.  
"Shutup!"  
"Alright, but I must warn you- I've never been good at that." Jarod smiled. The two made quite a team when it came to phsycing an enemy out. Lyle growled in the back of his throat before he turned around and left in a cloud of steam. Obviously, the duo was not high on his list of friends though they were certainly number one on his long list of victims.  
"Well that went well," Jarod began, "Parker. Parker I'm so sorry." He hung his head down in guilt.  
"Sorry for what?" she whispered in return.  
"For- for doing this to you. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here getting pneumonia waiting for Lyle to determine where your life is going."  
"Jarod, this isn't your fault. Jesus, why do you always have to blame every late pizza delivery on yourself!? This is The Centre's fault. Our lives have been molded by The Centre and as soon as we stepped out of the ten by ten square they had set, they decided to clip our wings to make sure that we could never leave!" Parker's face was full of grief and remorse now.  
"I'm sorry, Parker," he whispered. There were tears in her eyes as she reached her arm up to move a stray strand of hair out of her face.   
"Ouch!" she yelped, very out of character, "There's something wrong with my shoulder! What did those bastards do to me?!"  
Jarod gently removed the lock of hair from her face and smoothly turned her around while avoiding her injury. As he moved his left hand to examine, he also gave a yelp of pain. She turned around again.  
"Jarod-"  
"Shh. Let me see."  
She faced the wall again and Jarod pulled the neck of her shirt back until her shoulder blade was exposed enough for Doctor Jarod to examine.   
"Oh my God," he muttered shaking his head.  
"What? What is it, Jarod?"  
"Those bastards."  
"Jarod!? Am I going to die or something!?"  
"Not technically."  
"What?"  
"The Centre has decided not to ever lose track of us. I'm guessing that this square infected area of skin is the reminince of your latest surgery."  
"Surgery?"  
"A tracking device. This chip will always keep you close, unless I get it out for you. I'm guessing they did the same thing to me."  
Parker turned back around and scanned Jarod's shoulder. Sure enough, a puffy red area of skin immediatly caught her sight.  
"Can you get them out?" she said, shaking her head.  
"Not here, " he said looking around, "but when we get out."  
"You sound so sure that we will get out."  
"Aren't you?"  
"Have you not noticed the rennovations on security they've formed here in Alcatraz recently?"  
"I doubt they'll send the bloodhounds or that we'll need to swim across a newly fabricated sea."  
"I know I know. I just- I've just never been the victim before."  
"You have, just not in the same way as me," Jarod explained.   
After a brief pause, Miss Parker began again, "Well what does Boy Wonder think these twisted disturbed sociopaths are going to do to us?"  
"I don't know. And that's worse than knowing."  
  
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 8:   
Til Death Do We Part  
  
  
The fine furnishings bragged the wealth of which this corporation was run on. The completely sanitized hallways proved their lack of failure. None revealed to the common that anything out of the ordinary occurred here. There were some experiments conducted here, but they were all for the good of man kind. The public was oblivious to the fact that there were children torn from their mothers and fathers who would devote their lives to finding their children. The Centre. Not a soul in this place knew all of the secrets. Not one. Mr Parker had devoted his life along with his daughter and wife's lives to this place. Now his little girl was running free with the Centre's prize asset, Jarod. Who knew what lies he would try and implant in her head? The only person that Miss Parker was ever meant to trust was him. And it worked like this for many years after Catherine's death. Her Maxim, "Daddy is always right," had soon lost its truth as she discovered more and more of the lies she had been fed to quench her questions. Questions. They were what got a person killed in this place. He couldn't save Catherine, but when she died, he promised himself that he would make sure that his little girl's fate wasn't the same. But Miss Parker was too much like her mother. Jarod encouraged her to ask questions and not to accept everything that people told her. He had sealed her doom by making her do that. When it all came down to it, Mr Parker could blame Jarod for anything and everything in The Centre. All of the deaths- wouldn't have happened without Jarod. All of the remarkable discoveries- Jarod. To get one, you had to have the other. A life for a life. If only the two could see that. Ever since they were children, they denied that. And that's when this all began. When, Mr Parker, The Chairman of The Centre's daughter became best friends with the young Pretender, Jarod. Everyone in The Centre knew that this friendship could lead to something terrible, and if they were ever to depend on anything, it would be each other. They needed to rely on The Centre for their security or else they just might discover buried secrets that needed rotting. Jarod and Miss Parker, the two most incredible Red Files that anyone had ever come across. If they allied, they would be unstoppable. But of course, she was a Parker and that meant that she would be loyal to The Centre, "'til death do we part."  
  
The Centre, 1971  
The starch walls reminded her of death. She was young, but she already knew about the dreadful peaks and valleys of life. Young Miss Parker was on her way to see her friend, Jarod. This place was far too big. Whatever Daddy did here, she hoped she would never have to know. The young girl turned left down the hall and stopped short when she saw a familiar face walking toward her. His head was down as he read over some files and he was muttering to himself under his breath. Miss Parker giggled and alerted him to her presence. He looked over his clipboard at her, "Well hello Miss Parker. How are you, today?"  
"I'm very good, how are you Sydney?"  
"Well, I'm just doing a little paper work here."  
"Its about Jarod isn't it? What do you write about him? Why is he here? Can I see him?"  
"One question at a time, little lady. I have a feeling you're going to be a very demanding woman one day Miss Parker."  
"I do too. Well?"  
"Well, yes it is about Jarod. You've already been told countless times, Miss Parker, that Jarod is special and we want to know what we can learn from him."  
"I know that's not the whole truth. I have a way of knowing these things, Sydney. And anyway, you never answered the last question. Can I see him?"  
"Well Miss Parker, Jarod just finished working-"  
"But Sydney! I haven't seen him in forever!"  
"You just saw him four days ago. And besides, I never said you couldn't," he smiled compassionately at the little girl, "but be quick Miss Parker. He does need to rest after simulations."  
Her eyes lit up with the same glint that he had seen in Catherine's eyes so many times. The light was so familiar and he knew that one day, she would run this place with the power of her father and the compassion of her mother. He smiled at the little girl, the little girl whom he thought of as his own. She was skipping off to visit with the little boy he thought of as his own. They were two of the dearest people in his life and he would be sure to protect them from harmful elements of the world, just like any loving father would. Seeing her turn the corner, Sydney headed back to his office with little girls skipping through his thoughts.  
A smile was pasted to the face that peaked around the corner. A little boy was sitting at a desk in the middle of an isolated room. He looked up and instantly greeted her with an enormous gleaming smile.  
"Miss Parker!"  
"The one and only," she said.  
"What?"  
"Never mind, Jarod. I have something important to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"I can't tell you here," she whispered in his ear, "come on!"   
Jarod looked curious but also worried. Nothing had ever been so important that she couldn't say in front of the constant cameras, but he followed her anyway. The two children set off to the darkest corner of the room and were greeted with a pair of dark blue eyes and a shy voice, "Mmh, follow. Safe here," the little boy said.  
"Thanks Angelo, can you help us get this off?" Angelo nodded and the three pried the vent cover off with some effort from both sides. When it finally fell to the ground with a loud clatter, Angelo held his hand out to Miss Parker while Jarod kneeled down to help her up. She clasped Angelo's tiny hand and felt Jarod lift her up. When she was up, the two on top held their arms down to help the Pretender. Eventually, they were all in the vent and Angelo began to wander away.  
"Where is he going, Miss Parker?"  
"We need to follow him," she replied instantly.  
"How do you always know these things. Its like you have a sixth sense or something."  
"I don't know. Mama says I have a gift but its different from yours."  
Angelo's thumping against the metal inclosure was becoming more distant so they quickly picked up the pace. After about ten minutes of chasing Angelo in seemingly circles there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Curious, Jarod stopped and inquired his friend as to what could be creating such a great source of light so deep in an air ventilation system.  
"You're so professional, Jarod. Lighten up a bit. This is what I wanted to show you."   
She grasped his hand and pulled him closer to the opening in the vents. They could hear wind and once they got closer, could feel it. They were huge fans. They were in the center of the system and not only were there colossal fans on two walls, but complete glass on the other two and the ceiling. Jarod's eyes widened. He was seeing the outside world. He glanced toward Miss Parker who was simply smiling in anticipation of his reaction. Jarod ran to the window and stared out into the gorgeous outdoors. The sky had never looked bluer to anyone and the trees never so lush and green. He felt the wind of the fans, but for all he knew it was a fresh and salty breeze from the adjacent ocean. Every cloud, every beam of light, every soaring bird was a remarkable sight for the innocent eyes virgin to such a glorious every day sight.  
"You can blink now. It won't disappear," she said with a smile.  
"This is so amazing, so-so incredible, extraordinary, astonishing. I-I can't believe I'm seeing the outside world. This is where you swing with your mother."  
"Yeah. The sun will set soon, and that is what you really need to see."  
Jarod tore his eyes away from the world and put them back on his.   
"Why did you show me this?"  
"Because you deserve to see something as beautiful as our world! I thought that was obvious."  
"Yes, well, you said you needed to tell me something."  
"I do," she paused and looked at the buckles on her shiny black shoes, "I'm not even supposed to be seeing you right now. My father said that I have been spending too much time with you. He said that I'm distracting and infecting you with ideas and visions of the outside world. So I decided to really show it to you!"  
"But he told you not to."  
"Exactly."  
"Oh. Well, does this mean that you won't be seeing me as much anymore?"  
"No. It means that I can't see you- at-at-at all," she sputtered out. Her eyes were full of tears as she looked back into the eyes of her friend.  
"What?! But- you have to come here with your father. How can you be so close and so far at the same time?"  
"I'm not going to be here anymore. He's sending me to boarding school," her jaw twitched as she held back the tears that threatened to fall, "In Europe!"  
"Europe! And this is all because of me. I'm so sorry," Jarod said.  
"No. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have come so often."  
"I shouldn't have encouraged you then."  
"It doesn't matter. I just- I had to show this to you sort of like a good bye gift."  
"But- I don't want you to say good bye."  
The silence spoke enough, but the forgotten Angelo spoke up from the corner.  
"Daughter go. Sad. Jarod sad."  
The three silently sat down cross-legged in front of the window with Miss Parker in the middle. Slowly, they watched the sun fade away along with their friendship. Everything that they had ever relied on for happiness was leaving, one another. When the stars appeared in the dark night sky they knew that their time was limited, but each was afraid to voice their concerns first in fear that then, it would really be over.  
"They must be down here, Sir!" a voice penetrated their meaningful silence. The children immediately bolted to their feet and stared at each other in disbelief that it was really time to say good-bye. Angelo hurried out the opposite air vent, but the other two children couldn't leave so abruptly. After slight hesitation, neither could bear the silence any longer.  
"Good-bye Jarod!" Miss Parker said with blurry vision as she threw herself into his embrace.  
"Good-bye Miss Parker," he enunciated slowly into her soft chestnut hair. He could hear her trying to stifle her cries.   
Sweepers instantly clouded their little room and broke their bond. They were torn apart and Mr. Parker's gruff face was blood red as he saw his daughter crying.  
"What the hell do you think you're crying for, huh!?" he asked his weeping daughter, "Answer me!"  
"I-," she took a deep ragged breath, "I just am going to miss all of this. I know you said not to not to see J-Jarod again, but I had to say good-bye. I had to, Daddy."  
"No daughter of mine will be seen crying over one of my projects! We'll discuss this at home. And you," he indicated the sweepers holding Jarod, "take him back to his cell and don't get him any dinner. He was never to see the outside world and now he has been spoiled! Damn it! Get him out of here, now!"  
The sweepers followed his orders without protest as usual. Jarod turned his head back towards Miss Parker and mouthed a final good-bye before she did the same. His view was lost as he was thrown out of the air vents like a dirty rag doll. That was the last time he ever spoke with his best friend.  
  
  
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 9:   
Living For The Centre   
  
  
Since that parting back when they were still young and innocent children, Jarod had tried time and time again to open up the part of Miss Parker that held the little girl he once knew. What locked that part of her up, he didn't know. One day, he would figure it out. Until then, he planned to continue chipping away at the wall in her heart.  
  
*****  
  
"Sydney you won't believe this!" Broots declared as he rushed into Sydney's office. Knocking over a lamp with his DSA player that was abruptly shoved on to the desk, Broots made sure to catch it before it shattered. His hands were shaking as he held one finger up to Sydney, "You have got to see this."  
"Is there a problem, Broots?" Sydney replied to the anxious man.  
"Well uh y-you could definitly say that, Syd."  
"Broots-"  
"Just watch this DSA from last night."  
Broots flicked a shining DSA into the player with Sydney watched in disbelief as two sweepers dragged a lifeless Jarod into a small cell and left him lying on the metal cot on the side of the wall. Wiping their hands together, the two sweepers left under the watchful eye of Mr. Lyle. Thankfully, the black and white screen showed no blood on Jarod's body.  
"Broots, why were we not informed?! We need to get down there immediatly!"  
"No, just keep watching."  
Lyle's grin grew wider as he watched Miss Parker's limp body being carelessly dropped beside Jarod's form. The steady rise and fall of the two's chests indicated that they were not dead, but simply unconcious. Lyle's voice called to the remaining sweepers, "Alright boys, mission accomplished. Parker may have caught up to Jarod, but now its my turn. Come on!" The sweepers left the room, but Lyle lingered longer rubbing his thumb's stump. "I win this time, Jarod," he said cryptically. Smiling his sick twisted trademark, he left the room. The door's closing echoed deep into the distance.  
"Oh my God. Broots does anyone know that you have this in your possesion?"  
"No. I made sure to delete all traces from the digital archives, and any trails from the mainframe are too minial for even Jarod to uncover. And I even made sure that anyone who started asking questions wouldn't find anything. A friend of mine, Max, who works in Transmissions, you know- the one who doesn't grow any finger nails so he has to wear those little ointment pads that-"  
"Broots!" Sydney steered him back onto his original train of thought.  
"Oh yea. Sorry, Sydney. Well anyway, he told me he'll stop any rumors from floating around."  
Sydney nodded, "We have to get down there. Broots, will you do me a favor?"  
Broots cleared his throat, "I'm guessing that this favor doesn't mean 'go down to the drugstore and pick me up some Pepto' does it?"  
"I need for you to freeze the cameras in Jarod and Miss Parker's room and find out when security is most lax. I'll also need the door unlocked."  
"Oh gosh, Sydney!" Broots' eyes bulged, "I don't know if I can handle this kind of pressure! I mean with Miss Parker not only gone, but being held prisoner, who else is there to do all of the dirty work? I just I just, oh gosh Sydney! I think I'm going to faint."  
"Broots snap out of it!"  
"Oh sorry, Sydney. When I'm nervous I talk, and right now I think I have a lot to be nervous about."  
"Can you do it?"  
"Technically, it will be a challenge, but I can do it. I can do it. I can do it," he repeated to himself several times, "I have to do this."  
"For Miss Parker, Broots, and Jarod."  
"Alright Sydney. When?" Sydney smiled at his young willing colleague.  
  
*****  
  
"Enjoying your trip down memory lane, Jarod?" Lyle coaxed.  
"Of course. Maybe we should go a little deeper into the past. Say to before you monsters stole me from my parents?" he replied to the taunt.  
"You will. All in due time," Lyle answered cryptically.  
"Lyle!" Raines' jagged voice interrupted their battle with as much volume as he could muster up, "What do you think you are telling him?!"  
"Don't worry, Squeaky. Everything will be just fine," he said, never once losing eye contact with Jarod who couldn't hide the sheet of worry layering his chocolate brown eyes.  
Miss Parker warily eyed her brother and Jarod's exchange. Ever since they had arrived in this hell hole, the bickering had never stopped. Seeking some relief of any kind, Jarod's face turned towards hers.   
"Welcome to my world," she said. His response was to raise his eyebrow and glance back to the arguing holders.   
"Are you finished?"  
"Shutup, Jarod!" Lyle replied.  
"Well would you two just get to the point. What do you want?" Parker replied to Lyle's outburst.   
"You want us to get on with it? Okay, Miss Parker. As you wish." Lyle snapped his fingers and three sweepers arrived on command like trained chihuahahs. They laced their motions together and swept towards the couple sitting on the cot. Each placed a firm hand on Jarod's shoulders and back while the helpless Pretender stared down at the ground with a small smile of defeat on his face. Parker knew that that was not neccesarily a bad sign. It meant he still had control of himself. As he was grabbed off of the cot he sat on, the sweepers dragged him along towards the exit of the cell. Jarod's feet shuffled as he attempted to keep up with their quick pace. Finally he stopped, the effort just wasn't worth it.  
"Where are you taking me?" Jarod asked calmly.  
"For some simple tests," Raines replied.  
"Tests?" Parker asked cynically of the bald man.   
"Yes, tests. We need to know what kind of health Jarod has maintained throughout these years of- disobediance. The doctors need to make sure he's healthy, along with his mind capabilities."  
"What!?" Jarod demanded, "I don't need any tests done. What you see is what you won't get. And if my 'mind capabilities' are in question, you could always send me back to the real world."  
"If your brain isn't as great as we thought, you will no longer be of use to us. Therefore, you will be exterminated."  
"Well maybe that's not such a bad thing," he replied.  
Jarod's cold stare said it all. Nothing was going to break his soul, not this time or any other. The upwards nod of Raines' head directed the trio of suited men down the hall, dragging their precious belonging in the middle with them.  
  
*****  
  
The innocent child-like voice went unheard throughout the drafty vents.   
"Daughter... scared. Wants to go away. Jarod sick. Jarod needs help. Molly."   
The cryptic analysis of his friends was of no help to anyone even if they had heard it. The thumps of a man's loud footsteps echoed through the system and Angelo feared for the safety of his friends. He needed to help them.   
  
*****  
  
"Has the testing begun?" Mr Parker's gruff voice inquired of his son. The two were standing behind the safety of a two-way mirror. On the other side of their shield was a group of doctors, Mr Raines, several monitors and pieces of equipment, and The Centre's ultimate prize shining beneath the straps of an operating table. It wasn't that The Centre planned on operating, yet. No, the leather straps were to keep their reluctant Pretender from- wandering. His stern face eximplified his pure anger at the Centre operatives for their mistreatment of him. The butterflies in his stomach would not leave as he wondered what these sick people planned to do with him. Testing- he'd believe that when Raines sprouted hair.  
"Not yet, Dad. The doctors are still searching for his most recent records."  
"Well tell them to get a move on. I don't have all day!" Mr Parker responded to Lyle's information. His son leaned in and pressed a button.  
"Could we get this done sometime before Christmas?!" he barked through the intercom.  
"We're doing our best, Sir. It appears someone has tampered with the subjects medical reports," a doctor replied.  
"Gee, I wonder who that could be!"   
Jarod looked into the mirror, knowing who was hiding behind it, and winked with a smug smile.  
"Son of a-"  
"Lyle! We'll deal with Jarod's misbehavior later," Mr Parker warned, "Right now, you need to ignore him. Jarod is obviously attempting to have you lose your control. Don't let his mind games work on you like they did on your sister!"  
"Of course."  
"Sir, what do we do about the lost medical records?"  
"I believe its your job to know what to do, Doc! Jarod apparantly tampered with our mainframe," Lyle paused, "Wait a minute. Did you check the backup systems?"  
Jarod was looking around expectantly but found nothing to suggest they had done such a thing. He tried to hide the smile, but his eyes gave away his hearty emotions. "Never mind. Just go ahead and make a new one. We'll sort this out later." The frustration was evident in his voice while he watched that cocky genius having such a good ole' time! "Are you having fun, Jarod?"  
"Oh sure I am! Yes the leather straps inabling me from twitching are a bit," Jarod paused, "Mmm restriciting, but other than the loose feeling in my left knee I am just peachy!" He topped this off with a plastic smile, obviously having taken tips from Parker.  
"Doctor," Lyle demanded the attention of the Centre operative who was scribbling on a clip board.  
"Yes, Sir."  
"I belive the straps on our subject should be tightened a tad."  
"But Sir, the straps are already tighter than needed. These are minial procedures and I'm sure he'll be alright."  
"Just do as I say unless you would like a cell reserved in Renewal Wing- now."  
The doctor hurried over to his patient, examined the leather restraints, and looked into his eyes. They claimed innocence. Never had he looked into a soul with so much pain and compassion. He halted in his movements but the man whispered quietly, "Just do it. You'll be much worse off if you don't." The sacrifice was obviously one from a victim of neglect who was thinking of himself last and had been doing so for a long time. He shook his head but reluctantly tightened the bindings. Jarod cringed at the numbness that was spreading throughout his body due to the cut in circulation.  
"Feel better now, Jarod?"  
"Of course, Lyle, Daddy P. I'm just great," he said through clenched teeth. Lyle smiled at the Pretender in distress.  
"Well then- let the games begin."  
  
*****  
  
All alone in this tiny cell. Was she claustraphobic? Maybe not before this. Miss Parker hated the confining feeling this place had always given her, but now it was magnified as her space was minified. A cockroach crawled across the toe of her stilleto heel. Atleast Lyle hadn't taken all of her weapons. Footsteps clicked down the hall, but these were steps of another set of heels. Unless Lyle had more secrets that she didn't know about, this was a woman. A flash of blonde appeared in the tiny window of the heavy door.   
"Well hello, Love. New arrangement since the last time our paths crossed isn't it?"  
"Brigette, wonderful to see you again. The last time I saw you, you were busy having a kid, and I was the one who kept you both from dying," Miss Parker replied to the fake accent.  
"Well, that was before your father and Cox showed up and helped me."  
"Whatever, now what do you want?"  
"Can't Mommy visit her little stepdaughter without the third degree."  
"Not when she's a brown-nosing bitch who tried to kill her own husband just for more power and a few brownie points with Raines. And by the way, luv, never think that you are a replacement for my mother. Don't even mention her," she hissed.  
"Lets just put the past behind us shall we, Miss Parker? I still do not know why you defend the man who is letting his daughter rot down here underground."  
"I'm sure he doesn't know. And besides that, I was not defending him, not anymore. He blew it when he blew our deal. You never answered my question."  
"I have come down here to ask you a few simple questions, Miss Parker. Questions that you should answer truthfully or else," her liquid voice poured out.  
"Or else what, Blondie?"  
"Or else- those that you care about will suffer. I believe we proved our capabilites with that plumber, Tom."  
"His name is Thomas and he was a carpenter. Don't you dare talk of him in my presence," she bolted to the window where the woman stood, "I have nothing to lose, therefore I have no one you can hurt, but me."  
"So you're saying that Jarod means absolutly nothing to you?" she inqired calmly with a fake smile to go with her fake Brittish accent.  
"That is what I am saying."  
"And you wouldn't be the least bit upset if we told this to Jarod? Its obvious that his opinion differs."  
"Jarod knows good and well what I think, so why don't you just go lounge with my family a while longer, closing hours are at five for sucking up you know," she replied.  
"Hmph," she said eyeing her stepdaughter cautiously but leaned in whispering, "You should really watch who's toes you tread on, Miss Parker. Consider yourself warned."  
"Or you'll go tell my Daddy. Tattle tale will go nicely on your resume," she answered to the threat. Brigette's eyebrows only rose as she strode back down the sickenly shining hallway. Parker sat down on the cot once again. She was certain that they would find any excuse to inflict another batch of pain on Jarod, but she had to pretend that they wouldn't to keep her concience secure.  
Noises down the hall alerted her to more visitors. She listened carefully as Brigette's voice flooded the hall.  
"Well well well. How are you doing, Love?"   
"Never better," replied Jarod's raspy voice. He sounded extremely tired.  
"Well Muffin, perhaps you should have been a good little boy and you and Miss Parker wouldn't be suffering right now. Hmm?"  
Jarod was silent and obviously tired of the taunts meaning absolutly nothing.  
"Come on," Raines ordered his sweepers. The door swung open and Willie's face appeared before two sweepers, with Jarod sandwiched limply in the middle, and Raines and his dear tank caboosing the end of the line.   
"Recovering from that bullet that found its way into you, Willie?"  
There was no reply which was enough to satisfy her. Jarod was abruptly dropped to the cement as Raines waved for them to exit.  
"Thank you for the nice landing," Jarod mumbled as he tried in vain to lift himself up. Parker got down on her haunches and helped the weak man onto the cot.   
"What did they do to you?! Why can't you move?" she asked him.  
"They didn't damage me permanently, it will wear off in an hour or two I'd say. I was strapped to a table and was getting no blood flow."  
"Oh really, well what is this blood here for then?"  
"Oh. Well, they took some blood. That's all. Don't worry about it, Parker."  
"I'm not. I was just wondering what was in store for me," she replied menacingly. The icy cold comment was brushed off. Jarod understood, this was her way of dealing with the pain.   
Jarod's frail arm fell to the side as he drifted off to sleep. The Centre's legacy would continue if they didn't find a way out of here. Miss Parker crawled into the small space Jarod didn't occupy and leaned against the wall attempting sleep. The temporary escape finally came after an hour of pondering an escape. Neither noticed the red light flash once and finally fade away completley.  
  
  
AN: I have no idea how the medical world works, those who do, I appologize. LOL. You'll have to let a few medical phenomenons slide! A  
  
FEEDBACK/RR is appreciated as always!!   
Aquagirl157@cs.com 


	4. Eleven Minutes Free:The Rainy Season:Vis...

Disclaimer: They are not mine and nobody seems to want to give them to me, so I'm screwed and just hope you don't sue. Hey! That rhymes!  
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 10: Eleven Minutes Free  
  
  
  
Two eyes peered through the crack in the air vent. His friends were sleeping. "Going. Tonight," he began, "need Molly, too. Molly. Must get Molly."  
The feet plodded down the air vent to their destination.   
  
*****  
  
"Sydney, its exactly 3:49. You have until about four before the next check, and I can keep the camera off for as long as we need. I've got the previous slide looped," Broots' voice rang in Sydney's ears.  
"Thank you Broots, here I go," Sydney replied.  
The door slid open after Broots' expert techniques were put to good use. Sydney paused momentarily staring at two of his most beloved people under such harsh circumstances. Remembering that he only had eleven minutes left, he quickly hurried to Jarod's side and starting shaking him gently so as not to put his prodigy in shock.  
"Jarod, come on, Jarod. You have to wake up," he whispered urgently.  
"Sydney? Come to join the party?" Jarod's raspy voice mumbled while tired eyes made their appearance.  
"More to crash it. Come on, I'm getting you and Miss Parker out of here."  
Jarod abruptly sat up and hurried to Parker's side while Sydney scanned for visitors.   
"Parker, get up. You need to wake up, Parker."  
"Get the hell away from me until I need to be up," she calmly ordered in her Parker manner.  
"Well, if you don't consider getting out of this hell hole a need, then go back to sleep."  
"What?" she also sat up.  
"Sydney is bailing us out."  
"You have nine minutes, Syd," Broots reminded his colleague.  
"Quickly, we don't have much time," Sydney declared.  
The three stalked towards the door and once noticing it was clear and getting a positive sign from Broots, headed into the hallway. With two hands, Sydney placed a gun into Parker's hand with a reassuring smile.   
"Ah, my best friend. Boy, how I've missed you," she stated as she smashed a fresh cartridge into the empty clip, "now, where are we going?"  
"Well, um, Jarod, I thought you might want to cover that. This is your specialty after all," Sydney said with a hopeful glint in his eyes.  
"It would be a genuine pleasure to get us out of here," Jarod confirmed.  
"Good, well Broots has a car waiting on the left wing."  
"Perfect."  
"Now I get to see how you've gotten out all of these times," Miss Parker said tauntingly.  
"Well, I don't have to show you."  
Broots alerted them to their ceasing time limit, "Six minutes, ya'll."  
"Its a walk in the park, Broots," Jarod declared. The three strutted down the hall until they reached a dead end.  
"Good job, Jarod. Forgetting where you are now?"  
"Not quite, Miss Parker."  
There was a door at the end that he presented to his followers.  
"Oh wow. We have found a janitorial closet. We have nothing to fear now!"  
"Maybe," Jarod opened the door presenting a pair of stairs, "or maybe not."  
"Where did this come from?" Sydney inquired as they hurried up the stairs two at a time.  
"I've never had the chance to see how far down it leads or where to, but I know that this goes to ground level."  
"Jarod, help Molly," a childlike voice said from below them. They all looked down into the dark that Jarod had proclaimed no knowledge to and realized that Angelo was there, but he was not alone. Jarod skipped down the stairs and came face to face with a blonde haired, blue eyed, gorgeous woman. Her face was full of fear.  
"Molly," Angelo said with a smile and then indicated Jarod, "Jarod. Jarod help Molly. Please."  
Jarod along with Sydney and Miss Parker were baffled as to who this woman could be. Obviously she had been held prisoner in The Centre as well since she wore the lovely gray attire Jarod used to.  
"How can I help Molly?" Jarod asked looking back to Sydney and Miss Parker who only shrugged before he returned his gaze and inquiring eyes to Angelo.  
"Take Molly with you. With you, Molly. Go with ... Jarod. Jarod will protect ... Molly. Go now, no time."  
Jarod stuttered before smoothing out his voice, "Well. Um, okay, come on then Molly. I suppose that I will protect you."  
"We really need to go. Broots says we have 2 minutes at best," Sydney abruptly inserted his presence into the conversation. The party of five quickly made their way out the exit door with occasional curious glances towards Molly. Once outside in the cool night air, Jarod breathed in a refreshing gulp of fresh pine air. They all crept along the left wing wall. A quick flash of light came from the SUV that Broots was waiting in indicating to head that way.  
"Not so fast," a voice announced.  
"Well, Lyle. I'm surprised that you could catch up with us in that cast of yours," Miss Parker replied.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Sis?"  
"I'm just admiring the new paint job here. What do you think, Lyle?" she asked, her voice dripping in sarcasm.  
"I think its time for you to head back home," he answered while pulling out his gun and pointing it straight at Parker's chest, "but then again, its your choice. Come, or die."  
"Lyle!" Jarod barked, "Don't touch her." He then inserted himself between Miss Parker and Lyle straight in the bullet's path.  
"How noble of you, Jarod," Lyle replied.  
"Jarod, I can fight my own battles. I have never needed help before, so move it!" Miss Parker demanded while trying to shove his body out of the way.  
"You've never had a choice before."  
Jarod heard clicking behind him and decided to keep this conversation up.  
"Lyle, what could you possibly gain from killing your own sister?" Jarod inquired.  
"That's pretty obvious, genius. I will have the power, trust, and respect of our father and the members of the triumvirate," Lyle responded.  
"So your father would be proud that you killed his daughter?"  
"Who do you think gave the order?"  
Parker gasped in shock and thrusted her gun over Jarod's shoulder and fired not once but twice. Lyle twitched suddenly twice and placed his hand over the fresh hole in his chest. The other stream of blood flowed from his left arm.   
"You bastard!" Parker screamed through her own tears, "Come on Jarod! Lets get the hell out of here!" She started running towards the SUV but stopped short when the sound of a gunshot pierced the night air. She turned around and saw Lyle slump to the ground unconscious with his gun still clutched in hand and trigger finger still in place. The sight in front of him was what brought Miss Parker running desperately and Angelo fled back towards the Centre. Molly stood in shock as she watched Miss Parker kneel down next to a man whom she obviously cared deeply for.  
"Oh my God. Oh Jesus, please no!" she came in closer and stroked his face, "You can't leave me. We need you! Please! Please ... I need you."  
The tears dropped over the bleeding chest wound.  
  
  
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 11: The Rainy Season   
  
  
  
"What do we do?" Miss Parker asked in distress at this overwhelming pressure. She turned to face the man kneeling beside her who stared at the body open-mouthed in shock. He started breathing in and out. For years, this dying man had been his life. Always there for him, and he hadn't even known it. No, now was not the time to talk in past tense. It was time to put those skills to use and save this man's life.  
"We need to- to carry him to the car," he replied to Parker's cry of help.  
The two picked up his fragile body and with some help from the mysterious woman, Molly, finally made it into the SUV.   
"What happened?!" Broots asked anxiously.  
"We need to get to a safe place, Broots. Do you have all of my things?"  
"Ye-yeah, I do. They're in the back seat."  
"Parker, get them for me." Placing his hand over the bullet wound, the pressure would hopefully halt the blood flow. Miss Parker immediatly obeyed and reached into the back pulling out a black bag and handing it over to him.  
"Drive Broots!" she reminded him. The vehicle started and they quickly reached an intersection and Broots turned the blinker to left. "Where the hell do you think you're going, Broots?!"  
"To the safe place, M-miss Parker."  
"Well my understanding is that Debbie is that way," she said indicating the right side. Broots smiled and soon they were flying down the highway towards his little girl.  
"That was noble of you back there, Parker. Trying to save his life the way you did."  
"I just hope that Sydney makes it, Jarod."  
  
*****  
  
"What do you mean they got away! I sent Lyle to take care of them!" Mr Parker's voice boomed through his office full of imcompetant sweepers whom had lost his two prized possesions.  
"We're extremely sorry, Sir. Mr. Lyle was found barly alive outside so they apparantly had help and were supplied with weapons."  
"I don't care! I want them back. And I want them back now. I want all the best working on this," he ordered.  
The sweeper nodded, "Yes, Sir."  
After watching what's-his-name leave the room, Mr Parker unlocked the bottom drawer to his desk and pulled out a shining silver CD. Angelo's feet appeared on the screen as they kicked the airvent off.   
A head of blonde hair looked up and smiled, "Angelo!"  
"Come. Molly come."  
"Where are we going, Angelo? I know I'm not supposed to leave my room," Molly replied. The tiny space could hardly be called a room; it was about the size of a large closet with nothing but a tiny bed (complete with sterile white sheets), a compter on an iron desk with no chair pushed up against the bed, and a sink hidden in the dark walls. Angelo simply gestured towards the vent and grasped two of her little fingers noticing the dirt under her finger nails. Molly wasn't happy here. Angelo knew that, but Molly didn't. The two climbed into the airvent and disappeared from the camera's limited view.   
The DSA ended.  
"Molly, why?" Mr Parker muttered under his breath as he returned the disc to its place and relocked the drawer, shaking his head the whole time.   
  
*****  
  
"Daddy, I don't understand. Where are we going?" Broots' daughter, Debbie, asked of her father. The two were alone in one car following a forest green SUV in front of them. She had been dragged out of school with 'ASAP' written on her pink dismissal slip that her algebra teacher had given her. He had only reluctantly let her leave because apparantly, his algebra class was what her world revolved around. When she had seen her father and the woman he was apoligizing to, she knew something was wrong by the way he trembled more than usual when he waved to his little girl. At the moment, they were in an unused car that had always stayed in the garage, but she had never known why. Debbie did notice, however, that the license plate did not say 'Deleware,' however, it did say 'Virginia.'   
"D-don't worry Honey. We're fine. Nothing is wrong. Well, I mean-" he sighed.  
"Daddy, I'm thirteen years old, I deserve the truth. I can handle it," she protested just like any teenager her age would.  
"Honey, its complicated. I don't even know all of what's going on," he tried to explain to his frustated daughter, but she wasn't the only one who was frustrated. They had decided that it would be safer on Debbie's emotions for her to not see Sydney in his condition.   
"Well, at least I get to miss my algebra class," she said.  
"There's the spirit, I think. Just think of this as an adventure."  
"This has something to do with that place you work for doesn't it, Daddy?"  
"Well, yes. Its not safe for you to stay in Blue Cove at the moment."  
"Daddy, you need to quit. That place freaks me out."  
"Me, too," he muttered under his breath, "but I have obligations there, Sweetheart." Obligations is a nice way of saying that if he tried to leave, he would be shot. Debbie didn't need to know that.  
"Hey, Debbie! I have a great idea. Let's play a car game! The license plate game!" Broots said excitedly changing the subject. He couldn't fool his daughter and they both knew that, but she rolled her eyes and conceded to her strange father. She loved him anyway.  
"Okay then, Maryland," she said, pointing to a cherry red chevy truck passing by under the dark cloudy sky.  
  
*****  
  
"How's he doing?" Parker asked from the driver's seat of the SUV.  
"Well, he's stable at the moment. I really need to operate though," Jarod explained, "How long until we get to the 'safe place' as they called it."  
"Well looking at this map, it looks like a good two hours until we even reach Virginia."  
"Wonderful," he sighed and then began a minute later, "Well, do you talk, Molly?"  
"Yeah, we don't bite," Parker added in.  
"Though, Parker definitly barks."  
"Shut up, Jarod. She didn't ask you anything. You're lucky I'm driving this thing, Wonder Boy," she threatened, though Jarod could tell that she was playing and wasn't really mad.  
"Yes, I talk. I just don't really know what to say," Molly began.  
"Well let's start with who you are," Jarod replied in a soothing voice.  
"She's not five, Jarod. I'm sure she doesn't need for you to explain things in words under three syllables," Miss Parker told him. Jarod just rolled his eyes and smiled at the blonde in front of him.  
"Well, um, I only really remember being at The Centre all of my life. I havn't ever had anyone to talk to before like this, except Angelo. Its probobaly hard for you two to understand."  
"I understand a lot better than you would think. I grew up in The Centre as well, but I did have some other children to talk to. I had Angelo, Kyle, and Miss Parker here."  
"You two were close." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.  
"Yeah, how did you know that?" Miss Parker asked Molly.  
"You weren't just friends. You were best friends. I wish I had someone so close who understood me like you two do." She seemed to have blocked out what Miss Parker had said, but then she was back to normal, if that really was normal.  
"How did you know all of that?" Miss Parker repeated while eyeing Jarod who looked just as mystified as she felt.  
"That's why The Centre has held me for all these years. I have something that they call an Inner Sense. I've been trained for years ever since I can remember learning how to develop my gift. They've asked me to see where a person in a picture is, to see who they are, but I'm not really sure what they do with my results."  
"I do. They manipulate them and turn them into twisted ways of killing innocent people. They did the same thing to me, except I'm a Pretender."  
"So I ... I've been killing innocent people this whole time,"   
"Not neccesarily. Jarod has a pretty unnegotiable view of The Centre and what they do," Miss Parker answered.  
"Don't tell me that you still believe in them and their lies, Parker. After all that that place has done to you, and what your father hasn't done," Jarod argued.  
"I don't; not anymore, but you can't deny that you always maintain a prejudiced feeling for the place," Miss Parker argued while looking back at him in the rear view mirror.  
"I won't deny it, but they deserve it, Molly. They are incorrigible and deserve none of what we can give them."  
"I understand that, now. I just hope that my inner sense makes me too different from the rest of the world. Everything looks so new and perfect. Is the world ready for me?" Molly asked, her voice full of trepidation.  
"Miss Parker has an Inner Sense as well, Molly."  
"Mine's not trained like yours," Miss Parker told her.  
"Well you could be. As a matter of fact," she paused, "you could have almost as strong a sense as me."  
Coughing and choking alerted them that Sydney was waking.  
"J-J-Jarod?"  
"Sydney, I'm here. D-don't speak. You've been shot and are losing a lot of blood. You need to rest. Everyone else is fine," he informed him.  
"Jarod-"  
"No, Sydney. Please, you need to rest. We'll be at the safe place in just a little bit. Why don't you just go back to sleep now," Jarod coaxed.   
Sydney's tired eyes reflected his loss of hope. The creases of skin on his face reminded the two just how much older Sydney had become over the years. His chapped lips struggled to part. His hoarse voice finally creaked out, "Jarod," he began in his naturally soothing voice, "I know I'm not going to make it."  
"No. Sydney don't talk like that. You're going to get through this. I won't- I can't lose you!" Jarod protested. By this time, Miss Parker had pulled over to the side of the road and Molly had taken up residence in the driver's seat so that she could be with him.  
"Jarod, I told you- once before that," Sydney paused and took some deep breaths, "you can't save- us all."  
Molly heard these words and was now doubling the speed limit in hopes of getting to the safe place in time. Jarod's voice attempted coming through but the tears were stronger and he clenched his eyes together in resignation.   
"No Sydney! You can't leave us damn it! We need you!" Miss Parker argued with the man straining to live.  
"Miss Parker, you don't need- me anymore. You will be fine," Sydney reassured the desperate woman with a calm smile.  
"Don't leave me alone. Please don't leave me just like momma did!"  
Jarod, breathing heavy, watched the exchange through blurry vision awaiting what Sydney would say to this desperate plea from the woman of stone. Sydney's eyes were cluttered with a cloud of guilt at this accusation.  
"You won't be- alone, Miss Parker," he breathed in and out, "You have Jarod."  
Miss Parker shook her head and looked at Jarod with pleading eyes as if telling him that he had better save him. Jarod did nothing in reply, just grasped Sydney's hand and shook his head as if in denial.  
"Sydney-" Jarod began.  
"Jarod, you must- take care of Miss Parker- for me," Sydney told his prodigy.  
"I need your help, Sydney! And you are not leaving us, not as long as I have any say in it."  
"Promise me, Jarod. Promise me."  
Jarod looked at Miss Parker whose eyes betrayed her fear for this man whom she obviously loved. His gaze returned to his "father."  
"I promise, but don't-"  
"Thank you. Catherine would be grateful."  
It was then that Miss Parker finally let all of the tears flow. A river gushed as the dam that had been up for so many years was finally broken. The weeping was silent but pure.  
"Take care of eachother, that's how you will always survive. I want you both- to know that I care deeply for you," Sydney smiled, "Don't worry, Miss Parker. Don't be scared because I'm not."  
Sydney's head leaned back and his wrinkled eyelids closed gently.  
"No," Miss Parker whispered. She placed a hand to her face covering her mouth and her nose and the others in the car could hear her gasp in as she tried to recover from the loss she was feeling. She leaned into the embrace that Jarod offered her who was still in shock. Molly stared intensely at the road letting the two receive the comfort that they both seeked. Miss Parker's crys were muffled and she trembled with her face in Jarod's shirt.  
"Sydney," Jarod begged, "Sydney."  
The looming clouds overhead suddenly began to drop soft tears of rain, only intensifying the despair of two lost souls.  
  
  
  
  
  
Learning To Run Again:   
Part 12 : Vision   
  
  
"How is Lyle doing, Doctor?" Mr Parker's gruff voice inquired.   
"His condition is critical I'm going to have to send him to the ICU. Whether he will survive or not is unpredictable at this point. He has lost a lot of blood," the doctor paused, "but you are his father. You could donate some blood couldn't you?"   
"I don't see why someone else can't do it. I have other places to be. He doesn't have a rare blood type."   
"Well, I mean, it would be quicker if you did it now. Is it a problem?"   
"Yes, as a matter of fact it is a problem because I can't waste my time."   
"Your son's life is a waste of time?"   
Mr Parker stared at this man who dared to contradict him for a moment, "Find someone else with the correct blood type. Now!"   
"Um, yes, Sir."   
Mr Parker watched him leave and stared at his unconscious son lying in a sterile white sheeted bed. The constant sounds of the humming and beeping machines were aggravating his last nerve, so he quickly made his exit. He had things to do.   
*****   
The squeaking of dilapidated old wheels indicated that Raines was nearby. Cox's head looked up to meet that dead face of his.   
"Raines," he stated.   
"Molly is gone," Raines returned.   
"So I've heard. Do you think that this could possibly be a coincidence that she escaped at the same time as Jarod and Miss Parker did?"   
"No. And I don't believe that Jarod and Miss Parker managed to escape on their own along with Molly. They had to have had help."   
"What are you trying to say, Raines."   
"I'm saying that someone else helped them or more than someone," Raines took a raspy breath, "and I know who two of those people are."   
"As do I. I'm assuming that you discovered the same DSA's as I."   
"Then you know that Sydney and Angelo are to blame for their escapes."   
"We cannot, I repeat- we cannot allow for Molly to have contact with Jarod and especially Miss Parker!" Cox slammed his fist on his desk for reinforcement.   
"Yes, it would be," he thought for a moment, "devastating, if Miss Parker discovered the truth."   
"And the longer she is out there with them, the sooner that Jarod will undoubtedly unbury another of our secrets. Jarod always shares his findings with Miss Parker," Cox muttered his thoughts aloud, "we have got to find them."   
"Our best are already on the job."   
"That's the problem," Cox stood up and walked around his desk, "Jarod and Miss Parker are our best."   
*****   
The vehicle was silent apart from the occasional sniffle from Miss Parker. Neither she, nor Jarod could look at the fragile form of their guide, Sydney, for the pain was too intense.   
"He's not dead you know," Molly whispered from the front.   
"What?!" Miss Parker yelled, outraged, "How the hell would you know if he was dead or not?!"   
"Parker, Molly's only trying to help," Jarod reminded her.   
"Check him, Jarod. See if she's right," Miss Parker whispered.   
Jarod's face presented his fear, but he took a deep breath and grasped Sydney's hand. Never once losing eye contact with Parker, he felt for a pulse. A sad smile smeared itself upon his face, "He's alive."   
"Thank God," Parker returned.   
"He's probably in a coma," Jarod told her.   
"Well, is he going to wake up?"   
"Its too soon to tell, but he has a chance. There's always a chance," he reassured her.   
Molly cleared her throat, "We're here."   
*****   
"Debbie, Sweetheart, we're here. It's time to wake up. Please, Honey, wake up," Broots coaxed his sleeping daughter.   
"Daddy?" a groggy Debbie answered, "Where are we?" There were certainly enough trees to last a life time here. Great branches of massive oaks sagged down, making the noon sun appear dim.   
"We are in Shady Oak, Virginia."   
Debbie sat up and looked around, "Kind of 'Little House On The Prairie' isn't it?"   
"Well, Honey, we need to stay down low for a while."   
"You mean, we're hiding."   
"No! Of course not. Well, not-," he paused after seeing his daughter's knowing look, "yes, we are hiding."   
"Why, Daddy?" Debbie demanded.   
"Listen Sweetheart, I'll try to explain this to you later. Its all very complicated, and I'm just not sure if you're ready to handle this."   
"Daddy! Why do you always treat me like a child? I'm an adult now and should be treated like one. I'm sick of being left out of the loop!" she said with a bitter tremor in her voice.   
"Me, too. I mean-"   
"No! You just don't understand me anymore," Debbie threw the door open and slammed it shut before Broots could utter a word. She soared into the cabin they had arrived at, not caring what got in her path. Her father was always keeping secrets from her and this was the last straw.   
"Oh boy," Broots muttered. He was somewhat in shock. His little girl had never blown up like that, not that he could blame her.   
*****   
"Broots, help us get Sydney inside," Miss Parker instructed firmly. When he only stared at her she reinforced her demand, "Now!"   
"I-I'm coming, Miss P-Parker," Broots replied while jogging over to the open door of the SUV, "who are you?"   
"I'm Molly," the blonde replied.   
Broots stuttered at first, "I-I'm, I mean, I'm B-Broots."   
"Introductions can wait. Sydney cannot," Jarod reminded him.   
"Oh, sorry," he replied.   
The four adults carefully picked up the elder man and Jarod muttered instructions for Sydney's safety, "Be sure not to shake his head. Open the door before attempting to walk through it, Broots!"   
"Right," Broots' face reddened. Here he was making a fool of himself in front of Jarod, the pretender he had been chasing for five years, the smartest man on the planet. This day was just getting better and better.   
When Sydney was finally settled in one of the twin sized beds, everyone took a breather while Jarod started setting up equipment. Soon, the rhythmic tune of a heart monitor rang through the bedroom. Pulling out his stethoscope, he checked for a beat himself and started to tend to the bullet wound. Parker made her way over to the operation.   
"Can I help?" she asked hesitantly.   
Jarod looked up at her, slightly surprised and nodded, "Of course, Miss Parker."   
"All right, what's first, Doctor Jarod?"   
He smiled, "Go wash your hands and then find us some clean towels."   
*****   
"Mornin,' Love," a voice of liquid greeted a very tired Lyle.   
"What the hell do you want, now?" he responded.   
"Oh, not having a good day are we?" Brigitte retorted.   
"Don't you have a sniveling little brat to attend to, or was he just the light of your life for the first five minutes?"   
"He is fine in the Centre infirmary. Now listen to me," Brigitte growled.   
"Fine. I'm listening."   
"We need to find my dear stepdaughter and her pet, before Raines and Cox do. Unfortunately, I'll need your help for that."   
"Well, in the position I'm in right now, it doesn't seem like I'll be helping anyone, even if I wanted to," he stated as-a-matter-of-factly while adjusting the sheets that were crumpling around his casted arm.   
"I need you to help me gain Daddy diarist's approval," she whispered before popping a green lollipop into her mouth, "are you in or not?"   
After a moment's consideration Lyle answered, "Start talking."   
*****   
"Well, Nurse Parker, you did an exquisite job, for a rookie," Jarod complimented.   
"Oh yes, I've always been known to hand over instruments with great precision, Doc," Parker replied sarcastically.   
"Just being here makes a difference," he answered in all seriousness.   
"Jarod," she muttered, rolling her eyes.   
"Um, how is he doing?" Broots cut in after walking through the open door.   
"Sydney most likely isn't going to suffer any permanent effects from this if he wakes from his coma. If he doesn't wake, well. He'll- he'll stay like this."   
"Do you think he'll wake?" Parker asked of Jarod.   
Jarod looked at her. "Its impossible to tell," he whispered, "for now, we just have to wait."   
"I hate waiting. I'm a very impatient person," Parker muttered almost to herself.   
"Yeah, you are."   
Parker scowled and threw a pillow at Jarod's smirking face.   
"Hey! I was only agreeing with you!" he defended.   
"Well, those are the kind of comments that can land your cocky self back in The Centre," she threatened with a half serious half playful smile.   
"Oh, you wouldn't do that!"   
Her eyebrow rose a notch as she slid out of the room.   
"She's not serious is she, Jarod?" Broots asked apprehensively.   
"Of course not, Broots. It's just her way," he still stared at the spot she had occupied thirty seconds ago, "you should know that after five years of hunting me."   
"I'm sorry about that, Jarod-"   
"Don't be sorry, Broots. I didn't mean it like that. It just gets to me sometimes at how ironic our lives have ended up after all these years."   
"I know right. I mean, the two of you are like- paper and pen, always together but on opposite sides of the glass."   
"Umm ... yeah. I guess so. It does always seem to work that way, huh?" Jarod chuckled a little at the irony that even Broots managed to find. The room was silent then, save the steady beeping of the heart monitor.   
"Jarod, I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but-" Broots stopped, "Never mind."   
"What is it, Broots? After all The Centre has done to me, you can't possibly say anything to offend me," Jarod reassured the uneasy man.   
"You really care about her don't you?" he uttered, barely audible.   
"Well, yeah. Of course I care about her."   
Broots patiently waited for more, that he knew would come.   
Jarod looked down toward the ground, "She's all I've ever had, the only constant in my life. I- don't want to lose that."   
"Is that all, Jarod?" Broots said cautiously.   
"Yeah," he walked towards the door then turned back to reassure him, "that's all."   
*****   
Miss Parker ambled down the hallway to seek any form of peace. Seeing a closed door, she ventured into the bedroom for some quiet, to just get away from the stress in the adjacent room. Shutting the door and turning around, she saw a weeping Debbie huddled in the corner.   
"Debbie? Are you all right?" Miss Parker asked of the young girl. A sniffle was all she received in reply. "What's wrong?"   
Another sniffle, "It's Daddy. He-he just d-d-doesn't understand."   
"Doesn't understand what?" Miss Parker slid down along the wall until she was right beside the distressed child. She started combing her rumpled hair with her fingers and this seemed to relax her into telling her more.   
"He won't t-tell me anything. I know that we're here because of that p-place you all work for, but I don't know why or-or who or what is going on. I'm just always d-dragged along on his escapades! I'm thirteen years old and can handle the truth. I deserve some answers don't I, Miss P-parker?"   
"Yes, you do. Debbie, your father's work is very complicated, and we really shouldn't have to keep it a secret from you. I understand why he did though, I would do the same."   
"But why?" she protested.   
"Honey, it's not that you wouldn't understand. It's that you would be in danger if you knew what we did."   
"What? Are you like secret agents or something? This is crazy talk."   
"These are crazy times. The Centre is a crazy place."   
"Yeah. You know, its nice to just talk to someone- someone who understands."   
"I know the feeling."   
"Why? Did you not have anyone to talk to when you were young, too?"   
"Oh no. I had people to talk to. I had my mother until she died. And I had Sydney until now. And I had Jarod."   
"Jarod? Is this the same Jarod that you work with? I've heard Daddy tell you stuff about him," the innocent question was difficult to answer for Miss Parker.   
"Yes," she replied hesitantly.   
"You knew him when you were my age?"   
"And before. Now why don't we demand some lunch from him."   
Debbie laughed and Miss Parker grinned. Both spirits had risen to higher peaks.   
*****   
"Molly free. Daughter soon know the truth. Daughter deserves the truth. Daughter find Jarod. Jarod find Daughter."   
The occasional sound of a solitary pearl of water diving into a pool of muck on the stretching ground of SL 27 was all that could be heard. Sydney's bomb may have stopped the unfolding horror temporarily, but renovations were again being made, and only two blue eyes could see what was to come. Only two eyes could see the whole truth. Only two eyes knew what was so close.   
  
AN: FEEDBACK/RR is always welcome and highly encouraged! I've gotten like 3 responses. Is it that bad??? Should I stop posting? Come on people! 


	5. Change of View:Refuge:The Stormy Season

Disclaimer: PRETENDER = NOT AQUA'S ... say it again ... PRETENDER = NOT AQUA'S.  
AN: Hey! I finally figured out why I'm getting no feedback! So, now you can actually review without it being signed. Sorry everyone!  
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 13: Change of View  
  
Aqua  
  
  
Jarod sat silently in the chair across from Sydney's still form contemplating the recent events that had lead him here. Suddenly remembering Molly, he reached for the never absent laptop lying next to the bed. Once The Centre Mainframe had been tapped into, Jarod began to swim through the records until he finally found one that could lead somewhere. Code named Crystal, the file slowly leaked out of The Centre's careful lock and into Jarod's vision.  
  
*****  
  
"Lyle!" An urgent female voice greeted through the hazy static of the cell phone.  
"What," was his blunt reply.  
"Hmm, taking tips from your sister?" Brigette replied, "I hope that doesn't mean that you're bound to run off with one of our little projects."  
"Would you get to the point?" Lyle requested of his stepmother.  
"Someone is downloading a file to an outside source from The Centre Mainframe. Its code named Crystal. I'm certain it has to be Jarod."  
"Its always Jarod!" Lyle barked into the receiver from his temporary bed.  
"Well, why does he want this one?" she allowed the words to slip out sarcastically with a bitter smile and a sweet voice.  
"How should I know? I'm the one lying in a recovery ward! I think you should get out into the real world and do something useful for once," he sneered.  
"You can't speak to your stepmommy like that. And besides, I'm not the smart one who got himself shot by his own sister and missed when he returned fire."  
"Its not my fault that Sydney got in the way," he moaned as a jolt of pain surged through his body.  
"I'll find out about Crystal. You hurry up and get well, quickly," she demanded.  
"Easier said than done. I was shot in the chest and my arm. The bullet almost punctured a lung, so you're lucky I'm alive."  
"Oh how blessed I am."  
The phone went dead and Lyle allowed his head to sink into the release of his pillow. It was always Jarod and Parker's fault. Always.  
  
*****  
  
"What exactly happened to that man? Who is he anyway?" Molly asked the balding man.  
Broots sat down on the cranberry scarlet couch beside the inquiring blonde, "His name is Sydney. He basically raised Jarod and Miss Parker himself. Jarod told me that the bullet hit one of his kidney's. With enough rest, the other kidney will take over and he should get better- well, uh, if he comes out of his coma."  
"Refuge," Molly muttered, "He was their refuge, their safety."  
"Yeah," Broots replied absentmindedly, "have you seen Debbie?"  
"Who?"  
"Oh, sorry. Uh, my daughter, Debbie, is here, too."  
"Oh, I see."  
"But I see her even clearer, Broots."  
Broots jumped up and turned to see Miss Parker climbing silently down the oak steps, "M-Miss Parker."  
"She's upstairs in the first bedroom, Broots."  
"Th-thanks, Miss Parker," Broots returned before disappearing upstairs in search of his daughter.  
Miss Parker sat down slowly, cautiously, in the seat that Broots had previously occupied. She sighed before looking into Molly's penetrating blue eyes, "I'm sorry for what you've had to put up with recently. Its just that Sydney- mmph," she stopped herself and then began again, "Sydney is very important to my life and Jarod's. Uh-"  
Molly interfered, sensing her discomfort, "It's all right to be emotional Miss Parker. And as for the lack of attention I've received, I am perfectly all right and used to that. I know how much you care about Sydney. He deserves as much attention as you can give him."  
"Thanks. I really-"  
"Parker, I need you," Jarod burst into the room.  
"Can't this wait?" Parker growled.  
"Not unless you think The Centre will."  
She stared at him for a second then turned back to Molly as Jarod lead her away, "Molly, I'm really sorry. I'll come back to see you again."  
"I'm not going anywhere," Molly replied in understanding.   
Miss Parker, half way out the room, halted in her movements. A memory flashed back through her mind to years ago when she had been led out of a room by Jarod when The Centre was coming for them. She had told her sister, Faith, that she would be back. Now, the same words were coming out of her mouth, for she had met someone who could easily become a friend of hers. She smiled one of those rare smiles of hers before continuing down the hall to Sydney's room where Jarod was busy digging through is bag.  
"What?"   
"Still with your Centre lingo, Miss Parker?"  
"Only when I want something," she returned calmly before sitting down in the chair and grasping Sydney's warm hand.  
"What is it you want then?" Jarod asked as he stood up to reveal many tools tumbling out of his hands onto the table next to Miss Parker.  
"Answers. What do you want, Jarod?"  
"I'll give you a hint; it starts with a 'T,'" he revealed, grinning knowingly.  
"Jarod! Even when we aren't enemies you have to fill my head with mind games! Just tell me," she replied, completely exasperated with his immaturity.  
"If we aren't enemies, what are we, Parker?"  
"Tell me," she snarled. Jarod grinned. Every time she did this, she reminded him of a crouching panther, or maybe even a hawk.  
"Okay, it ends with an 'r-a-c-k-i-n-g d-e-v-i-c-e,'"  
"Oh, Jesus, Jarod. Can they find us?"  
"Yes," he replied in complete seriousness, "and they will if I don't get them out."  
"Okay," Miss Parker agreed, pulling her sleeve up so that the area was clear for Jarod to operate, "then get it out, Wonder Boy." Feeling the cool sensation of alcohol on skin, she shivered as Jarod expertly began the procedure.   
"This will help with the pain," he said while injecting something into her slowly and gently, "there's something I need to tell you, Parker."  
She waited for him to continue, uncharacteristically patient and apprehensive.  
"I was hunting through The Centre's archives and I found some relevant information that you definitely need to see," He took a breath, never stopping throughout the medical procedure, "There was a project, Crystal. It- it pertains to Molly. There's really no easy way to explain this to you."  
"You mean you haven't gotten used to delivering me bad news yet, Jarod?" Parker said in mock surprise, a grin smeared across her face. Jarod remained silent. "What is it?"  
Jarod took a breath deep from within his soul. Rounding up all of his courage, his fingers halted their graceful movements and his eyes met hers.  
"Faith. Do you remember Faith?" he asked her.   
"Of course I remember her," she replied calmly.  
"Your father told you that she was your sister, and you had no idea."  
"What are you getting at, Jarod?" she inquired slowly.  
"I think you know, Parker."  
"Molly? Molly can't- she can't be my..."  
"She is, Parker," he carefully grasped her hands. Her eyes were wide images of a calm and stunned ocean, deep sapphire jewels. "Molly is your sister."  
  
*****  
  
The third step up creaked under Broots' shaky form as he journeyed to the second level of the little cabin. The scent of cedar, the worn look of the wood paneling, and the fresh feeling of wood floorboards all reminded Broots of home. Not his home, just of home. He had always been a suburban boy himself. Having grown up in fear of the lunch-stealing playground bully, its seemed as if he lived his entire life in fear. The light pouring in through the windows was enough for Broots to find the first oak door as Miss Parker had said. Cautiously grasping the tired door knob, complete with keyhole, he slowly pushed the door open releasing a piercing shriek of protest from the browning hinges. His daughter's face looked up in complete annoyance.  
"What?" his little girl said.  
"Maybe you shouldn't have further contact with Miss Parker," he pondered aloud, hearing the springs of the bed defy the burden of more weight as he sat down next to Debbie on the little quilt-covered bed.  
Debbie remained silent, so Broots continued, "Do you wanta talk about it?"  
"There's nothing to talk about," she replied, scooting back up against the wall as she did so.  
"I think there is. What's bothering you, Sweetie?"  
"You should know what's bothering me. I already told you."  
"And, Honey, I've tried to explain this to you," he watched as her hope faded when he started to feed her the same old worn out lines. Leaning forward, surprisingly confident, he whispered, "Listen, Honey. I don't want to worry you. I just- I just need for you to try and understand."  
"I can't do that anymore," she muttered.  
"All right. I'll try and tell you as much as I can, okay? I don't know all of the truth either, but I'll do my best."  
"Thank-you, Daddy."  
The four walls were now bearing the burden of a demented and twisted story. Debbie's innocent eyes widened as she listened in awe at what her father was telling her and her view of the world changed.  
  
*****  
  
"I can't believe it, Jarod. I just can't believe it," Miss Parker stated then one finger instantly sealing her lips. She released her index finger and began after catching her breath and wiping the moisture from her eyes, "Do- do you think, Jarod, that anyone else knows? Like- like my father?" Her last words came out in a whisper and Jarod pitied her like he never had before. This was going to be the worst news to break to the fragile woman. Fragile.  
"Parker," Jarod's gaze shifted to the ground but returned, "other people do know."  
"Like who?" she asked hesitantly.  
Jarod shifted uncomfortably under her intense stare, "Raines, Cox."  
"That's not all is it?"   
"Your father."  
A tear crept down her face, clinging gently to her cheek before plunging into infinity. She started trembling slightly and sealed her eyes slowly, unable to halt the flow of salty water.  
Jarod grasped her hand. That hand that had held a gun to his face too many times to count, even for a genius. He stroked the same thumb that had been dislocated when they escaped together in Florida. With his other hand, he caressed the same forearm that had previously been bloodstained in the Dover Bank, "I'm sorry, Parker."  
"How could he not tell me?" she sputtered out.  
"I don't know how anyone at The Centre could do anything they do. But I do know that this doesn't need to be a bad thing, Parker. Maybe this means that you can make up for the time that you lost with Faith. Or maybe, it can just be a chance for you to have a sister. Not a dying sister, Faith. Now you have an innocent sister who will need your guidance. Molly has never left The Centre, and she's going to need your help. This could be a great thing for you and Molly, Parker," he encouraged her with a soft smile, "neither of you have to be alone, now."   
Miss Parker simply stared at Jarod, slowly absorbing all that he had just told her. In an ironic way, he was right. This could be a good thing. If she wanted it to be.  
"It is a good thing for us, Jarod, but now I know that I can't trust my father anymore," she reminded him.  
"Parker," his voice soaked in disappointment, "did you really ever have that?"  
"I-" she began, but Jarod's knowing look halted her protests. She sighed, "guess not, but it was always nice to think that I did."  
"I don't think you really enjoyed living a lie. I know I certainly haven't."  
"Uh, Jarod, are you finished with my shoulder?" she inquired, quickly changing the subject. Jarod, noticing this, nodded. "Good, because, no offense, but I really just really need to be alone for a while. Okay?"  
Once again nodding, "Go ahead, Parker. I can get Mol-, uh Broots to help me finish getting my chip out."  
Miss Parker nodded and rose to her feet. Carefully letting her hand linger on his before heading to the door, she turned back once reaching the door. "Thank-you, Jarod," she whispered, her hands clutching either side of the door frame to stop their trembling. Jarod smiled slightly in return and watched her disappear.  
  
*****  
  
Mr Parker growled at the inefficiency of his people. If he didn't get his little girl back then everyone would suffer. Little girl indeed. It was becoming more and more difficult to call Miss Parker his little girl, but it could be called force of habit. She was gone. Jarod was gone. Molly was gone. And more than likely, the three of them were together. Those three together meant danger. Danger for The Centre and danger for him. They hadn't been found and the monitor following the tracking devices which had been implanted in hopes of keeping them here forever had suddenly fallen off of he map. Wherever they had went, their tracks had been covered well. Even that computer technician and his daughter were gone. The file transfer that Briggite had warned him of was most certainly Jarod. Jarod had a knack for finding out things that he had no business knowing.   
Mr Parker stood up as Cox and his son ambled into his office, "Can I do something for the two of you?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact you can," Cox announced, clasping his hands together sophisticatedly as he did so, "we need some information."  
When Mr Parker remained silent, Lyle strolled up to his desk placing hands on both sides, leaning over, and enunciating each word as if he were a preschooler, "About Molly."  
"How does Lyle know about Molly? Cox, you had strict orders that this project was of highest confidentiality," Mr Parker barked.  
"I needed his help and besides the fact, this will be an ultimate test of loyalty towards The Centre, and you," he added at the end.  
Mr Parker sighed, "What kind of information are you talking about?"  
"We need every bit of information about Molly in order to track her down."  
"I thought that you, Cox, and Raines were going to track her down, while Lyle and Briggite found Jarod and my daughter."  
"Yes, well, those lines still stand, but as long as Molly, Jarod, and Miss Parker are found, why does it matter?" Lyle coaxed, unwilling to be left out of the conversation.  
"I suppose. Do Briggite and Raines know of this new 'arrangement,' Lyle?"  
"Well not per say," he strained out.  
"I see. Well, I will make sure that the files are sent directly to you, Cox."  
"Thank-you, Sir," Cox nodded with a deep glint in his eyes.  
"But what about me, D-" Lyle cut in before they were dismissed.  
"The files will be sent to Cox," he blurted out, "good day."  
Lyle opened his mouth in protest but quickly decided against it. Turning, the two left the room in silence, accepting their dismissal.  
Mr Parker watched as he and Cox disappeared through the two frosted glass doors. If only Lyle knew the secret of Molly. Things would slowly collapse from there like pulling the bottom card from within a card house. This would not pose well for Mr Parker. He dismissed the farfetched thought, not liking this change of view.  
  
  
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 14: Refuge  
  
Aqua  
  
A light whipped rain created a peaceful mist and everything green surrounding the little cabin was now bursting with the color of a lush green that would make anyone just want to recline and wrap themselves in its purity and refuge. Every leaf was coated in a heart of thick dew drops. Crickets' chirping made a musical melody of peace leaving a restless longing to relish in its beauty forever. The mountains' great body imbedded into the earth left a hungry sense of permanence. All these elements created an inviting utopia for all those with clouded souls to retreat to. How fitting it was for the woman swinging gently on the back porch swing. Her hair webbed with a mist of beaded droplets was draped carelessly over her shoulder and her eyes, distant as the moon overhead, were mirroring the color of the lakes' vast waters. Deep in contemplation, she softly hummed a tune she remembered her mother practicing while preparing their food, doing the chores, or combing her hair. She remembered asking her mother what the song was and her reply had been that she didn't know. It had always been in her head though, and it had always been the most mystical and magical tune she'd ever heard. "Beautiful," she had said, "just like my daughter." Miss Parker smiled as the memory faded and she was left with an image of her mother, wearing soft pink, tickling her own young form. She wondered if her mother had ever known that she had two daughters. One of which had been prisoner within the very walls she had grown up in. Well, maybe they both had.   
Parker stood up and stretching her limbs and began the descent towards the little dock against the lake. Virginia sure was gorgeous. The mountains were so peaceful and she felt like she and the others in the cabin were the only people who had ever existed. There was no Centre anymore. All she needed was right here, well almost everything she needed. She needed her family. Family. She did have a sister here, technically, but she hardly knew her. Finally reaching the edge of the dock, she sat down, gingerly letting her legs swing back and forth like a carefree little girl.   
"What happens now?" she muttered, tossing a stone into the deadly still water.  
"Well, I was hoping we could work together on that one."  
Parker whipped her head around and saw the blonde standing innocently with both hands clasped in front of her. "Molly," she started, "I'm not angry. Not at you."  
"I know," she said, sitting her thin form next to Miss Parker, "You're mad at your father aren't you?"  
"Our father," Parker reassured her, "can I ask you something, Molly?"  
"Of course," Molly's cool blue eyes were full of a candle lit warmth.  
"Well, my- our half-brother, Ethan, hears my mother's voice," she paused, letting it soak in, "who's voice do you hear?"  
Molly stuttered out, "I- I kinda thought it was you-"  
"I knew it. You hear her voice, too. She sounds just like me-" Parker cut in, but was abruptly cut off by her sister.  
"No. I don't hear her voice. I wish I could though."  
"Then," Parker's face was thick with emotions, "who do you hear?"  
"Our other sister."  
  
*****  
  
Broots stood behind the island in the kitchen and tossed Debbie an apple. Giggling, the young girl had obviously forgiven her father, and though she hadn't enjoyed hearing about The Centre's "amazing feats," she was glad she knew. No more secrets. Broots was also more carefree than usual. He no longer had to bear the burden of hiding something from the most special person in his life, not to mention the fact that he was free of The Centre for the time being. Placing the apple next to one of five plates, Debbie grinned as her father launched another one at her. When all places had an apple and a glass of milk, Debbie and Broots started making sandwiches with the scarce rations that they had in their cabinets and refrigerator. The two were rather enjoying this playing house. It seemed as if they were all one big family. Jarod walked in and smiled. Leaning against the door frame, he watched in content as the family lived the great American dream.   
Debbie, still giggling, looked up to see a stranger standing in the doorway. Her innocent eyes filled with fear, "Daddy."  
Broots looked up to see Jarod staring at him expectantly. Realizing he was supposed to explain his presence to his daughter he said, "Oh, Debbie, this is Jarod. Remember?"  
Obviously Jarod was surprised to know that Debbie already knew who he was when the child nodded and stared at him openmouthed from her seat at the table. Her eyes were fearful, not of Jarod, but of the things that had been done to this man. Yet, even with this uncertainty apparent in Debbie, Jarod remained silent, allowing her to speak and accept him first. Previous experiences with children had taught him this, and he had learned much from the way Sydney had handled him when he was a boy.  
"Hi, Jarod," she began, "Daddy told me about you."  
Jarod grinned and crouched down to her level, "Hello, Debbie. If you're nervous, well, I understand. A young boy about your age was a little nervous when he met me as well."  
"I'm not nervous," she stated with teenage confidence and pride.  
Jarod laughed and resumed standing, "Ooh food. Good I'm starving."  
"When was the last time you ate?" Broots asked while tossing a bag of chips on the table which Debbie immediately opened and started dividing out portions.  
"Um, some time before I met with Miss Parker," he replied casually.  
"What?!" Broots blurted out in shock, "what about Miss Parker?"  
"I'd approximate around the same." Jarod popped a Dorito into his mouth. His eyebrows rose and smiled, "These are very good. What are they?" Debbie lifted the bag and Jarod read, "Dor-ih-to's."  
"No," Debbie said, "it's Dor-E-to's."  
"Oh," Jarod replied, pondering something in the genuine mind of his. Whether it was about Dorito's or nuclear physics, neither Broots nor Debbie was sure. Now, Debbie understood what her father had meant when he told her that Jarod was naive to the world and had experienced very few things that normal people would take for granted.  
"Hey, Debbie," Jarod announced, "why don't you go find Molly and Parker. I haven't seen them in a while."  
"Okay," Debbie agreed before skipping off happily. This was like a nice vacation to her.  
Jarod smiled, "You're really blessed, Broots."  
"I know. I'm really lucky to have her," Jarod's face saddened, "oh, I'm sorry Jarod. I forgot. I mean- I didn't forget, it just slip-"  
"Broots, it's okay," Jarod nodded at the man's embarrassment. Then he sighed, "you just get lonely sometimes. Like- like its never going to really end. Like, its not possible for me."  
"I think its possible for everyone."  
"I'm glad someone has an optimistic view. I try to, but its challenging. Anyway, I don't want to burden you with my problems."  
"Its not a burden. I mean, I don't have anything else to do here," Broots said, shrugging.  
"Well, you could start with putting dirty silverware where they belong," Miss Parker stated, walking into the room with a charged authority, even in the middle of the secluded wilderness.  
"I-I'm s-sorry, Miss P-Parker," the shaken man sputtered out.  
Miss Parker flashed a true happy smile, not an amused smile.  
"I was just kidding, Broots. So, Jarod, what's not a burden?" she said, bending over, her face in front of Jarod's.  
Jarod looked at her skeptically, "Nothing, Parker."  
"I don't think it was nothing. I think you are lying."  
"Me lie to you?" Jarod placed a hand over his heart in mock surprise.  
Parker scrunched her face up and nodded her head mockingly as well, "Imagine that, Wonder Boy."  
'Wonder Boy' remained silent.  
"Not giving? Oh well," she consented, swinging herself into the next chair, "what's for lunch?"  
"Wonder Boy?" Debbie questioned.  
"I don't think Jarod's for lunch, Deb," Parker contradicted. They laughed, while Jarod put on a face of annoyance.  
"Very funny," he congratulated, "it is peanut butter sandwiches, apples, milk, and Dorito's."  
"Milk? I have to drink milk?"  
"Yes, Parker, you have to drink that disgusting liquid from a cow."  
Parker stuck her tongue out and Jarod's eyebrows rose cynically.  
"Enough of the bantering, children. Eat your lunches peacefully," Broots said, sitting down along with Debbie and Molly.  
Parker stared at him in offense, "I've officially stepped into Mr. Rogers's neighborhood."  
"No, this is Shady Oak, Virginia isn't it?" Molly contradicted.  
"Never mind," Parker propped her head on the table and sighed.  
Molly looked at Jarod who simply shrugged his shoulders.  
  
*****  
  
Cox had left for home twenty minutes ago. The beam of light swayed from side to side over the document being read. The blue eyes scanned it with precision and speed. Stopping his reading, Lyle shoved the folder back into the drawer. Remaining in the plush leather seat, he held one hand to his face and contemplated how he could use this data to his benefit. It seemed that Crystal was even more 'personal' than he had believed it to be. It was no wonder that Mr Parker hadn't allowed him to read them. Mr Parker. This was his fault. Mr Parker. Mr Parker. He sprang out of his seat and flew out the door in an angry cloud of revenge.  
  
*****  
  
"Daughter close. Close to heart. Jarod, Daughter, healing. Molly healing."  
Though the office had remained dark, it didn't stop the ghostly figure always lurking in the vents from seeing its occupant. Lyle hadn't gone completely unseen. Pulling off the cover, Angelo made his way over to the desk and after a few moments of searching, pulled out a plastic disk. After retreating to his refuge, he downloaded the files in it and pressed 'send.'   
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 15: The Stormy Season  
  
Aqua  
  
  
"I can't believe this house only sleeps five," Parker grumbled. Molly and Broots sat on the couch parallel to her love seat. Propping her feet up on the coffee table, she looked around at the dimly lit room. There were two lamps shining and the flames of the fireplace were casting a dancing shadow on the ceiling. Hypnotized by their enchanting movements, Parker forgot she wasn't alone.   
"Well, we weren't exactly planning for Molly to be with us," Broots countered. Miss Parker jolted back to realty. She had actually been in a rather good mood since junk stuffing, as she had called it, or Heaven, as Jarod and Molly called it, or lunch, as Broots and Debbie called it.  
"I'm sorry," Molly confessed.  
"Molly, this isn't your fault," Parker told her softly, then her voice grew fierce, "Its Broots' fault!"  
Broots eyes bulged at the accusing finger in his voice, "But I- I-"  
"You have said enough, Broots!"  
"But-"  
"At! You are the one who will be sleeping on the couch tonight Mr.," Parker quieted his protests with a wagging finger while his mouth hung open, "Molly I'm definitely going to need to teach you a few things."  
"What do you mean?" her smooth voice replied to Parker's crisp one.  
"For being my sister, you're awful quiet and reserved. That's definitely not going to help you in life."  
"Well, what will?" Molly inquired innocently.  
"Tomorrow, I'll teach you everything you need to know," Parker grinning, winked at her new friend. New sister. Sister. Family.  
Molly smiled, completely pleased with how this was going. She had assumed that Parker would hate her. She had assumed wrong. At that moment, Jarod walked into the room.  
"Sydney is doing fine. He's not yet conscious, but he's okay." Jarod watched for their reaction.  
"Thank God," Broots said and Molly nodded in agreement. Miss Parker remained silent, but Jarod knew she was secretly rejoicing inside. She felt it a duty to conceal these emotions.  
"Broots, where's Debbie?" Jarod asked, sitting down next to Miss Parker.  
"In bed. It's," Broots checked his watch, "9:30."  
"Broots," Parker jolted upright in her seat, clutching a hand to her heart with a voice of alarm, "you can tell time?"  
"Parker," Jarod warned parentally. Parker rolled her eyes at him like a child, but he just smirked at her loss.  
"Jarod, where's your cell phone?" she asked calmly.  
"Why?" he replied bluntly  
"I need it," she returned just as blunt, avoiding his curious eyes. He cocked his head and waited patiently. She would give first. "To call my father," she blurted out. Jarod's eyebrows rose a notch.  
"Why do you want to talk to him?" he said in sour disgust as if she'd just said she wanted to go lick a slug clean.  
"None of your business, Jarod. Why is it that you always think that it is?"   
"Because you're going to kill yourself or someone you care about one of these days because of your ignorance to the truth," he answered in typical stubborn fashion. Jarod was irritated with this woman who constantly stood by and watching as the ones she loved died. He wasn't about to let her fall for Centre trickery again.  
Miss Parker was obviously shocked at Jarod's outburst. He had never raised his voice to her like that before. She was used to being the angry one, in charge. She scowled at him and leaned forward, their faces inches apart, like a rattle snake preparing to attack its prey, "I do know the truth. You can't keep telling me what to do."  
Jarod stood up and ran a hand through his hair quickly, shaking his head he said, "You know the truth that they want you to know. You have lived your life accepting it and its all a lie. You are living a lie, Parker!"  
Also jumping out of her seat Parker pointed a finger at his chest and looked up into angry eyes that she had never seen directed at her before, always the Centre, "Unlike you. Right, Jarod?"  
"I may have lived a lie as well, but at least I can accept it, and try to move on."  
"You can't stop me from communicating with my family!"   
Broots and Molly sat spellbound, watching the fight. Neither had ever seen the two quarrel like this before. Molly especially had seen each to be caring, respectable people. Broots edged closer to the back of his seat as the two duked it out in front of him. The odds of who would win were undeterminable. Jarod certainly knew what he was talking about and how to deliver it, he was a lawyer on more than one occasion. He's a pretender! Then again, Miss Parker had the sharp frosty edge of a razor, ready to attack. She was a fighter, he was a thinker.   
All right, twenty bucks on Parker, he thought.  
"Your family? You honestly think that Mr Parker and Lyle are your family? Your father," Jarod emphasized this word with hands quoting each syllable, "orders you dead and your brother attempts to carry out the order. That's not family, Parker. Your family is right here!"  
Broots could nearly see the smoke coming out her ears now. She was fuming. All right, the money is on Jarod.  
"Don't you dare start me on family matters! I'm not the one who has endangered what little family that I've even met!"  
Uh oh, Broots thought, that one definitely hurt. Right, back to betting on Parker.  
The anger on Jarod's face dissipated slightly and overwhelming distress replaced it. Swallowing hard he looked into her cold eyes, "I can't believe you just said that."  
"Well, I did. And its the truth," she crossed her arms challengingly.   
The fury flared up in Jarod once again, "I wouldn't have to endanger my family if it weren't for The Centre. And for your information, the only member of my family that I have yet to meet is my mother. And I would have met her too if it weren't for The Centre. You people are heartless!"  
"You people," she said raising a brow, "we agreed that I was no longer a part of that."  
"Well, maybe I was wrong," he whispered before stalking towards the door.  
Parker grabbed him by the shirt and whipped him back around, "You have to let me speak with my father."  
"And get us all killed? Sorry, Parker. That wasn't on the agenda."  
"Jarod, I have never hurt any of you!"  
"Tell that to Sydney. He's now lying in a coma because of you trusting the wrong people. And its not the first time you've done this to him!" he protested.  
"This was not my fault. It is Ly-"   
"Your family. Right? Well, Parker, I hate to break it to you, but all of the people who love you most are right here. Your family is staring you right in the face." There were tears in her eyes when she watched a fuzzy Jarod leave the room.  
Broots sighed, he had never been much of a gambler.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh goody! You got the files!" Briggite clapped her hands together when Lyle entered the room with a grim, accusative look on his face and threw the files in front of her.  
"Did you know?" he said.  
"Know what, Love?"  
"What's in those files. Not about Molly."  
"Oh, I know what you're talking about. He made me promise him to not tell you-"  
"He?"  
"Your father he-"  
"My father," Lyle laughed, "how appropriate is that?"  
"You'll get over it," she rolled her eyes and spun around in the twisting leather chair.  
"I feel as if I'm beginning to understand Jarod's constant whining."  
"Don't ever say that again," she chastised.  
"Why?"  
"It will get you killed. Simple as that," she said while popping a red lolli pop out of her mouth.  
"Listen," Lyle demanded ferociously, "I'm sick of you and your innocent little school girl routine. I want the truth and I want it now. How long have you known?"  
"Since I had the baby," she muttered.  
"Wait a minute. But it can't-"  
"It? I'll have you know that that baby has a name," she directed him with an accusing finger.  
"I was never informed," Lyle crossed his arms, staring at the abstract paintings littering Mr Parker's office.  
"His name is Cade."  
"Cade? What kind of a name is Cade?" he laughed.  
"A respectable one. Cade McHale."  
"Cade McHale Parker. I'm glad to know you got so creative naming your kid."  
"Oh, I wasn't the one who named him."  
"Then who?"  
"Mr Raines and Mr Cox did," she muttered, clearly embarrassed that she hadn't been allowed to name him.  
"Why would they name him? Its not their kid."  
"Well, they are the overseers of the project."  
"What project?" Lyle inquired.  
"You know," Briggite stood and paced to the door, "I think you've heard enough. Have a good day, Love."  
Lyle was left in the office alone, right when things were starting to get interesting. Cade? Well, it wasn't really a bad name, but making Briggite think it was was more than satisfying. Actually, he thought it was kind of neat. There were plenty of worse names. Earl. Eugene. Edgar. What was it with the 'E' names? Frank. Frank Parker! That one made him laugh out loud.  
"Something funny, Mr Lyle?" a wheezing voice echoed.  
Lyle grimaced and then turned around to see Raines, in perfect poise, staring at him with absolutely no emotion leaking into his eyes.  
"What is this project of yours and Cox's with Cade?"  
Raines inhaled, never once blinking or losing eye contact, "I don't have the vaguest idea of what you're talking about. Cade is Mr Parker and Briggite's baby. We simply spend time with him every now and then."  
"Yeah, right. Spending quality time with the youngster, keeps your heart warm and bubbly as champagne I bet, Raines."  
"Its none of your business."  
"My brother is my business," Lyle forced the words out.  
"Then ask your father, not me," Raines left the room, oxygen tank caboosing behind.  
Once again alone, Lyle took a deep breath, straightened his navy blue tie, and smoothed his suit before departing as well.   
  
AN: Make my day and give me some juicy feedback/RR!  
Aquagirl157@cs.com 


	6. Links of the Chain:Dim Sunlight:Soon

Disclaimer: I don't own it or anything for that matter...  
AN: Please review!  
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 16: Links of The Chain  
  
Aqua  
  
  
Miss Parker stood there, frozen, while Broots and Molly eyed her cautiously. She turned back around, "What are you two looking at? This isn't WWF!"   
And then she was gone. Like a tornado in Kansas she had disappeared in a huff.  
"I don't wanta be the one to settle that argument," Broots muttered.  
"You won't have to be," Molly assured him mysteriously.  
"You know its just a little weird that you can do that. I mean, does it ever freak you out that you can know what people are thinking? Telling the future? Hey, I once had a college professor who just dropped her classes and left to go give people their fortunes; she said that she could tell the future and that we weren't worth her visions. She was always kind of weird though, with thick black frames on her glasses and her hair in one of those tight migrane-ejecting buns. She kinda looked like a beaver. I mean- not that you're weird. I like you and all and you definitely don't look like a beaver-"  
"Stop. You lost me a few beavers back," Molly's blue eyes were wide, but smiling.  
"Oh, sorry. I tend to have like a twenty track mind. You know, your eyes look exactly like Miss Parker's, only yours are more um innocent. But uh- please don't tell Miss Parker I said that."  
She laughed, "I won't."  
"Wow. Miss Parker doesn't laugh much but yeah, you sound alike when you do."  
"I'm kind of tired, Broots. Where do I sleep?"  
"Oh um. Well, just find a room I guess. I never really got the chance to ask Miss Parker."  
"All right. Goodnight then."  
"Night," Broots watched her leave. Then, reaching around the couch he picked up the one constant in his life. His computer. Flipping it open on his lap, his face was soon illuminated from the light it cast. Fingers flying wildly, he searched through the mainframe for any scrap of knowledge that their presence had been detected. When he found none he contemplated his next move. Chatroom Charlene's or snooping? He really didn't want Miss Parker to walk in on him and catch him in Charlene's so he decided to search for anything of any use to either she or Jarod. After about forty minutes of some wandering through cyberland and some interesting yet irrelevant facts he was left with nothing except the knowledge that The Centre had raised a clairvoyant who had succeeded in predicting that llamas would one day rule the world. As interesting and disturbing as this was to him, it wasn't what he was looking for.   
"You've got mail."  
"I've got mail," Broots said to himself.  
Opening the file, he waited for it to download. Curious as to who CJ was, he tried to think back. Still clueless, Broots waited. When his screen was full of words and pictures, his eyes scanned the screen with a deep sunken look glazed over them like a lurking shadow.  
  
*****  
  
"Under the circumstances, Nurse, I'm afraid the security has got to be maximized for both patients."  
"I understand, Mr Parker, but all these clearance checks make it difficult for me to attend to both of my patients."  
Mr Parker growled, "As I've said before, it won't take long for Jarod and my daughter to discover where your patients are. You are just a caretaker. You can be easily replaced, so do as I say."  
"How do you know that they will even find out about the child and the woman?" The nurse replied boldly, her chestnut brown curls bouncing with every syllable.  
"Ever since they were children they've managed to get into things together that they had no business getting into. I have no reason to believe it will stop now. And when they do find out. They will be back. And we will be ready."  
"What if they don't come back?"  
"They will. Jarod can't let the ones he cares about suffer for long. He's too weak."  
"And Miss Parker?"  
"I have my ways with her," scratching his chin in the dark room, Mr Parker suddenly met the woman's green eyes, "why am I telling these things to you? Get back to work, Nurse!"  
Narrowing her eyes, she obeyed and left the room without a word. Mr Parker paced towards the center of the room stealthily eyeing the solitary occupant. Leaning over the rail, he bent down into the crib and lifted the young boy into his arms. Milk chocolate eyes returned his gaze, and the infant suddenly began to shriek as though the world was coming to an end. Gently placing the child back under the pale blue blanket, he muttered under his breath, "The last piece. This is just the beginning." Eyeing the camera's snooping lens, he quickly exited the sterile room.  
  
*****  
  
Jarod sat in the chair beside Sydney's bed pondering his earlier eruption. He had never snapped at Miss Parker like that. Call her father? Why on earth would she want to do that? Sometimes, Parker was completely unexplainable. He needed Sydney. Sydney would know what he should do. Just feeling his familiar presence was a comforting thought though. Standing, he walked over to the window. He wondered what his family was doing right now. Were they together? Were they safe? Were they even alive? Sometimes that question snuck up on him and it put him to shame thinking thoughts like that. The full moon was up now. The same moon that his father or mother or sister or brother could be staring at right at this very moment. How had his life ended up this way? Jarod remembered asking Parker the same thing once. Parker. Sighing, he turned away from the view of the glistening lake outside. She was out there. Every time he thought about her he felt guilty all over again. The surge of emotions couldn't be stopped, so he had finally let the dam break.  
"What did she do?" a raspy voice whispered.  
"Sydney?" Jarod swept beside the bed and dropped to his knees smiling, "you're awake! How do you feel?"  
"Like I've been shot. I didn't think I'd make it. Must have been some operation you performed," he searched for the wound and then resumed contact with his young pupil, "what time is it? How long have I been out?" his accented voice enveloped Jarod who was in awe at this miraculous recovery. The peace of knowing he was okay was overwhelming.  
"Well, I thought you'd be out for a lot longer. You really gave us all a scare, but its uh," Jarod looked at the clock for the first time in a few days, "wow, its two in the morning."  
"What are you doing in here then?" Sydney mocked.  
"Up past my bedtime, Syd?" Jarod grinned.  
"You never answered my question, Jarod. Miss Parker, what did she do" his voice was now serious.  
Jarod sighed, looking out the window once again at the image of the brunette tossing stones into the water, "she didn't do much. I just lost it."  
When Sydney remained silent, he continued, "Parker wanted to use my phone to call her father. I wouldn't let her and we argued and-" his voice trailed off.   
"Your intentions were fine, Jarod, but could have been done more tactfully I'm sure. You know how Parker is. She dances to the beat of a completely different drummer."  
"Yeah, I know I should have gotten all the facts before making assumptions."  
"I've been telling you that for years, Jarod," Sydney smiled.  
Shaking his head, Jarod smirked, "I know! I can't help it. I just don't know what to do now. Do I apologize?"  
"You know how hard a time she has with apologizing. It might be more wise if you make the first move."  
"That's what I thought. Thanks, Sydney. What would I do without you?" Jarod's smile was sincere and Sydney's full of paternal affection. Unsure of what to do next he stood there awkwardly.  
"Go to her, Jarod. If I know you as well I think I do, then you'll never sleep if you don't."  
Jarod smiled, "Call for Broots or Molly if you need anything. I won't be long."  
Nodding, Sydney watched as the pretender left the room.   
  
*****  
  
Angelo peered through the vent openings at the woman sitting on the cot in her tiny cell. She felt lonely and pain. For Jarod. She wanted her family. She had suffered all of her life. Her autumn-colored hair hung low down her back as she clutched her biceps, seeking a warmth that only her heart desired. The empath placed his palm against the chilling shaft of metal separating him from this woman. Angelo couldn't feel. So, he wondered why it was that he wanted.  
Wanted to take her pain away.   
  
*****  
  
A chain reaction. The rings repeated one another again and again until there was nothing but a few solitary bubbles left. The water, still and steady as sunlight, was broken once more by a small stone thrown by a guilty woman. Guilty of feeling. Was feeling a weak thing like her father had always told her or a precious thing like Jarod had always told her? It was so hard to tell.  
"Feeling lonely?" a low voice questioned.  
Speak of the devil.  
"Jarod. To what do I owe this pleasure?"   
Jarod sat down on the little dock next to Miss Parker, grasping one of the stones in her plentiful pile rounded from the lake's shore. Tossing one in, he sighed, "I'm sorry, Parker."  
"For what? Apparently I'm just a hazard to all of you. Why even communicate with you?" she snapped back. When he started to explain she cut him off, "I'm through with remorse. Right now I'm just ticked off!"  
"With every right. I shouldn't have made assumptions. I never did hear your side of the story. And I'm sorry, Parker. I'm really sorry I snapped at you and said all of those things about you endangering us. You don't, but you do ignore the truth and stick with the perfect Centre routine," Jarod persisted in an almost whispering voice.  
"I know," Miss Parker admitted, folding her arms and staring at the glistening waters.  
The two remained silent for minutes, both pondering what had led them to this moment.   
"Sydney's awake," Jarod stated.  
"Really? He's okay and everything?" Parker's face was one of joy, at this hour even she couldn't conceal all of her emotions.  
"He'll be fine if nothing goes wrong," Jarod reassured her.  
"Thank God. I thought you might have been tricking me again," she muttered, feet dangling carefree.  
"I wouldn't joke about something like that. And you have always been the one who manipulated me!" Jarod protested.  
"How could that be true? You are the one who had lead me on a wild goose chase for the last five years of our lives. You always manipulate me!"  
"Well, you started it!"   
"Please. You sound like a nine-year-old."  
"And that was about the time you did start it. 'Oh, Jarod, look its a dead body! We should follow it. Mr Raines will never notice!' Remember that? Or, 'my daddy has a present for me hidden in his office why don't you figure out where it is?' 'Come with me in the ventilation system! You can see the rest of the world!' You have always been the troublemaker!" he contradicted with an imitating child's voice.  
"You enjoyed that!"  
"No I didn't," he replied.  
"Yes you did!"  
"For the purpose of this conversation, no I did not."  
"Well, maybe if you had used some of that genius ability, we wouldn't have ever gotten in trouble. Its just as much your fault as mine."  
"'Let's play with the rabbits, Jarod.' There's one experiment down the drain for The Centre. We were the only ones who actually saw the results! 'Jarod, if you go up to the roof you can see the snow!'" he continued on.  
"I get the point! You can stop now!"  
"'Jarod do you wanta-'" But Jarod's next recitation was short-lived, for he was now visiting the fish. Parker remained on the dock laughing. Laughing, that was a new one. Her head was propped up against her knee while she laughed hysterically. When Jarod's head erupted from the water, she looked at him for a moment and proceeded to cracking up completely. "You think this is funny?" Unable to halt her laughter, she nodded dramatically.  
Death wish. He must have had a death wish. She looked around from her view in the water. Jarod had pulled her in and now he was having his own giggling fit, "Well, I think that was funny!"  
"You do have a death wish! I'm going to murder you and every fish that gets anywhere in my proximity what so ever on the spot!" she spat out.  
"That's not very good for the environment," Jarod said, his eyes twinkling with laughter while he shook his head.  
"You'll get over it, Captain Planet! This was an expensive outfit!" she splashed her hand down into the water, spraying Jarod's face and causing him to wipe his eyes.  
"That was intentional."  
"I know."  
She kicked her way to him and thrusted out of the water like a rebellious dolphin and landed with her palms on Jarod's shoulders. The surprise attack worked like a charm and she began laughing again. She leaned back and floated peacefully. Wondering what he was doing, she looked around. Before she could reach a logical verdict she felt a tug on her foot and she was instantaneously seeing the coal-black view of nighttime water. That jerk had dunked her, too.  
Returning to the surface for a great gasp of air, Jarod pulled up his captive as well, "There's one thing you have never learned, Parker. I never lose."  
"Neither do I, Wonderboy."  
He pressed her shoulders up against the post of the dock, "Everyone's gotta go sometime."  
A bead of water dripped down his face. Their eyes locked and the world seemed to go away. Things weren't amusing anymore, but perfectly serious. Time stopped and things were suddenly more clear than ever to both of them.   
"You're forgiven," Miss Parker whispered, cocking her head to the right slightly.  
Jarod smiled though she remained immobile. There faces, mere inches apart moved inward and their lips brushed. Realizing what she was doing, Miss Parker sliced into the water swiftly before activities went farther. Jarod remained on surface and let loose a small sympathetic smile. Reappearing behind him, she rested her chin on his shoulder and sighed, "I'm sorry."  
"I know," he whispered back.  
She propelled her way to the rusting discolored ladder, emerging out of the water upward to the dock, she grasped the metal and allowed a tear to fall silently. Taking a deep breath, she climbed, with Jarod watching from below, up to the dock. Standing on the wooden planks, shivering, she watched Jarod follow suit and they slowly ambled toward the rest of the world; his arm wrapped around her, comfortably shielding her from the cold.  
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 17: Dim Sunlight  
  
Aqua  
  
The woman opened her eyes gently and stretched peacefully until she remembered where she was. She sighed, somehow she always knew she would eventually end up here at some point. She glanced up into the lense, staring straight into her soul, wondering if she would ever be free of this Hell she'd suffered through for so long now. She wanted her family and her freedom. That was all she had ever wanted. Closing her sky-blue eyes she fell back against the sorry excuse for a bed she had been granted by The Centre. Fitting name, they thought they were the center of the world. Well, she hated to admit, but they were the center of her world. One day that would change though. There she lay pondering life, her life. The red head thought back to a time where she had been happy, a time before the world had corrupted her innocent view on life. A time before a cloud had engulfed her only light and her only hope. Her ruby lips curled up and she basked in the memory of their family before she had learned the truth, about her family. The shadow she had been living under. One day, she thought, we will all be back together. All of us, together, happy, and it will not be just a daydream or a memory like those that I rely on today. Sighing she opened her eyes, smile immediately vanishing, surprised to find she was already looking into those of another.   
"Good morning, Sweetie."  
  
*****  
  
"Hurry up! I don't want anyone to see me like this, Jarod," Miss Parker's harsh whisper chastised at his negligent slow pace. The two were standing against the wall of the outside of the log cabin they were occupying. Both were completely soaked to the skin, so it was no wonder why Miss Parker was in such a hurry. Then again, she was always in a hurry.  
"Broots is in there, typing. I'm not sure exactly what he's doing though," Jarod explained.  
"Well, use your amazing Pretending abilities to make him go away before I shoot my way through you."  
"All right. One, pretending is not magic, it is logic; you just like to think that its magical because I couldn't possibly be outsmarting you," his eyes shifted to the left and then back to make eye contact with her, "and two, your gun is currently unaccesible, so you're going to have to take that sly remark back."  
"Watch it, Jarod. You are tap-dancing on my last nerve," she snarled, hugging her arms around her midsection more tightly in an attempt to trap some heat.  
"Now Parker, you know I would never intentionally agrivate you," Jarod protested in a cheerful sing-song voice.  
"Hmph," was her skeptic reply.  
"Ouch. I'm hurt, Parker," he whined.  
"You don't know the meaning of the word. Now lets hurry up the tank engine, Thomas."  
"I'm Jarod," he said, looking deeply concerned for her health, "Thomas died a while ago, Parker."  
Miss Parker growled in frustration, "I know! You don't have to bring it up! Just- nevermind, Jarod!" Exhasperated, she threw her hands up simultaneously and clutched her head, smiling sadly.  
"Um, okay." Jarod reached for the handle, but Miss Parker instantaneously slapped his hand away and glared at him like a child reaching for the cookie jar. He started to protest but was silenced by her arm's sudden whip-like movement. His mouth closed and his eyes stared at a pointing index finger before it backtracked to point at herself, implying that she go first.   
She silently moved the door across its rail and, like a prowling tiger, entered the room. Broots' back facing her. She could see the moonlight reflecting off of the back of his balding head. She started giggling, but the sound was muffled by Jarod's hand as they crept together towards the door. He smiled when he realized what she found so amusing.   
"You're dripping on the floor," Broots said, "what were you doing out there at this time of night anyway? And in the lake? Why?"  
"Just taking a dip, Scooby," Parker sighed, Jarod's hand having fallen back to his side.  
"Huh?" he replied.  
"We fell into the lake, Broots," Jarod interrupted before Miss Parker permanently scarred the poor man.  
"Fell? You pulled me, WonderBoy!"  
"Yes, from my spot in the water that I had been pushed into." He crossed his arms in defence. She stared at him, frustrated, before turning around and walking out of the room.  
A moment later, she returned, "Where do I sleep?"  
"You are asking us?" Broots said in amazement.  
"I just don't wanta wind up lying down on an innocent little girl who may already be inhabbiting my bed as we speak."  
"Debbie is in the last room. I assumed that she and I w-would share that room. I m-mean if that's all right with you, Miss Parker," Broots mumbled.  
"Fine. That leaves one room left-" Jarod began.  
"And one couch." Parker walked over to the closet and stood there briefly before tossing Jarod an aged brown and tan quilt and white pillow, "Sweet dreams." And she departed like a cool breeze that had never been there to begin with.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you want, Lyle?" the woman questioned.  
"Is that how you always treat your visitors?" She remained silent, "not even going to open your eyes? Mommy didn't raise you very well."  
"Don't speak to me of my mother you son of a bitch."  
"That's more like the girl I know. You know who you remind me of?" Once again he elicted no response, "Jarod."  
"What do you know about Jarod?" she immediately perked up and sat erect.  
"Lots of things. I can share them with you, too. If you share something with me."  
"You're a liar, Lyle. Always have been. Always will be."  
"It couldn't possibly hurt you to just tell me, so come on. What's the big deal, Hon?"  
"Don't call me that! Unlike you, I believe in protecting those I care about before myself. Apparantly it didn't work out for you, judging by the casts on your arm and leg. Maybe it was Jarod who did that. What, he got the best of you again, Lyle?" she grinned a familiar grin to Lyle, much too like that of a pesky Pretender he knew all too well. The worst thing about what she had said is that it was true. Frustrated beyond belief, his eyes darkened and he backhanded the woman across the face, wiping that cocky, smug, smile away as well.  
"Don't ever contradict me, Girl! Others aside from yourself will pay for it." He threatened her in a menacing voice, yet she remained strong as stone. Never let on the storm of emotions hurling inside, she thought.  
Lyle slammed the door on his exit, this girl reminded him far too much of Jarod. It was aggrivating. Now, he finally understood what his sister's problem had been with that Pretender.   
"Lyle!" a voice echoed down the corridor. Some sweepers stood at attention but he ushered them back.   
"Yes," his replied in a smooth proffesional voice.  
"How is the search going for Jarod and the others?" Mr Parker inquired as though Lyle were simply another sweeper to order about as he pleased.  
"Nothing. We think they headed south though. Maryland possibly?"  
"Possibly isn't good enough. I want them found, Lyle! Do I make myself clear? Or do I need to put Briggite or Cox on the job?"  
"Crystal. I'll get right on it, Dad," Lyle cringed as the last word fell off his tongue.  
"Good now get back to work. You have no business meddling around over here, this patient has nothing to do with you and your work."  
Lyle left and as he paced out of the corridor, no business. What right did he have to tell him what was his business? This was getting out of hand and he would have to end this soon. His vision of light was becoming less and less dim.  
  
*****  
  
Dim sun rays cascaded over her closed eyelids. Debbie sat up slowly, absorbing all the warmth from it that was possible. She groggily glanced over at her sleeping father in the bed next to her. He was clutching his pillow like a lifeline. She had heard voices last night while she had been attempting to fall asleep, something that came to her only with time. Certain that the voices were of Miss Parker and Jarod, she decided to ask about it as soon as she saw them this morning.  
Placing her feet onto the cold floorboards she clutched her arms as the cold shot through her young body. After a trip to the bathroom and she was completely dressed, she ventured along the hallway, pulling her warm chestnut hair back into a tight ponytail as she walked. She noticed a portrait of the very lake they were on on the wood paneled wall. Stopping, her gray eyes scanned it and she soon continued on her way. The sun was just coming up, but she didn't care. She was on an adventure away from school and she wanted to watch the sun rise.  
Passing by the living room, she was about to head out when she saw Jarod. Beneath a layer of chocolate colors, his figure was lying comfortably against the armrest with his hands clutching the couch on either side of him. She could see beads of perspiration collecting on his forehead as his panting became more rapid. If she had been a foot closer she'd have bet she could hear his heart beating a mile a minute. Soft moans started erupting from the back of his throat and he started thrashing violently. Finally, she could make out some of the words he was mumbling.  
"No. Please. Please no. Not ... no!"   
Startled at his sudden cry, she slumped against the walls, gray eyes wide, and stared at the terrifed man who had finally woken from his nightmare. He sat there inhaling and slowly exhaling until his breaths were even. Jarod placed his palms against his clammy forehead and sighed. Releasing them, he realized he had a witness.  
"Debbie," he said in a hoarse voice, "what are you doing up?"  
"I just, woke up," She shrugged, "you had a really bad dream."  
"I've never really been much of a sound sleeper. Its more unusual that I don't have them than I do," Jarod explained, his voice even more raspy than before.  
"What was it about?"   
Jarod stared at the child. The question was innocent enough, yet he wasn't sure how to answer it. He didn't want to terrify the child with the possibilities that it could be, but he wasn't sure exactly what his dreams were about. Usually past experiences. Wouldn't it be great to tell a young girl that he was simply reliving one of his many torturous past experiences?  
"Its really nothing you need to worry about, Debbie. Its so difficult to explain. I don't even understand all of it myself."  
"And you're a genius, too!" She said in awe.  
He laughed, "Yes, that I am."  
"I was going to go outside to watch the sun finish rising. Do you wanta come with me?"  
"I would like nothing more," Jarod smiled.  
  
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 18: Soon  
  
Aqua  
  
Information sent. Jarod. Daughter. Come. Must come. Sister. Centre. Lost. Lost. Centre. Lost.  
The thudding of two curious feet dissipated into silence.  
  
*****  
  
The sunlight poured in and flooded the dozing man. His eyes struggled to flutter open and he woke to the feeling of drowning in light. Blocking the rays with his arm, Broots groggily put his feet on the cold floor and hurried to the window, throwing the curtains shut. He immediately flung them open again. There, outside, was a picture-perfect scene of his daughter and Jarod. Both were walking along the perimeter of the lake, laughing. Broots was glad that his daughter wasn't afraid of Jarod after all the horrific things The Centre had done to him. He had made sure when telling her about it, to leave out some of the more gruesome details, but still, the fact that he was kidnapped and had yet to meet his family was awful enough. He opened the door leading to the hallway, and heard Miss Parker's voice and the laughter of another, presumably Molly. Miss Parker would never permit Loony Tune pajamas in her sight, especially Porky Pig. He shut the door silently and hurried to the pile of clothes lying on the end table. There had been no time to pack, so he was forced to wear yesterday's wrinkled apparal. Finally decent, he wandered into the kitchen where he found Miss Parker and Molly drinking coffee at the kitchen table. He had never seen either so happy.  
"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice night?" she greeted him.  
She was being awfully kind, he thought, "Uh yeah as a matter of fact I did. Well, wait no not really, I couldn't sleep. I kinda had a dream about llamas taking over the planet and-"  
"Llamas?" Miss Parker said bluntly as if she'd never heard of them.  
"Yes. You know, they look kinda like goats and camels combined and they like to spit-"  
"Save me the Animal Planet trivia, Broots." She rose a hand and took a sip of coffee.  
"Good morning, Broots," Molly spoke up before an arguement could arouse.  
"Oh uh, morning Molly," Broots replied, glad to be properly acknowledged.  
He poured himself some juice and stared at the clock, 9:26. He had overslept.  
"Wow. I can't believe its so late. I've never slept this late before. I only went to bed at around um 3:30 or something."  
"What in the world could have kept you up so long?" Miss Parker asked, rising from the table.  
"You mean aside from two people who decided to take a swim and-" Miss Parker cleared her throat abruptly, her eyes looking daggers at him, so Broots stopped his train of thought, "uh, I found something in The Centre database."  
"And you didn't notify me?" her eyes were wide and piercing eyes of ice.  
"Well, uh, it actually, um, has to do more with Jarod than with you, so I thought he should be the first t-to know," he stuttered out.  
"Obviously he can't be since you already know, so why not just tell me!?"  
"I just thought Jarod should know first. That's all."  
"Know what first?" Jarod's voice echoed.  
Debbie looked curiously from her father to her new-found friend. Silenced fogged up the room.  
"Hey Debbie, why don't you fill me in on the average teenager's life?" Molly piped in. Her sapphire eyes glancing nervously at Jarod and then to Debbie.   
Understanding, Broots reinforced her propostion, "Yeah, Honey, go show her some cool stuff to do."  
"Like what?" she asked.  
"Like braiding your hair," Miss Parker murmered solemnly. The room grew quiet as Debbie nodded and led Molly back to her room to find a brush. Jarod looked sympathetic toward Miss Parker's grim expression. Broots was in obvious confusion, so Jarod took over.  
"What did you need to tell me, Broots?" he asked cautiously. Most news directed to him had never been good.  
"Well, I found something that I thought you should know before Miss-"  
"Yeah yeah we get that. We don't need an entire overview," she faced Jarod, "Broots found something in the mainframe that he thought you should know before me. Which is ...?" she waved her hands a little to show that he was supposed to fill in the thought.  
"A prisoner in SL 26. As I'm sure you already know, prisoners, or 'patients' as they are referred to, in SL 26 are under maximum security, therefore they are vitally important to The Centre."  
"Who is the prisoner. Do we know him?"  
"She. And well, yes, you do."  
Jarod's eyes grew into round circles of chocolatey concern, "My mother." He hurried to Broots' side and grabbed his arm tightly, "Broots, please, tell me they don't have my mother!"  
  
*****  
  
Cox looked at the security monitor. A black and white view of their 'patient's' world. She looked frustrated, and with good reason. His arms were folded over his neatly ironed navy-blue suit. He smiled at her apparant agony and decided to pay her a visit. Maybe he could cheer her up.  
Walking down the halls of SL 22, Cox reached the elevator and once inside, stood, perfectly centered, facing the duo of bullet holes. Holes of remembrace. Almost a warning to all those inside The Centre of what fate they would meet if they did not act on The Centre's behalf only. Not that he had been around at that time, but even he knew that Catherine Parker had been a mistake and had lost The Centre billions. Where they would be today if she had not gotten in the way, they would never know. He had no doubt that things would be for the better. Jarod may still even be here. She is the one who turned Sydney into the feeling teddy bear he is now. And that is what made Jarod long for an identity. That is where they went wrong. They wouldn't go wrong with Cade. As long as there were no interferences. Everything was going perfectly according to plan.   
Cox heard a loud squeal and felt a jolt. The elevator suddenly came to a halt and he grasped the railings along the wall. He had barely moved up one level, and stopping now was certainly not on his agenda. He was stuck in an elevator. The same elevator that had killed Catherine Parker. This was foolish thinking. The elevator hadn't killed her. The bullet of that gun had. Well, technically, but everyone knew what could have happened. The real story wasn't what was important. The fact that he was trapped in here was.  
  
*****  
  
Briggite grinned slyly. Now that Cox was out of the picture for the next few hours, her plan could take place. There were only a few more factors that she needed to take care of and then, her future would be set in stone. Scratch that. Set in marble. Time for step two. She clapped her hands together and popped a candy into her mouth before gleefully slipping around the corner.   
Mischief dancing in her eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Broots looked from Jarod's hand grasping his arm panically, to Miss Parker's curious and almost concerned face, back to Jarod's eyes of fire. "I- uh, b- I" he looked back at Jarod's grip, "no."  
"No?" Jarod's grip loosened and Broots subconciously rubbed his arm gently.  
"They don't have your mother, Jarod."  
"Then who?" Miss Parker demanded impatiently. Broots stared at her, bewildered, "enough of the melodramatics. Just spare Jarod the torment, though he may deserve a little, because I want to know, too."  
Jarod attempted a grin, but the worry was more evident, "Broots."  
"They have your sister," his eyes focused on the wood designs of the floor.  
"Emily," he exhaled. He sank into one of the kitchen chairs and rested his chin on his clasped hands, thinking.  
Miss Parker and Broots both knew what he was doing. Already, he was trying to devise some coy plan to free her.   
"Jarod," Miss Parker said, sitting down next to him. He looked up at her as she continued, "don't do something stupid."  
"I wouldn't-" he began.  
"But you would. You and I both know that you would gladly run into that house of horrors alone to get your sister out. You've never had anything to lose before. This time you do. You have your sister to lose."  
"Well, then what do you propose I do?" he asked.  
"Let me go with you."  
"What? And risk another life? I don't think so, Parker."  
"Sorry, but you are not playing super hero this time. I have to help her get out. I owe it to myself, to my mother, to you," she added slowly, "please, Jarod. I need to start being a part of something positive, now. My mother always told me that if you're not a part of the solution, you're part of the problem. I will no longer be a part of the problem."  
Jarod sighed in defeat. How was he supposed to argue with the memory of Catherine Parker? Parker always made things more complicated than they had to be. "All right, but just you. I'm not going to risk any more lives."  
She smiled one of those rare Parker smiles, "Thanks, Jarod. That means a lot to me."  
"I know," he stood up slowly, "I'm going to go check on Sydney."  
Broots stared, confused as usual. Since when had they been so- what was the word? Civil.  
  
*****  
  
Sydney was in a half-upright position and struggling to finish his journey to a vertical status. Once leaning against his pillows, he felt a sense of accomplishment wash over him. He slowly moved his feet over the side of the bed. A wave of dizzyness passed over him and he closed his eyes until it passed.   
"And just what do you think you're doing, Sydney?"   
"Jarod. I just wanted to see if I could manage getting out of bed. Just experimenting."  
"With your health," Jarod lectured, "don't ruin a miracle, Syd. Because that's what this is. We all thought you were dying."  
"So did I, but I'm not."  
"I'm not taking any risks," Jarod maintained.  
"Fine. What if you helped me then?" Jarod's look of stone determination caused Sydney to know that he wouldn't be changing his mind anytime soon. He always knew that that determination was going to backfire on him some day, "I'm getting cabin fever. Come on, Jarod."  
"That's probobaly because you are in a cabin."  
"Its just an expresion meaning that I can't stay immobile for so long."  
Reluctantly Jarod gave in, "Fine, but you're only going as far as the couch. And you have to promise to eat something."  
Sydney smiled at his prodigy's sense of protectiveness, "Its a deal."  
As Jarod bent an arm around his teacher Sydney cleared his throat, "I saw you and Miss Parker last night through my window. I assume you've made up with eachother?"  
Jarod's face blushed red and Sydney smiled compassionately at the younger man's obvious embarassment, "Uh, yes. We're on good terms now."  
The two hobbled along the hall, slowly preventing more injuries or damage to the bullet wound he already had.  
"That's good to know," Sydney reassured. Jarod simply nodded in response.  
Finally after a good five minute struggle, they reached the couch.   
"Sydney! How do you feel?" Miss Parker asked.  
She and Jarod helped Sydney to lay back, propping him up against two pillows.  
"I feel better. A bit sore as can be expected."  
"Well, I have something that can help with that," Jarod proclaimed, pulling a bottle of magic out of his pocket, "Voila."  
He presented the bottle as though it were the cure for the common cold. "And what is it, Houdini?" Miss Parker skeptically inquired.  
"Just a maximum pain killer. It will help with the pain. I promise."  
"Well, good to know you're not poisoning me," Sydney said, attempting humor.  
"I would never do that," he reassured him while opening the bottle. Sydney and Miss Parker exchanged looks and tried to hide their amusement.  
"So Parker, are you ready?" he continued on.  
"Ready? For what?"   
"To get my sister."  
"Your sister?" Sydney inquired.   
"Emily is being kept prisoner in The Centre and I have to get her out," Jarod explained.  
"Already?" Miss Parker asked.  
"I won't have her in that place any longer than possible, Parker. Broots and Molly will take care of you until we come back, Syd. Do you think you can manage?"  
"Of course, Jarod. Be careful. Watch eachother's backs."  
"We will," Miss Parker affirmed, "Broots!"   
No response, "Broots! Get in here, now!"  
The feeble man entered the room, afraid for his life, "I'm s-sorry."  
"You didn't do anything. Jarod and I are leaving. We'll be back- Jarod when will be back?" The words came out slurred together in a hurry.  
"A day at the latest," he answered casually while tending to Sydney's wound.  
She rose a brow and cocked her head towards Jarod's direction, waiting for his reaction, "Doctor Jarod says a day."  
"Um, okay. Do you need any h-help?"  
"No. We've got it covered," Jarod answered the question for her.  
"Do we? Got a plan, WonderBoy?" Miss Parker  
"I'll think of one in time."  
"Comforting."   
"Mmm." Jarod nodded and finally stood and faced Broots, who flinched when he knew he was about to be addressed, "make sure Sydney recieves three of these every four hours, Broots."  
"I-I will."  
Jarod handed something to Sydney and whispered, "Only for emergency."  
Then, he stood and ushered Miss Parker to the door.  
"Good luck," Sydney blessed them.  
  
*****  
  
Emily paced back and forth in the tiny room she occupied. How was she going to get out of here? Everything about this place just seemed to eat away at her innocence. Suddenly, Angelo dropped onto the floor beside her. She gasped in astonishment before realizing who it was.   
"Oh, its just you. What is your name anyway?" she asked the strange man.  
"An-ge-lo." It seemed to be quite an effort to get that out, so she just nodded and didn't press him to go on.  
"Soon," he uttered.  
"Soon? What's soon."  
"Soon," he assured her as though that should have clarifed everything.  
She shook her head, her gentle-blue eyes revealing her confusion. Angelo grasped her hand, "Sister. No fear. Soon."  
"Sister? I'm Jarod's sister, yes. Angelo what are you trying to tell me?" Emily pleaded with him desperately.  
He climbed back up into his vent and grinned down at her, "Soon."  
"Yes," she said, solemnly slumping against the wall. She slid down until she was sitting on the cold ground, defeated. "Soon."  
  
AN: FEEDBACK R/R please pretty please with sugar on top!  
Aquagirl157@cs.com 


	7. 24:Things Change:Saving Grace

Disclaimer: NOT MINE.  
AN: FEEDBACK/REVIEWS NEEDED!!!  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 19: 24  
  
Aqua  
  
Miss Parker stared out the windshield, keeping both eyes on the road ahead. She and Jarod had been driving down this stretching interstate for atleast an hour. She didn't really know where she was going. Soon, Jarod would have to take the reins. God, how she hated saying that. She had always known that eventually she would have to admit that she needed help. His help.   
Miss Parker glanced over at Jarod. Both eyes were closed, but she knew he wasn't sleeping, but simming in his mind. Hopefully, he was formulating a plan to save their sorry lives before they got there.   
Up ahead, she saw an intersection. It was the middle of the day, yet they hadn't seen one car the entire time they had been out. Slowly, she pressed the brake down until they were stopping. She hated to disturb Jarod while he meditated or whatever the Hell he was doing, but she had no idea if she was heading to Blue Cove or Timbuktu. Patiently, she eyed him until he realized that they had stopped.  
"Is something wrong with the car?" Jarod asked, confused.  
"Yeah, it doesn't know where we're going either," she replied, voice oozing in sarcasm.  
"Did you know that one day they plan to create cars that actually do know where they're going?" He asked this in all serious and Miss Parker simply stared at him, "Oh, sorry. Well, we're going to Blue Cove, Parker. I thought you could infer that much."  
"You mean to tell me that we're just going to march through the front doors and demand your sister before parading away to Never Never Land?" Her brows arched vividly exhasperated.  
"Never a never land?" Jarod was utterly mystsified.  
"Never mind!" She groaned and floored the pedal, tires screaching as they whipped around the curve.  
"I will think of something, Parker. Just get us there. Okay?" Jarod's voice was much more considerate this time. She took note of that.  
"Fine."  
"Oh, and Parker?"  
"What?"  
He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Could you slow down just a tad? We need not double the speed limit."  
Miss Parker glared at him, "Would you like to drive?"  
"No, thank-you. I should figure out how to retrieve Emily."  
She rolled her eyes and kept driving.  
Fast.  
  
*****  
  
"Hello, Emily," Lyle's voice spilled out like oil, engulfing everything in its path.  
"Leave me alone," Emily ejected from her spot on the floor.  
Lyle sank to her level and leaned in on his haunches. He grasped her chin roughly, forcing her to make eye contact, "Don't you want to hear the news I've got for you?"  
The red head kept eye contact, but remained silent.  
"I'll take that as a yes. Well, it seems that we recently had a late night visitor. Someone who will be staying with us forever," he stood and clasped his hands behind his back, grinning, "still no reaction? I believe the two of you have met. Hmm. Does the name 'Jarod' ring a bell with you."  
He grinned evily, that got the reaction he wanted. Her eyes were wide and her mouth parted. It seemed all hope was erased from her young face. Tormenting naive prisoners- patients like Emily made his sick little day.   
"Ahh yes. He certainly remembered you, even when we told him that re-education would begin in 24 hours. We told him how much you loathed him for putting you in this situation and we definitly-"  
Emily gasped, "You bastard!" She shrieked mercilessly as she shot from the ground like a charged rocket. Bounding off the ground like a frantic cat, she threw herself on top of the shocked man. Fists pounding, she kicked and grunted until he was bloody and bruised. Realizing her had bullet wounds being reopened, she started clawing at those, too.  
Suddenly, Emily felt the blow of a buff man whom she assumed had to be a sweeper. They carried the weak Mr Lyle out of her cell and she screamed out loudly for him to hear, "You'll never win, Lyle!"  
  
*****  
  
Wrapping up the finishing touches on the beautiful blonde maze, Debbie smiled at her accomplishment.  
"Finished!" She clapped her hands together and picked up the hand-held mirror she had found in the bathroom, "Come on. You can see your hair in here." The little girl led Molly into the bathroom and while she stood facing the mirror, Debbie aligned the smaller one that she posessed so that she could see the criss-cross paterns she had created.  
Molly gasped and smiled, "Debbie, its beautiful," she gently patted it as if to make sure it was really hers.  
"Yeah, with your long hair, it was really fun to do," she replied excitedly.   
"Who on earth taught you how to do something so magnificent? It couldn't have been your father."  
Debbie giggled, "Not hardly. It was Miss Parker."  
"Miss Parker?"  
"Mm hmm. She said her mother taught her how to do it a long long time ago."  
"Oh, she just um you know, doesn't exactly seem like the kind of person-"  
"Miss Parker doesn't seem like a lot of things she really is. I don't know why she tries to hide it. She doesn't around me."   
"Yes. One day she won't though." Molly started to gently massage her temple.  
"Are you okay?" Debbie asked innocently.  
"Oh," Molly halted her movements when she realized what she was doing, "yes, just a- headache."  
Debbie nodded and stared at the woman as she continued to rub her head. The bathroom was a little suffocating, so she headed out to the living room where her father and Sydney were conversing.  
"Where are Miss Parker and Jarod?" she asked.  
"B- uh they um they had to go," Broots informed her generically.  
"Where?" She looked from one face to the other and back again.  
Sydney cleared his throat, "They had a pressing engagement and will be returning shortly."  
"Umm okay. Daddy, how much longer are we going to be here?"  
"Actually, we were just discussing that. Right, Syd?" Broots looked affirmedly at the elder man lying on the worn couch who gently nodded beneath the quilt he was enveloped in. "Anyway, we think it would be a good idea if the two of us went home. What do you say, Sweetie?"  
"Why just us? I thought The Centre would be angry with you. You could lose your job, Daddy!" she protested.  
A lot more than a job, Broots thought to himself. He began again, contradicting her, "Honey, I won't lose my job. We decided that it would actually be safer- more beneficial if we went home since they have no idea we are even involved. They'll assume that we just hid in order to deny interrogation."  
"Are you sure?" she questioned, worry evident in her young eyes.   
Broots sighed, "You're too smart for your own good, Deb. Yes, I'm sure."  
"Don't we need to help Miss Parker and the others though?"  
Sydney watched the exchange, admiring the way father and daughter consoled and proteced eachother without thinking. The one time that Broots actually seemed at ease was with his little girl.  
"That's another pro, we can help them from inside The Centre. Why don't you go pack some of your stuff up," he comforted his daughter with a gentle hand, rubbing her shoulder compassionately.  
"All right," she shrugged her shoulders before heading down the hall.  
"I feel bad about having to lie to her like that, Syd."  
"You didn't really lie."  
"All right, stretched the truth."   
Sydney was about to begin the next sentence, but stopped himself. He realized that throughout the thirty-some years he had been "caring" for Jarod, he had told himself the exact same thing he was advising Broots to do. He had simply been "stretching the truth" he had told himself, never lying. The guilt enveloped him and this didn't get past Broots who never ceased to notice things that most people would assume the skittish man would brush off.  
"Syd, you okay?"   
"Fine, Broots. You do what you feel is right with Debbie. I personally do think it would be safer if the two of you went back."  
"Yeah, me too. All right, thanks Syd. We'll leave in 24 hours."  
"Hmm," Sydney nodded.   
Two more innocent lives corrupted by The Centre.  
  
*****  
  
Cox looked around him, completely frustrated. He had been in here for two hours and yet nobody seemed to have noticed. Stuck, he was stuck. Almost at level 24, he groaned. This was just what he needed. He knew this had been intentional, but who would have done it? Perplexed, he sank back into a corner and waited. Waited. Waited.  
  
*****  
  
"We're here," Miss Parker announced as the dark van pulled up on the road leading toward The Centre. She could see the powerful stance of the mighty walls looming over all in its presence, and yet they wern't even down the road yet, "Figured out how to make Emily appear before us, yet?"  
Jarod opened his eyes and looked around cautiously. Parker could see his hands trembling, not intensively, but still trembling while his eyes darted from one window to the next.  
Always looking over his shoulder.  
"Here already? I told you to slow down," he muttered.  
"Yeah I did and I would have been here two hours ago if I hadn't. Wait a minute. Jarod, are you telling me that you do not have a plan to get Emily out?"  
"Well, I have a vague idea. Where did you put my laptop?"  
She pointed to the back seat, "I can't belive you have spent hours contemplating an escape route and yet here we are at The Centre's door, ready to take the thousands of operative's by gunpoint!"  
"That would not be a good idea. The only reason I didn't have a plan was because I'm not certain of anything. None of the variables at all. The only thing I know is that Emily is here and she's on sub level twenty-six and I can assume that she will be heavily guarded, both physically and electronically. What do you expect me to do with that scenario?"  
"You're the genius! You figure it out!" she retaliated.  
"I'm sorry, Parker. Now is not the time to be arguing," he apoligized, eyes scanning the screen of his computer rapidly.  
Miss Parker sighed heavily, "What are you doing?"  
"Looping the camera in her room."  
"How long can you keep it up?"  
"Well, I'm thinking no more than approximately 24 minutes. I think you should start driving again. Go to the back around in the yards, but not in the same place as Broots was last time."  
She put the car into gear and slowly drove around to the back of The Centre where the ocean was clearly visible, "Jarod, isn't it a little risky to be doing this in broad daylight?"  
"That's just another part of the plan. It'll be the last thing they expect and security will be minimized during the day."  
"Its 1:30. It couldn't be more day."  
"1:30? Good! That means some securtiy guards will be on lunch break."  
"Oh goody! This day does just keep getting better and better!"  
"Doesn't it though?" Jarod added with his trademark grin, "Oh my God."  
"What?" her voice was full of uncharacteristic concern.  
"Its her. She's there. I mean- I see her. Emily. She looks so sad. She's crying, Parker! My sister is crying! Its all my fault."  
"Oh please, save the pout party! I'm sorry Jarod, but every time a star dies out, its not your fault. Is this a newsflash to you?" Parker's eyes were sympathetic and irrated at the same time, something only she could manage.  
"I know. Camera's taken care of. I'll be back," he said, quickly changing the subject, before stepping out of the passenger's side door.  
Outraged, Miss Parker threw open the door like a gale in Kansas and spun him around by the lapels of his leather jacket, "I'm no sidekick, chauffering you around! I'm here to help you get Emily out of this snake pit! I'll be damned if I'm going to wait around for you and have you never come back!"  
"But what if they see the car?" Jarod protested calmly.  
"Then they would have seen it with me in it as well. I'm coming, with or without your consent."  
"So I figured. Come on. We don't have much time. 24 minutes."  
Parker adjusted her lips to the plastic smile he was familiar with, "And in 24 minutes, we will be back here. With Emily." She let go of him, and smoothed his jacket primly before stocking her gun with plenty of ammunition for war. That's exactly what this had turned into, war. Flipping her dark hair over her shoulder, she stalked towards the building in her knee-high leather boots, a trailing, midnight leather coat hanging below her knees. Jarod smiled slowly before following his huntress eagerly.   
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 20: Things Change   
  
Aqua  
  
  
Briggite slipped around the corner quickly, soft cocoa leather crinkling, and with develish posture and movement, placed her hand on the silver doorknob. Eyes darting to the left and right, she carefully inspected her surroundings for intruders. When none were found, the blonde opened the door and smiled.  
  
*****  
  
The crisp spring air was blowing against the back of Broots' bald head. He smiled to himself as the ivy green leaves ruffled hurredly, though they wouldn't be going anywhere for a good five months atleast.   
"Isn't this weather just clean and refreshing, Deb?" Broots called to his daughter from the front porch, smiling like an idiot. He turned toward the car where the young brunette had just slammed the car trunk shut.  
"No. I despise it. It's neither clean nor refreshing," was her blunt response. An eruption of her latest sneeze reminded him of her horrible allergies and his smile quickly deminished. "Oh, I'm sorry. We'll stop by a drug store on the way home and pick up some medicine for you, okay?"  
"You know they never work for me. I take the medicine and it works for a day or two before all I get out of it is the side effects. So then I'm stuck with allergies and the side effects," she moped.  
"Uh, I'm sorry. Atleast you'll feel better today," he coaxed cautiously.  
She stared at him and Broots could have sworn that there was a Parker stare in those eyes. He decided to begin again, "I uh, I'm going to go tell Sydney we're going. You can wait in the car for me."  
He tossed her the keys and she unlocked the door and slumped into the passenger seat. Broots sighed before turning back into the house, feet thumping against the wood floor.  
"S-Sydney? We're going to go back now. Are you sure you're okay?"  
Sydney looked up from his reading, a book in which Broots had found in the nightstand of his bedroom left from the previous visitor. He smiled a calm parental smile, "I'll be fine, Broots. Molly is here to assist me when I need aid. Besides, I would like to speak with her privately to try and figure out some of her background and history."  
"Okay, do you have everything you-"   
"I have my reading, my coffee, the cell phone, a quilt. What else could I possibly need, Broots?" he inquired gently so as not to startle the uncertain tech.  
"All right. Bye, Syd. Call if you need anything," Broots said while backing away towards the door.  
"Have a safe trip. Give Debbie a kiss for me."  
"I'll try." The door slammed and Sydney resumed reading his novel.  
  
*****  
  
"Ah, the thrill of the hunt. So satisfying, replenishing," Miss Parker sighed, clutching Mr Smith and Miss Wesson lovingly. She and Jarod had just climbed a ladder down 26 damn sublevels and the camera would start looping in 30 seconds she had been told.  
"You're not hunting, Parker. You're rescuing," Jarod affirmed, "my sister to be exact."  
"Fine, it still brings back some excitement though."  
"I'm glad you relished in the feeling of hunting me down like a wild animal."  
Parker stopped her movements along the corridor. Her eyes turned towards Jarod's behind her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, Jarod," Miss Parker's voice was full of sincerity.  
This time it was Jarod whose movements ceased, "Did Miss Parker just say she was sorry?"  
"Oh nevermind! Just forget it!" she kept moving, but Jarod caught her arm.  
"No. I'm sorry, it was just unexpected. Thank-you, it means a lot to me to know you do care."  
"You didn't think I cared at all?" Miss Parker's eyes were wide with shock. This was Jarod. He was supposed to know everything.  
"I wasn't sure, but now I am. Come on, we don't have much time before the guards make a fresh round and the camera's loop ends. It started 21 seconds ago."  
The two worked well together. They eased around corners and through shadows simultaneously and melted against the frigid walls together. Synchronized, they followed one another toward Emily's cell. Like left and right hand, they each employed their own talents and skills to break into the door without verbal communication. They had learned long ago how to speak without speaking.  
Back to back they worked. Jarod calmly breaking the code on the door while Parker eyed all tunnels of trouble that could arise. Like a mother hen guarding her eggs, she shielded herself with the knowledge that no longer was she alone. She and Jarod were getting Emily out of here, securely.   
The abrupt signal that the door was open caused her to turn around and she met Jarod's eyes before he pushed it open. Those eyes were anxious, terrified, certain, reassuring, honest, and so many more things that she could have stared into them all day just trying to interpret them. The rusty door creaked open and they stepped into the room.  
Looking around, Miss Parker whispered, "Where is she?"  
  
*****  
  
"I'm really starting to lose my appreciation for the recovery ward," Lyle groaned as he opened his eyes to find himself in a room he had grown accustomed to.  
"You have been spending an unusually great amount of time in here lately." Mr Parker stated from the chair next to the bed.  
"I can't help it. Things are changing very quickly and I'm not sure if that poses well for me, or you for that matter." Lyle attempted to ignore the fact that a young woman, Jarod's sister of all people, had given him a concussion and reopened several wounds to add to his growing collection of fresh ones.  
"What are you talking about?" inquired Mr Parker.  
Lyle tightened his face muscles and bobbed side to side before saying, "Well, with Miss Parker in the state she-"  
"I had nothing to do with that!" he protested.  
"The triumvirate may not agree with you." Lyle stretched his arms up relaxedly.  
"Why's that?" Mr Parker challenged.  
"Because you were the last person she saw before she went off the deep end," he explained.  
"Me? This is absurd. You were the last person she saw before Jarod found her." His finger pointed at Lyle accusedly.  
"She was already fuming at that point. You pushed her when she found out that we wouldn't be giving her her freedom. I still don't understand why she would think you would give it to her in the first place."  
"Things change. I used to have her wrapped around my finger when I was Daddy. Now," Mr Parker sighed, "things are just different. Jarod has been filling her head with lies."  
"So you were manipulating her to your own side."  
"No!" The chair fell to the ground as he stood abruptly, "she chose her own destiny. And that is what's going to get her killed."  
"Do you care?"  
"What?" Mr Parker leaned in face-to-face with his disabled son.  
"Do you care about what happens to your own child?" Lyle's eyes were cool but like fire.  
"Of course I care for my children, but this isn't my fault. Its soley hers. You of all people should know that, Son." Once again, Mr Parker tried to make up for his loss of control and replace his temper with soothing parental words.  
Lyle swallowed, "Of course."  
  
*****  
  
"Jarod, what hap-" Miss Parker started to say. The room was bare aside from a splatter of blood on the floor. Jarod's eyes looked up to her after noticing this and scrambled to her side.  
"Parker, run!" Jarod ordered while tugging at her hand insystantly.  
"Why?" Fear started spreading over her smooth features. An uneasy feeling had engulfed the room suddenly, and she could feel it start to damper her senses.  
Jarod turned towards the door, "This could be a trap."  
  
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 21: Saving Grace  
  
Aqua  
  
  
The Centre, 1970  
Catherine Parker fled down the hall anxiously. Tears fell from her cheaks to the frigid concrete floors like rain droplets from a summer leaf. The young woman stumbled along the halls, choking back all of the sobs that threatened to erupt. She clutched the silver handle like a lifeline and placing a palm to her clammy forehead she took a deep breath and flung the door open.  
"Oh, Sydney, my dear Sydney!" she weeped desperately.  
"Catherine? What's wrong?" young Sydney asked, hastily rushing to comfort her, the paperwork on his desk left forgotten, "are you all right?"  
"No. I'll never be all right again! The Centre has gone too far this time."  
"Sit down, sit down." Sydney lead the distressed woman to the bland sofa in his drabby office. Hands clamped together, the two faced eachother, but Catherine couldn't bear to look him in the eye in fear of breaking down once again.  
"Talk to me, Catherine. Everything will work out. Just talk to me of what has you in this maniac state."  
Catherine's head rose and she tried to force a smile and a small chuckle came out, but her eyes only wept more, "I... I can't tell you. I don't want to endanger you anymore than I already have."  
"You have to talk to someone. I promise, I'll keep this completely confidential," he reassured her while gently caressing the back of her hand.  
"I'm sorry, Sydney. I shouldn't have even come here. I do know of someone I can talk to about this. Thank-you for your kind words. I beg of you to simply pray for me, my friend."   
Sydney, melting easily under her noble request of him, nodded when he saw the regret and horror clouding her gentle blue eyes, "God speed, Catherine."  
Sniffling, she stood gracefully and walked out the door, blowing a kiss back at her saving grace.  
  
*****  
  
Hair in a tight bun, Catherine emerged from the taxi cab with her long navy-blue skirt waving with the country breeze. Her blouse was a vanilla creme and everything around her looked more beautiful because of her. She smiled warmly and payed the old man sitting in the driver's seat before checking the address once again on the mailbox. She could see overgrown weeds nestled all around it and the numbers on the mailbox were slightly rusted with age. Every tree was in the distance swaying and dancing rejoicefully with the soft gentle breeze. Wheat and corn fields of infincy stretched on like stars in the summer night, illuminating the sun's honey-golden rays.   
Catherine watched the cab pull away and once the dust had settled and the vehicle could no longer be heard, she walked up the steps of the old country porch, complete with two hand-crafted pine rocking chairs. The quaint little house had all the trimmings of home she wished for in her own; a clothesline, floral curtains peaking through the wood trimmed windows, an old toy airplane lying in the neglected yard, and an out of style station wagon occupying the gravel driveway. She reached the front door and hesitantly knocked. When there was no answer, she summoned all of her courage and knocked with more strength. This time she heard noises from inside. Muffled voices could be heard inside the home, but Catherine could make out no words. The door creaked open and a beautiful woman with long, curly, red hair presented herself to her unexpected visitor. A tired-looking man stood behind her, presumadly her husband.  
"May we help you ma'am?" the woman asked.  
"No," Catherine replied gently, shaking her head, "but I think I can help you."  
  
*****  
  
Sydney sat in his office alone, contemplating Catherine's abrupt wave of confusion. She was so lost and in distress, it pained Sydney to have to see her in such a condition and have no way of helping her. If only she would reveal her problem, he was sure there must be something he could do for the poor woman. She was so strong and so brave, all the things he was not. Yet, things had always been hard for Catherine. He had always been afraid that one day, The Centre would just pull the last straw and she would collapse under its pressure. Every day she had been married to the monster, Mr Parker, Catherine had been forced to bear a burden she had never deserved. And now, being the kind caring woman she was, Catherine was attempting to use the new knowledge of what The Centre did to help those in need. Never had he before seen her so distanced. Her immediate reaction had been to come to him with problems, but this time had to have been different. Did she not trust him? Or was it something that he had no ability to aid her in. If Catherine really thought that he was helping her overcome her problems, she was wrong. Vice versa to be technical. By talking to her and trying to overcome her demons, he was kindeling the urge inside him to do something good of his own. She still had obstacles to overcome. He on the other hand was at a perfect position to do something to help all of the needy children The Centre posessed. Jarod namely. If only he held the courage that she continued to maintain. Catherine was so brave and so willing to sacrifice anything for the children. Just like Jacob. Jacob had always been the one to make the right moves. Sydney, himself, on the other hand was always a careful strategist. Even if that meant he was too late, he was a planner. One day, he told himself, I will be couragous like Catherine and Jacob. One day, the children will be safe.  
He just wasn't ready, yet.  
  
*****  
  
"Who are you?" the man replied to Catherine's vague introduction.  
Taking a deep soothing breath, never losing eye contact, Catherine began, "My name is Catherine Parker. I- I have information, things- things you need to know."  
"What are you talking about?" the woman cut in, glancing at her husband anxiously, "what do we need to know?"  
"Its about your son. His name is Jarod." This caused the reaction she had feared from the beginning. How was she to try and convince these people that she wanted no harm to come to their son?  
They started to speak, but Catherine firmly cut them off, "I have Jarod's best interests at heart, and I'd like to help your family. Please. Allow me to come in and explain."  
The woman stared into Catherine's blue eyes. It was clear that this woman spoke only the truth. Something inside her heart told her that she needed to trust this woman. Though her brain kept shrieking that she could be one of "them," a ploy to trip her up, but she cut those messages off and gestured for the woman to come in.  
Smiling, Catherine accepted and stepped through the front door, "Thank-you."  
"I'm Major Charles. Call me Charles," the man spoke first, though hesitantly, "and this is my wife, Margaret."  
Catherine shook their hands in turn, "How do you do?"  
Margaret answered, "Not so well as you may already know. Please, make yourself at home. Would you like any coffee? Hot tea?"  
"Tea sounds wonderful. Thank-you," Catherine accepted while sitting politely in the chair across from the couch Charles occupied. The major looked her over with a keen eye and as if proclaiming her safe, visibly relaxed.  
"You have a gorgous home. The scenery is breath-taking." Small talk seemed slightly inappropriate for the grave matter at hand, but in an attempt to slice through some of the thick tension that was knotting in the air, Catherine felt she had no better option.  
"Yes, lots of open space to fly," Charles replied, smiling. It wasn't completely genuine, but a polite smile just the same. Current matters were far too depressing for a true one.   
"Sugar?" Margaret called from the kitchen where they could hear clattering of pots and pans.  
"Please," Catherine replied, then returned her attention to Major Charles, "so you're a pilot?"  
"Yes I am. I've decided to retire from it as a career for the time being so that my attention is focused directly on my son, but every now and then when I need to relax I'll fly for some peace and leisure. Its very soothing to just get away."  
"It sounds magnificent." Her voice lacked the enthusiasm she had intended. Reminder of why she had come here had been brought up and Catherine quickly quieted.   
After a moment of akward silence, Margaret reappeared and the trio silently sat in the living room sipping their tea from clay mugs. Catherine admired the unique artwork above the mantle and shifted in her seat uncomfortably as she felt the gaze of her hosts' eyes.  
Clearing her throat, Catherine began what she knew would be a lengthy story, "You have a splendid son." This caught their complete attention as both gaped at her wide-eyed, spellbound.   
"You've seen him? When? How is he? Where is he now? Wh-" Margaret let the questions explode like scorching lava, but Catherine held her hand up.  
"So many questions and so little time!" she gave them a sad smile, "I actually met Jarod a few years ago, but it wasn't until now that I was able to access his personal records and find the two of you. You raised a marvelous child. I spoke with him most recently, um... two days ago."  
"Do you see him often?" Charles inquired. His eyes looked guilty for his lack of time spent with his own son, though he obviously had no control over the horrendous circumstances.  
"As a matter of fact I do. You see, my husband runs the coorperation that stole Jarod from you. I know now that he was indeed kidnapped. I'm sorry it took me so long. Anyway, he has me visit with the children often to-"  
"Wait a minute," Charles broke in, "Jarod isn't the only child there?"  
"Unfortunately not. There are several others, and I'm trying to locate all of their families in hopes that one day I'll have rescued them all."  
"I don't know much about this place except that they stole my baby. Obviously, these have to be some dangerous people, Catherine. Why are you helping these people like us that you don't even know?" Margaret asked cautiously, but before Catherine could reply she began again, "I mean- not that I'm ungrateful."  
Catherine smiled sweetly, "I understand. I'm not even sure myself why I'm doing this. Something inside me just told me I had to. I had to help these poor children. What if it had been my child?" She paused, thinking of the beautiful little girl waiting for her at home.  
"Well, as you were saying. Please continue," the Major reminded her, nodding.  
"Yes. My job is to talk with the children and keep them happy enough to do what they're intended to do-"  
"Which is..? What are they forcing my son to do?" Charles asked sharply, anger reflecting on his furious eyes for his lost son.  
Understanding his distress, Catherine spoke calmly and slowly, "Each of the children has a special so-called 'gift' that they have been trained to apply to certain scenarios. Jarod, for example, is The Centre's-"  
"The Centre?" Margaret mumbled quietly.  
"The Centre is the organization that has been exploiting your son's talents all of these years."  
Charles caressed Margaret's hand gently in hopes to soothe her wounds. With every word, Catherine was making Jarod's life seem more and more horrible and he knew that that was his wife's worst fear. Margaret nodded, giving Catherine consent to continue.  
"Jarod is The Centre's prized 'subject.' They have been exploiting his skills as a Pretender for years now. Jarod is a Pretender- a child prodigy who can become anyone he wants to be. He can literally slip into another person's identity and tell The Centre what they are thinking and how they are responding to certain scenarios."  
"I thought they had technology to do that sort of thing," Charles protested. Tears were beginning to slip down Margaret's face.  
"Computers can figure out what the average person will do, but Jarod is so intelligent, he can dig deeper. He can apply emotional variables as well, making the results 75% more reliable," noticing Margaret's distress, Catherine reached for her free hand, "Oh! I am so sorry, Dear! I am laying too much out at once. I can come back later if that's better."  
"No!" Margaret begged, attempting to get her breath back, "I have to know. I can handle it. Jarod's handled it for years. Its about time I did, too." Trembling, Margaret waved her hand in a motion directing Catherine to go on once again.  
"All right. One thing needs to be set straight first. Jarod hasn't been told the truth. He believes that the results of his simulations are being used to help people. And in some cases they are, but in others, the results are manipulated to do just the opposite. The results are simply sold to the highest bidder who may do with them as they please. Your son has a strict set of morals and only wants to help people. He has such a great heart. You should be very proud," Catherine paused and when she wasn't interrupted, continued, "the reason I see Jarod more than the other children, almost on a daily basis as a matter of fact, is because I have a young daughter myself. She's about the same age as Jarod and the two get along remarkably well. They're best friends, and Jarod has left such a good impression on my little girl's life. I feel like I should be thanking you. She just gets so lonely sometimes, and Jarod is all she has. Every day we come home from work, all I hear about is Jarod this and Jarod that!"  
Catherine laughed a little, "Those two are always being caught doing something they know they shouldn't be. Sneaky little things, and clever, too. I know we don't even catch them most of the time, but oh that mischiefous look in their eyes is priceless! Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm rambling. I'm sure you don't need to hear about my daughter!"  
"Oh no!" Margaret spoke up who had been hanging on every word and even allowing herself to smile gently, "I'm glad to hear what kind of a boy Jarod's grown to be. Don't let me stop you at all!"  
Major Charles leaned in, "Does anyone look after Jarod? Do you?"  
"No. That's not my job. I get ridiculed enough for just visiting with him so often, but he's such a pleasure. My co-worker, Sydney, takes care of Jarod. He's a good man, but some of his priorities need adjustment. Don't worry though. Sydney wouldn't let any harm come to Jarod. He cares about him, and I've seen some of the sacrifices he has made to keep any potential threats away from Jarod."  
"That's a relief. So, Catherine, why did you come to see us? I'm sure it couldn't have been simply spur of the moment," Margaret paused, "what caused you to come to us now?"  
"That's what I've been fearing the most. I want to free Jarod of The Centre, but I've always wanted that. What brought me here specifically was," Catherine covered her mouth with her hand, choking back sobs, "Th-the Centre went t-too far. They've plotted some outrageous things that I've been aware of, but this tops them a-all."  
A moment's silence passed by. Margaret tightened her hold on her hand, "What is it, Catherine? I know we just met, but I feel as though I've known you forever."  
"I feel it, too. Its just so hard."  
"Please," the couple spoke in unison.   
Catherine looked from face to face, "I've found something. On a Scottish Isle, Carthis, there are secret ancient scrolls. A prophecy of what will be of The Centre. I read them, and I couldn't believe the words before me."  
  
  
Aquagirl157@cs.com 


	8. Secrets and Lies

Disclaimer: NOT MINE  
AN: FEEDBACK/RR NEEDED! ;-)  
This is the last of the old posts. Next time I will be postings some never before posted chapters.. woohoo!  
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 22: Secrets and Lies  
  
Aqua  
  
Present   
Molly eyed the elder man lying on the couch in the other room. Sydney seemed to know much more than he let on. Though Miss Parker had informed her suttlely that Sydney was just a lost baboon bumbling around searching for a purpose with phsycological evaluations on why you have to push a button and pull a handle, Molly doubted that that was all he knew. Silently reaching a conclusion of her own, she strolled into the room, taking a seat across from the couch and trying to relax.   
"So, why haven't you told them?" she inquired timidly.  
Sydney glanced up from his novel before setting it on the coffee table, "What are you talking about, Molly?"  
"Miss Parker and Jarod. Why haven't you told them your secrets?" she leaned forward and the sapphire pools in her eyes seemed to drown Sydney. The intimidating stare reminded him a little well of a young woman he knew.  
"I keep no secrets from them. I love them like my own children."  
"Yet, you have never told them that. Does it take tiptoeing on the line of death to come to a realization that they need to hear those words?"  
"I told them. Remember? In the van that day," Sydney protested anxiously.  
Shaking her head, "You thought you were going to die. Miss Parker needs to know the truth. They both do. How can you stand by and watch them spend their lives searching for the truth, the one thing that can be cherished in The Centre, when you posess the key to all of their struggles?"  
"We've only known you for a few days, Molly. You don't understand at all." Sydney pulled the quilt up around him tighter and turned his head to face the dying flames of the fire.  
"I have my own gifts as you know. I know what you're keeping hidden inside. Answer the question. Why?" Her voice was almost pleading.  
"I can't. Wishes must be honored. I couldn't live with myself."  
"Well, from what I can tell," she stood and walked to the door, "you've already reached that point."  
Sydney stared on in aghast as she left. Molly's words lingered in the air for a moment before finally settling into his soul. Maybe it was time for the truth.  
  
*****  
  
"What the Hell are we supposed to do now, Wonderboy?" Miss Parker asked hurriedly while being dragged down the sterile halls of The Centre.   
Jarod, clutching Miss Parker's hand as he yanked her from one side of the hall to another and back again, was searching for a specific room number. Miss Parker groaned when she heard illiterate mutterings as a response.   
"Would you quit talking to yourself and tell me what's going on?!" Miss Parker ordered, frustration evident.  
"Ah hah," he said quietly while beginning to decode the lock to one of the doors.  
"That wasn't exactly the brilliant explanation I was looking for."  
Suddenly, a click from the door caused her to pause and halt the sarcastic comment threatening to erupt. Jarod swung the door open and casually walked into the room while Miss Parker, after following suit, armed herself and revelled in the sweet familiar sound of her gun's safety clicking out of place. There, in the middle of the near-vacated room, stood Briggite, a coy smile littering her devilish face.   
"Oh Lord, Barbie's the one who stole Emily?" Briggite's grin grew, yet she remained silent. "Well, I'm sorry if we intruded on the tea party, but the chap and I are here to collect his sister," Miss Parker announced.  
"Love, if I could, I would, but honestly, this game has gone too far. Even for me. Don't try to interfere, or else little sis will be suffering from a nasty bullet wound." She pulled her gun up to Emily's temple.  
Emily, eyes in contact with Jarod's, groaned, "Oh please, just shoot the bitch!"  
"That's my kind of girl," Miss Parker smiled and aimed her gun, but was interrupted when Jarod knocked her gun's aim off.  
"Wait, Parker," Jarod turned to Briggite, unwilling to compromise with his sister's life, "don't hurt her, Briggite. Please, tell me what you want. I'll give it to you."  
Cocking her head, she pondered his offer, "Valiant attempt, Love. But there is nothing even you could do."  
"No. There has to be something. Just name your price. I'll get you anything you want. Anything," he whispered at the end. Tears springing to his eyes as he desperately baragained for Emily's life.  
"Screw this. I'm going in for the kill-" Miss Parker began.  
"And risk killing little Emily? I doubt it, Miss Parker." Briggite pulled Emily in front of her.  
"How pathetic are you? Holding someone else in front of you to save your neck?" Emily inquired sarcastically.  
"Not pathetic. Resourceful," Briggite retorted.  
"Enough!" Jarod declared, frustrated with the three womens' tactics, "Briggite, what could the Centre possibly give you that I couldn't?"  
"Anything," another voice answered for her.  
"Come to jump on the bandwagon, Cox?" Parker sneered.  
"Only if Jarod decides to hitch a ride as well," Cox answered.  
"Sorry, I'm not particularly musically inclined, and I would never stay in The Centre. Especially with you." Jarod replied.  
Miss Parker smiled in amusement at his naive reply. The scene was rather pathetic when looked at from an outsider's point of view. Miss Parker stood, gun poised, close to Jarod who was in a deadlock stare with Cox. Briggite, still clutching Emily in front of her, was watching the exchange. Probobaly hoping they would just finish eachother off, the weasel.   
"Enough reunions. Jarod, shoot them so we can get the Hell outta here," Emily insisted.  
"Shutup," muttered Briggite, ramming the barrel of her gun harder into her neck.  
"You can't all make it, Jarod. You know that. One of you will remain here and I know which one. Make the logical decision."  
Jarod's head turned desperately from Briggite to Cox and back again, obviously fighting an inner war. His warm cocoa eyes were racing and Miss Parker assumed he was attempting to sim a way out of this.  
"If I," Jarod swallowed hard, "if I gave myself up, would you let Emily and Parker go?"  
"Of course, Jarod. I'm a man of my word."  
"Hah, that's a good one. What else you got?" Miss Parker grimaced.  
Jarod ignored her, though he knew he could never trust anyone who wanted him in The Centre, "I-"  
Suddenly, Emily's foot sprung up and back down on Briggite's delicate foot. Twisting around, she took hold of Briggite's arm. All the while, Miss Parker had taken her cue and shot Mr Cox in the chest. Clutching the wound, he sank to the ground.  
"Go for the gold, girl," Miss Parker said, impressed with the girl's spunk. Emily was still wrestling Briggite when Jarod came to her aid. With a square kick, Emily had Briggite off of her and gun in her hand. Jarod flung himself on top of Briggite and she lay helpless on the floor, hands together in one of Jarod's larger ones. Miss Parker kicked Cox out of the way so that she could stand by the scene. Emily was pointing Briggite's own gun while she herself was pinned underneath Jarod.  
"Comfortable?" she asked the distressed blonde.  
"You'll pay," Briggite muttered while trying to free herself from Jarod's tight grasp.  
"I think its time to go, Muffin," Miss Parker directed to Jarod mocking Briggite's lousy accent.   
He smiled and in his own Brittish mimick replied, "Sure thing, Love."  
  
*****  
  
"Secrets and lies! Secrets and lies!" Angelo roared, thrusting a chair across the empty room. Suddenly sinking into a corner, her began muttering incoherantly. Eventually words began to make sense, "Sydney's secrets. Sydney's lies. Sydney's secrets. Sydney's lies. Sydneys secrets," he took a breath and then boomed, "Sydney's lies!" The walls echoed with his eerie voice.   
  
  
  
  
FEEDBACK/RR PLEASE! I hope you liked it! 


	9. Crossroads

Disclaimer: Thought I'd put more than, "not mine" this time... These characters and plot are NOT MINE. Hehe..   
  
*This is one part. There will be no more joint parts since these are fresh out of my fingertips!*  
  
AN: I posted this really soon after my last one. I don't know why. I think I have some compulsive disorder where my story has to be at the top of the page as often as possible.   
  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to this neverending story to my faithful producer, Jessica (aka MAC) whom will never relent pestering me until this story is finished. You all would not believe how many times a day I am reminded to continue this story by her. *Phone rings... Have you written that story yet?* So, by all means, let the story continue finally with some new material (for those of you who have been following this since Nicolette's site posting)!   
  
PS: The song is this fic is the only song I plan to ever do. I just thought it was appropriate for this scene. It is performed by Shelby Lynne and is called "Wall in Your Heart." This also is NOT MINE.   
  
FEEDBACK/RR NEEDED ;-)   
  
  
Learning to Run Again  
Part 23: Crossroads  
  
Aqua  
  
  
  
  
The rustic cabin in Virginia was now empty compared to the mass of people who had occupied it just a day ago. Two lone companions remained and were not exactly on speaking terms since their scuffle from the night before.   
Rustling noises came from the kitchen as Sydney hobbled down the hall toward the disturbance. He had awoken from his spot on the pinstriped couch to hear a woman's shriek as something crashed to the ground in the kitchen. Staggering through the oak doorway, Sydney saw that everything seemed to appear fine, save for the two egg splatters littering the wooden planks on the floor. Attempting to bend down and clean up the mess, Sydney was stopped by the gentle hand of the blonde who had been busying herself cooking their breakfast. Knowing better than to argue with Miss Parker's sister, Sydney sat himself down in a nearby chair at the round table. They remained like this for a few moments until Sydney broke the silence.   
"Molly, I want to tell them, really I do. Its just that I have made a promise to a dear friend, long ago and I can not break it."  
Molly looked up at him solemnly while pouring their milk, "I can't force you into anything."  
Sydney sighed, "You are so young, Molly! You couldn't understand! It was a long time ago, still, but these kept secrets are important to Jarod and Miss Parker's safety. To their lives."  
"Yes, Sydney," Molly afirmed sternly, "they are important to their lives-"  
"Important to be kept," Sydney interrupted.  
Shaking her head, Molly groaned, "No! There will be conseqences if you don't tell them. You have to tell them. For their sake as well as your own."  
"You were not there! Do you even know what it is I keep hidden?" he inquired as the thought suddenly crossed his mind.  
"I-- no. I'm not supposed to know. Some things, they don't tell me. Some things, they tell me too much, far too much. I am only told what I need to know to do what is right and help you to do what is right," Molly's voice suddenly grew soft, "I understand your pain; I understand your doubt. Yes, they will be angry at first, but you know they will appreciate your confession after all these years. My sister and Jarod, they need closure. Without your knowledge, they will never gain the security and comfort that they so desperately need."  
They stared at eachother as Molly sat across from him at the table with their breakfast. Solemnly, Sydney picked up his fork and began shifting the scrambled eggs on his plate. Under his breath, he mumbled almost inaudibly, "I hope you are right, Molly."  
  
*****  
  
Three bodies climbed out of the darkness into an open field after moving the heavy lid off of the "dead end" of the ventilation system. The bright sunlight caused their eyes to simultaneously squint as they hustled out of the hole.  
"Dejavu," Miss Parker muttered under her breath.  
"For the third or fourth time," Jarod replied.  
Emily took a deep breath of air, relishing the feeling of sunilght on her pale skin, "Freedom. It feels so amazing to be out of that cheese factory. How'd you do it for so many years, Jarod?"  
"Without the knowledge of those feelings," Jarod replied as he lead them in a frantic I'm-late-I'm-late-for-a-very-important-date kind of walk through the woods to where Miss Parker's car awaited.  
"So, where are my rescuers taking me anyway?" Emily asked as she hustled to keep up with the two.  
Jarod and Miss Parker's eyes met as Jarod explained, "We are headed to the lovely Shady Oak, Virginia. We have some friends there who also need our help."  
"We're just a regular super hero duo, needed everywhere at all times," Miss Parker clarified.  
Emily nodded as Miss Parker slid into the driver's seat of her car. Jarod preceeded to hold the door open for Emily into the backseat.  
"So you can rest," her brother explained.  
"Thanks," Emily replied with gratitude. After she and Jarod were in the car and Miss Parker had started the engine she said, "You guys mind if we get something to eat on the way. I'm about ready to run back in The Centre and have a bite of Mr Lyle."  
Miss Parker smirked and casted Jarod a humorous glance, "that would be ironic wouldn't it?"  
"What comes around goes around," Jarod replied, "we'll definitely stop somewhere, Em."  
Emily nodded, though she didn't understand the "inside jokes" that were roaming between the two in the front. This brought her to the realization that she and her family would never know Jarod quite as well as those who had been there while he grew up, no matter how hard they tried. Jarod turned around and eyed his sister, sensing her uneasiness.  
"It'll be okay. We're going to make up for lost time."  
"Yeah, I know." Emily turned to face the window and watched as The Centre faded away behind them.  
  
*****  
  
"It's better this way, Deb." Broots was trying to reassure his daughter as they pulled into the driveway of their home in Blue Cove.  
"Whatever," Debbie muttered as she opened her door. The light went on inside the car as she stepped out. It suddenly flickered before melting away completely.  
Broots groaned, shaking his head, "I can't believe it."  
"Well, believe it, Dad! You're throwing your life away and making me suffer along with you! You are just like Mom!"  
Flabberghasted, Broots got to his feet outside of the car, "Wh-bu-I.. Is that what this is all about? Your mother? Its not your allergies, its not that you are treated like a child, its not that we're leaving Miss Parker and Sydney. You're angry at your mother aren't you?"  
Debbie, who had by now reached the front door, suddenly turned around and marched down the steps of the porch, "No, Dad! I am angry at you. I'm angry that you are becoming just like her."  
"How am I like her?"  
"You're forgetting me." The girl turned around and ran into the house. Broots could hear her running up the stairs and he shouted at her.  
"I was talking about the light in in in the car!" With no response, he grabbed his laptop from the backseat and looked at the dead light, "this is all your fault."  
  
*****  
  
Miss Parker, Jarod, and Emily had been travelling for an hour and had driven through the drivethru window at the closest fast food restraunt they found. Jarod was content following his double burger with a chocolate milkshake, while Emily sipped on a Diet Coke in the back. Miss Parker had finished her Dasani and salad a long time ago and was content driving in silence. The bumps of the road were quite calming and Emily was quickly drifting off to a peaceful slumber.  
"Thank-you, Parker, for helping me save Emily. This means a lot to mean," Jarod spoke quietly in the dark.  
"Any time, PEZ-head." She turned and smiled at him. He returned it and sighed.  
"So where do we go now?" Jarod asked as another car drove by and illuminated the inside of the vehicle for a brief second.  
"Let's go over this again. We are going back to the cabin with Sydney and Molly-"   
Jarod laughed, "I know that, I mean what do we do now. We can't stay at that cabin forever."  
"Yeah. Well, I don't know. We'll have to have Syd and my sister's input on it I suppose."  
"Mmm," Jarod nodded as he took another sip of milkshake with a loud slurp as he did so.  
Miss Parker rolled her eyes and grabbed the cup from him. She rolled down the window and pitched it out onto the side of the highway. "It is gone, Jarod. It has been for about 10 minutes."  
Jarod smiled, "That's littering you know."  
"Well, Captain Planet, I think you'll just have to live with that," she replied, the wind blowing her hair wildly as another flash of light dispensed itself around them. Jarod sat, content to watch her for a moment, feeling the cool wind on his face. Miss Parker leaned over and turned the radio on to some soft music, so as not to wake their sleeping passenger.   
  
I feel your pain   
I feel the rain   
What happened to you?   
I can't get to you  
  
Feeling his eyes on her she glanced at him, "take a picture. It lasts longer."  
"Sorry. You're very beautiful, Parker."  
  
Cuz there's a wall in your heart   
And no one can get through   
  
She glanced at him again before returning her eyes to the road, "You shouldn't say things like that, Jarod."  
"Why? Give me a good reason why, Parker."  
  
And it's cold and it's dark   
And you don't have a clue  
  
"Because you just shouldn't," she muttered. Her voice wasn't angry, solemn.  
Jarod stared out at the passing scenery with stubborn sad cocoa creamy eyes until the wind dried them too much so that he had to close them, "I don't know about you, but that's not good enough for me."   
  
But this wall it will fall   
If it's the last thing I do I'll get through   
This wall in your heart   
  
Miss Parker looked at him briefly before returning her eyes to the road before them, "Its going to have to be good enough. Its just the way things have to be. We're supposed to be like this."  
"Running? That's how you want to spend the rest of your life, looking over your shoulder?" Jarod persisted insistently, near desperately.  
"Yes--no. I mean, I don't know," she relented. They drove on.  
  
I know your soul   
I know I'm home   
Just come here to me   
Let you run right through me   
  
"You know, we used to be best friends. I mean, when did that ever end? Has it really?" Jarod was hesitant in his questions, but forcefully waiting for an answer.  
  
Cuz there's a wall in your heart   
And no one can get through   
And it's cold and it's dark   
And you don't have a clue   
But this wall it will fall   
  
"Things change," she stated as she turned the wheel to the left, eyes directed straight ahead.  
  
If it's the last thing I do I'll get through   
This wall in your heart   
  
"Only to a degree. I won't pressure you into anything. I just," he paused, "just want you to know that even if you don't, I still care. About you. About us and what we had. It could be so perfect, Parker."  
"Nothing's perfect," the pessimistic side came out, the more dominant side. The car came to a stop as they reached a four-way intersection.  
  
I know your soul   
I know I'm home   
Just come here to me   
Let you run right through me  
  
"Its truly a crossroads now," Jarod smiled gently.  
  
Cuz there's a wall in your heart   
And no one can get through   
And it's cold and it's dark   
And you don't have a clue   
But this wall it will fall   
If it's the last thing I do I'll get through   
This wall in your heart   
  
Sighing, Miss Parker returned, "Yes, it is. Isn't it, Jarod?"  
  
  
We'll break down all of the troubles we have found   
And I'll find a way to mend your broken pieces   
Let's hold hands and be friends till the end   
And our love will be forever   
  
Jarod didn't answer as her lips were now sealing his shut, as innocent as their first kiss at childhood, and as pining as the exchange at the lake in Virginia. His hand caressed her face gently, and as abruptly as it had begun, it ended. Miss Parker pulled back abruptly and began driving again. They remained silent, listening to the words on the radio come pouring into their ears like a sweet God-sent message.  
  
Cuz there's a wall in your heart   
And no one can get through   
And it's cold and it's dark   
And you don't have a clue   
But this wall it will fall   
If it's the last thing I do I'll get through   
This wall in your heart   
  
"That shut you up quick, didn't it?" she smirked.  
There was no reply, save for the applause from the back seat.  
  
*****  
  
"Mr Cox's death will prove quite an inconveniance, Briggite," Mr Parker's heartless voice repremanded her. The two walked along the dark halls of one of the lower sublevels and spoke in hushed voices. The walls have ears.  
"He knew too much anyway," the blonde casually assured her husband.  
"That doesn't give you the right to sit by and watch his murder. Are you sure that my angel killed him?"  
"Angel," Briggite laughed aloud, "I'm pretty sure. You can go check the security footage. She's on Jarod's side, now. It was inevitable. We all knew it was destined to happen."  
"Don't say that! Did you see Molly with them?" Mr Parker brushed by, letting the comment slide off his stone ego.  
Sighing, Briggite threw the loli-pop stick into the trashcan as they walked by, stopped them both and placed her hands on her husband's shoulders, "As I have told you several times, they were alone. It was just Jarod and Miss Parker, myself, the former Mr Cox, and Emily. They, specifically Miss Parker, killed Cox and left, taking Emily with them. You do believe your own wife don't you?" Her voice turned sweet with the last sentence.  
"Of course I do," he brushed her hands off of him and strutted to the nearby door and spoke without looking back, "notify me of any progress in their search."  
He had walked away before she could even reply, left in the frigid wake she muttered, "of course."  
  
*****  
  
Sydney sat on the couch comfortably. He had forced Molly to take a nap, insisting she needed her rest and that he would be fine fending for himself. Absorbed in his most recent novel, Sydney was content in the quiet. He started when he heard the insistent ringing of the cell phone on the coffee table. He picked it up and pressed the appropriate button to answer his caller.  
"This is Sydney," he stated in simple monotone.  
"Milkshakes never last as long as they should, don't you agree, Sydney?" the expected voice of Jarod inquired.  
Sydney chuckled, sitting up, "I suppose not. What does this pertain to, Jarod?"  
"Well, I wasn't finished with mine and Parker threw it out the window," he paused, "I suppose its somewhere along the Deleware state line now."  
Sydney heard an unfamiliar laughter in the background and then Miss Parker's voice stating that he could have finished it twice by then. "So, I thought this was only for emergencies, Jarod."  
"Well, I'm thirsty. Is that emergency enough?" Jarod replied, grinning.  
"I'm glad to recieve your call anyway. I was getting worried. You got Emily I presume?"  
"I don't know, umm. Parker, did we find Emily?" Jarod's voice seemed farther away as he wasn't speaking directly into the phone. Sydney could make out the 'Jarod!'s in the background and stifled his amusement when he heard Emily's voice clearly speaking to him.  
"She is quite fine and she thinks that her older brother should," her voice turned to a scolding one, "act a little more mature!"   
Jarod's voice came through faintly, "Give me the phone, Emily! I swear, you had better give it back or else--"  
"Or else what, you'll have your girlfriend throw me out the window?" Emily taunted playfully. On the other side, Sydney's eyebrows went up and knew that Emily would pay dearly for that remark from both Jarod and Miss Parker. Surprisingly, he only heard Miss Parker's laughter and the struggles of Jarod and his sister.  
"Finally, you know I bought this phone," Jarod's voice returned, but Sydney could hear Miss Parker's remark that the money he bought the phone with was The Centre's anyway, "talk about immaturity. Anyway, we should be home in a couple hours, is there anything you need, Sydney?"  
"No, I don't believe there's anything. I have Molly with me, I'm fine."  
Miss Parker's voice replied from a distance as she was obviously driving and yelling to be heard, "Tell Freud, that if he allowed Broots to sleep in my bed there will be Flemish gray matter all over the walls as soon as I return."  
"Umm, I hope you got that," Jarod said hesitantly.  
Laughing, Sydney replied, "I did. You can tell Miss Parker that Broots and Debbie have returned to Blue Cove to keep suspicion from arising."  
"All right, I will. Let me go before Parker throws my phone out the window as well."  
"Good-bye, Jarod."  
Sydney turned the phone off and chuckled to himself before returning to his reading.  
  
*****  
  
Lyle sat in his office. Fortunately, his stay in the recovery ward hadn't lasted long and he was able to return back to work, well what everyone thought was his work. He was now on his own personal saga for the truth. He internally vomited at the thought that he was becoming more and more like his sister and her lab rat, Jarod. The truth the truth the truth, blah blah blah. Who I am. He had already found the lie that started it all and now more and more were branching off from it into fabricated lives of The Centre he had grown to know so well, or so he thought anyway. Oh, there was no way that he would let anyone with anything to do with this to escape his wrath.   
And his revenge started with Mr Parker.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it. I thought I'd try and make it a little longer than usual since I've waited quite a bit longer than usual to post. Thanks for reading. Remember, I NEED FEEDBACK/RR! Its very inspiring to know that people are reading your story and definitely hurries along the process! Thanks so much! ;-) 


	10. Sunset Wisdom

Disclaimer: The Pretender and its characters do not belong to me or else you would still be watching it on TV instead of reading this!  
  
AN: This is another flashback part. I am slowly but surely attempting to explain to all of you how Catherine could have read the scrolls which seems to have been bothering many of you. Thanks for reading!   
  
REVIEW and I'll love you forever!  
  
  
Learning to Run Again:  
Part 24: Sunset Wisdom  
  
Aqua  
  
  
Charles and Margaret's home  
March 27, 1970  
  
Sitting in a chair by the chipped window, with her legs curled up underneath her, Catherine Parker's hand moved gracefully across the paper on which she was writing. Three simple words ended the letter:  
  
Love always,  
Mom  
  
Catherine was in the upstairs bedroom to the simple ranch home of Charles and Magaret after her startling revelations about their son. She had been offered this room for as long as she needed when she was unable to tell them about what the scrolls in Carthis had read. Sighing, Catherine sealed the envelope and wrote on the front in beautiful cursive:  
  
To my dear little Miss Parker  
  
She hugged the envelope with the letter clutched beneath its seal to her heart and sighed, closing her eyes and remincing.  
  
*****  
  
The Centre  
February 15, 1970  
  
"Well, after you explained to me what Valentine's Day was and gave me that candy heart that said 'BE MY VALENTINE,' I had to do something for you. Do you like it?"   
"Oh yes, Jarod! Its beautiful," a younger version of Catherine Parker exclaimed excitedly as she read the Valentine's Day card a third time.  
The young Pretender smiled happily, but then pouted, "Sydney didn't like it when I made him a card once."  
Miss Parker sighed, "Grown-ups can be so weird sometimes. Who doesn't like a card? Especially one with money."  
"Money? What would someone of our age do with it? Don't your parents provide you with adequate nutrition, shelter, and overall financial aid?"  
Miss Parker rolled her eyes and giggled, "Candy, Jarod! Clothes! My daddy gives me money every year for my birthday. Momma never does though. She gives me real presents."  
"When is your birthday?" Jarod pondered.  
"January 3rd. When is yours?" she replied innocently, sitting next to him on his bed.  
Jarod's face fell, "I- I don't know."  
"You should ask someone. Ask Sydney," young Miss Parker suggested.  
"Maybe I will."  
At that moment, a tall brunette woman walked into the room smiling at the two children before her.  
"Momma!" her child yelled excitedly with the kind of enthusiasm only a child can muster up in a matter of a second, "look at what Jarod made for me!"   
Catherine peered down at the folded piece of paper her daughter was waving in front of her.  
"Its wondeful, Honey. Did you say 'thank-you' to Jarod?" she gently asked her daughter.  
"Of course I did," she assured her mother.  
Jarod watched them strangely. He enjoyed watching the two together, so happy, and yet he envied the bond they shared, "Hello, Mrs. Parker."  
Catherine smiled and sat down next to the Pretender, greeting him sweetly, "Hi, Jarod. How are you?"  
Jarod shrugged, "Fine, I guess." The woman held his hand comfortingly.  
"Jarod," Catherine began hesitantly, "I came to see you because- because I need your help."  
"What do you want me to do?" Jarod replied mechanically out of habit.  
Catherine's eyes expressed her sorrow at his blunt response, "I promise you, Jarod, you won't just be helping me. You'll be helping yourself and Miss Parker as well. I can't explain it now, but tonight, I will be back. I just want you to be ready. Okay, Jarod?"  
Confused, the small boy replied, "Whatever you say Mrs. Parker."  
Catherine nodded solemnly and walked out of the door clutching her daughter's hand who waved good-bye to her friend and began chattering about her busy day.  
  
*****  
  
Catherine stood above the little boy who was sleeping not so peacefully in his bed. Beads of sweat crept down his face. Knealing down, she whispered softly in his ear, "Jarod, wake up."  
"Huh!" Jarod bolted up in his bed and clutched the sheets around him in panic.  
"Its just me, Catherine." She brushed her hand back and forth down his back soothingly.  
"Mrs. Parker. I'm sorry, I fell asleep. It won't happen again," he mumbled near incoherantly.  
"Sweetheart," she clutched his hand, "its fine. You need to rest now and then. I'm sorry I'm pulling you out in the middle of the night--"  
"Pulling me out?" Jarod backed against the wall his bed leant against.  
Catherine sighed and pointed to the camera in the corner, "They can't see what I need you to do. They won't know. Don't worry. Now, come on and get dressed so we can get out of here."  
Jarod nodded and Catherine reassured him with a small smile.  
  
*****  
  
After the ride to the Parker's home, Catherine lead Jarod to her own special room of the house. Stain glass reflected the dim light that flowed from each small lamp. Jarod looked around in awe at the paintings and brushed his hand over the keys of the piano, accidentally pressing one down to have a sharp C note fill the silence around them. His eyes widened and he smiled.  
"You make sure that my daughter teaches you how to play it one day."  
Jarod's smile lingered and then he turned to her once again, "So why am I here?"  
"I need you to do a simulation for me," Catherine continued, "but The Centre can't know about it. That's why we're doing it here."  
"Then, let's get to work," Jarod affirmed with a nod, sounding like a smaller Sydney.  
"Okay," Catherine slurred out, "Well, I'm not exactly sure how I'm supposed to go about doing this, Jarod, so I have written on this piece of paper what I know. And this," she pointed to a group of lines, "is what I need to know."  
She cocked her head slightly and waited for a response. Jarod looked at her with the innocence of a child, but with the wisdom of a man.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm so sorry I have to do this, Jarod. I promise you its for your own good," Catherine mumbled to herself as she put the child into a hypnotic trance, "this way you'll remain innocent."  
She snapped her fingers and Jarod's eyelids sprung open as expected. He looked around at the familiar surroundings of The Centre, "Mrs. Parker, what are you doing here?"  
"Go to sleep, Jarod. Speak to no one of this, please. I'll be back to visit you sometime this week. All right?"  
"Umm, okay," Jarod answered in confusion.  
Catherine nodded and left the room, shutting the door as the light on the camera reappeared.  
  
*****  
  
"We don't have get visitors here, ma'am," the heavily Scottish-accented voice continued, "ya sure ya don't wanta turn yerself around now? That island there's a strange place it is."  
Catherine looked around confidently from her view in the little motor boat as the mist clung to her hair and her blue scarf blew wildly in the wind, "I need to do this. Its a matter of life and death."  
The man shook his head and sped up the boat, "I hope ye know what yer gettin' yeself into."  
Catherine glanced at him and clutched her biceps against the cold, but said nothing. The man continued, "So what didja say you did?"  
The brunnette looked ahead to the quickly approaching mass of land before her, "I'm just a visitor with a mission."  
  
  
Review please! It takes 30 seconds... or longer for a really good one! ;-) 


	11. Scarred Angel

Disclaimer: The Pretender and its characters do not belong to me or else you would still be watching it on TV instead of reading this!  
  
AN: This is another flashback part. I'm still trying to tie up all the loose ends that I and the show has left. This is taking a long time! It has been over a year (for those of you who have read from other sites), but I hope you all are enjoying it still! ;-)  
  
REVIEW and I'll love you forever!  
  
  
Learning to Run Again:  
Part 25: Scarred Angel  
  
Aqua  
  
  
  
  
Charles and Margaret's home  
March 27, 1970  
  
Her angel would surely would be able to complete her plan as predicted. Catherine's undoubting faith in her daughter was solidified with the everlasting bond that Miss Parker shared with Jarod. And with what the scrolls had said, providing they were right, this relationship would play a great part of her life and everyone around hers. The Centre would fall by their hands only. Sighing, she placed the shining and freshly recorded DSA into a protective case. She didn't know how long it would take for her angel to find it and whether it would ever be opened again. For all she knew, the scrolls could be wrong and they would simply live in misery forever. She had to have faith, her daughter and Jarod would come through as they always did. Catherine's mind filled with ideas about Jarod. How could he help Miss Parker from inside The Centre? She picked up the phone on her bedside table and dialed a number, waiting for the receiver to pick up.  
"Hello, Mr Fennigor. We need to talk."   
  
*****  
  
Isle of Carthis  
April 2, 1970  
  
Catherine walked along the busy streets of the island stumbling when a man in a brown robe bustled by her, knocking all of the items in her hands onto the stone pathway. Quickly, she bent down and started collecting her things before the fierce wind carried them to the sea. As she began walking again, she saw a little girl playing by the edge of the woods. Seeing that she was alone, Catherine approached her apprehensively and whispered a soft hello. The girl looked up at her and smiled, clutching a porcelian doll clad in a tiny navy dress. Catherine smiled and asked if she lived here on the island. The little girl merely giggled and started to run through the dense forest.  
"Wait!" Catherine yelled, "where are you going?"  
The free-spirited child continued to giggle and flee farther and farther away as the woman struggled to keep up with her. Catherine could no longer see her and stopped to look around her to see nothing but thick trees everywhere she looked. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. A squirrel chirped behind her on a treebranch at face height. Catherine smiled and reached her hand toward it cautiously, closer and closer. Until suddenly the animal, as if posessed by an evil spirit, snapped its jaws at her and flung itself to the ground dashing away. Catherine cocked her head in surprise and had the idea to follow it.  
She appeared in front of a small chapel and laughed when she saw the little girl sitting on the steps, no longer holding her precious doll, "Were you trying to lose me?"  
The girl only stared and brushed the fur of the squirrel in her lap.   
Catherine kept talking, "Do you think you could help me?"  
She nodded, "Its in the chapel."  
"What's in the chapel?" Catherine asked, stepping forward slowly.  
"Your future of course." The girl giggled and stood up. She looked at Catherine for a moment, "I've waited a long time for you."  
Catherine stared in surprise, "You've been waiting for me? But how could you--"  
The little girl snickered and scampered away behind the little chapel, but Catherine followed her only a couple seconds behind her footsteps. By the time she reached the other side, the girl had vanished. Perplexed, Catherine turned back around and ventured inside the small building. There was a creek as she pulled the heavy oak door open. She gasped when she saw the inside.   
There were cobwebs hanging from the corner of one wall. She watched as a spider feasted on its prey maliciously. Taking a few slow steps forward, the walls echoed with the clicking of her heels and her shadow followed her from the candles' flame. There was a box in the front of the room and what appeared to be a confessional on the left. Just as Catherine was about to lift the lid of the box, the door flung open.  
"What do ye think yer doin', Stranger?" a voice boomed, causing the woman to jump.  
"I- I'm sorry. A little girl led me here. I'm looking for something," she explained.  
"Lil' girl? There've been no lil' girl here for years."  
Catherine shook her head, "Then you must be mistaken because she brought me here just a moment ago."  
"What have ye seen?" the man, clad in brown robes, whispered, his eyes shifting mysteriously as he changed the subject.  
"Seen? Nothing. I just arrived."  
"Then go talk with one of the others about boarding. Strangers are not generally accepted if they bring along with them suspicion and curiousity."  
"I won't be any burden to you. I won't be staying long anyway."  
He nodded, "Be on yer way then."  
Catherine hesitantly slid by him between the rows of pews and as she closed the door behind her, the man crept to the box in the front of the room. He opened it and there was inside a bible, a small leather pouch, a portrait of a girl, and a blury sketch of three eerie statues. Clutching the box, he hurried out the door, the walls emphasizing the action with vibrating echoes.  
  
*****  
  
Catherine pondered the little girl and her whereabouts the whole walk back to the small village she had been originally. The wind sang an unpleasant tune and she wrapped her scarf around her neck tightly. Chill was biting into her skin without mercy and she needed to get to shelter quickly. There were near no people wandering the streets of the town. Suddenly, Catherine felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to come face-to-face with one of her co-workers.  
"Jacob!" she exlaimed, giving him a warm hug, "my dear Jacob, what on earth are you doing here?"  
Sydney's twin brother smiled gingerly and replied with his Belgian accent, "Why, following you of course, until you ran off into the woods. I don't know what you were thinking, you could have gotten lost."  
"No, the little girl. You must have seen her," Catherine's blue eyes widened curiously.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Catherine," Jacob replied, bewildered, "but a blizzard is approaching rapidly and we need to get to someplace warm."  
"Follow me," a strange voice answered Jacob's unspoken question. The two turned to see a middle-aged woman wrapped in an old ragged shawl. It was simple enough to tell that that the woman was blind and beheld a giving and gracious soul.   
"You- you would take us in, just like that?" Catherine asked humbly.  
"Come along, Dear, and your friend, too. You'll catch your death out here if you don't."  
The two eyed eachother before following her.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm here looking for something. Something that I hope will save us all," Catherine explained by the fire of Ocee's Herbal Shop. Jacob sat beside her sipping a cup of steaming tea. Rocking back and forth, the strange woman sat before them.  
"What do you mean 'save us all', Catherine? Save us from what?" Jacob questioned, much like his brother.  
"Ahh," Ocee intervened, "you're searching for the scrolls."  
"Why, yes I am. How did you know?" Catherine inquired curiously.  
Ocee gave a small smile, "Because everyone is looking for the scrolls."  
"Do you know what they are, Ocee?" the younger woman sat forward in her seat, placing her mug down on the coffee table.  
Ocee nodded, "Powerful. That is why people want them so desperately. Because of their great power. People want to be powerful. That must be what you want as well, Dear?"  
"Oh," Catherine leaned back in her seat, "I, well I do need that power. You see, those scrolls are my last chance. My last chance to save my little girl from the horrific terrors that my husband will surely bestow upon her if I don't find a way to stop the madness around me."  
"You have a daughter?"  
"The most wonderful," Catherine relished the thought and continued, "and Jacob here can help us. Correct me if I'm wrong?"  
Jacob looked between the two women and nodded, "I am here for you Catherine."  
"Good," Catherine clasped her hands together, "Ocee, do you know where the scrolls are?"  
"Nobody knows where the scrolls are, Dear. That is something that nobody knows, yet everybody wants to know." Ocee took a sip of tea and continued to rock.  
Catherine looked around her and saw a picture on the fireplace mantel, "It's her."  
"Who, Dear?" Ocee asked.  
"The little girl," Catherine stood and grasped the picture, stroking the frame.  
"Why, Angel? She has been dead for years now."  
"But I just saw her today. It can't be," Catherine shook her head.  
"It can," Jacob stood, "your Innersense. It must allow you to see her for some phenomenal reason."  
"Wait a minute, did you just call her Angel?" Catherine's eyes filled with a loathsome kind of terror.  
Ocee's head rose, "That's what her father called her, before they were killed."  
"Who is they?" Jacob stood and eyed the picture, hovering over Catherine's shoulder.  
"Her whole family was murdered by their father in his haste for power."  
Jacob and Catherine's eyes met and she squeezed his hand reassuringly, "Ocee, we have to find the scrolls. Thank you for all your help."  
Ocee nodded as the two walked out of the door hand in hand.   
  
*****  
  
"Catherine, how do you know where to go? Have you been here before?" Jacob asked the confident woman.  
"I have not, but someone else's mind has," she replied mysteriously. She laughed at the baffled look on his face and slapped his shoulder playfully, "I had some help in this my friend. You don't think I could do this all by myself do you?"  
"You constantly amaze me, so I would not be surprised," he smiled warmly.  
Catherine only shrugged her shoulders, "Well, its for my little girl."  
Jacob nodded, "So who is it that helped you?"  
"Well," Catherine slid her hands into her pockets, "you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially your brother."  
"I promise," Jacob affirmed.  
"All right. I snuck Jarod out of the Centre and brought him to my house to do a simulation for me," Catherine looked up at him for his reaction.  
"Sydney's charge? Catherine, I can't believe it-"  
Catherine interrupted, "I know, it was an awful thing to do to the poor boy, but I-"  
"No. I can't belive you were able to do it!" Jacob stopped and placed his palms on her shoulders, "once again you amaze me, Catherine."  
"Its all for one cause," she looked up and pointed at the building ahead of them, "that's it. Jarod said to go there."  
"How did he know?"   
"I gave him everything that I already knew. I had seen the contents of a box inside the chapel during my first trip here. Just from that and a few maps of the island I had with me, he was able to tell me exactly where the scrolls would be. I just hope he's right."  
Jacob nodded, "He's a bright boy. The best the Centre has ever known from what Sydney has told me."  
Catherine wore a grim face, "That's what frightens me, Jacob."  
  
  
REVIEW please! Should I make the next part another flashback or bring it back to present day again? I'm somewhat missing writing the Parker one-liners. Yet, I like writing with new characters, too! Help me, I'm torn! LOL. 


	12. Cunning Enlightenment

Disclaimer: The Pretender and its characters do not belong to me or else you would still be watching it on TV instead of reading this!  
  
  
REVIEW and I'll love you forever!  
  
  
Learning to Run Again:  
Part 26: Cunning Enlightenment  
  
Aqua  
  
  
Shady Oaks, Virginia  
Present day  
  
  
The slam of the front door awoke the sleeping man on the couch. Startled, he sat up, inflicting pain upon himself in the process. Frustrated, Sydney listened silently to the three voices he heard approaching him.  
The woman he considered his daughter came into sight first, "Miss Parker."  
"Sydney," she replied, embracing him eagerly, "how are you?"  
"I'm fine, Parker. Don't worry about me. How are you two, well three now?" he answered when he saw Jarod and Emily shyly make their way into the room. Jarod smiled and placed an arm around her shoulders.  
"Syd, this is my sister, Emily. Emily," he directed to his former teacher, "is Sydney. He's the one we've been telling you about."  
"Its wonderful to finally meet you, Emily," Sydney greeted in his welcoming Belgian accent, "I have heard a lot about you as well."  
Emily smiled in return and punched her brother playfully, "Good things I hope."  
Sydney chuckled, "Wonderful things."  
She nodded and sat down next to Jarod on the edge of the fireplace, Miss Parker occupying the plush chair in the corner.   
"Where's Molly?" Jarod inquired curiously while picking at the fringe on the carpet.  
Sydney looked both ways, "To be honest, Jarod, I don't know. We had a bit of a scuffle and ever since that, she's been quite distant."  
"What kind of scuffle, Freud?" Parker piped up, intrigued.  
Sydney's eyes shifted to the coffee table, "Oh, its nothing you need to be bothered with."  
Her eyebrows shifted, "If my saintly sister thought it was important enough to blow some steam over, I think I have a right to know as well."  
"You're right, you do," Molly stated from the open doorway mysteriously, then looked at Sydney expectantly, "how long do you think you can keep this up?"  
He shook his head and slumped back against the armrest of the couch, grumbling, "Molly."  
"What is he talking about, Sydney?" Jarod whispered much like he did when he was a child in suspense.  
Sydney looked into those childish eyes he had known for years and realized that he could not lie to this man he trusted more than anyone he had ever known, "I have something to tell you, Jarod, and you as well, Miss Parker. Things that I should have told you both years ago. I'm so sorry."  
"Sydney, what is it?" Miss Parker moved to sit with him on the open space on the couch.  
Molly walked over to Emily. "Let me help you get some more appropriate clothes," she said, gesturing to her Centre style attire. Emily nodded and followed, leaving Sydney and his 'children' alone.  
"Sydney?" Miss Parker's eyes pleaded with him.  
"Well, for starters, I know who your true father is, "he paused and glanced at her apprehensively, "and it is not Mr Parker."  
The young woman's eyes widened like a dear caught in headlights while Jarod looked between the two expectantly and just as curious as she herself was.  
  
*****  
  
"Thought you could fool me did you?" Lyle's voice erupted a domino effect of chills down Mr Parker's spine.  
"What are you talking about, Lyle?" he studdered out gruffly. Mr Parker sat with his hands clutching the tips of his imported leather armrests, staring at the gun pointed between his eyes from an approximate three feet away. His office was dark and cold save for the one source of light on his desk just a few inches away.  
"I'm not stupid!" his eyes flared and the gun trembled in his hand, "I'm not like Miss Parker!"  
"She's your sister-" Mr Parker cut in, confused. The look in Lyle's eyes was cutting him from inside with a lethal twinge.  
Lyle dismissed his comment and continued as if in some sort of trance, "And most of all, I am not like you. No, not like you at all. I have no idea who the Hell I really am anymore!"  
"What are you talking about? You are my-" once again he was interrupted.  
"Don't! Don't even say 'son'. I know the truth now. I know it. And I will not live this lie anymore," his breath grew deeper and more rapid as he prepared to pull the trigger, then he whispered eerily, "So long, Mr Parker."  
Before anyone could do anything, Mr Parker had snatched the lamp by his hand and smashed it over Lyle's skull. The sound of the brass crashing over his head left a deadly silence looming once Lyle had collapsed to the floor, gun still in hand. A few lone shadows covered Mr Parker's face, but his electric blue eyes were left illuminated as he whispered into the silence, "life goes on." Shivering slightly, he walked out of the room leaving the man lying on the ground, head releasing a bloody river.  
  
*****  
  
Broots shivered slightly as he walked down the halls of The Centre in quick short steps, eyes darting left and right then left again. He hated coming here at night alone; he suspected that this was when the most evil projects went on. Then again, the most evil projects never really stopped. The balding man needed to get the laptop he had left here with his most recent research, the one at the cabin had been Jarod's. Clutching the inside of his pockets nervously, he finally reached his door and unlocked it after a couple attempts. Once inside he found his laptop and turned around to leave. Suddenly a crash caused him to fling his body around spastically to see the airvent cover pop off and clatter to the ground.  
"Angelo?" he questioned in surprise, then lowered his voice, "w-what are you doing here?"  
"Sydney's secrets and lies!" he roared repeatedly, but then the soft childish whisper replaced it as he started crying in a little ball on the floor, "gone now."  
"Angelo," Broots hesitantly placed a hand on his back, "what's gone?"  
"Pain!" he snapped up and bolted across the room in a panic. His face was laced with fear and sorrow that only he could understand, if that. Broots shook his head, not understanding at all.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you mean you know who my father is?" she enunciated each syllable carefully. A strike of lightening flashed in her eyes as she immediately rose and backed away from him deliberately.  
Sydney sighed, knowing this was how she would react, knowing how much this was going to hurt her. "I know. And I'm sorry I never told you before. I should have, but I, I was too weak."  
"You're damn right you were weak. Now tell me who my father is!" her voice cracked desperately. Jarod reached up for her hand from the fireplace, but she pulled it back, never losing eye contact with Sydney, "Now!"  
"My brother," he whispered solemnly as the thought of Jacob entered his mind just like every other day.  
"What?" she whispered, this answer being the last that she would have suspected.  
"Jacob, it was Jacob. I am so sorry, Miss Parker. I really am. You have no idea how much it has hurt me to see you suffer at Mr Parker's hands over the years."  
"How long?" she asked slowly.   
"What?"  
"How long have you known?" she spoke quickly, annoyed.  
"Catherine and Jacob both had told me during seperate sessions, Jacob first when you were just meeting Jarod for the first time and I had spoken of you. Your mother told me later, only a few months before she vanished. I tried to convince them to tell you at first, but eventually all three of us agreed that you were safer as long as the Chariman believed that you were indeed his daughter," he paused, allowing her to gradually absorb the idea, "they made me promise to never tell you until you were safe. I suppose I've never truly thought you to be safe, but you were just always searching for the truth. I thought maybe that Jarod would figure it out and then I wouldn't have to tell you."  
"I've never tested any blood, Sydney. It would be impossible for me to tell you anything," Jarod reminded him.  
"There are ways," Sydney mumbled, "in the Centre bodily fluid storage room. There must be blood of your- Mr Parker. And with my own and yours, we could have figured it out."  
"How was I to know that it would be right under my nose the whole time and the one person in that cheese factory that I actually trusted, was keeping it a secret from me!"  
"Miss Parker," Sydney begged.  
"Save it, Sydney! Save it for someone who cares what you have to say," she said and then turned, attempting to hide the tears, hastening her steps as she fled out of the room.   
Jarod stood and looked on after her as he heard the door slam. Sydney looked up at Jarod, who returned his stare.  
Jarod mumbled, "Well after that bombshell, I'm wondering what you have in store for me."  
"Jarod, please. Talk to her for me," he asked calmly, "you're the only one she'll listen to now."  
His former pupil nodded, "Me, and her sister."  
Jarod walked out of the room following Miss Parker's trail of dust. Sydney simply sighed and leaned his head back against the couch, closing his eyes in an attempt to relieve himself of the burdensome guilt that had webbed itself into every aspect of his life for years.  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! This one is slightly short, but that's because I've been spending some time on my new fanfic, Daddy, is Mommy Going to Shoot the Christmas Tree? (check it out!). I just wanted you all to know I havn't stopped this one and I don't want anyone to forget about this one! Anyway, thanks for reading! 


	13. Soaring Trust

Disclaimer: I own the Pretender and all of its charact-- just kidding. pouting fine, its not mine blah blah blah!  
  
Please REVIEW and I'll love you forever! Thanks for all your great reviews!  
  
AN: This story is finally wrapping up some loose ends. It seems I have sort of brushed over Mr Raines so I figured I'd bring him up again. Maybe I'll just kill him and get rid of him once and for all, I don't know yet. I decide who lives or dies...   
  
  
Learning to Run Again:  
Part 27: Soaring Trust  
  
Aqua  
  
  
Shady Oaks, Virginia  
Present day  
Miss Parker's bedroom  
  
  
"Its so obvious. How could I have missed it?" Miss Parker mumbled to herself, kicking the post of her bed. Taking deep overwhelming breaths, she slumped onto her bed and lay there on the plush mattress, staring at the chipped ceiling. Eyes closed, she attempted to close of the world as well. Maybe if she could do that, she could find some peace in her life and just be normal. That could never happen. Suddenly, she was rudely disturbed by an incessant knocking on her door. God, if Sydney thought he could come groveling and begging at her feet on his hands and knees he had another thing coming.   
"Its me," came Jarod's voice through the door.  
Fighting herself, she tormented on whether or not to let him in until she at last relented with a sharp answer, "Shut the door behind you."  
Jarod took this as his cue to enter and did so, following her instructions. He looked at her pitiful self lying on her bed, her whole being exhausted. He took his place sitting beside her.  
"Would you rather he had told you before?" he began.  
"Yes," she replied immediately, but then paused, "before what?"  
He sighed, "Before you were ready. If he had told you two weeks ago, you might have shot him. You would have never listened and have just ignored anyone's attempts to help you. Over this whole, I don't know what you would call this, but you have grown tremendously as a person, into someone your mother would be proud of."  
"I suppose, but how could he not have told me? All those times he spent helping me find the truth," she muttered, her eyes opening and stared into his, "how?"  
"I don't know. When I think about it though, it does make some sense. I mean, Jacob and Sydney were twins, and the trait was passed on with you and Lyle."  
"I always knew that he and my mother were especially close," she sat up and rested against the headboard, "I wonder if my fath-, Mr Parker ever figured it out."  
"You know, I hate to say it really, but in all the ways that count, Mr Parker was your father. And there would be nothing wrong with referring to him as just that," Jarod consoled hesitantly with a sympathetic grimace playing about his face.  
Miss Parker shook her head, "He wasn't a father. I didn't really have one, aside from the lying sniveling shrink downstairs."  
"Hey," Jarod grasped her hand cautiously with a smile on his face, "I know. I know how hard it is to get emotions out of that guy. He tries so hard for our approval, because he cares about us both- whether he's ever going to admit it or not. I've sought his comfort all my life and I'm still waiting."  
"Maybe, we're just going to wait forever. We've already come a long way."  
"We have, but there's someone that we've left behind. Someone who truly needs your forgiveness. And mine, which I've never truly been able to will myself to give."  
"Do it, Jarod. Just do it. Deep down, both of you know already, so just say it and end his torment so you'll both stop whining about eachother to me."  
Jarod laughed, "Okay, I will. But only if you forgive him as well."  
"Jarod, he's lied to me--"  
"Only to protect you!" he interjected.  
"But-"  
"No. Just think, Parker, think of it from his point of view."  
She stared at the floor uncertainly, "I'm not sure I can, Jarod. If you havn't noticed by now, I'm not big on that forgiving concept."  
"I've noticed. But, you can do it, I know it. I trust you."  
Miss Parker's eyes rose to make contact with his, "Help me."  
He nodded, "I will."  
  
*****  
  
Hands tucked under the violet pillow of her bed, Debbie lay peacefully breathing deeply as she slept. Broots watched his daughter, content to stand there forever guarding over her. Sighing he closed the door, leaving it a crack open, allowing a thin beam of light to shine over her innocent face. After all these years, he still checked on his little girl at night and woke her in the morning for school.  
After settling down at his kitchen table, he entered the password to his laptop, D E B B I E, and began searching for the irregularities which he was sure would be present. Suddenly his cell phone started ringing in the silent night, save for the humming of his computer modem, causing Broots to jump slightly in his chair. With trembling hands, he reached for his calling phone.  
"H-hello?" he answered as if it was a question.  
"Mr Broots," the caller stated, "it seems you have returned to The Centre."  
"Uh, um, yea, I mean yes, Sir, Mr Raines. I never really left The Centre of course."  
"So your disappearance act was just coincidently linked with Jarod, Miss Parker, Sydney, Emily, and others whose names shall remained undisclosed."  
"I um, what happened to them?" Broots quivered, biting his nails.  
Mr Raines exhaled exaggeratedly, "I believe you already know, Mr Broots."  
It always irked Broots when he was referred to as 'Mr Broots,' somehow the professional title signified him as lower than them though usually it meant superiority, ironic, "I assure you I don't know. I mean, why would I risk putting myself and my daughter in danger?"  
"Are you questioning my authority, Mr Broots?" he replied with a slightly raised voice.  
"Of course not," he murmured.  
"Mr Broots, I assume that you will be at your desk tomorrow morning promptly and will return to routine."  
"Yes, Sir."  
And that was the end of that conversation when Broots heard the clicking of the phone on the other line. Breathing a sigh of relief, he continued to search on his laptop, covering all of his virtual tracks clandestinly. Eventually he came upon something causing him to reach for his cell phone once again.  
"What?" came the reply, lacking the bitter taste he usually received.  
"Miss Parker?"  
"Well, did you expect Santa Clause?" she replied sarcastically.  
"You have to leave the cabin," he scrolled up the screen as he spoke, "they're right behind you and should be there soon."  
"Calm down, don't get your panties in a bunch, Broots. How soon?" she demanded.  
"I uh, can't be certain. The team has already been dispatched."  
"Great," she muttered, "that's just great!"  
Once again, Broots heard the opposite phone click and he pressed end on his own. He needed a Pop-Tart.   
  
*****  
  
"Thanks, Molly, this is much better," Emily stated when she appeared from the bathroom with new attire.  
"No problem. Its my sister's," Molly replied with a smile.  
"Now, explain something to me, please. I didn't think that Miss Parker had any sisters. How did you come into the picture? No offense of course."  
Molly smiled kindly, "None taken. I was lead to her and your brother when they were escaping The Centre by my friend, Angelo. They took me along with them and we discovered our bond. Did you know that you were Jarod's sister the whole time?"  
"Yes," Emily replied, twirling her hair distractingly, "I've known all my life. Its just that I had never met him before this year. He saved my life and then he just disappeared again, for my own protection I'm sure."  
"I see," she whispered, "It must have been hard on you. Growing up I mean, this is all you've known."  
"Well, I'm the lucky one. I never had to grow up in that awful place like you all did," Jarod's sister shrugged her shoulders. Molly didn't reply, but was saved when Miss Parker burst through the door.  
"Pack quickly, don't leave a trace. One hair on your pillow could mean one bullet in your head," Miss Parker ordered, her bold Centre streak glimmering.  
"They're coming already?" Emily asked, voice webbed in fear.  
"Yes, hurry," Miss Parker replied before barging out the door to find Jarod and Sydney. Jarod already knew since he had been there when she had received her call. Quickly pacing down the hall she stopped short when she reached the living room, sapphire eyes wide, she stared onward calmly and took deep breaths.  
"Hello, Angel."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry to leave you hanging, but I wanted to post something quickly. 


	14. Rest, Daddy, Rest

Disclaimer: The Pretender is not mine, just this story. So hah!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Learning to Run Again:  
Part 28: Rest, Daddy, Rest  
  
Aqua  
  
  
Shady Oaks, Virginia  
Present day  
  
  
Miss Parker stared at Mr Parker, eyes spotlighting him and mouth gaping, with the most intense glare, "You have no right to call me that."  
"What are you talking about, Angel?" Mr Parker asked shrugging his shoulders. Jarod, whose forehead was meeting Mr Parker's loaded gun, glanced at Sydney who sat on the couch still with a fretful glint in his eyes.   
"You are not my father," she stated simply, "and besides that, I've left the dark side, Vadar, and will never go through what you have put me through all my life again."  
He groaned, "You know, you and your brother are more alike than you think."  
"If he really is my brother! Then again, that's something I wouldn't know either!" With her outburst she pulled the handy Smith and Wesson from the small of her back and aimed it between his blue eyes while her own flooded with pity and regret as she whispered softly, allowing her mother's half to shine. "Please. Don't make me do this."  
"Angel-" he attempted to negotiate in a desperate plea.  
"Don't call me that! Now put the gun down," she ordered calmly, "just do it."  
Jarod's breathing deepened while Mr Parker replied, "What changed? Jarod is still the same person that-"  
"Well, I'm not," Miss Parker replied, "Last chance. Put your gun on the floor or else I *will* shoot."  
Mr Parker looked from Miss Parker to Jarod and then to Sydney, who was listening neutrally as was typical, "I'm just doing my job."  
Suddenly there was a gunshot and Jarod took the oppurtunity to struggle with Mr Parker's gun. Miss Parker glanced just in time to hear another shot following it. She gasped to see her supposed father kneeling to the floor clutching his shoulder with a groan. Moving towards him, she caught sight of Lyle standing in the doorway, his face with a crusty scarlet design of blood streaking from the top. A herd of sweepers stood behind him, but it was his gun that had been shot.  
"Lyle," she stated, "what a surprise."  
"You think I'd miss this one, Sis?" The only reply he received was the wave of bitter emotions in her eyes.  
"Miss Parker," came a weak moan from the floor.  
She turned and gasped, whispering, as she hurried to his side, "Jarod, no."  
"Not surprising that you would turn to the labrat as opposed to your family," Lyle muttered sarcastically, his gun trained on Sydney and Miss Parker methodically, "or do you know the truth as well?"  
"You mean the fact that Mr Identity Crisis here has lied to me all my life, yeah I know that," she returned while she checked Jarod's wound, which was only on the side of his lower leg. The calf was bleeding impatiently until she wrapped a nearby pillowcase from Sydney's previous use to stop the flow.  
"Did you also figure out that I am not your brother?" his eyes no longer portrayed his vindictive amusement at the situation, only seriousness, "I understand your pain, Miss Parker."  
"You could never know how I feel, Lyle," she returned, not even staring back, but then her voice changed as she began to grasp the situation and the truth to his words, "you may have never known your mother, but she was never taken from you either."  
"She was taken from me, before I even knew her. And now I have no clue who I am or where I come from. As far as I know, I have no parents. It doesn't get worse than that."  
"Atleast you have hope," she whispered, sinking to the floor in despair, "now I don't even know who my twin brother is."  
Jarod coughed and then, through a scratchy passageway in his throat, spoke, "Angelo."  
Miss Parker's head straightened as realization dawned on her, "Oh my God, Jarod, you're right."  
He reached for her hand and held it gently with a smile, "Now you know everything. That's where you come from."  
She laughed in a sort of shock as she often did, "I guess I do."  
"That's lovely you two, but now I'm not sure what I should do with the three of you," he gestured his gun towards Sydney, Miss Parker, and Jarod. Suddenly, Emily and Molly entered the room quickly, but halted in their steps.  
"Oh no," Molly whispered.  
Emily shook her head apologetically toward her brother, "We heard the gunshots."  
"Its okay, Em," Jarod replied raspily.  
"Well, well, well," Lyle spoke while stepping towards the two women, his gun brushing down the side of her face, "its good to see you again, Emily."  
"Wish I could say the same," she uncrossed her arms and bat the gun out of her face, while kicking his feet out from beneath him.  
"Here we go again," Miss Parker said as she shot an approaching sweeper.  
"Angel!" Mr Parker shouted, "don't! I need you."  
"Shutup! I don't need to hear it anymore," she yelled while aiming for another.  
"Parker," Jarod glanced up at her, "Does there have to be so much bloodshed?"  
"Its the only way," Sydney answered for her as he pulled his own piece out and aimed.  
Jarod's eyebrows rose and he tried to sit up, but failed. During all of the commotion, Molly hurried to his side and helped him up, receiving a grateful smile. She grinned and helped him hobble out the front door while the war continued to rage inside the cabin. Jarod was placed in the backseat of the car and he urged her to stay, but she denied him.  
"I'm sorry, Jarod. I can't leave my sister. I have to help." He nodded in understanding and awaited their return eagerly.  
Back inside, Miss Parker stared around at all the bodies, four lay dead on the ground while another three had been handcuffed to the stair railing. She raked her hair back on her head and sighed as a tear trickled down her face for the loss of someone who hadn't even truly been there for her. She knelt down before Mr Parker and grasped his lifeless hand forcing his eyes to close forever.  
"Rest," she paused hesitantly, "Daddy, rest for me now."  
  
  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! Is there life out there???? 


	15. A Scrolling Prophecy

Disclaimer: The Pretender is not mine, just this story. So hah!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, pretty please with a cherry on top! I'll be your best friend! Didn't work? Then, just read the story and review it after that... Anyway, I suppose its time to get back to the Isle of Carthis. Remember, this story started before Island of the Haunted, so this is just my own twist on the scrolls and what not. Enjoy!  
  
AN: I believe I've screwed the dates up, so let me clarify, lets keep Isle of Carthis as April 2, 1970 and Margaret and Charles' home on April 8, 1970. Does that make more sense? See, the Isle of Carthis is supposed to be her thinking back to a few days ago, when she read the prophecy. A little less confusing? Or more? I appologize!  
  
Learning to Run Again:  
Part 29:   
Aqua  
  
  
Isle of Carthis  
April 2, 1970  
  
Catherine Parker let her hand brush across the stone wall as she gazed about the small room, "This is it- atleast I think so."  
Her companion shook his head, "I don't understand, Catherine. There's nothing here."  
"So it appears," she mumbled under her breath. Prudently, she chewed the words up in her mouth before exhaling, "Except."  
With a whining scrape, she pushed the lid of a coffin in the center of the room, Jacob quickly coming to her aid. Eventually, there was a gaping opening in which she, with a fiery glint in her eyes, reached down in side and came out with a small cedar chest. Upon opening the box, there appeared cloth-tied paper, the scrolls.  
"The prophecy," she murmured, "this has to be it, my friend."  
"Catherine, I," Jacob paused in awe, "maybe we shouldn't."  
Eyes never leaving the scrolls, Catherine waved Jacob's idea aside boldy, "Nonsense, Jacob. We've come this far."  
Hands trembling, Catherine untied the knot and hungrily began reading the text. Cautiously, Jacob peered over her shoulder and both their eyes were wide and they scanned the words precociously. With a start, Mrs Parker's knees buckled out from underneath her and she slid down the nearby wall.  
"Catherine! What is it?" Jacob knelt down beside her, grasping her small hands.  
Her eyes glazed over and her forehead creased with pain, confusion, and shock, Catherine simply stared at him and whispered, "I can't believe it, I really can't believe it."  
"Can't believe what?" he inquired with his sweet belgium accent.  
"My daughter, Jarod. I, Jacob, the prophecy is true. I can't believe this. We can end the Centre with this, but it says we won't. I don't understand, but somehow the children are the only ones who will be able to accomplish this. 'Though they may quarrel, hunt and scamper, the chosen, a boy named Jarod and a girl of the Parker heritage, McKenna will together conquest the corrupted.' My angel, our angel, she'll complete my plan with Jarod. The only thing is, they don't quarrel in the slightest, quite the opposite. Jacob?"  
"I can't begin to comprehend or understand, but according to this, destiny will be fulfilled, and soon they will be enemies."  
"I don't forsee that at all, impossible," she shook her head.  
"Not impossible. Nothing is," Jacob murmured.  
"Hey!" a loud voice echoed through the dark dungeon-like room, "what are you two doing down here?"  
"We, just, uh," Catherine started, but could muster no explanation.  
"Eh, those be the scrolls aren't they!" he pointed at her.  
She could do nothing, but stare at him with the wide eyes of a petrifed deer. Suddenly, a shot rang out in the bitter frosty air and the monk fell to his knees and groaned, clutching his chest, in which a fountain of scarlet pain was erupting. Behind him, a figure appeared, but the silouhette was unknown until it spoke, "Catherine, give those to me."  
She looked up into the stone eyes of her husband and, clutching the scrolls to her chest, held tight and affirmidly spoke, "I'd rather die."  
"Don't say things like that! Damn it, Catherine, why must you do these things! You don't realize what you've done now!" he glared at her angrily and grabbed her wrist tightly.  
"Please, Sweetheart, it will be all right. I've read the prophecy!"  
"No!" he struck her, causing the scrolls to flutter to the ground, which Jacob quickly loaded back into the wooden chest, "Nothing will ever be the same!"  
"But for the better my darling! Please," she began weeping, "it doesn't have to be this way."  
"Don't even bother with excuses, Catherine. I may still love you, but I don't want to. I know about the two of you," she glanced at him with guilty pleading eyes in which he continued, "don't act so surprised. The Centre has eyes everywhere. Even in Scotland. Its time to go. And you will pretend that today has never happened."  
"I will not pretend like one of your science experiments! This is for those poor children!"  
"And you're killing yourselves in the process! Catherine, not another word, we're leaving. Jacob, see to it that those scrolls be put away for eternity. One day, this will be fine. Everyone will be forgiven for their sins. Now, Jacob!"  
While Catherine was whisked out the door, Sydney's brother scampered to return the scrolls to the tomb, which little did he know, but it would be reopened in a couple of short decades by an unsuspecting couple whose futures would be revealed beneath the stone seal.  
  
*****  
  
"Jarod, our Jarod? How do you know that its the same Jarod?" Margaret inquired after Catherine wrapped up her story.  
"Your boy is so incredibly special, and I can easily forsee a future between him and my daughter."  
"So, what is it that you intend to do about this, Catherine?" Major Charles remarked skeptically, though hopeful.  
"Some friends and I plan to rescue the children," she affirmed.  
"How do you plan to do that?" Margaret asked nervously wringing her hands together.   
Catherine sighed, "Well, we have some tricks up our sleaves and I plan to ask Jarod as well. He's the master mind behind any great plan anyway."  
"Is he going to be okay? I mean, the prophecy, what exactly did they say would become of him?" Charles murmured shyly.  
"He will be fine, and happy, as will the two of you. Trust me. Everything will be fine. We are all going to make it through these trying times we've become so accustomed to."  
"Thank-you, Catherine, you don't realize just how much you are doing."  
"For myself as well," she nodded, "now I must be going or else my husband will become suspicious and my colleagues can't cover for me forever. I appreaciate what you've done for me."  
"Come back anytime," the two walked her to the door and waved goodbye as she drove away into the distance.  
"Do you believe her?" Margaret whispered to her husband.  
"Honey, that is too honest and pure of a story for it to not be." He patted her on the shoulders and gave her a hug as the dust settled before them. Soon it would be stirred again, and that was what he feared.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THIS CONTINUED! Past or present? 


	16. Unfolding

Disclaimer: The Pretender is not mine, just this story. So hah!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, if you want more stories... ;-)  
  
AN: Thanks to all of my reviewers, it really inspires more story.  
AN: Lets ignore the date given for Jacob's death in the real show, mine is better anyway. LOL. This was supposed to be two parts, but I combined them to give you all a nice long part.  
AN: The first part may seem familiar.. ;-) I hope you recognize it from somewhere, I found it ironic.  
  
  
Learning to Run Again:  
Part 30: Unfolding  
Aqua  
  
  
Blue Cove, Deleware  
The Centre  
April 11, 1970  
  
Heads turned as they felt the presence of power. Backs straightened and hands typed faster. The presence was routine, but its air was always in charge and stunningly sweet. Mrs Parker tended to come across this way every day. Stilleto heels soon reached the desk she always searched out. She loathed the way every head turned her way and the authoritee she held over these people. Standing behind the man, her manicured violet nails grabbed Jacob's shoulders slowly and delibratly. Soon, his coffee was spreading over the keys of his keyboard.  
"C-Catherine! Oh no. That's the second keyboard this week. You've gotta stop doing that," he said. Catherine's left eyebrow jutted up in her teasing manner.   
Their playful banter continued for a moment, until Jacob noticed how solemn and serious his colleague was.  
"I'm sorry Catherine, was there something you wanted?"  
"I want Jarod," she paused, "out of here, tonight. I want you and Sydney to meet me in the office across from the sim lab. Jarod has sent me yet another surprise."  
"Oh, uh, yea sure. I'll be there as soon as I can. I need to order another keyboard from SL 8. Oh and I'll tell Sydney. Did you want-" he turned in his chair to face her, but realized she had left. A few people were staring at his spilled coffee while the rest were wondering who he was talking to. "I'm switching to decaff," he mumbled under his breath, "she could care to do the same."   
  
*****  
  
Like an eager tiger, Catherine Parker eyed the package sitting on her desk. She clicked the pen up and down and then casually dropped it into the pen cup.   
"Good morning, Catherine."  
"Where's Jacob?"  
"He'll be here in an hour. He ran into some problems," replied the calm accented voice.  
"Well Freud, your subject has sent another goody for us to smash our heads with."  
Sydney eyed her cautiously until she continued, "that is all he is isn't he, Sydney? A subject. An experiment?"  
The young man found it difficult not to get lost wandering in her eyes, but he attempted to formulate a plausible response, "What has Jarod sent you?"  
"Sydney! I know you care more than you let on. He's a boy! A boy who needs love from someone besides my daughter," she gestured toward the two-way mirror where they could see Jarod and Miss Parker laughing together, sitting at the stark table, a worn chess set between them.  
Sydney ambled toward the glass and turned the knob to the right, causing the childrens' voices to echo throughout the room.   
"Check," Jarod murmured, thouroughly concentrated on the game.  
"I thought this was Chess, Jarod, not Checkers," Miss Parker joked.  
"Move your biship in front of my knight," the young Pretender suggested wihout catching her comment.   
Little Miss Parker bit her bottom lip and stared at the pieces intimidatingly. Her hand rose and passed over the biship to her pawn which took his queen. She returned her piercing blue eyes to his and grinned, "Never forget the little people, Jarod."  
Jarod nodded and smiled along with the girl's mother who turned the volume down once again, eying her friend.  
"She does him good," Sydney stated, crossing his arms diffinitively.  
Catherine nodded, "she does. It goes both ways however. Its like praising eachother's child as they play together."  
"Never say that again, Catherine," Sydney collapsed into the chair with a sigh.  
"There seem to be plenty of things I should never say or do and I wonder why, Sydney."  
"Some things are better left to others and out of our reach. That includes us both. There are so many secrets at The Centre."  
"Yes, but I need to share one with you before your brother arrives. Confidentially, please."  
The doctor stared at her before glancing at the children through the window, "sit down."  
  
*****  
  
"She knows doesn't she?" came the eerie voice of Dr William Raines.   
Mr Parker shook his head, "I'll say this one more time, Doctor, my wife has not read the scrolls and is no longer interested in helping these children."  
"Watch it, Parker. I know more than you may think."  
"I stand by my words."  
Raines eyed Catherine's husband, "We both know that we are connected in ways unknown to anybody else."  
"Raines, don't! Don't bring that into this. Things are complicated enough without family affairs involved."  
"Wouldn't that be Able to you, brother?" he grinned maliciously while Mr Parker's eyes widened, "connected. Now tell me, brother, what is your wife up to?"  
"Nothing."  
"Fine, you will this regret moment until your dying day. I'll make sure of that. Just one more thing to keep your mind idle: the test on Miss Parker's blood showed that she was indeed a potential Pretender, but it also said something else. The DNA shows that she is in the same blood line, but at a different branch. Therefore, she has an uncle and a father that she never knew about."  
"What are you talking about Raines?"  
"Don't you get it? You know what went on between myself and your wife that Thanksgiving night when you failed to come home from work, there's simply nothing you could do about it without losing your career. Do you honestly believe that that was the first time anything had happened. I could be that girl's father, because, face it, its near impossible for you to ever be a father. Uncle? Maybe," Raines pointed at him with a stone glaze over his eyes, "think about it, Mr Parker."  
  
*****   
  
"So, therefore Jacob is my daughter's father. You are her uncle, Sydney," Catherine whispered after her long explanation. Little did she know, but Sydney had given this information almost a year ago by his brother. Still, he had his word to keep and his oath as a phsyciatrist.  
"I don't know what to say, Catherine. Have you told Miss Parker?" he inquired.  
"No, she can never know. Its safer if my husband believes that he is the father, even if it is a lie. She doesn't have a chance without him, no matter how difficult that is to believe. My poor little girl. I just wish there was something I could do to make it easier for her."  
"You are doing everything you need to, Catherine. Look at her," he gestured to the window pane once again, "she is a vivid reflection of you, so bright and happy."  
"Thank you, my friend. Its people like you that she needs in her life." The two quickly embraced before Jacob entered the room, knocking over a stack of documents as he did so.  
"Oh, sorry about that. Am I interrupting something?" he said.  
Catherine laughed and rushed to help him pick up the papers, "No, my friend, not at all. I've received a letter from our young Pretender, Jarod, via Sydney. And he says there's a new variable in our plan. My husband and Mr Raines could dampen our plans."  
"So that's what that note was for," Sydney gazed through the window to his pupil.  
"Well, I'm not sure what to do now," Jacob pondered, "but Doctor Raines gave me the most frigid look on my way here. My suspicion is growing. We must act swiftly."  
"What are you two talking about?" Jacob's twin interrupted, "Please, I beg of you, brother, Catherine, do not be hasty. This could result in death!"  
"You worry too much, Sydney. We will be fine," Jacob assured his brother, "now its time for you to drive me home, remember?"  
"Oh, yes, I forgot. Let's go, Jacob. Good-bye, Catherine. God bless."  
Catherine smiled and nodded as the brothers departed. She walked down the hall to retrieve her child. She couldn't wait until she could go home and call Jacob, with her new plan. The thought never occured to her that she would never get to hear his voice again or that her husband would be the cause for the devestating car accident he would soon suffer.  
  
*****  
  
Blue Cove, Deleware  
The Centre  
April 12, 1970  
  
"Fennigor, we have to get Timmy and the children out of here tonight. Erase the tapes, especially this one, and carry out with the plan with or without Jacob. I still can't believe it," she paused a moment to brush away her tears, "Poor sweet Jacob. Gone. I must go see Timmy. I fear Raines will do something after my last visit. Godspeed, Fennigor."  
  
*****  
  
Catherine could see the flashing lights down the corridor coming from Timmy's room. She rose her hand and screamed out into the dark, "No!"  
Her shadow may have reached the door in time, but she didn't. Upon opening it, she screamed in terror at the horrific site before her. She immediately pulled the restraints off of the small boy and slumped with him against the wall. Stroking his hair, she watched as Timmy struggled to keep his own head balanced upright.  
"What are you going to do with Timmy, now?" she struggled to say between her cries, her voice cracking slightly.  
"There is no more Timmy anymore. From now on, he is to be called Angelo," Raines replied as he walked out of the door with a slight grin. It was as if she had never heard him, as she continued to weep for the lost child while she tried to comfort him as best she could.   
  
*****  
  
Blue Cove, Deleware  
The Centre  
April 12, 1970  
  
Catherine Parker fled down the hall anxiously. Tears fell from her cheaks to the frigid concrete floors like rain droplets from a summer leaf. The young woman stumbled along the halls, choking back all of the sobs that threatened to erupt. She clutched the silver handle like a lifeline and placing a palm to her clammy forehead she took a deep breath and flung the door open.  
"Oh, Sydney, my dear Sydney!" she weeped desperately.  
"Catherine? What's wrong?" young Sydney asked, hastily rushing to comfort her, the paperwork on his desk left forgotten, "are you all right?"  
"No. I'll never be all right again! The Centre has gone too far once again."  
"Sit down, sit down." Sydney lead the distressed woman to the bland sofa in his drabby office. Hands clamped together, the two faced eachother, but Catherine couldn't bear to look him in the eye in fear of breaking down once again.  
"Talk to me, Catherine. Everything will work out. Just talk to me of what has you in this state."  
"Sydney, Raines has destroyed another child. His name is Timmy and his brain has been scrambled by that bastard. I feel so alone. The plan has changed dramatically. I must convince the world that I am gone, and that I trust Mr Raines."  
"What are you talking about, Catherine?" Sydney replied while her daughter and his student were conversing together in the next room.  
"I am going to fake my own suicide. I can't explain everything, but just promise me that you will never tell my daughter. She's my gift from God," her fingertips trembled as they touched pursed her lips.  
"Catherine, I-"  
"Please," she whispered.  
He leaned forward and clasped hands with her, "Godspeed, Catherine."  
The distraught woman nodded and stood abruptly, blowing a kiss before closing the door, her tear shaped ring reflecting the one ray of light in the office. Sydney put his head in his hands and began to weap. Weaping for his brother and now Catherine. What more could possibly go wrong? Suddenly, he heard the gunshot and quickly rushed out the door to see Miss Parker being dragged away from the elevators' doors by the sweepers guarding Jarod's sim lab.   
"Mama! Mama!" came the child's shrill voice through her own salty tears.  
"Sydney, we have to help her!" Jarod started to the elevator doors, but Sydney only clung to the child, preventing his mobility.  
"No! Sydney, let go! I have to help!" Sydney's face was emotionless as he dragged Jarod back into his room where he eventually let him go.  
"Sydney, how could you do that? Don't you even care? That was Miss Parker's mother!" the child scorned him.  
Sydney shook his head, and willed his own tears back before turning to go, attempting to not ignore the accusing cries from the boy behind him. Here he was alone, again. 


	17. Smoking Pistols

Disclaimer: The Pretender is not mine, just this story. Mine all mine! Muhahahhah!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, if you want more parts... ;-)  
  
AN: Thanks to all of my reviewers, it really inspires more story. If you review and leave a story you have written, I will read it and tell you what I think and if I really like it, I'll reccomend it right here! I'm desperate for reviews, they're like a drug! LOL.  
Learning to Run Again:  
Part 31: Smoking Pistols  
Aqua  
Miss Parker stood, and finally allowed her dreary eyes to turn away from the only man she had ever known to be her father. Her eyes shifted and rested on Lyle, once known to be her twin brother. This was also proved a lie. Sighing, she didn't even bother to point her gun at him. He already knew not to bother her, that she was her own lethal weapon.  
"Its down to just us, Miss Parker," Lyle stated.  
"You've been pulled around like a puppet, just like me. Now, I have to decide whether to kill you or not. There's no question as to whether you're dangerous. You've already proved that you are. If I left you be, would you return to The Centre?" Miss Parker tempted.  
Hesitating, the malicious look on Lyle's face diminished as the gun fell to his side. Shifting his feet, he replied, "I would have nowhere else to go."  
"Go anywhere. Start a new life. Find a family," she wasn't even speaking to him anymore. It was as if her own subconcious had taken control and was lecturing her.   
"What about you? Where's your family?" Lyle countered, obviously avoiding the conversation.  
At that moment, Molly burst into the room and when she saw the look on her sister's face, remained silent and standing. The brunnette looked up, so much like her mother, and eying Lyle cautiously, whispered, "My family is waiting in the car."  
Sydney interjected, "Jarod?"  
"Maybe," she affirmed, turning toward the paternal man, "maybe things could work between us. Things have been so good this week, almost like things used to be when we were children. We just need to try. But, now, we are getting off the subject, which is you, Lyle."  
She looked up to where he had been standing and realized he had pulled another disappearing act, "Damn him." Quickly, she sprinted out of the room, ignoring the pleading voices trailing behind her.  
  
*****  
  
"Lyle," Jarod said, with the cold metal of a gun pressed against his temple, "I'm surprised that she let you walk out of there alive."  
"Well, it seems that the ice queen has sprouted a heart in the past week thanks to you, Lab Rat. She actually believed that someone like me could just change and go live the Leave it to Beaver life. I'm not as naive as you."   
"You mean you're not willing to take the risk," Jarod stated with a smirk, "but she is."  
Lyle reached across the seat of the middle seat of the van in which they sat and pressed down hard on Jarod's wound. With an agonizing moan of pain, Jarod clutched the armrest with white knuckles. A rapping on the window caught his attention and, hunched over slightly, turned to see Miss Parker sliding the door open.   
"Hate to crash the party, but I was finished yet," she uttered with the intimidating sarcasm she often threatened with. At this point, there were three adults in the middle seat of the van in the order Miss Parker, Jarod, and Lyle. The latter spoke up.  
"What, did you really think that I would just walk away and leave you two to your happily ever afters? I'm bringing your boy in and there's nothing you can do to stop me."  
"You're outnumbered, Lyle. The odds are against you," Jarod pointed out.   
Lyle laughed, "you are handicapped and Miss Parker is mentally worn. You two don't stand a chance."  
"Did I mention that her aim is quite superior to yours as well?" he added.   
Lyle took the butt of his gun and slammed it into his already blood soaken wound. The inflicted screamed out in agony and remained silent after that.   
"Lyle, do you want me to shoot you?" Miss Parker asked in a voice stunningly serious.  
"Do you want me to shoot him?" he replied, just as serious.  
The occupants of the vehicle remained silent for a moment until Lyle's door was flung open and he was pulled out onto the grass. They could hear Lyle's grunts as someone kicked him hard in the ribs.   
"You stay here," Miss Parker ordered before getting out herself.  
Not to her surprise, she saw that it was Emily who was in lack of words, beating the hell out of the man. She watched as Lyle's gun skidded across the dirt ground out of his reach. Like lightening, Miss Parker snatched it into her own hand and stood towering over him as he lay struggling on the ground while Emily got to her feet. With both his and her own gun, she aimed directly at his head and with a faint voice whispered grimly, "first one to the answers--" She launched the bullet into his chest and without emotion continued, "wins." She punctuated that with another shot.  
"I'd say we're finished here," the brunnete tossed his gun to the ground.  
Emily looked from the dead body to the live one, "I'd say."  
"Well, this should guarantee no more disappearing acts. Now, lets go get Sydney and my sister," she said, signalling to Jarod where they were going, who nodded in reply.   
Once in the cabin, Sydney inferred the question both he and Molly desired to know, "I hope those shots were yours, Miss Parker."  
She nodded and reached to help him stand solemnly, "I killed the only family that I've ever known today."  
  
*****  
  
Only the sound of the motor could be heard in the van as the five survivors continued on their quest to God knows where. Shifting the steering wheel slightly, Molly glanced into the mirror to view the three passengers in the back. Jarod and Emily sat in the middle seat while sister tended to brother's wounds. In the far back, Miss Parker, with chin rested in hand, stared out the window with an agonizing glaze painted across her pained face. Sydney gazed from the front passenger seat at the young blonde and sighed when he saw what it was that had her so mystified. Poor young Parker, his neice. How was he to comfort her when he could never comprehend the pain she was drowning in? Frustrated, Molly pulled over onto the side of the rural dirt road right before a four-way intersection and still nothing was heard as the engine was cut, save for the crackling of the rocks beneath the tires.   
"It would be nice to know where I'm driving to." Molly turned her head back to her passengers expectantly. Miss Parker didn't even acknowledge her sister, instead closing her eyes. Emily looked to the right, where her older brother sat, delicately wrapping his own wound.   
"Where else?" Jarod mumbled.   
"What do you mean?" Emily questioned hesitantly.  
Miss Parker chuckled slightly in an eerie fashion, "Back to where this peanut trail always begins."  
"The Centre," Jarod finished reluctantly.   
Sydney glanced at his former pupil, "you've got to be kidding me, Jarod. We can't go back there, especially you."  
"Its the only way, Syd. We have got to finish this at last," he sighed, "I'm tired. I'm tired of this. Tired of running. Tired of dodging bullets. I want a real life. And I know that everyone in here wants the same."  
"We damn well deserve it," Miss Parker agreed from the back in her less than passive way.  
"And what exactly do you plan to do when we get there, genius?" Emily nudged her brother in a playful yet serious manner.  
"We find Broots for one thing and get those answers we've sought for so long."  
Miss Parker shook her head, "You make it sound so easy. We just traipse into the slaughter house and kindly ask the butcher if we can take our friend with us and oh by the way we need to know everything you've been hiding from us all our lives. Will that be a problem?"  
"It does sound rather farfetched, Jarod," Molly said shyly.  
Lips parted, Jarod stared out at the window in front of him and a small smile slowly formed. Sydney knew that look. The pretender had an idea.  
"That is exactly what we will do, Parker," he stated, leaving the rest of the van's occupants baffled and speechless.  
  
Sorry it was so short this time, but I havn't posted in a while and figured I would give you something to gnaw on for awhile. ;-) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Butterfly Day Dreams

Disclaimer: The Pretender is not mine, just this story. Mine all mine! Muhahahhah!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, if you want more parts... ;-)  
  
AN: Thanks to all of my reviewers, it really inspires more story. If you review and leave a story you have written, I will read it and tell you what I think and if I really like it, I'll reccomend it right here! I'm desperate for reviews, they're like a drug! LOL.  
Learning to Run Again:  
Part 32: Butterfly Day Dreams  
Aqua  
"Please continue, Jarod, cuz I really did not like the sound of that last sentence," Emily said.  
"Its the only way, Em," he took a deep breath, "I have to go back. We have to get Broots and Angelo out of there. And I know that there are a lot of us in here who need some answers that only they can give us."  
"Yea yea, we get that. The part that didn't exactly click is when you said we would just march in there and tell them this," Miss Parker spoke from the backseat.  
Sydney cleared his throat, "it wouldn't be the first time that you've walked into The Centre to cut a deal."  
"Exactly, and it was very effective."  
"Only because I let you walk out of there, Wonderboy. The rest of them aren't going to be so leniant as I was. And don't forget that you had some hefty leverage then, too."  
"So we get some more," Jarod persisted.  
"Like what? I already killed anyone of any use!" she shouted, releasing her surpressed anger at herself.  
"You were forced to do that! It wasn't your choice, Parker."   
"I did not have to murder my brother in cold blood. And I could definitely have saved my father, but I didn't care. So don't pretend that you know how I feel, Jarod!"   
"I'm not," he whispered, returning his head to his wound.  
"Ugh!" Miss Parker slammed the door open and marched in an angry frenzy toward the woods, disappearing in the thick knot trees.  
  
*****  
  
Broots sat at his desk in the dark nest of The Centre. The silence was like dead water, so quiet that there was a ringing in his ears distracting him from his work. Not that you could really call it work. In actuallity, he was searching for anything and everything on his friends' pasts. He knew the only way they could find peace was to satisfy their quench for the truth. The sudden opening of the door shook him a couple inches out of his chair.  
"Hello, Mr Broots," said Briggite in her false sweet voice, "whatcha doin?"  
"Uh," Broots closed his laptop discreatly as she perched herself on the arm of his chair, "j-just searching for J-Jarod. The usual, nothing unusual going on here."  
"Mmm, is that so," Briggite popped out the lolli pop from her mouth.  
"Uh yea, that's so," he replied cautiously. Then, of course, the phone began ringing.   
"Aren't you going to answer that, Mr Broots?" she asked after three rings.  
"Um, of course I am," nervously, he picked up the phone, "h-hello?"  
After a pause he replied the caller, "No I'm not... of course I can... is she all right?... whatever you decide is fine... that'll be fine.... I will... thanks... good-bye."  
"Who was that, Mr Broots?" asked Briggite, who had been eyeing him throughout the entire telephone conversation.  
"That was Debbie's teacher. She uh just wanted me to come in for a parent/teacher conference sometime soon," he glanced up at her with his wide chalk-blue eyes.  
"I see. Is that really who it was? Could it perhaps have been Miss Parker or Sydney even?"  
"No, of course not."  
"Well, then, if that's all. I should be on my way then. Ciao." And with that, the blonde strolled out of his office. With a sigh of relief, Broots reopened his computer and began searching for what Sydney had requested.  
  
*****  
  
"Thanks for making a cripple hobble out here all by himself, Parker," Jarod joked as he limped toward Miss Parker, who sat on a tree stump, with her head in her hands.  
"Nobody asked you to follow me," she bit back, turning away from the pretender.  
"True, but I had to make sure that you were all right," he took a seat on the ground below her. She remained silent, choosing to ignore him, so he continued talking, "Couldn't let you pull a disappearing act on me like that."  
"That's your specialty, not mine," she said bluntly.  
He sighed, "you know, it seems that every time we even begin to connect, something always pulls us apart. Don't you agree?"  
"Do I need to?"  
"What do you mean?" Jarod looked up at her.  
"I mean, don't our pasts speak for themselves. Its hopeless, Jarod. Our lives will never be perfect, so why do we lie to ourselves. Its just a fact. We are not meant to... to be happy," she wiped a wandering tear from her eyes, turning her face from him.  
"There's always hope-"  
"Cut the crap, Jarod! I'm sick of this. I'm sick of the same old same converstational banters we always have. I'm... sick of me always giving in to the false illusion that I'm working for something-- that one day it's all going to pay off," she drifted away from the present to a time when things made sense.  
  
*****  
  
A bold black and pale yellow butterfly fluttered to land on the daffodil, striving to sweep the air and kiss the clouds. Naked feet danced across the stretch of damp grass, sweating dew. Little Miss Parker waltzed right into her mother's arms, releasing a giggle rivaling the birds' soft chirrups.  
"Is there such thing as happily ever after, Mama?" she pondered with such an innocence in such a serious question.  
Catherine Parker turned her head sharply, from her spot on the blanket beneath their favorite tree, allowing her hair to caress her shoulder, before falling back, "I know there is because I'm living it right now."  
"Me, too," the young girl clasped her hands together.  
"Believe me, my darling, the best is yet to come for you. I predict wonderful, magnificent joy in your future," she said sweetly, like the nearby honeysuckles, while brushing a rebellious lock of hair out of her daughter's face, "you have to have something to look forward to."  
"I'm looking forward to going to see Jarod tomorrow," was the child's response.  
"I'm sure you are, but that's not what I mean. I mean, like, when you get to be my age."  
"But that's real far away. I don't think I wanta wait that long, Mama," she creased her face as if she'd just tasted onion for the first time.  
She laughed, "that's what makes it so special!"  
"When did you know, I mean that there was such thing?" the girl inquired.  
"I knew the day you were born and you looked up into my eyes with such a vibrant glow and happiness. That's one thing that will always bring me joy, to look into those gorgeous eyes of yours and see the happiness and energy reflecting in them."  
Miss Parker closed her eyes and laughed, rolling over in the grass as her mother tickled her.  
  
*****  
  
Miss Parker opened her eyes, releasing a placid tear, and looked Jarod directly in the eyes.   
"I can't stand to look into those eyes and not see the happiness that was once there," he grasped her hand. She eyed him curiously. Now, not only did he understand what she was saying better than anyone, but somehow, he was digging inside her mind. Jarod had always been the only one who could ever understand what she was thinking, no matter how she denied it.   
"I'm sorry. As soon as we finish all of this once and for all, I'll... I'll be fine." Miss Parker stood to leave. Jarod followed suit, but blocked her way.  
"You're not going to be fine if you don't let me help you. We've come so far to give up now, Parker."  
Placing her fingertips to her lips, she blinked and allowed herself to tremble slightly. Passively, Jarod wrapped his arms around her and they remained like that for a few moments until she kissed him. And they remained like that even longer.  
  
*****  
  
"Pick up the phone, Broots. Come on," Sydney mumbled. Finally, he heard Broots answer, "Broots, are you alone?"  
"No I'm not," he stuttered out.  
"Well, just pretend its someone from the school calling for Debbie. Can you do that?" Sydney coaxed.  
"Of course I can," Broots responded.  
"We're waiting for Miss Parker to come back to the car. Mr Parker and Lyle are dead and she's having a hard time dealing with it."  
"Is she all right?"  
"Well, we don't know, but the reason we were calling was to tell you that we were coming to The Centre and we need to prepare for our entry."  
"Whatever you decide is fine."  
"I'm not exactly sure what Jarod's plan is, but we'll call again," Sydney reassured him.  
Broots answered quickly, "That'll be fine."  
"Take care. And be careful, Broots."  
"I will. Thanks."  
"Good-bye."  
"Good-bye," Sydney heard Briggite ask who that had been before Broots even hung up. Sighing, Sydney realized that he had forgotten about her completely. Briggite would simply pose yet another threat. He explained the conversation to the two women in the van.   
Emily responded, "Don't worry, Sydney. We're too close for things to not work out now. I'm sure of that."   
"What will become of me? I don't even have a past to search for," Molly leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes.  
"Your family is right here, and we'll figure it out together," Emily reassured her, who replied with a smile.  
At that moment, Miss Parker appeared trudging out of the woods, supporting Jarod with her arm. The door to the van opened and they both slid into the back seat, everyone remaining silent. Miss Parker broke the ice, "What's everyone staring at? We've got a freak show to expose."  
Molly grinned and started the car, but not before a yellow and black butterfly landed on the hood of the van. "Look," she said with an extended finger.  
Miss Parker groaned, "My life is just one damn cliche."  
Slow chapter, I know, but the good stuff is coming. Only if you review though! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. MO

Disclaimer: The Pretender is not mine, just this story. Mine all mine! Muhahahhah!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, if you want more parts... ;-)  
  
AN: Thanks to all of my reviewers, it really inspires more story.  
Learning to Run Again:  
Part 33: M.O.  
Aqua  
Blue Cove, Deleware  
The Centre  
3:17 AM  
  
The door slammed as me and my dad entered the van where Sydney and Molly waited for us expectantly. Shivering, I positioned myself in the backseat with what I knew was an anxious expression glazing my eyes. I clutched her backpack tightly to her chest. Dad had said to pack only things that could not be replaced and one change of clothes. Everything was so confusing lately. I had thought that we were finally coming home for once, but by the way it looked, we could be leaving here. Forever. My thoughts were interrupted as Dad spoke to Sydney and Molly, "Are they already in there?"  
"Yes, Broots," Molly replied, "they're just waiting for your signal."  
"Okay," he placed a headset on his head and adjusted the microphone so that it was in front of his mouth, "Miss Parker? Jarod? Come in?"  
Their voices were crumbled as they came in through the radio speaker, but I could still hear everything.  
"You forgot me, oh brilliant one," Emily reprimanded.  
"Oops, sorry, Emily," my dad apologized."  
"We can hear you on both walkie talkies," came Jarod's voice, "what time is it? We need to synchronize our watches."  
"Uh, hold on just a sec, Jarod," he stopped and, surprisingly, turned around to face me, "what time is it, Deb?"  
"Buh, um its uh 3:18," I hate it when I sound like my dad.  
"3:18." There was a pause before they replied.  
"Okay. You ready? We're on the East corridor near the sim labs," Jarod said.  
"All right, I'm ready. There should be a sweeper coming up on your next right at the stair well."  
This time, Miss Parker's voice was audible, "I'm going down those stairs. I have to find Angelo and get him out of here. Jarod and Emily are the ones who are going to the archives. I'll have my radio and they'll have one."  
"Sure, Miss Parker, but what about the sweeper?" Daddy replied as I took a yawn.   
I heard her snicker, "if this is truly it, then I have a lot of anger to take out on this place, and that sweeper shall feel my wrath."  
"Something that none of us ever wish to come in contact with," Jarod kidded.   
"Shutup, Wonder Boy. Go make some some magic in the mainframe."  
"All right, I'm out. Jeez," he replied.  
  
*****  
  
Blue Cove, Deleware  
The Centre  
3:21 AM  
  
"This is it, don't get scared now," Emily whispered in a deep impersonating voice as she and her brother slipped around the corners of The Centre hallways. After hours of driving to Deleware, they had finally made it and now here they were, traipsing through this icy Hell as if were just an every day occurance- which Emily supposed it had been for Jarod for all of his life.   
"Silence, cocky. You could get yourself killed in here," Jarod reminded her, illuminating the golden blood bond that the two shared.  
"Ahh, but you forget who had a considerable part in taking out those sweepers last time we ventured through here."  
"And why were we here in the first place? Oh yes, because Emily went and got kidnapped," Jarod resonded.  
Emily grinned, "because I was searching for you!"  
"Keep it down, children. Jeez, your sibling bickering is driving me up the wall," Miss Parker intervened, her Smith and Wesson cocked at her shoulder, "Lets just get this over with."  
"After you, my lady," Jarod gestured quite gentlemanly.  
She glared maliciously, "Don't you dare ever say that again or this lady will kick your ass, Labrat."  
"Touchy," he muttered as she started toward the stairs. She appeared to be just the hunter that she was as she kept an arched back and somehow managed to silence the click of her heels while darting around the corner toward the stairs. It was no secret why she chose not to use the elevator.  
Alone with his sister, Jarod murmured into the receiver, "We're headed to the mainframe system now, Broots."  
"Do you know the way?" he answered.  
"Now what kind of a question is that to a guy who grew up in the Centre?"  
"Sorry," he studdered.  
  
*****  
  
Blue Cove, Deleware  
The Centre  
3:24 AM  
Sydney smiled at Broots as he cringed once hearing Jarod's reply. Even I had to laugh at that. I stared out the window at the pure night sky. I suppose it could be called an early morning sky. I was so tired, and so scared. Scared for Miss Parker. What if they were caught? I heard my dad rattle off some access codes and started to close my eyes, hesitantly. My eyelashes stopped fluttering as I began to drift to sleep. And then suddenly I was awoken by a loud sound. What was that?  
"Daddy, what was that?" I sat upright and perched my head on the bench in front of me. Daddy was frantically tapping away at his keyboard and Sydney couldn't have said more than he already did with his fearful eyes.  
"Daddy?!" I persisted.  
Once again ignoring me he spoke into the micophone with an urgent tone, "Miss Parker? Jarod, Emily?"  
Molly looked at me sympathetically, "That was a gunshot."  
  
*****  
  
Blue Cove, Deleware  
The Centre  
3:38 AM  
  
"What? I told you that--" Miss Parker leaned down and tilted the I.D. badge on the sweeper's shirt, "Horace would feel my wrath."  
"You scared us over here, Miss Parker," Broots replied through the static.  
Miss Parker shook her head and sighed, "where would you all be without me?"  
"Long gone," Jarod answered her instead of Broots.  
Miss Parker let that one go as she continued down the stairs until she reached an airvent. There was a deathly silence, unnerving her slightly. Discreatly, there was no struggle as she tore the cover off of the air vent. She guessed that Angelo had already opened this several times in his life. After doing one last check around at her surroundings, she climbed in and pulled the vent up behind her. Defiantly, she crawled on her hands and knees into the dark. Maybe this wasn't as good an idea as she had originally thought.  
  
*****  
  
Blue Cove, Deleware  
The Centre  
3:39 AM  
"What are they doing here? They're not supposed to be here for--" Jarod checked his watch, "21 minutes."  
Emily gazed at the two sweepers talking to eachother at the entrance to the control room. She sighed and whispered back, "Like Miss Parker said, they're gonna have to feel our wrath."  
Jarod frowned and didn't reply at first, "I don't know, Em. I don't know if I can go through with it."  
"You have to. If you don't, we'll never find our parents," she took his hand, "unless of course you're just going to make your little sister do it alone."  
Jarod smirked, "Okay then."  
"Hey!" she playfully punched his arm.  
"Okay, okay. You're right. Let's go." They took a few steps toward the sweepers, a defiant glint smooth over Jarod's eyes, with their guns secure at their hands. The slamming of a door startled Emily and Jarod swept her back against the wall with his arm, quickly camaflouging themselves with the shadows.   
"I told you to be on your first alert you half-witted imbeciles!" Briggite ridiculed, "there has been an infiltration on the East Wing and somebody was supposed to be monitoring it. Splendid job!"  
The sweepers glanced at eachother bemused.   
"Go!" the fair-haired fiend ordered with a pointed finger. Alone, Briggite slammed her hands against her hips and pursed her lips.  
Jarod and Emily held their breath, making eye contact with eachother, as they became the chameleons they were so accustomed to.  
  
*****  
  
Blue Cove, Deleware  
The Centre  
3:45 AM  
  
The beautiful hunter cursed as her kneecap melded with another the head of another bolt in the airvents. If she didn't find Cousin It pretty soon then she didn't know if she'd be able to even walk out of this Hell hole. She turned to the right and realized she had no idea where she was going. There were quite a few tunnels in The Centre air shafts and her brilliant idea to scout out the decieving Centre monkey was proving more and more fatal as the minutes went by of slithering through the dark unknown. A pinch of light seemed to be calling out towards her, but she was hesitant to believe it was anything more than an optical illusion of her own mind deceiving her, not for the first time in her pitiful life. Eventually, the spark grew in size until she was certain it was more than just a bead of false hope. Miss Parker intensified her speed as the anticipating adrenaline pulsed through her frigid veins. Finally, she emerged from the mouth of the vent.   
"Daughter go. Sad. Jarod sad."  
"Angelo?" she said, her whisper directed toward the shadows surrounding her.  
"Daughter go. Sad. Jarod sad," the akward man crept out of the dark with a tormented pain etched upon his face, "here."  
It took a moment for Miss Parker to remember, "Yes, Angelo. This. This is where I really left you and Jarod. I can't believe I'm back here."  
She stared around at the scene where decades ago she had been seperated from the only two friends she had had-- the core of the ventilation system. The two old friends remained silent until Angelo leapt from his hunched position to shake her shoulders roughly and screamed in her face, "What the hell do you think you're crying for, huh!? Answer me!"   
Taking a deep breath, she tried to mask the fear that the memory of her father's words planted inside her heart.  
"No, stop," Angelo took her hands, releasing her shoulders, "stop hiding."  
"I don't think that I can, Angelo," her voice quivered as a tear waltzed along its treck down her face.   
"Heart hurts," he spoke, distracted, placing his and her hands over her heart.  
Her azure-lined eyes screamed out, and yet her voice was soft when she replied, "A lot."  
Hopefully some more action in the next part, but I loved the scene between Parker and Angelo, so I hope you did, too.  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! It makes my day! 


	20. The Letter

Disclaimer: The Pretender is not mine, just this story and these Cheeto's! Mine all mine! Cheezy, Muhahahhah!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, if you want more parts... ;-)  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers, it really does inspire more story0.  
Learning to Run Again:  
Part 34: The Letter   
Aqua  
Blue Cove, Deleware  
The Centre  
April 14, 1970  
  
Shifty eyes peered through the grate from the top of the elevator shaft. Childlike and mischiefous, they lit up with a recognizable fire when he saw a young girl approach the open doors. Tears rivered down her face and it was obvious the young child had not stopped her weaping since she had been dragged away from this place only about 12 hours ago. And yet, here she was, back again. It was too soon. The mysterious eyes changed position as the viewer cocked his head. The little girl shifted her feet in anticipation, as though her mother would simply walk out and make everything all right again. That's the way it was supposed to be. But that's not the way it was. A shriek pierced through the dense silence as the child stamped her feet in frustration and propelled a crumpled up piece of paper into the elevator. Taking a deep breath, she internally vowed something, something the boy could not absorb, to herself with a glint of determination frosting around her eyes, until at last, there was a mutated person there. Whoever had been there before, no longer was.   
  
*****  
  
Blue Cove, Deleware  
The Centre  
3:46 AM  
  
Angelo slunk back into the corner of the shadows, where the truth didn't exist, but neither did the lies. Something kept Miss Parker rooted to the metal floor, the ventilation. Something compelled her to remain there while Angelo scooted about on his business. Sure enough, he returned shortly with something clutched in his sweaty palm. Miss Parker took the piece of paper once he had presented it to her. After undoing the many jumbled creases, she examined the aged composition. Once realizing what it was, the 30 something year old woman sank to her knees and bawled like she never had before. One long cry could never compensate for the years of repressed emotions that were built up inside her, deeper than any cry could dig. Then, Angelo knelt down beside the broken woman, who had cried more in the last week than ever before in her life. He grasped a hold of her shoulders and tipped her chin upwards until they made eye contact through the misty portal. The crying continued as he swept her into an embrace. Angelo, her sweet Angelo.  
  
*****  
  
Blue Cove, Deleware  
The Centre  
3:48 AM  
  
The brother-sister duo swept through the halls of The Centre, retracing their steps until they were certain that they were retracing the path of Miss Parker. Jarod knew that Angelo would be of monumental help if they were ever going to get those files and documents from the mainframe control room. Parker had covered her tracks well, so he was simply guessing as to where she had decided to go. Emily trailed behind him as he ushered her through the air vents, neither quite sure where they were heading. Soft sobs echoed through the dark tunnels, but didn't indicate where they originated. They only caused more confusion, but they knew they were close. Something impelled Jarod to turn and then turn again and at long last, there was a weak light at the end tunnel.  
  
*****  
  
Blue Cove, Deleware  
The Parker Manor  
April 13, 1970  
  
Her father was on the phone downstairs, arguing with some people about finances. Something about a will. Whatever that was. Sitting cross-legged on her bed, was a timid little girl, lacking in life that had been so powerful only a few hours ago. Now, at the late night hour, the house was missing one person. It was amazing to the little girl how the house could suddenly become so empty and dark. It felt as if the temperature had plummeted ever since she had stepped into the house with her father. Eerie wasn't even a respectable enough word for how strange this new feeling was. In fact, the feeling wasn't that, it was nothing. She just felt numb. Almost in shock. Mama would've hugged and carried her, or atleast held her hand in hers. But, Daddy, nothing. The brunette child reclined back onto her pillow, shifting it until it was under her chin and allowing her legs to dangle over the side of her bed. The tears flowed without thought of stopping. They hadn't since the tragedy hours ago. Daddy didn't seem to be very bothered by it. He had been on the phone talking people ever since. 'Life goes on.'  
Scrounging up a piece of paper from the floor, she placed her sharpened #2 pencil tip to the page, hesitating slightly. She slowly printed two words at the top of the page and then in an act of rage, began scrawling whatever came to mind onto the paper.  
*****  
  
Blue Cove, Deleware  
The Centre  
3:51 AM  
Jarod's pace intensified when he knew he was going in the right direction. He knew whose cries those were, and was determined to comfort his friend, since of course she had never let him save a few mere times before. Once exiting the narrow tunnel, he halted at the sight before him.  
Angelo had his arms embracing the distressed woman, or little girl at heart. The heart that had to be penetrated with a sledgehammer to be reached beneath the icy layers. A painful grimace held its place on Jarod's face as Miss Parker looked up once hearing Emily plop out of the vent. Miss Parker stared only at Jarod until he himself knelt down with his only childhood friends. They made a threesome hug in which Miss Parker was sandwitched between the two, the only two who had ever understood her pain. Emily watched from the side and noticed a crumpled piece of paper laying dismissed on the floor. She casually picked it up and read with saturated eyes:  
April 13, 1970  
Dear Mommy,  
  
Why did you go away? Daddy says your not coming back. Plees come back, Mama. Its so lonly hear and im very sad. Daddy sayd dont be sad, but i am. I am angry to thow. They woodnt let me help you. Even Sydny stoped Jarod. We cood hav saved you! I saw the blud and you lying on the floor and the guard taking me away and then Daddys face. He did not look sad, Mama! He looked like he new all ready. Did you now to? Mama, im sorry i was bad. Ill be good now. I promis. My heart hurts now like you said it does when your sad. Plees come back, Mama! Come back! I need you stil!  
  
Your very sad and sorry dawter   
It was hard writing a whole chapter with no dialouge, but I did it! Yay for me! What inclined me to do that is beyond me, so... Hopefully some more action in the next part, but I loved the scene between Parker and Angelo so much that I had to elaborate on the moment and put some past stuff in there, too. I love doing flashbacks, in case you havn't noticed by now. Thanks for reading!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! It makes my day! 


	21. Reopened Wounds

Disclaimer: The Pretender is not mine, just this story and these Cheeto's! Mine all mine! Cheezy, Muhahahhah!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, if you want more parts... ;-)  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers, it really does inspire more story!  
  
Learning to Run Again:  
  
Part 35: Reopened Wounds  
  
Aqua  
  
Blue Cove, Deleware  
  
The Centre  
  
3:51 AM  
  
The now full grown little girl crumpled the letter, allowing the words to mix together, but not to be forgotten. Flinging it to the ground, she collapsed against the wall with eyes squenched tightly together in pain as all of the emotional scars that she had been ignoring for years suddenly bled openly before the one person whom she had been hiding them from for so long.  
  
"I know its hard, Parker, but honestly this is hardly the time or the pla-"  
  
"Jarod! Have you no emotion?" Emily interrupted with quick words, eyes clashing with fury.  
  
Torn, he opened and closed his mouth and stepped back with a defeated gesture.  
  
"No, he's right. I'm fine," murmured Miss Parker, brushing the salty liquid off of her face, "let's just go."  
  
"Are you sure, sweetie? We can wait until you fee-"  
  
"I said I am fine," Miss Parker interjected sharply.  
  
Emily gaped, "I uh, okay."  
  
"Listen, Parker, they know we're here. We heard Briggite. She's guarding the mainframe entrance," Jarod said.  
  
She turned her back to them, "then obviously we find a different entrance, Angelo?"  
  
But the ape-like man had disappeared and there were distinctive sounds of footsteps echoing in the western vent. Looking back, Miss Parker indicated that Jarod and Emily should follow. Doing so, the three followed Angelo, with Emily caboosing.  
  
"Are you sure he knows where to go?" Emily questioned.  
  
To which, Jarod and Miss Parker replied in unison, "Yes."  
  
So onward they trudged until at long last they could finally see Angelo, instead of hear him. He was peering throught the slits of the airvent. When Miss Parker crawled beside him, and took a glance through she smiled and told Jarod to back up. With a forceful kick of her boots' heel, the grate fell to the ground with a rattling echo. Emily flinched at the sound before hesitantly following the trio.  
  
Blue Cove, Deleware  
  
The Centre  
  
4:00 AM  
  
I've been in here waiting for Miss Parker, Jarod, and Jarod's sister to get out here with me, Sydney, Molly, and my dad. Not quite sure when this is going to end, I stare out the window as a light rain trickles along the glass.  
  
"Daddy, are they almost done?" I ask.  
  
"Shh, Deb, not yet," he answered.  
  
"They havn't really done anything yet have they?" Molly commented.  
  
I shuffled my feet as Emily's voice came through the radio waves, "we've entered the main control room and woah-- Jarod, look out!"  
  
My interest mounted as I heard several voices and scuffling. There were some groans and shrieks and then silence. Daddy's eyes were getting really big and Sydney attempted to put a calm exterior shielding his feature, but his eyes were troubled as he waited for a sign that they were all all right.  
  
"Emily, come in. Over," my dad said, "Emily, Jarod, Miss Parker? Someone come in. Over." We waited a little while longer.  
  
Blue Cove, Deleware  
  
The Centre  
  
4:07 AM  
  
Miss Parker spoke into her walkie talkie, "there was an infiltration of nasty pests. We took care of them, but," she took a deep breath even though she had been panting the entire time, "Emily was shot in the scuffle. And Jarod's bleeding again. Might've reopened the wound or something. He says he's fine, thought I doubt that. He's such a stubborn little jack--"  
  
"I am perfectly okay, Parker!" Jarod said, who had been listening.  
  
"Do you need to get out now?" Broots' voice was heard through the static.  
  
"No. Jarod's breaking codes in the mainframe right now. Since he designed most of the security system and I know some of it, it shouldn't take that long," Miss Parker responded, "let me take care of Emily now."  
  
"All right, Miss Parker. Over and out," Broots replied.  
  
Miss Parker rolled her eyes at Broots' radio lingo. Kneeling down beside Emily, who was slumped against the wall with Angelo at her side, she inspected the bleeding wound.  
  
"Hello, love," came the snobby voice of an armed blonde.  
  
Miss Parker's gun rose in front of her before she did. The two were in an old western-like stand off, guns poised ready for action.  
  
"I would stop typing if I were you, Jarod," Briggite ordered directively.  
  
The typing continued and Jarod told her, "I have been waiting all my life for this moment and nobody, especially you, is going to take it."  
  
"That's right, babe, its time for you to take a long long walk into that fiery pit in which you belong," Miss Parker cocked her gun smoothly.  
  
"I don't think so, especially if your little lab rat joins me," she said, steering her gun towards Jarod, who was attempting to ignore her and continue typing. However, his already rapid pace intensified.  
  
"You wouldn't dare; you need him too much," the brunnette reminded her.  
  
Briggite scoffed, "that's what we thought about you, but Daddy Dearest had no problem with issuing a shoot-to-kill order on you."  
  
"News that is not. The former man, posing as my brother, informed me of that right before I shot him."  
  
"Well, you didn't kill him you know. He's looking for you right now."  
  
"Ahh, but you missed out on the fact that I did kill him, when he turned up in Virginia, attempting to kill Frakenboy."  
  
"I always knew that your emotions would be your defeat," Briggite changed the subject, "your feelings for the lab rat have always been there, causing what could have been a super weapon to falter."  
  
"I am still a weapn, but now I'm my own weapon. And you are about to feel the pain for what you've done to me and everyone I cared about."  
  
"If this is about the plumber, let me say that I was following orders at the time, but that now I relish in the pleasure it gives me to recall the blood streaming down his face as he muttered his last words."  
  
Lightening erupted in Miss Parker's eyes, and Jarod's typing slowed to the pace of a child's from his seat behind the computer, but both remained silent.  
  
Choosing to go on, Briggite grinned like a sour elf, "looked like he was going to cry, he did. 'Not Parker.' Such noble last words. Don't you agree, Miss Parker? I suppose you would like a reinactment, so let's see if Jarod says the same thing as dear Tom-Tom did."  
  
There was a gunshot and the sound of a body falling out of a chair.  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger and the short story, but I havn't posted in forever and felt bad. Forgive me! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! It makes my day! 


	22. Data Drive

**CHAPTER 36: Data Drive**

Blue Cove, Deleware  
The Centre  
4:11 AM

The chair toppled to the cement floor just as Jarod did when Miss Parker thrust her body towards him, clearing the path for Briggite's bullet. With Jarod on his back and Miss Parker lying on top of him, she quickly turned to her back and, relishing in Briggite's shocked expression, launched a duo of bullets toward the blonde. Briggite dropped to the ground, barely in time and rolled behind a computer mainframe that stretched nearly to the ceiling.

"Go get her, Parker," Jarod nudged with a whisper.

"The only door out of here is behind me. She's not going anywhere."

Miss Parker stood quietly, proud of her soon-to-be victory. With long prideful steps, gun outstretched, she suddenly whipped around the mainframe. To her astonishment, nobody was there.

"_Damn_ it!"

Jarod hobbled to her side, "where did she," he looked at the ventilation hole in the wall, "oh. Breathe, Parker."

Clearing her throat loudly, Emily spoke from across the room against the wall, "Excuse me, but um, remember me?"

It took a moment for either of the two to react. Miss Parker eventually was at Emily's side. Jarod hobbled back to the computer and immediately began typing, although it was clear what, or rather who, was on his mind.

"Miss Parker, I'm sorry," Emily whispered.

"For what? You havn't done anything," the pacing woman replied.

The former simply shrugged, "you just have so much to juggle. Its not fair to you. And... I'm sorry."

"You're damn right its not fair," she stopped pacing, "but it isn't your fault. Don't worry about it."

"I can't help it."

She smirked, "must just be a family gene or something."

Emily gave a weak smile but remained worried.

"Hello? Is an-anybody th-th-there?"

Miss Parker sighed and mumbled 'Broots' before picking up the receiver, "what?"

"I- um are you okay? You havn't been responding to my signals."

"That would be largely due to the troll who crashed our party."

She could have sworn she heard him cringe, "B-Briggitte? Uh, what happened?"

"She disappeared and that means we have to get the hell out of here before she sicks the whole building on us."

"Oh."

"Does it get any clearer than that?"

"I suppose not, um, is Jarod still--"

"Yes."

"Okay, um, just checking. Call us when you're out."

She handed the radio to Emily and crossed the room to where Jarod was working intensely. She leaned over with one hand on the back of the chair and the other on his shoulder. Her creamy brown hair slipped over her shoulder and brushed his face causing him to intake a gasp of air quickly.

"You close?" she whispered, her eyes on the screen, which was producing a soft blue glow on her face.

"You certainly are," he whispered back with a grin on his face as he glanced at her. She returned the smile and shook her head.

"Jarod, we _really_ have to get outta here."

"I'm almost there. Gimme five minutes," the prodigee's eyes narrowed intently.

The girls waited less than patiently, listening to the constant tapping of the keys. At long last, they heard a distinctive chime emitted from the computer's speakers and both girls looked up into Jarod's eyes. The typing had ceased and Jarod was staring at the screen, while crinkling his face up slightly in an attempt to ward the tears back.

"Jarod, what is it?" Miss Parker whispered.

"My file. My original file. It-it should have everything I've always wanted."

"You should really just download those and read them later, Jarod. We've got to go," Miss Parker said these stern words with a multitude of compassion.

"Yours are here, too. All the red files," it was as if his eyes could not be torn from the screen.

"Later, Jarod! We need to leave," her voice cracked slightly, "help me with Emily."

Jarod took a deep breath and slipped a disk into the cartridge and watched as the bar slowly filled blue with data on his life transferring into the palm of his hand. The computer spoke, 'file finished' and Jarod slipped the floppy disk into his pocket.

Together, Jarod and Miss Parker helped the wounded Emily toward the door. Jarod lifted her into his arms and carried her as Miss Parker reached for the door handle, gun armed.

The door opened before she could grab it.

"Not again, Miss Parker. Not again." Briggite stood with gun aimed and about 15 sweepers surrounding her with even more threatening weapons. Miss Parker knew her Smith and Wesson would be no match against this small army. Glancing at Jarod first, she read the understanding in his eyes, as she lowered her weapon.


	23. White Lies

**CHAPTER 37: White Lies**

"Tell me where Jarod is!" Miss Parker's voice echoed in the dark depths of whatever sublevel she happened to be on. She wasn't sure how many, but it had been days since the capture. She remembered Briggite's spiteful grin as she smashed the walkie talkie emitting Broots' pitiful "Miss Parker, are you okay?"s, and then the pure glee when she snapped the disk in Jarod's hands into two. It was as if she'd physically slapped Jarod across the face as he winced with the plastic.

Miss Parker had watched on in awe as sweepers dragged Jarod, screaming, down one hallway with Emily, while she, never one to sacrafice her pride, walked calmly in the opposite direction with the sweepers.

Now, she sat in the corner of her cell, her head rested against the cold bars. It hadn't been a week, she knew that. But days had gone by, many a food drop off from another unidentifiable sweeper. She forced herself to choke down some of that rabbit food, but mostly she just thought. About her life, her regrets. God there were a lot of regrets.

"Miss Parker," a sweeper's voice broke her from her thoughts, "you're to come with me."

"Joy." She stood as the door creeked open. Her four party escort amused her. Clearly, they were taking no risks in her transport. "Where's Jarod?" No answer, of course. So she walked, following the one in lead. Sweepers were really some of the thickest morons around.

Eventually one of them opened the door at the end of a hallway and lead her into a room with nothing but a long metal table and two chairs. In one, sat Mr Raines, wheezing away. Behind him, Briggite stood in a gray mini skirt and bright seaweed green top. Miss Parker was suddenly aware of how grimy and ruffled she must look in her gray trousers and white blouse, with rips in the shoulder. There was a jacket that went with it, but she couldn't even remember where that was anymore.

"Have a seat, Miss Parker," Briggite beckoned with a smile.

She didn't even fight, but sat, leaning with her chin cupped in her hand, "where's Jarod?"

"Seems to be all you care about these days, love."

"All I have ever cared about is finding him," she stared back blankly.

"Oh really? That's why you've been helping him rescue Emily, download top secret Centre information, and shooting at Centre personnel. It all makes since now," Briggite clapped her hands together stupidly.

"You people are denser than I took you for," Miss Parker murmured.

"How is that?" Mr Raines exhaled raspily.

"Do you think I spent so much time with your lab rat for fun? No. I was building trust. The reason you people always fail is because he doesn't trust you. Now in spending so many years chasing after Jarod I've learned some important things. Firstly, the only reason he didn't fall off the map is because of Sydney and the bond they had. Jarod's also been susceptible to falling for the history he and I have shared since childhood. I was smart enough to see that the only way to catch him, was to play with that. And guess what. It worked."

This was certainly not what either Raines or Briggite had expected her to say, but they stayed quiet as she continued.

"Do you really think that with my knowledge of The Centre's operation systems and the help of Jarod that we would just magically get caught? No. I've been planning this. And now he's off somewhere asking how I am and telling you not to hurt me, is he not? He thinks I'm on his side, and _for once_, we have the upper hand. Or should I say... I have the upper hand."

"Your story doesn't mesh with the ones of countless dead sweepers whose wounds are the effect of your bullets. Justify that, Miss Parker." Raines' temper was boiling with every calm word out of the young Parker's mouth.

"Do you think I care about the loss of a few mindless monkeys in comparison to the capture of Jarod? Do not talk down to me just because I managed to trick you, too." Her eyes were cold as steel and she spoke quickly with finality that neither of her interrogators could doubt, "Don't worry, I mean if Jarod fell for it, anyone could right?"

Raines stared into those burning eyes but spoke to Briggite, "go have a chat with our pretender."

Miss Parker stood abruptly, causing the sweepers behind her to step forward and unholster their weapons, "and blow my cover? That'd be a brilliant idea. If you spill this, you'll ruin everything."

"He's here, Miss Parker. Exactly what else matters?" Briggite questioned.

"You do want him to pretend for you right? Let me see him."

"Sydney, what are we going to do? It's been days with no word." Broots had been blabbering on with these worries ever since that night where Jarod, Miss Parker, and Emily had gone into The Centre without returning.

"Clearly, they were captured. There's nothing we can do except to wait and hope they can make it out again." Sydney's voice was calm and steady as it always was.

"But what if they don't, Syd? I mean what are we supposed to do in the meantime? We can't stay in this hotel forever. My daughter can't take much more of this!"

"And neither can you. Patience my friend. I have faith in their abilities. I'm sure things will be right soon enough."

Either her story hadn't been as convincing as she'd initially thought or they were questioning Jarod just as she'd told them not to. Miss Paker sat in her corner again, thinking of all the Hell she'd be raising once they realized they should be letting her out of here. The door opened suddenly and two fairly built sweepers dragged Jarod across the concrete. He was wearing nothing but Centre issue baggy black pants and he hung loosely on the shoulders of the men around him, clearly weak. Another sweeper unlocked the door to her cell and they threw him in, his face and chest colliding with the cement while he emitted a groan. Miss Parker rushed to his side, rolling him over onto his back, mentally noting the red welts and purple bruises across his skin.

"Jarod, Jarod say something." She watched as his eyes, the right one swollen, blinked a few times, "Jarod!"

"Hey you," he smiled slightly, "you okay?"

"My God, what the Hell's happened to you? Couldn't do _anything _they asked?"

"Nah. Help me up," he muttered as she pulled him up toward her, "where's Emily?"

"I don't know. I've been here the entire time."

Jarod reached out and let his palm rest on her cheek, his thumb brushing over her lips slightly, "I'm really glad you're okay."

Miss Parker sighed, "Jarod--"

"I wasn't even thinking about getting out again, just about where you were, what they were doing to you." He leaned back against the wall Miss Parker had pulled him to. She, knealing beside him, grasped his hand.

"You," she exhaled quickly, "you really need to look after yourself. I'll be fine."

"Because you're always fine, aren't you, Parker?" His eyes were sad and she could feel them digging deep into her.

"Please. There's even more at stake here than you think."

Jarod's eyes blinked, but his lids felt heavier and heavier. She watched and said softly "you're exhausted. Just go to sleep and we'll talk when you wake up, okay?"

He nodded, "don't go anywhere okay?"

Miss Parker's eyes glistened as she felt his hand tighten around hers, and she strained to speak without her voice breaking "Of course not."

He laid his head on her shoulder while she stared on, wide awake, into the lens of the camera over their heads. She closed her eyes tightly, so nobody could see the growing moisture beneath the lids.


	24. Rebuilding

**CHAPTER 38: Rebuilding**

Briggite slammed the file in her hand against the desk, "you can't possibly believe her. She is playing us all and you are melting right into her pretty little hands."

"Miss Parker will do anything to gain the freedom Mr Parker promised her, and that includes betraying Jarod," Mr Raines wheezed in reply. His oxygen tank whined behind him as he strolled closer to the angry blonde.

"So you're just going to let her go then? I can't believe it. You watched her kill Mr Cox through the security records! Clearly she is on Jarod's side! You imbeciles have really lost it this time."

"I don't appreciate your tone, Briggite," he countered abruptly, staring into her angry eyes with his dead ones, "It's not a matter of believing her or not. Either way, this will work to our benefit. As for letting her go, keep in mind that the one who made this promise to her is no longer with us."

Briggite's face began to curl into an elvish smile, one which Raines returned. "I see. I'm going to go check on our friend in rehabilitation then."

"Good."

The heart monitor chirped steadily and Briggite stood over their wounded patient.

"I can't believe you're still alive," she muttered almost to herself. At this point it was just getting ridiculous. She pulled the chart out and read over the lines there, smirking a bit in dismay. "One day you won't be able to scrape yourself up and crawl away."

Miss Parker had barely moved or slept at all over the last few hours. Jarod had slumped down and she'd placed his head in her lap, subconsciously stroking his hair every so often. She just kept staring at his face, sleeping innocently. He had no idea. She knew this was probably the only rest he'd had in days. He deserved at least that. God knows what they had been doing to him ever since they'd been separated.

He was starting to mumble again. About every hour or so he'd do this, mutter things under his sleep, begging, protesting. She realized she'd never seen him sleep without his dreams being infected by this God awful place. Not once. His breathing was growing more and more rapid until his eyes sprang open as he gasped for air.

"Sorry. You're still here, still alive. Everything still sucks," she attempted a fake, on the edge of a breakdown laugh.

"But you're here," he replied, eyes so stupidly full of hope, "that makes this stay better than all the other ones anyway."

"Yeah." She bit her lip and turned her face away from him.

They stayed silent for a while. Him staring at her, she trying to avoid the blunt honesty in his every look. It was always like that, but not for much longer

"What's wrong, Parker?" There was no answer. "You can talk to me. You can always talk to me."

She shook her head. "You're just so stupid, Jarod. So stupid." He tried to protest, his face baffled. "No. You just don't understand. There's no reason to care about me. This is a mess. Everything's a mess. And it's all because of me. And I'm real sorry, Jarod. I'm really really sorry. For everything."

Jarod cocked his head, stupified. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you trust me?" she whispered, turning her face down to face the one which had been numbing her left thigh for hours now.

The man she'd been hunting, tormenting, for so many years looked her straight in the eye and nodded, "Completely."

Miss Parker didn't answer, just started running her fingers through his hair again. Ignoring the weak "Parker"s coming out of the pretender's mouth.

Almost an hour later, the door opened and Briggite and Raines stepped in, three sweepers and an oxygen tank behind them.

"Nice and cozy aren't we?" Briggite smiled, "how sweet."

"It's time to go, Miss Parker," Raines beckoned as one of the sweepers unlocked the cage. Jarod looked up at her, searching for an answer in her face to the hundred questions that were running through his mind. He could see though, that the wall had come back up and no emotion could escape that stone facade.

Miss Parker lifted his head off of her and turned him to lean against the wall again so that he was halfway sitting up. His lips were parted, trembling, and he stared at her in complete disbelief. She looked into his eyes and he could tell she was sorry, that there was a deep pain inside her, the same kind of pain he felt inside him. It was helplessness. She stood slowly and walked out of the cage, while Briggite stepped in.

"Surprise," grinned the blonde, knealing down and stroking Jarod's face with the tip of her pistol. He refused to look into her eyes, instead remaining fixated on Miss Parker's form, standing beside Raines. Briggite slapped his face with the side of her gun, "Was I not talking to you, love?"

Jarod barely felt the steel colliding with his already wounded face. His gaze never left the brunette though and the lack of emotional reaction from Miss Parker satisfied him. She'd given up everything.

"Ha, poor boy needs some time to let this all sink in I think," Briggite said, running a finger down from his chest down along his abs and back up, lingering. She stood then, closing the door behind her, "let's go."

It was as if she wasn't there. Jarod was internally begging for his cold huntress to look at him just once before leaving. But the six of them walked out of the room. Miss Parker never looked back and was holding her breath the entire time. She veered off at the tech room, daring them to even think about following her, and then pulling up the surveillance of Jarod. Only then, completely alone, did she allow herself to cry at the sight of him, lying on the ground with his arm covering his eyes, clearly sobbing. Alone again.


	25. Puzzle Pieces

**CHAPTER 39: Puzzle Pieces**

A week had gone by. Miss Parker knew she should call Sydney by now, and let him know what was going on. She knew she should be searching for Emily. She knew she should be figuring out what Raines' latest crooked plan was. More importantly, she knew she shouldn't be simply loitering around the surveillance room, waiting for Jarod to return to his cell. She knew they were doing something to him, and she would bet everything she owned that it was something horrific. But here she was, back in her perfectly pressed suit and stilleto heals, completely numb to the Hell hole she was trapped in.

"Augh!" a mixture of nonsensical syllables and letters erupted from Jarod's mouth as he took another slam from the sweeper's foot. He had been moved to a much whiter, brighter, more terrifying room where two mindless sweepers chiseled away at his dignity, doing whatever popped into Briggite's head. Raines was nowhere to be seen, which should have been a comforting thought to the lifeless genius, but somehow he knew that it only meant there were worse things to come.

"You're making this far too difficult, Jarod." Briggite took steps closer to Jarod, where he sat in a wooden chair, his arms wound around and handcuffed to the back of it. Taking great strides, she lifted her legs above his and came down so that she was sitting in his lap. Jarod could only stare down at the ground as if he didn't notice this strange predicament. His neck had nearly given up on holding his head up straight in the past few days anyway.

She grabbed his chin and turned his face toward hers where he stared at her with dull, bored eyes. "You listen. This is not complicated at all. You tell us where Sydney, Molly, and Mr Broots are, and your life will be far more pleasant. However, if you choose not to tell us, then well, just keep in mind that we hold your sister here as well. We wouldn't want anything tragic to happen to her would we?"

Jarod cocked his head at the patronizing speech, and growled in response. "With the high regard you people hold my intelligence in, it's amazing how stupid you obviously take me for. Why would I risk the lives of three good people to save my sister? I love her, but I don't do trade-ins.Why would I believe that you would kill my sister? You had her before and you didn't and you're not going to now because you know she's the only bargaining chip you've got left. Why would I do _anything _you people want when all I get in return are lies and betrayal?"

"Because!" Briggite gripped him by the scalp, igniting a sharp yelp from her victim, "that is what you're supposed to believe!"

She threw his head back and pushed herself off of him and stormed out of the room, her team flocking behind her, leaving Jarod panting and alone. He was glad that they wanted to know where the others were because that meant they were still okay. But he was really sick of handcuffs, sick of these walls everywhere closing in on him. Every breath seemed to be an effort lately. He thought about how he was going to get out of here, what the hell he was going to do when he did, what they were going to ask of him next. He thought about Miss Parker more than anything. The image of her standing with them, her eyes refusing to meet his. He could see it every time he closed his eyes. He thought they had been growing together since they had started running. But it had all been a lie. No, it hadn't. He knew it hadn't. He had seen things in her eyes he hadn't since they were children. It was crazy. None of it made any sense.

Jarod knew though, that when things didn't make sense, he had something wrong. Everything made sense if you just had all the pieces of the puzzle. Something was just missing and until he could figure out what that piece was, he would continue this robotic way of living. He couldn't even sleep; she followed him there, too. Paker had to know the hold she had on him. That's how she had done it. She knew.

Jarod groaned and quickly his groan grew into a frustrated scream as he slammed his hands against his restraints. No answer.

A hand helped to lift her up, helped her climb into the darkness. It was better than where she was, that was for sure. She knew him now, trusted him. So she followed him through the maze and let him take her wherever he desired. Nowhere could be worse right? She heard the screams, that familiar voice and she turned, wanting to follow it. But the man in front of her shook his head violently, so she obeyed. Clearly, he knew more than she did. They kept crawling and she felt like she'd be in the darkness forever. Always searching, always pining for another way out.

"How's it going, doctor?" Raines wheezed. The doctor held his clipboard tightly.

"Just as we'd hoped and quite smoothly. The short recovery time has been miraculous. It makes you wonder."

"With this one, it's predictable." The squeaks of the oxygen tank's wheels signaled the bald man's exit and the doctor breathed a sigh of relief, turning to change the IV bag.

"This is Sydney," the familiar timbre of his voice comforted her instantly, but it also ignited the deep pit of guilt within her. "Is anyone there?"

"I'm here, Syd," she uttered begrudgingly.

"Miss Parker, you're all right!" his voice was so excited, "how are Jarod and Emily? How did you escape?"

She knew that's what he would ask her and she took a deep breath before speaking, "I can't talk long. The ears everywhere you know."

"Ears? You're not still in The Centre are you?"

"That would be horrible wouldn't it?" she clicked the pen she was holding as she swung around in her chair to face the sea behind her, "remember when Jarod went on about waves and everything that went on beneath them and all that crap?"

"Vaguely, Miss Parker, what are you getting at?"

"Well, I get it now. I get what he was going off about. And they're me."

"Parker, you're worrying me. Is everything okay?"

"No, Syd, it's not. And it never will be. I get that now." She bit her lip, waiting for his reaction.

"Something has happened to you. I don't know what it is, but you know you can talk to me about it." Sydney was slipping into Freudian mode and she couldn't handle that right now.

"No, you know what, I _can't _talk to you. Because they'll know and they're probably listening right now. I am still at The Centre because this is where I belong and as for Jarod and Emily. Well, hell if I know what's going on with them, but they're here, somewhere. And don't you worry Syd, I'm sure Jarod is pissing someone off as we speak. The little rat never knows when to just shut his mouth." The look in her eyes was manic, but Sydney didn't need to see that to know that she was losing it. Losing everything.

"I don't know what to say."

Miss Parker started laughing, actually laughing, "I don't think I've ever heard you say those words before, Sydney. It's refreshing actually. But listen, I didn't call you to inform you how your precious pretender is doing. I called to tell you to come back, that I can get you your job back, and keep you alive in the process. Jarod's pissing everyone off and the only one who can tolerate his mind games is you. In fact, I'm pretty sure you inspired that very annoying feature in him. Basically, your psycho babble is the only thing we've got on him."

"I can't believe you're saying these things. What has happened to you? These are harsh words from the woman I saw splashing around in a lake with Jarod merely weeks ago."

"Hey! You don't know anything about that, or this. Please, just come back. And bring Mr Yahoo chats with you, too."

"No, Miss Parker. I don't know what provoked this insanity, but you've changed, and not in a good way. I've always believed that deep down, you would always follow the instincts your mother gave you. Apparently I was wrong, and that part of you isn't as important as I had hoped. Goodbye, Miss Parker."

The dial tone was a knife to her ear and she quickly slammed it down to the receiver. She couldn't think straight, she could hardly breathe. Her life was falling apart, and quickly.

She took his hand once again as he lifted her into the sunlight. It felt so good on her skin and she smiled, accepting the good the world still had to offer for just a moment. She noticed there was a dark vehicle about twenty yards away and he was running to it, so she quickly followed suit. They reached the door, and she threw it open but found only disappointment, turning toward him.

"There's no key in there, it's no good."

But there was good, for he beamed as he pulled the shining metal out of his pocket and pressed it into her palm. Her mouth opened with shock and she smiled, grabbing him with the overwhelming joy of this jagged, crucial piece of metal. He threw his hands up awkwardly, not knowing how to react.

"Thank you," she said with more sincerity than any other statement of gratitude that had ever been uttered. He jerked away then, bolting for the open manhole, and coveing it quickly. She was afaid that meant that they were coming so she slipped into the car and started the engine, roaring down the dirt road until she reached the highway, where she drove even faster, her heart racing the entire time.

"Cree craw toad's foot," Jarod paused for a long moment, "geese walk... barefoot."

He'd been singing or humming that tune for over an hour when the door Briggite had exited out of opened hesitantly. But it wasn't Briggite who re-entered. It was her.

"Miss Parker, my how wonderful it is to see you," he greeted her in a loud chipper voice, "Your hair looks nice and wow did you buy a new outfit? Violet and black are just so becoming on you."

She knew he was badgering her out of his own pain, and the fact that he was trying this hard to cover it up made her ache, "Looks like you've been having just as much fun as I have. Been playing bondage with Briggite?"

"She didn't like the way I played her game."

"More like she refused to play yours, right Jarod?"

He shrugged, something which was clearly a painful effort for him. She stood with her legs apart and her hands clasped behind her back, head cocked slightly, taking him in completely. He was in bad shape. Physically and emotionally, she could tell he'd been tormented non-stop.

"So the word is, you refuse to spill the beans on the rest of the calvary. And that you're being a real pain in the ass about it, too."

"What I wonder," Jarod began, "is why they don't just ask you?"

She stared at him coldly, "Maybe they could if you hadn't drugged me when we separated from them."

Jarod laughed, "Right, of course I did. That was all part of the brilliant deranged pretender's plan."

"Apparently so," she stepped forward and knelt down so that she was looking up at him, as if she were speaking to a child, "We'll let bygones be bygones, Jarod, if you just buckle up and accept the fact that you're stuck here and you have work to do."

His chocolatey eyes held a curious look in them. Could it be contempt? Miss Parker didn't know, but whatever it was, she didn't like it. She was wary of the camera behind her, but she hoped he could read into her eyes. She quickly realized he could though, because he looked so confused. Her eyes were wide, begging him. But shouldn't it be the other way around?

"You know me, Parker. You know how this conversation is going to end."

"Yes," she slurred out slowly, her eyes never faltering in their beckoning, "I do."

The Centre's princess backed away from him, never breaking the lock she had on his gaze. He watched her, fascinated, until she turned and disappeared out the door. He sighed and looked around him, looking for what he didn't know. Somehow, though, he knew there was something new here.

"She would never!" Molly cried.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Sydney grabbed her forearms, "believe me I didn't want to hear it either. They must have persuaded her to join them somehow. I just can't imagine what sort of bargaining chip would be worth Jarod and Emily's lives."

"Nothing! This is absurd. It's wrong."

Broots sat listening, words having escaped him. He admired Miss Parker, respected her. He knew there was more to her than any of them could ever understand. This was certainly beyond their understanding.

"We've got to find a way to get them out of there ourselves," Sydney said calmly, walking toward the window nearby, staring out blankly "it's the only chance they've got. Broots?"

"Well, um, it's going to be beyond difficult with us being out here. It's a lot easier to work, to accomplish things, from you know, the inside," he stared at his thumbs, the ones he was literally twiddling.

Sydney threw his hands out and turned to face them both. "_We've got to try_. I won't stand by while they purge him of what little life he's been able to have."

"I will work on him more _tomorrow_. He's unsettled now, curious. He doesn't know what's coming and he hates that feeling. Trust me," Miss Parker glared at the old balding man. They stood in the elevator, an elevator she had never shared with this man before, and that was no accident.

"You know what happens when people put their trust in the wrong hands around here, Miss Parker."

They didn't have to look at the holes in the wall. They'd seen them often enough over the years. Miss Parker's arms remained crossed as the doors opened with a chime and he dragged his tank along behind him as he left, turning to face her as he spoke.

"You had better be right."

She returned his threat with a classic plastic grimace and boiling eyes as the doors shut.

The song Jarod hummed was always comforting, and that's what he needed now more than ever. The darkness was choking him, and he missed the sun more than ever. He was back in his original cell. He was staring at the camera high in the corner near the door, as if continuing the staring game he'd started with Miss Parker hours before. The red light faltered suddenly, and his humming stopped. Camera lights don't falter without a reason, without tampering. If anyone was aware of this fact, it was Jarod.

The ventilation grate above Jarod's head suddenly flipped open, clattering against the wall as it hung. It was too high for Jarod to reach, though the thought had been taunting him for days. A rope flung out though, and Jarod's eyes lit up. Angelo had come to rescue him.

He grabbed the rope and pulled himself up, using his bare feet to belay himself up toward the hole 20 feet up. He ignored the flaring tempers of his protesting muscles and soon he had rolled into the hole in a heap of limbs and body.

"Graceful."

Jarod looked up at the most beautiful site he'd ever seen. Miss Parker had done this.

"You look like a dead goldfish I had when I was eight, shut your mouth and follow me. There's not much time." She turned away, but Jarod grabbed her.

His eyes were almost in tears, "I'm sorry I believed it."

She shook her head, "There's no time, Jarod. You've gotta get out of here."

She started running, her hair flying wildly behind her as Jarod struggled to keep up, his body so ragged from the weeks' events. Then they were in the center of the ventilation system. The place where she had brought him so many years before. They stood there, panting, noticing the night surounding them but looking only at each other.

"You know the way from here," she said.

"What? Parker, no. Come with me."

Miss Parker grabbed his hand, "I made a discovery when I was sitting in that cell alone for so long while they tortured you. Only one of us can leave this place at a time. It's the only way we'll ever win."

"What?? No. You. No. The only way we'll win is together. You have to know that. I need you. I need your help. This is crazy." His voice was cracking and she could hardly stand it.

"We can't accomplish what needs to be done from outside The Centre. Somebody has to be in here, finding the truth, the truths we both need. And that someone sure as hell isn't you. Go to Sydney and Broots, and the three of you with my sister can help me from outside. It will take time, but it's the only way. Tricking you was the only way anyone would let me back in here. I've got to be here, Jarod. I've got to find the truth. That's why my mother stayed here for so long. That's why I have to stay."

Both their eyes were brimming with liquid by now and the tears felt like fire to Miss Parker's eyes. Jarod was shaking his head.

"No. She stayed to rescue _me_, and you've already done that. Please come with me. We'll find another way. I can find another way." His hands were running up and down her arms at this point and she knew she was trembling just as bad as he was.

"I'm no Broots, Jarod. The camera loop will end soon and they're going to notice. You've gotta go. I'm not going with you."

He stared at her with his face, half covered by the grown facial hair, was crinkling with emotions turning over and over. It was clear that he couldn't move.

"Jarod, do you love me?" her voice was strong suddenly.

Jarod was completely stunned and he stood there, eyes wide, breathing paused.

"If you love me, you'll go."

Time froze for a moment, but Jarod's feet started shuffling away from her and she knew that she'd said the right thing. He faded into the shadows and she held her breath as she watched him go. But the sound of aluminum thumping at a running pace, coming toward her instead of away, caught her attention and before she knew it, he was back. His eyes were determined, and he ran straight at her, slipping one hand around to the back of her neck and the other cupped under her chin, against her cheek. He pulled her into a violent, passionate kiss. She returned it with as much vigor as she had left in her, framing his face with her own more delicate hands. The intimate action seemed to last minutes, but she knew it had only been possibly ten blessed seconds before he broke away, saying everything that needed saying with those deep troubled eyes of his. Then he turned and disappeared again.

Miss Parker slid back against the wall of the vent and stared out at the night, whispering softly "don't you dare forget about me."


	26. The Kindness of Strangers

"Oh thank God you did come here."

Sydney turned around from his place on the sofa and beamed, thrilled to see Emily standing in the doorway to the Plan B cabin they had occupied for weeks now.

"I was afraid to leave because I knew it would be the only place you or Jarod would know to go to," he stood grasping her head and noticed the disappointment on her face, "what's wrong Emily?"

"I, I just assumed Jarod and Miss Paker had made it out as well."

"Well, it seems Miss Parker has been double playing us all. She's been on their side the entire time." Sydney said this in a low voice, filled with regret.

Emily's brows scrunched, "But that's not possible. She.. the way she and Jarod were acting when they rescued me. No, it's not right."

"Emily!" Broots walked in, holding a glass of iced tea, "how did you get out?"

"This man, he didn't talk much, but he led me through the ventilation systems and--"

"Angelo," Sydney nodded, "I wonder why he didn't help Jarod as well."

"I don't know either, but he'd thought of everything. He'd even stolen the keys to a car I could use."

Broots' eyes lit up, "It's not out, o-out there is it?"

"No! I'm not as smart as my brother, but I'm no idiot Broots. I dumped it as soon as I was out of Blue Cove. The one out there's a rental. I hope they weren't expecting it back."

Broots bowed his head, bashfully and Sydney couldn't help but smile. Still, he was worried for the predicament Jarod was obviously still in. Now he was completely alone in there and Sydney hated the thought of that.

Completely alone. Miss Parker had been in the parking garage, pulling out of her spot when the alarm had gone off. It had been plenty of time for Jarod to make an escape, so she wasn't worried at all. The drive home was excruciating. She could still feel him on her lips. At the cabin's dock, he'd been so hesitant and she had been so afraid, she ran. That moment in the woods, had been sweet, innocent. This time, he hadn't given her any chance to escape or offered any other choices at all and she was relieved he hadn't. This wasn't good though. She just wanted to get back to her house and sleep away everything she was feeling right now. But Jarod was free, and that's what mattered. She knew he would take care of everything and save all the people out there that needed saving. Hopefully, she would fulfill her end of the deal from within The Centre.

She pulled into her driveway, walked to the porch and unlocked the door. Before stepping in she looked to her right, to where she'd once held her dead lover's body. That's how it always ended when she filled her heart with hope for something better. She wouldn't let that happen again. Never again.

Miss Parker pushed the door open and her eyes scanned the room. She didn't know why she was hoping he might be there. That would be suicide for him and surely he knew that. She didn't really want him there, in her head, but the butterflies in her stomach cried otherwise. Her keys were thrown to the end table beside the door as she trudged to her bedroom.

Jarod was stumbling through the woods, clinging to every tree within reach for support. Every other step he took spawned a new wave of light-headedness. He wished he'd accepted more of the wheat grass and protein juice he'd been offered on occasion. He also wished he hadn't been punched in the face so many times, but that was hoping for too much.

She'd sacraficed everything for him. As he wandered along the edge of the trees, waiting for headlights to come so he could hitch a ride, all the memories of the last two miserable weeks flooded his mind. The puzzle pieces fit together now and her strange, almost bipolar behavior made perfect sense. But she was wrong. He knew they could accomplish anything together, that's when they were strongest. He also knew that she would be too stubbon to believe that if he told her. He had to show her.

Jarod was certain his left leg was broken, and predicted he'd torn some ligaments in one of his shoulders as well. The climb up the rope hadn't helped matters and the pain was growing more and more excruciating as the adrenaline faded.

Lights appeared and Jarod examined them to be sure they weren't Centre patrollers before hurling himself toward the highway with his thumb waving in the air. He knew what he must look like. He had no shoes, no shirt, and two weeks worth of facial hair. Luck was on his side though, as the sixteen wheeler braked to a stop before him. The middle-aged man opened the door to the passenger side and stared at him with shock smeared all over his wrinkled face.

"You look like you've been through Hell and back, son."

Jarod limped to the door and braced himself with his good arm on the edge of the vehicle, "Sir, thank you so much for stopping, sir. I was mugged and they knocked me out and I woke up in the middle of the woods. They took my shoes, everything."

"Hop in. Which way's home?" The man patted the passenger seat, where a bit of a dirt cloud rose up at his touch.

"Thank you so much, sir. I really appreciate it. Any way you're heading will be fine." Jarod pulled himself up into the vehicle with his right arm and slid into the seat, literally breathing a sigh of relief as he did so.

"My name's Kenny, Kenny Korn. Like the band." He reached to shake Jarod's hand, noticing the red welts around his new passenger's wrists as he returned the gesture.

"Right, the band. I'm Jarod."

"So we're going anywhere, Jarod?"

"Wherever you were originally going. I'm not trying to bother."

"Well I'm headed north, hope that suits you. I've got some flannels in the back if you want to grab one," he shifted the truck into gear and it started rumbling again as they began moving, "Can't see why these rotten folks would take your shirt like that."

"It's a dignity thing," Jarod murmured, reaching into the backseat, shifting many a Big Gulp cup out of his way in the process.

"You know, I'm not tryin to pry or nothin," Kenny glanced over at the man who was configuring his body to reach back without further injuring himself, "but I aint never seen a mugging with whips involved."

Jarod froze momentarily, finally grabbing a long light blue flannel shirt and with great pains, slipped his arms into it. Kenny was a bit of a stocky man, so the shirt hung on Jarod loosely. The silence was awkward, so Jarod spoke.

"I guess they were into some strange stuff."

"Guess so," Kenny replied. Neither believed the other was falling for their mock naivety.

They rode on in an uncomfortable silence.

Miss Parker walked briskly through The Centre halls. She groaned when she saw Briggite stomping toward her.

"You're behind this."

"What the hell are you whining about now?"

"You helped Jarod and Emily escape last night. I know it, Miss Parker."

Miss Parker's eyebrows rose in surprise, and she really was surprised. She had no idea Emily had gotten out, too. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nice try, but it will take a lot more than that to convince me it wasn't you."

"I thought you'd dropped the accent. Could you work on that a little more?" Miss Parker steered herself around Briggite and onward toward the elevator, then turned back around to face her, "I couldn't care less if you think it was me. It seems what you think hasn't been too important to anyone lately. Neither has the truth."

Miss Parker smirked a little at the visibly boiling troll.

"Get Miss Parker on it. We will find him before they reconnect," Raines ordered to the cowering message man before him.

"Yes, sir. And Emily? Who is to work on her case?"

"I don't care about Emily. Besides, if you find Jarod, you'll find the people he cares about."

"Sir!" The doctor from rehabilitation wing burst through the door, "You told me to alert you as soon as he was responsive. He's near speaking, sir."

Raines nodded, "Very good."

"Thank you, Kenny. I owe you more than you know," Jarod was climbing out of the great truck he'd travelled all night in, dozing on and off mostly.

"It's no trouble. And Jarod," Jarod looked up at the man, "I know you weren't mugged. I hope whatever you're running from doesn't catch up to you. You've got a good soul. Your eyes, they sort of tell the real story."

Jarod nodded reluctantly, "Thanks again."

He hobbled then to the motel behind him, where he'd asked to be dropped off. He smoothed his hair in some sort of effort to look presentable. As he walked through the door he noticed the pamphlets in the rack by the desk "Welcome to the Garden State" "50 Things to do in New Jersey." He quickly shuffled to where the woman at the desk was sitting, before she could see his bare feet.

"Hi," he crooned.

The long haired blonde woman glanced up from her keyboard and smiled, "Why hello there. Are you looking to stay with us, sir?"

"I am," he replied just as enthusiastically, glancing at her name tag, "But I have a little problem, Danielle. I was mugged last night and I don't know where my credit cards or anything for that matter are. Do you think I could just give you the account number?"

"Well," Danielle contemplated the ramifications, clearly uncomfortable with the idea, "I'm really not supposed to do that when you have no ID."

"I know. I'm sorry. I completely understand. I'd do the same thing if I were you," Jarod sighed dramatically, "you have a nice day."

She looked at him anxiously, noting the bruising around his right eye and the cut in his lip, "Wait! What's your name?"

"Jarod. Jarod Parker."

He gave her the account number he had hacked into so many times before and she entered it into the computer, access immediately given. Honestly, who was going to be monitoring the late great Mr Parker's bank account when there were more pressing matters, like his escape for example. "All right, Mr. Parker, I'm going to give you one of our cheaper rooms and if you could not mention to anyone what I did--"

"Please, call me Jarod. I wouldn't dream of getting you in any sort of trouble. Thank you so much," he managed to halfway smile in gratitude as she handed him a key.

"I'll be working until three though. If you get bored, you can always come keep me company," the girl smiled.

Jarod shifted uncomfortably, "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, again."

She watched the attractive stranger leave, and began typing at the computer again, pausing to contemplate if he'd really not been wearing shoes or if that was her imagination running wild again.

When Jarod entered his room, he swiftly locked the door behind him and allowed himself to fall into the double bed, sleeping instantly.

"This is Sydney."

"I'm okay."

"Jarod! I was so worried. Where are you?" Sydney bolted upright from his place on the sofa.

Jarod had woken from his ten hour sleep remembering that Sydney was probably worried sick, "You all need to move. The Centre will go back to the cabin soon. I can't believe they haven't already. They're looking for you."

"Emily found us here."

"Oh that's a huge relief. I was so worried about her."

"She's fine. Where are you, Jarod?"

"Go to my DSA case and find the plastic case inside that has three different colored disks in it. Do you see them?"

Sydney stood and went to the room where Jarod's things were and searched until he found them, "Yes I have them. What are these?"

Jarod ignored this question as well, "Please, send them to Miss Parker at The Centre. I would if I could, but I'm sort of holed up where I am at the moment."

"Jarod, tell me where you are. We can help you."

"Promise me you'll do as I said, Sydney, please."

"I will, of course. But Jarod, you know Miss Parker isn't--"

"She isn't getting what she deserves, Sydney."

He hung up the phone, making certain he had been cryptic enough to not reveal his location or Miss Parker's allegiance. He didn't trust that The Centre hadn't discovered their backup cabin as well.

Jarod sat up and set off to go take care of some minor problems, such as shoes, shaving, and stealing a car.

_Two days later_

Raines strolled into the rehabiliation room and gazed sadisticly over their resting patient. It had been almost three weeks he'd been in here, growing stronger every day and now he was speaking.

"Hello, Raines."

Raines inhaled deeply, "Good to have you back again, Mr Lyle."


	27. Blue Black Red

**CHAPTER 41: Blue Black Red**

Miss Parker opened the doors to her office, her eyes immediately drawn to the package on her desk. Jarod had been free for three days now; she supposed that was plenty of time to start sending her more mysteries again. She suspected, rightfully so, that it would be a little different this time.

The handwriting on the package was Sydney's, but when she opened the large manilla envelope, the first thing she read was a note that said "From Jarod." She'd spent enough years reading Sydney's reports to know his distinct handwriting, which he knew. Clearly, Jarod had requested this transfer. Besides, with the last words Sydney had uttered to her, it was a bit shocking to have any association with him that didn't qualify as a lecture.

Deeper in the envelope she found three disks. One was black, one blue, and one red. Miss Parker eyed them curiously, wishing they were labeled in any way.

Predictably, Miss Parker's cell phone started ringing.

"What are these, Jarod?" she answered, knowing the only man who had her work schedule memorized and had any reason to call was the elusive pretender.

"Be careful of what you say in return to me, Parker, they're watching and listening to you very closely I'm sure. Those disks, well I've been working on them for years, and the only one I trust now to use them is you." Jarod's voice was slow and she could tell he was still exhausted.

"Use them for what?"

"To save us, of course." He never failed to be cryptic, even when they were on the same side.

"Where are you?" she said softly, a welcomed change from the harsh, frustrated way she'd always inquired with before.

She could hear his smile, probably at the concern evident in her voice, "It would only further endanger you for me to tell you that. I wish I could though."

Miss Parker sighed. Answers were so hard to come by these days, all days really, "So what the hell am I supposed to do with your precious gifts now?"

"Patience, Parker. I'll call you when the time's right."

She ignored the humor in his voice, "And until then?"

"Catch me if you can."

She brought the phone down from her ear quickly, eyeing the disks once again. Whatever Jarod had up his sleeve, she knew it was one hell of a zinger. She slipped them into the inner pocket of the white jacket she wore.

Jarod hung up the hotel phone and smiled slightly. The changes in her were subtle, undetectable to most, but they were there and it was reassuring.

He had spent the day yesterday manipulating his way into regaining the items he needed. First stop had been the local shoe store, where nobody had questioned the man walking out of the store empty-handed with new black loafers on his feet. Next, he had visited the town's bank, astonishing the teller with his account number and passcode memorization skills. Luckily, Jarod had had the foresight to set up an account where limited identification methods were needed, something all the bank tellers had advised against, but which Jarod knew would be essential to predicaments like the one he was in currently. With the cash he needed, he was able to purchase a high end laptop, printer, cell phone, suitable non-Centre issued clothing, food, and various other neccessities. All in all, the trip exhausted the weak, still injured man, and the strain on his clearly broken leg had sent him back to the hotel, where he had spent the next day recovering.

Now he was sitting at the table, typing away as he accessed the late Mr Parker's account. Jarod found it amusing how little attention they paid to details such as the deceased's access grants and accounts. Sometimes the simplest ways to solve problems, were the best and most successful.

"When can we go home?" Debbie whined, the effects of the latest in a long line of traumatic events were setting in.

"I don't know if we can ever go back there, hon." Broots picked up their bags and headed to the van in front of the cabin. It had only been used once since their race away from The Centre at discovering Jarod, Miss Parker, and Emily's captures. They had transferred to the second safehouse Jarod had designated before they'd even arrived at the first cabin. He was always with a back-up plan and Broots assumed this was why he had managed to elude them for so many years.

"But Dad, I have friends there, school. Everything. My life is in Blue Cove."

"Deb, I know those things are important. Really I do. But it's just not safe and who knows what could happen to us if we went back. Nothing good. You've seen a lot these past few weeks, and this entire mess is why we are not going back there."

"Miss Parker went back. Are you just going to forget about her?" she challenged.

Broots faltered, "I, Miss Parker had business she felt she had to take care of. She's a lot safer than us. It's different."

"Whatever, you're just too scared." She crossed her arms in defiance.

Broots knew not to take everything she said to heart, that teenage gir said a lot they didn't completely mean, but it struck a note somewhere as it was partly true. He was scared, but he had good reason to be.

He continued to pack the van with everyone's slim belongings.

"So where are we going now?" Debbie muttered.

"East. To the coast of Virginia. I figured you'd be happier if we went somewhere a little less gloomy, you know on the shore. There's a cottage there. Should be fun."

"On the beach?"

"Yep."

"Oh Daddy that will be so much better." Debbie was smiling now as she hugged her dad from behind. Broots smiled. It was amazing how quickly her moods could shift.

Miss Parker had decided after Jarod's call to go visit Baby Parker. They were calling him Cade. Any time The Centre named a human being, she was skeptical. How was this child related to her, or was he? She didn't know, but she still felt like she was the only one who actually came to visit and play with him. Whether they shared blood or not, the nurse believed they did and that's all that mattered.

She read books with him, far above his 2-year-old reading level naturally. Sometimes, she just held him because she had a feeling that's mostly what he needed. Today, that's what they were doing. How he had grown up so fast, she didn't know. It didn't feel like two years ago that she delivered this poor infant into his pitiful little world. If Mr Parker couldn't father her, how could he have fathered this little one? The answers were somewhere deep in The Centre. She hoped she could figure it out for him one day. His beautiful brown eyes melted her heart. He deserved freedom just as much as she did, as Jarod did, as they all did.

"Are you absolutely certain of this, Mr Lyle?" Raines' voice was dripping with disdain, urgency, and most of all wrath.

"Of course I am. Why the hell would I lie about that?" Lyle had been regaining his health for weeks now in the recovery ward. After that near-fatal shot from Miss Parker, he had been relieved when Centre back-up vehicles arrived to dispose of the remains of the battle scene at the first Virginia cabin, not at all expecting the live and seriously wounded Mr Lyle.

"Your motives are always to be questioned."

"Yeah well mine aren't the only motives that deserve questioning. Look, what benefit do I get in telling you all this?" He was sitting up in his bed to be almost eye level with the ex doctor.

"It's all about power. Everything is," Raines turned to one of his trained burly monkeys behind him, "Go find Briggite. Have her investigate the situation."

"I'm well enough I can take care of it myself," Lyle protested.

"For some reason I feel you would be biased in the situation. Briggite will help us reach the true conclusion," Raines argued, "Rest up, Mr Lyle."

He walked out of the room slowly. It was amazing how someone could even walk in a monotone. Lyle clenched his bedsheets in frustration before leaning back and expelling all the air in his lungs.

Jarod had told her to catch him if he could. And she had decided after her visit with Cade to do just that. Unfortunately without Broots, she was forced to use her own skills in tracking down the pretender. So she went to the main control room, recalling the mini war that had ensued here just two weeks ago. She sat in a chair that she remembered Jarod falling out of, but tried to push the memories out of her head. She had work to do. Luckily, Jarod hadn't tried to cover his tracks at all and she quickly figured out he was in New Jersey, holed up in some ratty hotel as usual. Some things never changed.

Her phone rang then and she answered it quickly, "What?"

"Are you in the main control room?" Jarod asked her.

"How the hell--"

"I told you to find me, and I needed you with a reason to be in there."

"You just think of everything huh, wonderboy?" She fingered the disks in her pocket, wondering if this was the moment he'd foreshadowed.

"Take the blue disk out and insert it into the computer," his voice was all business so Miss Parker didn't protest in the slightest as he continued on, "Enter these numbers into the according boxes. I'll go four digits at a time. Tell me if you get behind."

Jarod then proceeded to rattle off about fifty digits worth of passcodes, account information, and other various answers to the fill-in-the-blank quiz she seemed to be filling out. Occasionally she could hear his typing on the other end of the phone.

"It says 'data transfer in progress.' What is this, Jarod?" she said as she pushed the final "enter."

"It's everything. I've been designing and fine-tuning this program since a year after I escaped. It took a while for me to finesse my way into fooling the entire Centre Mainframe, but with that disk you have, you have the highest clearance access to every bit of data in the Centre system you could imagine. It's what I was doing when we were caught, only this time there are no more copies of the disk. So don't get caught."

Miss Parker looked around the room with wide blue eyes, noting only a few dense sweepers who wouldn't know what she was doing if the screen were flashing it in big red letters, "I won't. Exactly what information is it finding, Jarod?"

"Well, I didn't know exactly which files I wanted since I've never seen them before or else obviously I wouldn't need them anymore. So I picked many keywords and any file with any of those keywords in it will be obtained, which is what it's doing right now. Don't worry, Miss Parker. It will find your answers just as well as mine."

"What if they're not in here though?" she whispered.

"Have faith. If they're not in there, then there's no reason to keep our ties to The Centre because nobody knows."

"You know Lyle doesn't believe in computers. His files won't be on here," she remarked in frustration just thinking about the possibility of anything Lyle knew that she didn't.

"Lyle's a relatively new player in The Centre game. He's almost as lost as we are. Besides, he may not be filing away documents into the mainframe, but others are with regard to him and his dealings. I promise you, this will work. It took far too long to create and coordinate for it to not give us what we want. I only wish I were the one in there doing this. You're taking an incredible risk."

The worry in Jarod's voice made her almost smile, but she knew even the sweepers would understand something was out of the ordinary if she did that, "Trust me, it wouldn't be the first risk."

"I trust you," he said simply.

The computer beeped softly and Miss Parker told him the data transfer was complete.

"Okay take that disk out and enter the black one and download the new information onto the black one. It should take about half the time that one took."

Miss Parker did as directed and wondered silently what the red disk was for then. Her heart was racing. If Jarod was right and she was now downloading all the treasures she and Jarod had ever searched for, then she had no reason to stay and she could finally be rid of this God forsaken place.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked quietly.

"We'll be free," he said slowly, "we'll all be free. We can finally live our lives, and you can get out of there just like your mother wanted."

Miss Parker let his words sink in. It was almost a terrifying thought. She knew The Centre, the politics that went on, it was her life. To leave and be normal, she didn't know how she'd be able to manage that, "I hope I'm good at being free. I've never done that before."

"We'll figure it out," he assured her. She contemplated his use of 'we' in that sentence until the screen alerted her that the download was complete and the black disk popped out.

"Now what, Jarod?"

"Okay, are you sure it worked?"

"It says it worked, would you like me to threaten it into telling me the truth?" she replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry it's just, it has to work. Check it. Check the contents."

She sighed exhasperatedly, opening the list of files. She couldn't believe how much it had gotten, "There's a ton of stuff, Jarod. What do you want me to check for?"

"See if there's any file labeled with your name," he said softly, "your first name."

Miss Parker faltered for a second, nearly forgetting that she had told him that so many years ago. Would The Centre even know that? She scanned through the files, which were arranged alphabetically. Her mouth dropped a little as she pressed two of her fingers to her lips in awe, "It's here, Jarod. It's here." Her voice was failing her. What were within the contents she could only imagine, "But nobody here knows my name."

"Maybe not, but I'm sure it was in your mother's files somewhere. Maybe the triumvirate knew. It doesn't matter where it came from though, only that it's there. Everything else should be there too. So take the red disk and put that in now."

Miss Parker didn't even say anything as she took out the black disk, pocketing it carefully with the blue one, and replacing it with the red one mechanically. She was like a robot as she carefully entered all of the numbers Jarod was giving her once again. She was still in shock at what she was doing. This couldn't be possible, yet here she was doing it. Maybe Jarod was right, and they'd really get what they always wanted. Jarod was usually right.

Eventually, she reached the final screen which asked her if she really wanted to commence with the program. Jarod told her to click yes, so she did.

"Now you have to get out of there. Leave the disk, it won't do anyone any good. Don't go get anything, just leave as quick as you can," Jarod's voice was more urgent than she'd ever heard it.

"What the hell did I just do?" she stood, taking great strides toward the door, and turning down the hallway.

"You released a virus into the mainframe, a deadly one."

"What does that mean though?" she strained her voice as she glided down the hall.

"It means everything connected to the mainframe is going to shut down as soon as anyone logs in to the system. When everything turns back on, the memories will be completely erased. There will be nothing. No accounts, no information, no DSA archives. It will all be ancient history. Even The Centre funds will be wired out and streamed into multiple accounts around the world." Jarod took a deep breath, as just the thought alone was overwhelming.

Miss Parker had stopped walking, unable to focus on anything other than what Jarod had just revealed, "but that's impossible. The Centre's data extends to so many other networks. Coorperations around the world share programs and funds with--"

"I told you it took me a long time to do this." She could hear the grin in his voice as he was probably marveling over his own genius for doing this.

"My God," she whispered, beginning to walk again. The harsh click of heel to tile reverberating in the hallways.

"You need to focus on getting out of there. I'll call you again soon."

Miss Parker nodded, knowing he couldn't see her and hit the "end" button on her phone. She couldn't believe what they had just done. So many thoughts were running through her head, she didn't know what to do.

She stopped, revelation hitting her. There was no way she could leave more innocents behind.


	28. Casualties of War

**CHAPTER 42: Casualties of War**

Briggite paced down the hallways, searching in every place she presumed Miss Parker may be. Her quest was producing pathetic results and she had reached the point of growling as she opened every door to a Parker-less room.

Her phone rang and she answered it with a curt "yes" followed by "you've got to be kidding me. Oh I _will _find her, sir."

She closed the phone and heightened her pace, heading for the one place she knew she'd catch Miss Parker.

Jarod shifted on his bed uncomfortably. The thoughts racing through his mind were intolerable. She would be fine, she always was. He wondered if it was too soon to call and make sure she had gotten out safely. He knew she'd been able to track his location via his last call to her so she should have the number to his hotel. She could easily call him.

He groaned, knowing these thoughts were only stressing him more. The only thing he could do now was wait, and he hated that. Jarod picked up a tweety bird Pez container to comfort himself with some sugary solace. Then he reached for the phone.

"This is Sydney."

"Have you relocated yet?" Jarod greeted him.

"We're in transit right now, Jarod. How are you recovering?" Sydney replied, always concerned for his prodigee.

Jarod looked at the bruises scattered about his body and ignored the pain it took to hold the phone up to his ear, "I'm doing well. My leg's especially healing nicely, which is good."

"Very. Jarod, what were those disks about? The ones I sent to Miss Parker. I told you she--"

"You'll understand everything soon enough. I just wanted to call and make sure you guys were going somewhere safe. Could I talk to Emily?" he added hesitantly.

"Oh, of course." Sydney handed the phone to the young woman saying that it was her brother.

Emily grinned, "hi big brother."

Jarod immitated with a small laugh, "hello little sister. How are you doing?"

"Peachy keen, jelly bean. They're taking good care of me. You had some nice captors, I'm not sure what you've been complaining about for so many years," she added sarcastically.

He scoffed, "Oh knock it off. I hope they didn't mistreat you too badly in The Centre."

"Honestly, they left me alone a lot. I spent the first week in a recovery room with nurses tending to my injury, and the next mostly just lying on a bunk. It was well pretty boring actually. There was one visit with Mr Raines I think his name was, but it was right before Angelo helped me escape and it wasn't a very big deal."

"I'm glad to hear it. You take care of yourself okay, sis?" Jarod's lips curled into a smile just using the endearing term.

"You got it. And whatever you're planning to do, because I know if you're not with us then it's because you're doing something else, please be careful about it. I don't want to lose my brother again."

Jarod nodded, "Everything's under control, Em. And everything will be fine."

He hung up the phone, hoping he had told her the truth.

Miss Parker had nearly run to Cade's nursery, slowing her pace only when getting suspicious looks from nameless Centre employees. What the hell did those other people do in here anyway? She threw open the door to Cade's room and her heart dropped when she saw no one. He had just been there, this was hardly the time to play hide and go seek in one of the largest buildings in Delaware. She panted until she'd caught most of her breath back, turning around and noticing a piece of paper on the floor. In childish handwriting she read the words "Cade is going home."

She shook her head, baffled at the meaning in the words, but stood and departed. She was devestated at the thought of returning to The Centre later to retrieve him, but she knew she'd have to soon.

The halls and the people in them seemed normal as she strode toward her exit. Nobody to stop her. Her heels clicked as she marched through the parking garage toward her car, as purposeful as ever.

"Go home," she heard. Miss Parker smiled with unrequited joy when she saw Angelo crouched by her car with little Cade within his arms.

"Angelo! Oh it's never been so good to see you," she ran the last length to where they were, where Angelo stood, holding baby Parker.

Miss Parker folded the boy up in her arms as Angelo handed him to her, "Take the boy home."

"I'll get him out of here, don't worry," she looked into his soft eyes which always melted her own, "Angelo, come with us. We'll go to Jarod and you can live a life out of this hell hole."

Angelo just stared at her inquistively. His face scrunched though as his soft smile twisted into a wide, maniac grin.

"What's wrong? Angelo, what's wrong?" she grabbed his upper arm as she repeated her question again, watching his features turn sporadically demonic. Then they stopped and he looked up at her from his hunched posture.

"Take the boy home."

Miss Parker sighed loudly in frustration, holding Cade in one arm and running her hand through her long, dark hair with the other. Cousin It never had turned exactly tolerable.

"Now now, Miss Parker, don't be upset," she heard echoing about the cement surroundings. There was no mistaking that sinister female voice.

"How many times do I have to get rid of you, Briggite?" she said, pulling her gun quickly on the blonde, whose gun was also drawn.

Briggite was grinning at the scene before her. Miss Parker couldn't be more vulnerable this time.

"I'd like to know what you think you're doing with my child, and just what the hell is going on with our computer system."

"Maybe if you treated him like your child, I wouldn't be risking my ass to protect him. As for your technological problems, let me just ask who the hell you think I am because I'm sure not Broots, so how about you call tech support instead of boo hooing that you can't access your Trolls R Us account."

The smile on Briggite's face disappeared as she cocked her gun, "I know you're behind all this, and now everyone else does, too. You can play dumb if you want, but I'm not letting any of you go anywhere."

"You would risk shooting your own child, just to take your revenge on me. Why is that not surprising?" Miss Parker clutched Cade closer to her. He was grabbing her around the neck tightly and was surprisingly quiet, considering what a gab he normally was at his young age.

Briggite made no move to argue with her, and it was then that Angelo leapt and knocked the blonde to the ground, who landed with a scream and a thud, "Get the hell off me, you thing!"

Miss Parker took the moment to put Cade in the passenger seat, wishing Jarod had told her about this damn plan before so she could have properly arranged for a carseat. She started the car and reversed it quickly as Angelo continued to struggle with Briggite. She threw open her door and shouted, "Angelo, come now!"

The man-child screamed as Briggite turned him over onto the pavement with much effort on her part. She stood and aimed her gun, shocking Miss Parker with the intense explosion of the pistol.

Miss Parker's entire hand rose to cover her mouth when she realized Briggite had aimed for his head. The shock disoriented her for momentarily as all the memories she shared with that innocent man flew threw her mind. There was no way he could have survived a gunshot to the brain. A tear darted down her cheek as Briggite turned, gun drawn, grinning, to face the car.

"That mindless animal has had that coming for a while," Miss Parker stared at her wide-eyed in disgusted disbelief, "And you, my sweet little step-daughter, haven't deserved any better fate fo yourself. If only you'd just played by the rules instead of running off to have fun with your wittle pal Jawod." The mocking baby voice at the end of Briggite's sentence brought Miss Parker back to reality.

"I've had enough of you, bitch." She shot Briggite in the chest without any hesitation at all. It flashed through her mind how idiotic the woman was to ramble on instead of just killing her when she had the chance. Luckily, the woman was dumber than a bag of bricks.

As Briggite lurched forward under the impact and fell to her knees, sputtering for air, Miss Parker sent yet another bullet flying into the other side of her chest. She had had enough of this back from the dead game everyone in The Centre was so fond of playing. Miss Parker rushed out of the car and grabbed Angelo's wrist, her head sinking in despair when she found no pulse. He had died to save them and as she held his lifeless corpse in her hands, sobbing, she couldn't help but remember how Briggite had commited this same execution style on Tommy years ago. At least now, she knew it would never happen again.

Miss Parker laid his head down gently and closed the lids of his eyes, imagining he was in a better place, no longer alone. The sound of a door opening caused her to run to the car where Cade stared at her wide-eyed and stunned. For a brief second, she felt guilty, realizing she had just gunned down this boy's mother right in front of his eyes. He probably didn't even realize she was his mother as little time as they spent together.

"Trust me, you're better off without her kid." she said, shifting the vehicle into gear and putting her sunglasses on.

The quick acceleration caused her tires to screech as she peeled out of the garage and onto the main road, sweepers giving up their pursuit of the former Centre mistress upon reaching the bloody scene and two lifeless bodies.


	29. Everyday

**CHAPTER 43: Everyday**

It was night time now and Miss Parker had been driving for a few hours, still playing the scene in the parking garage over in her head. Sweet Angelo, her guardian angel in disguise. Another precious life torn apart by The Centre. She would miss him.

She looked in the mirror to where Cade sat, safely secured in the carseat she'd picked up about twenty miles outside of Blue Cove over two hours ago. The child had been fighting sleep for about twenty minutes now and she smiled a little when his chin finally rested against his chest in a deep sleep. It had been an eventful day.

Miss Parker's hair was disheveled and her face thoughtful. The silent drive was giving her all the time she needed to think. There was so much new information to absorb, the magnitude of the day's events were just now hitting her. She had basically destroyed The Centre. Angelo and Briggite were dead. And she was now the sole provider for this little boy. The irony of fulfilling her mother's legacy in this way hadn't escaped her and the thought that her mother would be proud gave her goosebumps of emotion. The weight of how significant all this was pressed down on her and a single tear crept down her face, which she wiped away quickly. She needed to get to Jarod. She focused on the road and pressed the accelerator harder.

"Sir, I really can't do anything. It's like the entire mainframe was wiped clean," the pathetic techie explained to his interrogator. He with the oxygen tank groaned furiously.

"Move out of the way." Raines sat down at the computer, deciding to log into his own personal account to access the security surveillance he needed that way. He murmured under his breath, "Impossible."

"Sir," a sweeper broke into Raines' lab, presenting a red disk in hand, "This was found in the main control room. Nothing happened when we put it in the computer. Nobody can access anything."

"Because there's nothing to access," Raines said slowly, crumbling under the impact of his own words. He stood abruptly, all eyes on him searching for direction, "Someone do something. Fix it. Or there will be hell to pay for us all."

People scattered, panicked, but nobody looked quite as terrified as the balding man they were listening to.

"Here we are," Molly alerted her passengers. She had driven almost the entire way to their beach cottage, so excited to drive a vehicle after all the time she'd spent in Centre sublevels in her life.

Sydney inspected the large but modest house, noting the distance from it to the other houses was quite remarkable and assumed the owner had bought the adjacent lots for that purpose. He was grateful, and even more grateful that Broots was able to find the location, knowing it would be a welcome change of pace for everyone.

Emily opened the door from the backseat and walked toward the structure.

"Careful, Emily. You're not fully healed yet," Sydney warned, shutting his door behind him as he followed her.

"I know I know. I'll be fine." Her resillience reminded Sydney of her brother, "I wish I knew what was going on with them. Jarod's been so cryptic about it all."

"He always is, usually for our own protection," Sydney reassured her in the calming tone his voice so easily emitted.

"You know, I'm pretty jealous of you, Sydney," Emily crossed her arms, staring at the beach surrounding the house.

Sydney scoffed, "Jealous of me?"

"You know him better than all of us. He's my brother, but," she sighed, "I hardly know him. I just wish we could have some deep connection, the way you two clearly do."

The older man rested a palm on her shoulder, "Jarod's a kind soul. The fact that he even speaks to me says that much. I don't deserve the credit and the affection he gives me. Your connection, it will grow, with time. Jarod cares about you too much for it to not."

Emily nodded and took a big whiff of sea air in, turning as Broots and Debbie arrived behind them.

"I'm going to go see the water," Debbie alerted her father, running off toward the shore. Broots smiled timidly, glad to see her finally excited about something.

"This isn't fair to her," he sighed, picking up the bags she had dropped, "She's right. I'm completely turning her life upside down."

"But for the better," Sydney patted his shoulder, "Don't forget that."

Broots was silent as he trudged to the house with their bags in his hands, Emily slowly following suit.

Molly and Sydney watched them go before she commented, "They feel so lost."

"Mmm," Sydney nodded in agreement.

"You're not too sure of anything yourself are you, Sydney?" Molly's blue eyes were piercing, almost as piercing as he sister's, but with a softer empathetic edge.

"I'm just concerned with Jarod's well being. I don't understand why he doesn't just come to us instead of holing up somewhere with nobody to help him take care of himself. And Miss Parker, your sister, well. I just don't understand," he expessed his frustration with a fist clenched against his chest.

"I have a good feeling, Sydney. Things are going to turn out okay," she assured the older man before following Broots and Emily into the cottage.

Sydney sighed, putting his hands in his pockets before trudging up the steps to the front door as well. He knew he should trust Molly, that she had special gifts, but it was so hard to believe anyone anymore. He opened the screen door and stepped inside, leaving the main door open to allow the warm spring air to cycle through the house. It was much larger than the cabin they'd occupied before.

The living room had high ceilings and two great sky lights. He could see the doors to several upstairs rooms from down below, gazing up at the balcony-like hallway. There was a large kitchen, with a sliding glass door to the back deck which overlooked the beach. Broots was setting up computers in a study full of books, many old and tattered. Upstairs there was a true outdoor balcony off of two of the bedrooms. Sydney strolled onto this porch from one of the bedrooms and looked down to where Debbie was sitting on the shore, her shoes beside her and her jeans rolled up high as she allowed the waves to glide up to her shins.

Sitting down on a rocking bench, he inhaled a deep breath of the fresh air, relishing the renewal he felt in his soul just by being far away from that wretched place. The place that controlled them all. There was a hammock on a stand to his right and a collection of someone's seashells was strewn along the railings all around the balcony. Upon returning inside he noticed the cheezy beach decorations, mounted fish, lighthouse paintings.

It was so everyday. It was so nice.

"Jarod did this. You know Jarod did this," Lyle had an urgent pitch to his voice.

Mr Raines inhaled deliberately, "He's the only one who could have done it. And the only reason he would--"

"Is that he has his answers," Lyle finished his thought, rolling his eyes. He was fed up with lying in this recovery ward bed for so many weeks now, "This wouldn't have happened if you had just let me--"

"Your disabilities would have interfered."

"Clearly Briggite was not the right person for the job! I assure you that Parker would not have walked out of here alive if I had been given control--"

"Briggite's unfortunate demise is of no relevance. We never needed her to complete our plans. We never needed her at all." Raines waved one of the sweepers standing behind him out of the room so that they were alone.

"There is no way that we can continue our plan under the current circumstances, Raines. My nurses can't even bring up my medical file anymore." Lyle was frustrated beyond rationality and the bald headed doctor was doing nothing to rectify the situation, "Just what the hell _do _you have in mind? Aside from putting a bullet in our pretender's pretty little head of course?"

The corners of Raines' mouth twisted up and he simply stared at Lyle with a knowing gaze. Understanding dawned in the younger man's cold blue eyes and he rose an eyebrow, cocking his head slightly, almost in awe before he immitated the older man's expression.

Miss Parker swiped the keycard in the electronic door lock of the hotel room, opening it as the light flashed green. That idiot girl in the front had been only too willing to give her a second key to the room. Miss Parker hadn't even known what name Jarod has used, but upon telling her that she was Miss Parker, for some reason the girl had looked disappointed and handed her the card without care. It was no time to be questioning as she honestly didn't care about this particular hotel's inadequate security situation.

The night had been long and she was tired, checking her watch she groaned at how late it was, 2:19AM. She turned and picked up Cade's carseat which she had decided to just keep him in, allowing him to sleep relatively undisturbed. Backing into the room slowly, carefully, she rested the carseat and the sleeping boy on the floor by a cheap pine armoire.

Standing up straight, she turned to rest her gaze on the sleeping pretender. Jarod lay in the middle of the bed, his lips slightly parted as he slept. The white sheets pooled around his waist and he wore a white ribbed tank top. She guessed he had shaved almost immediately after his freedom because he already had the stubble of a few days' growth on his face. She hated something about how innocent and sweet he looked and how she could immediately tell he was exhausted. Worst of all, she hated the bruises which were still littering his beaten body.

Slipping off her shoes, slacks and jacket, and then replacing her violet blouse with one of Jarod's discarded black T's, she tip toed to the edge of the bed. Her eyes were wide with unusual insecurity as she pulled the sheet back and slid into the bed next to him. Miss Parker held her breath as she heard Jarod sharply inhale his own, turning his neck to face her. He looked at her sleepily as if she were a dream, a beautiful dream. He suddenly realized how real she was and his eyes were wide as he smiled the happiest smile she thought she'd ever seen on him before. He still looked like a little boy when he smiled.

"I was so worried," his voice cracked through the raspiness of a sleep-coated throat. He turned his whole body so that he was on his side facing her.

She smiled back at him slightly, "Everything went just as you planned it. Briggite, well that bitch--"

Jarod groaned and put two fingers over her lips, "I'm just glad you're here now."

Parker looked into his deep brown eyes. They were always so soulful and right now they were practically bleeding affection, for her, and she knew that. They were both remembering the last time they'd seen each other, how they'd said goodbye, the way each had felt against their lips. It was too much.

She averted her gaze, releasing the breath she hadn't realized she was still holding. He reached out and gently pulled her chin up with his thumb so she was looking at him again, her mouth frowning as emotion collected in her eyes.

"I know this is," he paused, "difficult."

"Origami's difficult, Jarod. This is. This is something else."

Jarod laughed a little, but watched her, concerned, "But, why are you crying?"

She hadn't even realized she was, but she quickly wiped away the lone tear, "Clearly my body doesn't know how to adjust to..."

Her voice trailed off and he brushed away a lock of hair she was trying to hide behind, "Happiness?" She didn't answer, just looked at him, scrunching up her face. She couldn't believe she was falling apart like this. He was silent for a moment, giving her time. Nobody could push her, and nobody knew that better than Jarod. He whispered, "I mean, I'm happy. You, well you make me happy. Always have."

Parker allowed her eyes to meet his once again. He looked so hopeful. She grasped his face slowly with both her hands and pulled it to hers. Jarod closed his eyes, letting her speak without words and cherishing the softness of her lips against his. He would give her all the time it took for her to say what she wanted to if that meant they could stay like this forever.

Jarod snaked his hand to the small of her back, realizing for the first time that she was wearing his shirt. The thought seemed to only intoxicate him more as he pulled her close against him and their kiss grew more fevered. He thought once of breaking the kiss for a mouthful of air, but thought better of it, realigning his priorities as she expertly prodded in his mouth with her tongue.

She scooted her body closer to him, straddling a leg around his, and then allowed him to carefully roll her onto his chest so that she was lying on top of him, him the eternally irritating labrat she'd sought for so many years. She always knew in the end, she'd catch him.

Parker allowed one of her hands to leave his face and carefully work its way behind his neck, clinging to the strands of hair there.

A sneeze broke the moment and they both tremored in surprise, breaking the kiss for the first time to look at each other curiously until Miss Parker realized it was she who needed to explain.

"My little brother," she whispered between breaths.

Jarod cocked his head, looking up at her deep blue eyes, loving the way her hair fell messily around her face, "You took him with you?"

"What the hell choice did I have, Jarod?" she raised an eyebow at him in mock annoyance.

He smiled hesitantly, still surprised, "None, I suppose."

Miss Parker nodded, and lowered herself back onto the mattress so that she was curled on her side, but an arm still wrapped around his waist. She hated to be vulnerable, but right here she felt she was stronger than she'd ever been before. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as he took the hand she still had around him and lifted it to his lips, kissing her fingertips twice before replacing them around his waist and draping his other arm around her protectively.

Sleep found her quickly, but Jarod lay awake, cherishing the soft sound she made as she exhaled deeply and the way her head had subconsciously fallen against him. After a while, he allowed himself to sleep as well, dreaming of a world where this was everyday.


	30. Steam

AN: I just realized the formatting has been annoying because my segment separations haven't been showing up between the different scenes in the chapter. Sorry and hopefully it won't do that anymore!

**CHAPTER 44: Steam**

Miss Parker woke with a start just a few hours later as her head slipped from its place in the crook of Jarod's arm. He had jerked suddenly and was now clinging to the sheets, tightening and untightening his fists, moaning and muttering words that seemed to always begin with "no."

"Jarod," she grabbed his good arm and shook him slightly, groaning "Come on, Jarod, it's just a dream."

Jarod twisted his shoulders and continued his scattered breathing. Miss Parker sighed and grabbed his face, turning it toward her. His eyes shot open and he shivered back at first, but let out a deep sigh of relief upon realizing it was her.

"Did I wake you?" he whispered, attempting to regain a steady breath.

"No you just made it so I couldn't sleep anymore."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do about them. I just can't ever sleep more than a few hours without one," Jarod sighed in frustration, pulling her back against him.

They remained like that until Miss Parker broke the silence, "What do you dream of?"

Jarod shook his head, "I don't know."

"Maybe if you figured that out, they'd go away. We'll put Freud on the case a-sap because I can't deal with you waking me up every three hours. One day you'll push me right on the floor and I might pull my gun by mistake." She arched her eyebrow slyly.

Jarod exhaled loudly, finding no humor in her words, "I guess we wouldn't want that."

"Hey go to sleep, okay?"

Jarod nodded and closing his eyes, leaned his head against the top of hers until he was sure she was sleeping again. He lay awake for about an hour, fighting the sleep til he couldn't fight anymore.

* * *

"Um, Sydney?" Broots peeked his head into the kitchen where Sydney sat alone at the long wooden table sipping on a glass of orange juice and reading a newspaper. Broots stammered a bit, "We have orange juice? And newspapers?"

"Emily and Molly went to the store," Sydney replied in a monotoned voice.

"Oh um well okay. I kind of have some bad news." Broots bit at his bottom lip and when Sydney met his eyes, he quickly sat across from him at the table and leaned in close, "I tried to log into The Centre mainframe to figure out what Miss Parker's been doing--"

"And?"

Broots' voice was hushed, "and it's not there. There's nothing there."

"Has your authorization been disabled?" Sydney squinted his eyes in that inquiring way of his.

"No, Syd! It's different. It's like" his eyes raced back and forth, "It's like The Centre never existed."

"That's impossible. I'm sure someone just took away your access grants and--"

"There isn't even a log in page. It's been completely wiped out. If I were Mr Parker, I wouldn't be able to get in. Something's wiped the system."

Sydney straightened in his seat, "Or someone."

Broot's brow was furrowed and he was visibly shaken, "Who?"

"Who do you think has the capability or doing such a thing?" Sydney questioned knowingly.

Broots spoke in a rushed unnatural pace. "Jarod, he, he couldn't. This had to be done _at _The Centre mainframe. It's just not technologically possible to do it any other way. I didn't think anyone could even do this. I-I couldn't fathom. I don't know."

Sydney's eyes gleamed, "Nobody's ever been able to measure Jarod's capabilities. Anything's possible."

"I just don't know what this means," Broots mumbled distractedly.

"It means the end is near."

They stared at each other for a while, Broots breathing rapidly.

* * *

The sun was barely streaming through the vertical blinds of the hotel window when Miss Parker opened her eyes the next morning. Jarod's arm was still wrapped around her securely. She surveyed the room and noticed that Cade was awake and examining a PEZ dispenser at the small table by the door. She watched him as he explored the toy, startling himself after pulling the head up and all the candy scattered across the table. The sound woke Jarod who groaned at the disruption, opening his deep chocolatey eyes, noticing only that Parker was no longer facing him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, settling his face in her hair, inhaling deeply.

The action had not gone unnoticed by the small child and he stared with wide brown eyes at the stranger.

"Jarod," Parker whispered, then returned her voice to normal, "What did you find, Cade?"

Cade eyed them both suspiciously and she could almost see the wheels turning in his head. In response to her question, he looked at the mess of orange candies and then back to her, "Oops."

She smiled, removing Jarod's arm and sitting up so she was just a couple feet away from the toddler, "It's okay. Jarod will clean it."

"Right, yeah. Jarod will do it, absolutely," Jarod affirmed, sitting up as well.

"That's what we thought huh, Cade?" she swept him into her arms, "Now where are you stashing the food, hm Jarod? I bet you're starved aren't you, kid?"

Jarod, his head rested in one hand and his elbow on his knee, stared at them from a sideways angle, a faint smile on his lips.

"There's milk in the fridge and some Pop Tarts somewhere," he said lowly, transfixed in his gaze.

Miss Parker walked the few steps to the tiny fridge and pulled out some milk and a hotel-issue paper cup for Cade and let him sip it while she opened a package of Pop Tarts for him. She placed the food in front of him and redirected her attention to the man on the bed who was still watching her complacently.

"I have to tell you something," she joined him on the mattress, sitting on her feet in a knealing position so that she was taller than him. She took a deep breath, "something horrible."

Jarod's expression changed to concern, but was distracted upon hearing a high pitched, almost whimper. Cade was prodding at the Pop Tart, little red crystals falling to the table.

"It's not wheat grass," Jarod stood, cautiously approaching him and knealing to his level, "or oatmeal or protein mix. Right?"

"Yeah," Cade nodded.

Miss Parker observed as Jarod scrunched up his face and poked at the Pop Tart in the same manner as the child had, "It's a lot, harder. And covered in strange crystals. Weird huh?"

"Yeah," he answered, more certain now, relieved he wasn't the only one who found this new substance baffling.

"Well I used to eat the same food as you," Jarod explained, to wide excited eyes, "But then, I found foods like this. It's _way _better."

Jarod broke off a corner of the Pop Tart and put it in his mouth, "Mmm. I don't know if I like the frosted top or the jelly center better."

Hesitantly, Cade copied him. As the taste settled in, his eyes grew wider and a grin began to form. Jarod mirrored it, and Miss Parker scoffed.

"Now that you've officially addicted my little brother to sugar, could we get back to this please?" she beckoned in a sing-song voice.

"Sorry, I just know how lost you can feel out here for the first time in your life," Jarod returned to sit beside her, noticing how dark her features suddenly were, "What's wrong, Parker?"

"I couldn't find him," she began, her voice emotion-laced, "Cade wasn't in the nursery. But when I got to my car, Angelo had brought him there for me. He knew. Somehow he always knew. He just."

Her voice trailed off, and the concern in Jarod's eyes grew as he mentally noted her change in tense, "It's okay, go on."

Miss Parker whispered, "Briggite came to stop us. She would have killed me, but he saved my life. He took my bullet for himself. Angelo was murdered."

Jarod's face fell into deep despair and his eyes misted, "No."

She nodded, wiping away a loose teare, "Yeah. I still can't believe it. He was. He just deserved so much more."

Jarod was staring at the floor and he gulped slowly, "He did. But I'm sure he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew he was saving you. And that was important to him. He cared about Cade. He, he cared about you."

Miss Parker sobbed abruptly, "Yeah, and he met the same fate as every other louse who put half an effort into caring about me. I swear to God I'm cursed. Nobody lasts. Nobody. Not even poor, sweet Angelo."

"Hey," Jarod grabbed one of her hands, "I've always cared."

"Yeah and look at the hand you were dealt. I don't think anyone would call living from hotel to hotel room any kind of paradise."

"It's not so bad when I'm not alone," he mumbled.

They were silent for a while, remembering their friend. Angelo wasn't just their childhood friend; he had become a part of them both. Always the light in their dark world, Angelo always found a way of symbolizing possibility, hope. Now he was gone.

After a while, Jarod spoke. "Briggite?"

"Dead." Miss Parker stood and wiped the crumbs Cade had made on the table into her hand and took them to the bathroom, disposing of them. The door closed behind her and soon they heard the shower water being run. Jarod sighed and turned his attention to her brother, who was staring at him expectantly, waiting to be told something.

Jarod tried to smile at him, but it broke his heart knowing how much he shared with this child. How much he had been missing out on in his brief little life, and how accustomed he was to authority and rules and loneliness. It was the loneliness that was the worst. But they could fix that now.

* * *

This seemed to be one of the few rooms in The Centre where light could penetrate the cold exterior and break through the great glass windows. The desk stood near the great panes of glass behind it, and most of the rest of the room was empty.

"Willie, Sam, I want you to stay on high alert," a pause for breath, "we're going to find Jarod, Miss Parker, all of them... and when we do I want you both ready with your teams."

Both sweepers nodded.

"Remember your directions regarding our elusive friends have changed."

Raines' last words came out in a hiss, full of venom. His voice then lost all emotion in it, "Were Briggite and Angelo's bodies disposed of?"

"Yes, Mr Raines," Sam affirmed mechanically to Raines' cold nod.

"Sir," a nameless sweeper burst through the doors to what had previously been Mr Parker's office, "We have a slight problem."

"What?" Raines implored, exhasperatedly.

"Nobody knows where Mr Lyle is. He was supposed to head up the search commitee"

The ghoulish man seemed to snarl back at him as he responded instinctualy, "I organized the commitee, I think I'm aware of who is on it. Check the infirmary records to see when he was released. It's not that complex."

"Uh but," the sweeper stammered in a Broots-like way before Raines realized what he'd implied, "The computers they..."

"I know!" Raines inhaled deeply, "Find him, no matter what you have to do."

"Right," the pale messenger quickly left the room and Raines slumped into the former chairman's seat, "Nobody disappears for long."

* * *

Miss Parker stared at herself in the bathroom mirror as the steam of the shower slowly clouded it from the edges in, not breaking gaze with the stranger in the glass before her until the square was fully covered in droplets of water.

Shedding all clothing, she stepped into the tub/shower. She hated these things. Be a shower or a tub. Multi-tasking always makes for crap results.

The water pulsed against her chest and she closed her eyes, turning to wet her hair, dark tendrils sweeping forward to cling to her cheekbones hesitantly. The heat was an incredible comfort, always had been. For someone who always felt as numb as she did, the burn of an almost too hot shower was a daily reminder that she could feel. It was a tease.

'It wasn't a tease last night,' she thought, lathering up her hair. Parker allowed her sudsy hands to slide from her scalp down her neck until each arm was hugging its own shoulder, her elbows pinched together. Jarod always made sure she could feel, even if she didn't want to. Somehow, that man always knew when she was ready. And last night she could feel him, overflowing with desire, hell she knew she'd completely reciprocated it.

But life wasn't as simple as Jarod always made it out to be. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and started rinsing her hair out, letting the soapy water cascade over her hair and face. Jarod lived in a fairy tale world, and she'd always known that wasn't the life for her. Happily ever after didn't exist, especially for The Centre's princess. She humored that thought for a moment. Would that make Jarod her knight in shining armor? The cliche was almost nauseating. She may have been the chairman's daughter, but she was no princess. And valiant and pure as Jarod was, she didn't recall any happily-ever-afters for science experiments turned moral crusaders.

She reached down blindly for the little sample size bottle of hotel conditioner and managed to squeeze out enough to distribute into her hair, combing it through with her finger tips. All night long, she had felt so warm and at home with him. Jarod had always been in her life, even when she wanted him out. The little bastard was persistent.

Today it all felt wrong though. Last night was like a dream. How many times had her "father" told her that dreams are just that, dreams. Nothing more, nothing less. Miss Parker swung her hair back into the pouring water, rinsing the slick conditioner out of her hair.

She couldn't deal with this pendulum of emotions she kept experiencing regarding everyone's favorite labrat. She hated how good he made her feel. She knew she couldn't possibly be making him feel those same things. Those good things weren't in her to give, like they were in Jarod.

Miss Parker turned the knob off and reached for the white towel on the rack, draping it around her expertly. She'd lost everyone because they'd tried to care for her. Mama, Tommy, and now Angelo. She knew she wouldn't be able to survive losing Jarod, too.

Mind over matter, mind over heart. Reason always wins.


	31. Circles

**CHAPTER 45: Circles**

The steady hum of the vehicle was nearly lulling Jarod into a trance. They had been driving for hours and aside from the occasional conversation with Cade, it had been a silent one.

Earlier that day, Miss Parker had burst out of the bathroom a completely different person from the one who had gone into it. She had begun picking things up around the room and giving authoratative directions to equally stunned Jarod and Cade. Within twenty minutes they were on the road and headed south.

Now she was driving with one hand on the wheel, the other elbow propping her head up in a lazy fashion. Her sunglasses hid all her emotions and every time Jarod tried to speak she shook her head and replied with a one word answer of some sort. He could tell she was working through something, but he couldn't understand what. Finally he had sighed, crossed his arms, and slunk into his seat for a cat nap. Soon enough both of Miss Parker's passengers were dozing comfortably.

Her heartache was devastating. Molly could feel it. Feeling and knowing everyone else's troubles had always been her "gift," but when it came to herself, she wasn't sure what that meant. She related to Jarod's feelings of searching, questioning who she really was. In the end, it seemed Jarod was just coming back to where he started. The people who cared the most were pieces of The Centre. But this wasn't the same for her. She hadn't had crutches like Sydney and Miss Parker. What did that mean for her though?

Emily sat down next to Molly on the back steps of the deck, facing the sea.

"What was it like?" she exhaled, "In that horrible place. Jarod refuses to tell me, but I need to know."

Molly tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, as the wind tossed the bulk of it, "I'm sure Jarod's experience was very different from mine."

"But far more similar than mine," she coaxed.

Molly's eyes scanned the horizon, "I know you want to understand your brother, that you think your connection will be stronger if you understand his pain. But you could never understand his pain. He wouldn't want you to. It's a difficult thing to imagine, waking up to the same dull four walls every day of your life to eat the same bland food, walk down the same cold hallways, to the same gray room. I mean, I looked forward to my annual physicals because it was a new room, a new direction to go in. That kind of life isn't something that can just be described, Emily."

The women sat in silence for a while until Molly stood and retreated through the glass sliding door, leaving Emily alone, with her head in her hands.

"Oh Broots, hi" Molly said, entering the living room.

"Hey Molly, um you okay?" he cocked his balding head.

"I'm fine. Not really, I mean I'm okay I guess."

Broots stood fidgeting with his hands, knowing she was not fine at all, but also that he would probably be of no help to her, "Um could I do something? To help?"

"No, Broots, thank you for offering," she collapsed into an armchair, closing her eyes tightly with a sigh.

He didn't know how to react, so he just sat on the sofa nearby, eying her cautiously. Finally he broke the silence, "I think you're very brave."

There was no answer, so he continued, "I mean, leaving The Centre seems like the natural thing that one would want to do to everyone. But if it's all you've ever known, leaving must be scary."

"Yeah," she paused, "not as scary as staying though."

"No," he agreed, "I've always kind of respected Jarod, even when it was my job to capture him, because I mean he took a great risk to do the right thing. Not many people would do that. I don't know if I would."

"I think you would, Broots. You're here aren't you?" she opened her soft blue eyes and nodded at him. He found the gesture startlingly sweet.

"Oh I don't, I, no I don't know-"

She interjected, "You've done a big thing, bringing your daughter away from those people. You deserve the same respect that Jarod does."

"And you," he assured, "But I mean if I were better, I would have stopped hunting Jarod and taken Debbie away from Blue Cove a, a hell of a lot earlier than now."

"Suppose you had stopped working on Jarod's case. Then, someone more ruthless and cold would have replaced you and then what? Miss Parker needed your touch of humanity. Jarod needed heartstrings to pull, and you provided a lot of that."

"How do you know all this stuff, Molly?"

"All I know is that just because someone like Jarod of myself may have been given a horrible life and turned that around, it doesn't make the good you do any less. You have to make your own life worth it."

Broots nodded and Molly stood, shifting her seat from the chair to the sofa beside him.

"Can you keep a secret, Broots?"

Her soft voice surprised him and he nodded swiftly, coaxing her to speak.

"I'm scared. Scared out of my mind. I feel completely alone in this world and I have no one to help me figure out... well, figure out who I am and where I'm going.The prospect is, well it's terrifying."

Broots' brow scrunched as he turned to her urgently, "You can't really believe you're alone, Molly, we're all here for you."

"I know I know. But you all saved me from The Centre because it was the right thing to do. It just so happened that I'm Miss Parker's sister. I'm a loose end here and I don't want to be. I can't fit in until I know what I can be, what I want. It might be difficult for you to understand."

There was no question it was difficult for Broots to understand because he looked at Molly and saw a sweet innocence. She had the naivety that Jarod's eyes always revealed about himself, and the spark in her that Miss Parker rarely let anyone see of herself. She radiated an angelic aura that he couldn't even describe. For once, he wasn't nervous around this stranger and he hadn't been able to figure out why the entire time. Knowing he couldn't solve her problem, for some reason it pained him and he would give anything to take her pain away.

* * *

"Where is the turn, Jarod? My God, I know you've been living in the batcave all your life but didn't anyone teach you how to read a map?"

The sun was going down and Miss Parker and Jarod were hunting for the beach cottage Jarod had so studiously decided upon as ideal for retreat from The Centre.

"I had a map until you wiped up Cade's spilled fruit punch with it," Jarod quipped back.

"Oh and I suppose I should have just let it stain the rental and paid with it from the imaginary pension check The Centre will be sending me. In case you've forgotten, I'm now unemployed thanks to you," her snarl was menacing.

"Thanks to us actually and you have to realize I have enough Centre funds to feed Africa."

Miss Parker scoffed, "I'm surprised you haven't then."

"Maybe one day, but for now can you please slow down. Recalling 43 step directions I didn't expect to have to remember is difficult enough, but when you're zipping past street signs by the second, it gets a tad trickier."

Jarod flipped the visor down to shield his eyes from the bright sunbeams and yelled every time Miss Parker was about to pass a correct turn. Finally, they were pulling into the driveway of a secluded house on the shore.

"Now doesn't this look fun?" Jarod announced to the other two.

Cade looked around curiously and Miss Parker pulled the keys out, saying "Too bad it isn't hurricane season. Then we could have some real fun."

Jarod lifted one brow in response to her hurricane Cassandra reference, recalling only the long hours spent handcuffed to chairs and poles.

"Not really in the best shape to be saving your life today, Miss Parker," he taunted. She froze for an instant, returning his smile with a plastic grin that was anything but sincere.

Grabbing a few things and helping Cade out of the car, the three made their way up the long stairs to the front door.

"Brace yourself," Miss Parker mumbled, swinging the door open.

Broots and Molly were on the couch and turned to them with surprised faces, standing immediately and rushing toward them immediately, calling for Sydney and Emily to join them.

"The whole welcome wagon isn't neccessary, Broots. Where's my room?" she pulled the sunglasses from her face and widened her eyes at him expectantly, "Today would be nice, thanks."

"I just, we thought you were working for them again," he spit out.

"Do I look like a complete bitch?" she asked. Broots looked to answer and she clenched two fists in the air in front of him, "Rhetorical, Broots. Rhetorical!"

"What's a bitch?" came a little voice from a little person Broots and Molly hadn't even noticed.

"Wonderful," Jarod commented.

Miss Parker rolled her eyes at Jarod, "It's a puppy."

"Why would you look like a puppy?" he probed. Sydney and Emily entered the room, Emily rushing to hug Jarod around the neck while Sydney stood back with his arms crossed and a smile across his distinguished features.

"Ask Jarod about it later. I'm going to take a nap," Miss Parker took a step toward the stairs.

"So late, Miss Parker?" Sydney questioned, hoping she'd stay with them a little longer.

"Yes actually because your labrat kept me up all night with his bad dreams," she replied, emphasizing the 'bad dreams' with a voice normally directed to babies.

Jarod narrowed his eyes at her, and she turned uncaringly, stomping up the stairs in the authoratative manner she always carried. Always, aside from last night anyway.

The others looked at Jarod for some sort of explanation for her behavior and he could only shrug with a bewildered expression, "She's been like this ever since we left the hotel."

"But she is on our side right?" Emily questioned.

Jarod nodded and spent the next half hour in the living room with everyone, joined by Debbie, explaining the events that had occured since Miss Parker helped him escape The Centre. This included an introduction to Cade, who had taken a particular fondness to Sydney.

Debbie soon went to bed, quickly joined by Broots and Molly. Sydney sat in the overstuffed armchair listening to a description of the amazing things Cade had seen in the past two days. Jarod smiled the whole time as Sydney soaked up the genuine childish excitement he was witnessing. Cade soon decided to explore the house and Emily decided to go help him.

Alone, Sydney chuckled a little, "he's so much like you were when you first came to The Centre, except happier."

"I guess he's almost the age I was when I was taken. He has a vivacious spirit," Jarod agreed.

"He's certainly very special. So I suppose things haven't been too pleasant with Miss Parker."

Jarod raked a hand through his hair, "Well, they were. She showed up at my hotel last night and-"

He didn't know what he was supposed to say about last night. Miss Parker had been acting like it had never happened and now Jarod had seriously questioned whether it had all been a dream, but he was fairly certain it hadn't been. Rarely had he been blessed with good dreams and for them to come now at the height of his nightmares wouldn't make much sense.

"Yes?" Sydney implored.

"Last night was good," he answered slowly, "She was... different."

"I suppose the stress of losing The Centre and her family is getting to her. They're all she's ever really had in her life."

Jarod shook his head, standing and making his way up the stairs, "Now that, is not true at all."

* * *

Danielle sat bored at her desk, playing computer solitaire. The hotel was in the middle of the highway with hardly anything surrounding it and people rarely stopped to stay here. She had been disappointed upon entering the room of the handsome stranger with no shoes just to find that he had left, and in a rush it had seemed. He had promised to come visit her some time, but he never had. It was disappointing when one held such a boring position at a lifeless establishment.

The chime on the door alerted her that there was a customer. Oh this man was nearly as attractive as the last one, shoes and all. Unfortunately he didn't have the tall dark mysterious thing going on. Well, maybe mysterious.

"Hi, I'm looking for someone. Have you seen this man?" He flashed a picture in front of Danielle's face.

"Mr Parker!" she recognized his sweet brown eyes immediately.

"Right, so is he here?" the man seemed impatient, clutching his side protectively.

"Sorry, sir. He left this morning," she twirled a strand of blonde hair, fixated on the stranger.

"Of course he did. Could you show me his room?"

Danielle bit her lip, knowing she shouldn't, not until the housekeepers had been through it. Maybe they would have been through it if she had told them that a man had been staying there, but that would require explaining why she had taken a sketchy credit card from a sketchy man and allowed him to stay there. It had been an extraordinarily dull night and there was nothing else to do. One more favor for a nice-looking man couldn't hurt.

"Sure. Follow me."

* * *

Miss Parker had pulled one of Jarod's white T-shirts over her head and slipped her pantsuit off. It lay folded neatly on the dresser top with her heels sitting by the door. Broots and Sydney had been smart to reserve a bedroom with an adjoining bathroom for her. She had trained them well. Three soft knocks at the door had ruined her haven.

"What?" she swung the door open, praying to God she wouldn't have to expose herself to Broots in nothing but Jarod's T-shirt. Worse, it was Jarod, who seemed significantly taller now that she was barefooted.

He noticed the new height difference as well, raising his eyebrows at her new attire, "Very nice."

"Shut up. What do you want?" she folded her arms across her chest. Jarod seemed to take this as an invitation and entered the room with a slight limp still.

"I would like to know what your issue has been today actually," he sat down on her bed, smoothing the quilt at the foot of it.

"I have no issue, Jarod," she replied, overemphasizing each syllable, "except that you are sitting on my bed when I would like to go to sleep."

"It's not that late. You're not that tired. Won't work."

"Do you think I'm lying? You seriously woke me up at least three times last night."

Jarod smiled a half smile, "No I don't think you're lying. But you are used to even less sleep for one thing. And for another, what about last night? I'd almost begun to think it never happened."

"Good. Go with that feeling," she walked to the bathroom and shut the door so that it was only open a few inches.

Jarod wasn't sure how to respond to that, "I'm not sure I can."

"Try," was the echoed response as the sink water began to run. He could hear water splashing.

"What's wrong with you, Parker?" he called over the sounds.

He heard the knob squeak off and the water stop. She wiped her face dry with a towel and re-entered the room. Jarod was staring expectantly at her with those damn eyes.

"What's wrong with me? I'm just trying to get things back to normal here."

"We don't have a normal. I thought-"

She interjected, "Whatever you thought, Jarod, was what you wanted to think. You live in a different world from the rest of reality and I'm sorry I won't take the leap of death into it with you."

"What? You aren't making any sense. You're just scared," he got up from the bed and stood inches in front of her, where she crossed her arms again, looking away to the side. His gaze was too intimidating, even for her. It was too honest.

"You're the one who is scared to see the world for what it really is, Jarod."

Jarod grabbed her face and kissed her roughly on the lips. The passion and the want she felt from him swept her up momentarily, but her head quickly caught up with her heart and she shoved him away with a strong push that knocked him back onto the bed. He stared up at her with hurt eyes. For the first time all day, hers held some emotion, sorrow. Jarod sat up fully and stood again slowly. She looked up at him warily. For a few seconds they held that pose.

Miss Parker tightened her eyelids shut as he walked past her, closing the door behind him as he left.


	32. Breakthrough

**CHAPTER 46: Breakthrough**

"I don't know _how _to buy normal clothes."

Miss Parker shoved a line of clothes down its rack.

Emily quickly straightened the shirts back to their regular separation, "Calm down. This isn't supposed to be a stressful situation, Miss Parker."

"Clearly you don't know me at all," she groaned.

It had been Debbie's idea to take Miss Parker out shopping to calm her nerves. She had seemed stressed all morning, slamming the refrigerator shut and raking her hand through her long hair repeatedly. Her extent of conversation with Jarod seemed to be 'move' and 'bye.'

"Try this on," Debbie appeared with a powder blue sundress in her hand.

Miss Parker laughed, but the girls just stared back at her, Emily arching one eyebrow just like her brother always did, "Oh you're serious."

Debbie forced the garment into her hand and went about searching again. Miss Parker set off for the dressing room, closing the wooden stall with a slam. Emily soon returned with several more items, which she flung over the edge of the stall for her.

"Specially picked by Miss Broots," she notified.

"Fabulous. May I ask what the deal is with all the dresses and light colors?"

Emily shrugged even though she knew Miss Parker couldn't see her, "Could be a nice change. Besides, there are some T-shirts and jeans in there, too."

"Oh goodie," Miss Parker murmured, slipping a soft white dress over her head. She had pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail this morning and barely applied any make-up at all. Her reflection wasn't her anymore. She looked like somebody else. She really looked like her mother.

"Why am I the only one trying clothes on?"

"Debbie, Molly, Broots and I went yesterday," the younger woman replied.

"Broots knows how to purchase clothes?" she teased.

"Oh stop!" Emily laughed and they were silent for a moment as she sat on the bench outside the stalls, biting her lip as she contemplated her next question, "So what happened with you and my brother?"

"What do you mean?" was Miss Parker's reply, though she knew full well what she meant.

Emily sighed, "I mean you two have been at each other's throats or ignoring one another ever since you got here."

"I won't lie to you, Emily. We have problems, Jarod and I," she attempted to joke the matter away.

"Right, we all do. Just seems a little intense lately is all."

Miss Parker closed her eyes and put her regular clothes back on, "Don't you worry about your big brother. He always bounces back."

"Yeah, but he's got a distinct soft spot for you, Miss Parker. Everyone can see that."

The stall door opened and Miss Parker put a light pink dress on the rack by the door, turning to Emily, "Sorry I don't do pink. And I don't do soft spots either."

Emily nodded, "I just think you should look at your life closely, and your wardrobe of course."

Miss Parker scoffed, "Come on let's go find Debbie before she buys out the whole store."

"Wait, we didn't get you anything to sleep in."

"It's fine. I've got something."

"You had an extra stash of jammies in your bottom desk drawer at The Centre?" Emily challenged skeptically.

"Look, if I say I have something, then I have something. _What _is with the third degree?" Miss Parker waved a hand in the air for emphasis.

"Just a little strange," Emily replied in a sing-song voice, "Debbie, come on."

* * *

"Do you know where Jarod is?"

Molly turned around from cutting some onions to face Broots, "He went down to the beach with Sydney. Why?"

"Oh it's nothing important. What uh, what are you doing there?" Broots nodded at her.

"Just chopping some onions. I found a cookbook in one of the cabinets. I really like cooking," Molly said definitively.

"I suck at cooking, well I mean I even burn Pop-Tarts," he sat down at the table.

Molly giggled, "Well, Broots, I'm not sure what Pop-Tarts are, but your talents obviously lie elsewhere."

"Oh yeah, me and talent. They go hand in hand," he uttered sarcastically.

"Like peanut butter and jelly!" Miss Parker stepped through the door with a smile on her face, "You two are getting along awfully well aren't you."

"Ah! I- Miss Parker, you're back early," Broots jumped out of his seat.

The smile hadn't left her face, "Just couldn't stay away from you, sugar."

With that, she turned and headed up the stairs with her bags of clothes and Broots sat down at the table red-faced.

"Is she drunk?" he said.

Molly laughed, "I don't know. I kind of like it on her though."

She looked to Broots and his blushing face and smiled again before commencing with her cooking.

* * *

"I've got all the answers, Sydney, everything I've ever wanted. And yet, I can't bring myself to open those files."

Jarod was standing in the water barely up to his ankles, facing the sea, with Sydney a few feet behind him. The older man's arms were folded across his chest.

"It's natural to fear something that's been anticipated for so long. Perhaps your anxieties will subside if you take the information one piece at a time," Sydney offered.

"It's not just that," Jarod paused, furrowing his brow and releasing a great breath of air, "It's her."

"Miss Parker?"

Sydney's protégée nodded, "What is she going to do when she knows everything. She won't-"

"You think she won't need you anymore?"

"Something like that. Hell, she doesn't need me now," Jarod slid his hands into the pockets of his khakis, the wind blowing his open white shirt wildly to reveal the white tank top beneath it, "Never has."

"You know Miss Parker, and you know she'd do anything to hide her emotions," Sydney assured Jarod as he turned around to face him, "I see the look in your eyes when you talk about her, Jarod. If you truly believe she will simply leave once you have your answers, then you must tell her how you feel now, before it's too late. I have a lot of regrets in my life, and I'd hate for you to experience the same thing."

"That's the problem, Sydney. She _knows _how I feel. I know she does," he groaned, "and I know she feels it too."

The two men stood in silence, Jarod closing his eyes and leaning his face into the sun, a habit he'd picked up years ago.

"This is it isn't it?" Jarod continued to speak, "Where do we all go from here? What are we without The Centre?"

"Only time will tell. We all have to take our own paths."

Sydney seemed to always have the answers and Jarod nodded because as usual he was right.

Jarod smiled, "You know we never did go fishing, Sydney."

* * *

The inspection of Jarod's former hotel room turned out to be more helpful than expected. Clearly he had left in a hurry, or rather he should say _'they _left in a hurry.'

Lyle grinned behind the wheel of his car remembering the revealing long strand of dark hair just barely stuck in the shower drain. He didn't need any DNA tests. He knew exactly whose hair that was. That also meant that Cade was with them. It made him sick thinking of the three of them on their merry way. They were probably gloating in their brilliant victory.

Brilliant people always took the trash out before they left though.

* * *

"I don't think so, mister!" Miss Parker tickled Cade and he cackled away as she changed his clothes quickly as he panted for breath.

There was a knock at Miss Parker's door, but she continued tickling the little boy as he laughed loudly. Jarod stepped into the room and smiled. She was beaming, even laughing, and so was Cade.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" he asked.

The laughter stopped as she looked up at him with a huge smile on her face, which immediately fell, "Would it matter if you were?"

"Parker, we need to talk."

"Not now, Jarod. Can't you see I'm busy?" she went to her closet and pulled a white towel out and put it in a bag.

"We're going to see the water," Cade informed him.

"That sounds like fun," said Jarod.

"Yeah it will be. See you later," Miss Parker answered absent-mindedly.

Cade sat up and tugged at the bottom of Jarod's white shirt, "Come with us."

Jarod attempted to smile at the child, "I don't"

"Please," he prodded.

Jarod's eyes glimmered then, "Actually I'd love to join you, Cade."

Miss Parker's movements froze and he could almost imagine the frustration that would be etched across her face right now. Without a word she grabbed Cade by the hand and led him down the hallway, Jarod following like a loyal puppy behind them.

After careful help down the creaky steps to the beach, Cade let go of his big sister's hand and ran toward the water with a holler.

Parker couldn't help but smile a little at that, and neither could Jarod.

After a great breath of air, she spoke, "So what do you want to talk about, wonderboy?"

Jarod spread the towel onto the sand and sat down on one half, clearly implying the other was hers and she reluctantly sat next to him.

"You look nice in that," he gestured toward the white dress she'd put on upon returning from the store.

"I'm not much for small talk, especially with you. I know you want something. What the hell is it?"

Jarod shook his head, turning it away from her, "We need to examine that disk."

"Why, you booking out of here as soon as you know where mommy and daddy are?" she remarked.

"If The Centre knew where my parents were, they would have taken them years ago. That won't be in there. But a lot of other things will be, things that will help me. Things that you should know, too," he paused, "I can't do it alone, Parker."

Parker nodded because she did understand. She would hate to search through them herself, too.

"Well let's open this Pandora's box then," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, waving back to Cade as he held up a seashell proudly.

"Where's Molly?" Miss Parker asked later that evening after she had bathed Cade. Those maternal instincts were beginning to bug her.

"She went with Broots and Debbie to do whatever Jarod asked of them," Sydney answered from a soft chair where he sat reading a thick paperback.

"Of course," she waved a hand in the air, "Whatever Jarod asked."

Jarod rolled his eyes, "They wanted something to do. They're going to one of my safe deposit boxes to get the DSA case."

The sun was setting and Jarod held up a black disk, raising his eyebrows knowingly at her.

"Not now," she answered quickly, "I told Cade I'd read him something before bed."

"I'll do it," Sydney assured her, "It would be a pleasure."

She sighed, "Fine."

Miss Parker followed Jarod to the coffee table where his laptop sat assembled. Sydney stood and headed down the hallway to find Cade and Emily, but not before sharing a glance with Jarod.

The two of them sat there quietly, she on the left, he on the right, glancing at one another nervously. Finally he inserted the disk. After a few clicks a window opened with file folders labeled cryptically, some not so cryptically.

"I don't even know where to begin," Jarod muttered in a deep voice that sent chills up her spine.

"Entrance papers from when you were first brought to The Centre," she whispered. He gave her a suspicious glance, "What? I had Broots do a few searches on you. Sue me. We could never access those."

She watched him nod and start clicking away at the keyboard, but she couldn't stop staring at his eyes. They were little boy's eyes again, completely desperate. This was really his last hope, she surmised. Slowly, she reached for his left shoulder and offered a reassuring squeeze. He hesitated momentarily, but commenced clicking until a breath caught in his chest. She felt it, almost as if his heart had literally stopped for a second. She could literally feel it.

Jarod's lips parted slightly as his eyes scanned frantically the document on the screen. Parker leaned in to read as well. These were the infamous documents about that little boy The Centre had brought into The Centre in 1963.

He smiled a little, his eyes barely moist as he turned to her, "I'm from South Carolina. That's where I'm from."

She nodded back at him with a painful smile. This shouldn't be so exciting, but it was to him. Words seemed inadequate so she let him continue to read, turning back to her every time he learned something of interest. Eventually she gave up on trying to read it because he was clearly reading much faster than her and felt he should share everything he learned with her anyway.

"Callahan, that's, that's my name," he informed her, "I used that in a pretend once as a disc jockey. Do you think that means anything?"

"I" she shook her head back at him, unsure of what to say to the unusually uncertain pretender, "I don't know, Jarod."

"Ugh they were planning to take Kyle as soon as they got me. It says 'retrieval in process.' Sick bastards."

He scrolled down the page.

"My mom was a hair stylist before. I can see that about her. Sweet air you know?" he turned to her and she nodded quickly.

"When's your birthday, Jarod?" Parker asked softly.

He looked at her with wide eyes, "Oh yeah. Uh, I. Let me see."

It was sad to watch him scan the page frantically as if it would all disappear if he didn't read it as fast as he could, "October 19, 1959."

"Oh you're old," she smirked.

He glanced at her and grinned a fierce grin, "A year and two months hardly makes a difference in the grand scheme of things. You're nearly as old."

"Women live longer, especially this one," she added.

Jarod conceded and continued reading, "Most of the rest is just tests and results. Most of them aren't even chartable."

"Aren't you special," she raised her shoulders with emphasis.

"Psh let's find something on you," he countered.

"You're the one with all the mysteries, Jarod. I've already had my bombshells. I know who my real father was. I know who killed my mother. I'm pretty sure Angelo was my brother. Lyle seemed to think it wasn't him anymore last time I checked."

"Well let's see. I'm sure that's here somewhere."

He tapped away at the keys while she sat with a few fingers delicately pressed against her lips. She could feel the heat between them as they had gotten very close to see the screen together. It was comforting.

"Sorry, Parker, Lyle really is your twin."

"Fantastic," she replied, "But why did he suddenly think I wasn't?"

"I don't know. Maybe he made it up," Jarod shrugged.

"Doesn't fit," she shook her head.

"Hey he's not a part of your life anymore," he grabbed her hand subconsciously, "it doesn't matter."

"Yeah my twin psychopath, forget him," she murmured.

"At least it's obvious who the better half is," Jarod uttered under his breath.

Parker laughed and swatted his arm playfully, "Why Jarod that may be the A) the closest thing to a compliment you've ever given me and B) the rudest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Hey I told you your dress looked nice this afternoon. And it still does if I may say so."

He looked her up and down and she eyed him challengingly. More typing, "Crystal, Molly's project, there's a ton of information for her on here."

Miss Parker nodded and let him continue for a few moments. "Jarod, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to my room for a while."

Jarod stopped and turned his attention to her, "Okay. Thank you for being here. I, well I couldn't have, with anyone else. I just-"

"I know, Jarod." She stood and gripped his shoulder for an instant and walked to her room.

Jarod hesitated and then returned to the computer, aimlessly and not so aimlessly opening folder after folder.

* * *

Broots was struggling to climb the iron outdoor steps to the second floor of the hotel whilst carrying not only his things, but Debbie and Molly's as well. He fumbled along the hallway, careful not to drop anything over the railing into the glowing pool below.

"Dad, come on," Debbie appeared in the doorway of room 203.

"I'm here, so uh we have two rooms. I guess Molly will-"

"I'm going to stay with her if that's okay, Dad," Debbie wrung her hands together much like her father.

Broots nodded with wide eyes, "Yeah oh yeah of course. It's fine. I'll just-"

"Great," she replied before grabbing hers and Molly's bags, tossing them in the room, and shutting the door.

"Great yeah," Broots unlocked the door to his adjacent room slowly and entered, letting the door creep shut behind him.

* * *

She didn't know what he was thinking or what he was doing on the balcony outside her room at 2am, but he looked stunning doing it. Jarod was perched on the railing in his white tank and rolled up khakis, leaning against the back of the house, and barely visible to Miss Parker who stood behind the glass door watching him.

He was watching the clouds. Something about the winds from the changing tides made them rush by the sky a lot quicker than normal, skimming over the moon and then on by. He could contemplate the atmospheric circulations and ocean cycles, but those types of things weren't on his mind recently. There wasn't enough room to think about them.

"It's late," interrupted a feminine voice.

"Miss Parker, I thought you went to bed," he answered, surprised to see her walking closer to him, still in that sweet dress.

"Too much on my mind. I tried to occupy myself in the kitchen but then remembered I've never cooked before, so I came back upstairs and noticed your room was empty," was her casual answer.

"So you were checking my room eh?" Jarod grinned as she leaned herself against the railing he was sitting on.

She looked up at him, about a foot higher than her in this position, "I glanced in. What's it to you?"

He shrugged, "Oh nothing. I could help you in the kitchen you know. I once worked as a-"

"Save it. I'm sure you were a gourmet chef at the most spectacular French restaurant in New York, but I don't really care, wonderboy."

Jarod countered, "It was Italian I'll have you know, and in Chicago."

She raised both her hands and wiggled her fingers in mock amazement with a small laugh, "Ooh la la, forgive me."

He laughed and so did she. Upon making eye contact, the amusement stopped and Jarod cleared his throat while she turned her vision toward the ocean, away from where he was.

"So what are you doing out here?" she finally asked.

"Just thinking," he murmured, "I kept looking through those files and I just didn't like what I was reading. More of my simulations were corrupted than I thought and, well I guess it's too late to worry about it now. I just hate to know it."

"Sometimes," Miss Parker turned her attention back to him, "ignorance really is bliss."

"Yeah, well, mostly not," he answered bitterly. She nodded in agreement. After more silence he spoke, "I don't know what to do with all this new information. I've never had a last name so going by one just feels.. strange. I mean I guess I should try and fit into the person I really am. I've just been pretending to be other people for so long, it's going to be difficult."

"Jarod, you already know who you are. You didn't need a name to figure that out."

"I guess. Or maybe I still don't know," he stretched his arms above his head and let his shoulders then slump down as he exhaled.

Miss Parker cocked her head and raised a brow, "Well I certainly know who you are."

He met her eyes, curiously imploring her to go on.

"You're the eternal optimist. No matter what sort of horrible ordeals you're forced to suffer through, somehow you always believe the end will be better. And you spread that same hope to every soul you touch, and that's a lot of souls. You're the most unselfish person I've ever met, which I guess doesn't say much considering the company I've kept all my life, but it is astonishing that you've managed to become this relentless, caring person that you are despite everything," she paused and let her eyes gaze away while he stared at her astonished, "I couldn't do it. I let the evil around me seep into my heart. It would have destroyed me if it hadn't been for you."

Jarod swallowed, not knowing what to say. He could only watch her, completely enthralled with every word that came out of this woman's mouth. All he could manage to whisper was "Parker" before she cut him off.

"I know I've been a complete bitch these past couple days, and well, most of our lives honestly. You haven't deserved it. Okay you kind of deserved it sometimes," she added quickly to which he smiled gently, "But you need to know that I'm not an idiot. I realize how much you've done for me. How you've always been the only person I could truly depend on. All my life." She took a deep breath, "Seriously all my life. How sad is that?"

He looked to reply, to console her but she stopped him with a finger to his lips, "Wait. I'm trying to do something I've never done before here. I'm sorry. For everything. I could never list all the regrets I have, but know that I'm sorry and that I'm thankful. Just tell me you know that."

It was finally his turn to speak and all he could do was nod like an idiot. Sad happiness etched all over his face, because he knew this was her breakthrough. It was serious this time. Even though it took this long, finally it had come.

"You're pathetic. I pour my heart out and you can't even answer me like a proper human being?" she smirked, crossing her arms.

Although higher than her, Jarod still bent his neck down in an attempt to hide his embarrassment and then looked back at her, smiling again, "I do know. It's just surprising to hear all this. Now."

"Well I'm full of surprises," Parker concurred.

Jarod's smile grew, "Oh I know. I've always liked that about you."

"Even when surprise, I show up before your pretend is over?" she bragged.

Through a laugh he answered, "Yes even then. Kept things interesting."

"I'd certainly hate to bore you," she inched closer to him.

Never missing a detail, he nodded at her close proximity, "This part of your plan to keep me on my toes?"

Parker scrunched up her face and jutted her bottom lip out in pretend contemplation, "I guess I'm just seeing if you can keep up."

She pressed herself between the leg he had hanging down along the railing and the wooden rails themselves, so that he had to back his face down and away from her to keep his eyes in focus. His breath grew deeper, "I think I'm running out of witty things to say."

Parker looked up at him with her doe-like, blue eyes and ran a fingertip along his jaw line, "I'm actually okay with you not speaking right now. In fact, I've been trying to shut you up for years now."

Jarod couldn't even laugh, but his eyes did as he felt her carefully skimming the growth of stubble on his chin. Everything was surreal. Her hair was blowing in the ocean's wind and he could feel her warmth against his leg and chest. All he could do was lean down and look her in the eyes, ecstatic to find the softness and the warmth he had always known was there. She returned his intensity and eased her hand behind his neck pulling him down and lifting her heels as she stretched to meet him.

Their lips touched hesitantly. Somehow every time they kissed, it felt like it was the first time. Tonight the kiss was especially genuine and the electricity was something neither of them had ever felt before. It had seemed like one of them was always holding back before, afraid of something they had never explored before. But now, all that was left to explore was each other, and they finally had all the time to do it.

Parker reached her other hand up to his cheek, grasping his face delicately between her palm and thumb. Jarod shifted so that he was facing her instead of the coast and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. He ran his other hand up and down her bare arm as their kiss deepened.

She broke away and for an instant he was afraid she would tell him to forget it all and simply walk away, but that wasn't going to happen this time. Parker grabbed his hand and tugged it. He set his feet on the deck and slid off the railing then, ready to follow her wherever she wanted to take him. She walked backwards, still clasping his hand, running her thumb back and forth over his knuckles. Jarod swallowed again, matching her step for step, refusing to break eye contact.

Her eyes were screaming 'follow me follow me' and her lips were teasing him with their hint of a smile and once they reached the sliding glass door Parker had come through, he couldn't help but devour those taunting lips again, pressing her against the glass door as she grinned through the kiss in surprise.

Without breaking contact, Parker reached behind her and managed to find the door handle and click it loose. She leaned away from the door and into her pretender, opening it behind her and carefully stepping through the threshold, never letting his hand break away from hers.


	33. Lost in Trance

**CHAPTER 47: Lost in Trance**

Jarod's head was spinning and he knew if anyone asked him, he wouldn't be able to tell them what 2+2 was right now. She was intoxicating him with the smell of vanilla and the taste of sweet raspberries. He was startled when she broke away from their kiss suddenly and he was left breathing rapidly and standing in the middle of her bedroom, glancing around him as if wondering how he'd gotten there. It was dark, but the starlight, moonlight, some light was shining through the thin drapes hung over the window and the glass of the door they'd just come through. So he could see the flutter of the white dress as it brushed across the back of her knees when she turned.

He heard the door click shut and suddenly felt her lips return to his own once again. They were kissing in a heated mess and inside his head, Jarod couldn't help but wonder if she had ever broken away to begin with.

A moment passed and Parker inched her face away from him slowly, turning tactfully away from him as his lips implored her just a little more. She put both her hands on his face and forced him to look at her and whispered quickly in one breath, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

He cocked his head in confusion, wiping a stray strand of hair out of her face, "Of course. Parker, I-"

"That's good enough for me," she kissed him with the strength she'd been using as a shield all these years, sliding her hand up beneath his shirt along the ridges of his abdomen and scraping her nails down. He shivered and she smiled, turning him and pushing down on his shoulders until he was sitting on the bed, arching his neck up to reach her mouth.

The long kissing became short rapid pecks as he reached his hand through her long tendrils of hair and she pulled the shirt off of him in one swift movement. She heard the mumble of her name in the back of his throat, but ignored it, pushing him so that he was lying on his back and then stretching her body across his, relishing the warmth of his bare chest. Jarod's lips moved again as if he was trying to speak, so she pulled herself back, "Jesus Christ, Jarod, even now you're up for a chat?"

"I just," he paused, staring up at her with his deep brown eyes, trepidation smeared into every line on his face, "I haven't done this a lot."

Parker grinned, "Oh I see. You pull the 'I've lived in a secret organization's basement for thirty years and they never taught me how to properly screw a woman' card with all the ladies?"

He glared back at her grin and she laughed, leaning into his ear and whispering, "Relax, wonderboy. We'll find out exactly what kind of wonders you've been bestowed with, whether I have to hold your hand the whole way or not."

Jarod, still embarrassed, tried to resist smiling back at her, but he couldn't. He calmly placed his hands on her biceps and quickly rolled her over, reversing their positions, but keeping an arm on the mattress to prop some of his weight off of her, running the other hand up her leg to the softest skin of her inner thigh.

"I was a gigolo once" he said in a low voice that stirred the butterflies in her stomach.

She raised her eyebrows, "And I spent my last two years of college in the frat houses."

Between kisses to her neck he muttered something incoherant, probably in confusion over the word 'frat.' It didn't matter. He was just the right mix of gentle and rough that she was so allured by. She grabbed him by the chin and brought him to her lips, kissing him like hot fire. Jarod was keeping up well with her intensity and helped her shed the dress she'd been wearing, letting it pool on the floor beside them while he ran a hand delicately across her bare stomach. Then came his khakis, and with the unclasping of her silky black bra the sarcastic quips and giggles stopped as he removed it slowly, maintaining his connection with those beautiful blue eyes which seemed only more vibrant in the dark.

Removing the rest of their clothing seemed to occur in slow motion and the roughness was gone as their hands familiarized themselves with the other. Every time Jarod looked into her eyes they were soft, and usually looking back at him. She was so entranced by his incredible fascination with every bit of her. He had showered most every inch of her anatomy with kisses and her mind was so high in bliss that she couldn't stop watching him so blatantly cherishing her. The softness of his lips had her hypnotized so that it was actually surprising when she felt him enter her. She inhaled sharply just barely whispering his name on the exhale and his eyes met hers again for appoval. Parker grabbed his face and brought it toward hers again with a sweet, gentle kiss, urging him forward.

* * *

Retrieving the DSA case the next morning hadn't been difficult at all. Broots had taken the key Jarod has entrusted with him and opened the lockbox without a hitch, just as Jarod had said. Broots had returned to the car, holding it up proudly for Molly and Debbie to see.

"So Jarod's entire life is recorded on these little disks then?" Molly asked from the passenger seat, where she held the player in her lap, hesitantly examining the contents.

Broots pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the road, "Yeah pretty much."

She snapped the lid shut and ran a hand over the metal case, Debbie looking on curiously.

"Can we watch one?" the teenager asked.

Broots stuttered a bit, "Ah I don't know um, I don't see why we need to."

"We don't need to, Dad, it would just be interesting to see if that's okay with you," Debbie answered sarcastically, obviously having spent too much time with Miss Parker.

"Deb, it's not our player it-"

"Your father's right," Molly interrupted, "These moments are personal to Jarod and watching them would be an invasion of privacy."

Debbie quipped back, "I'm pretty sure people have been watching them all his life."

"Which is exactly why it's time for that to stop," Molly answered calmly.

Broots and Molly heard a sigh from the back, "Fine, but I'm sure he'd be fine with it."

"You may ask him when we return," Broots stated authoritatively, snapping the radio on as they pulled onto the highway again, "I really love these Pussycat Dolls."

Molly smiled unknowingly as Debbie rolled her eyes in the back seat, murmuring a soft "you would."

* * *

Parker opened her eyes and tried to blink the bright sunrays away, glancing to the clock. 9:32am. That made for what, five hours of good sleep. It explained why Jarod's dreams had only woken her once during the night, but surprisingly she hadn't even had to wake him up to calm him down. A soft shush in his ears and reassuring rubs to his back had soothed him well enough. It was still early though and she pulled the white sheet enclosing the two of them up to her chin and yawned. When had the sheet gone from beneath her to on top of her? Jarod must have done it. It would be typical of mister do-good. There was certainly a lot of good done last night. Even just the memory was enough to bring a fresh smile to her lips.

She rolled over onto her other side to face her pretender, who was breathing deeply with one arm loosely lying on top of her waist. She took the moment to admire how the light flattered the slightly tanned skin of his chest. Somehow he always knew everything and now was no exception as his eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"You were watching me," he said in a raspy voice.

Parker smiled, "Give the genius a prize."

"Already got one," he informed her, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Flattering," she remarked sarcastically, letting him nibble at her neck more. He pulled her close against him, a mere cotton sheet between them. It was a remarkable feeling, being wrapped up in each other after so many years of turmoil.

"I like you in this light," Jarod said simply.

Arching her brows, she replied, "As opposed to?"

"What?" he laughed, "Don't do that."

Parker was grinning and Jarod was loving it. If they could stay here in this bed for the rest of their lives, he would do it without hesitation. He captured her lips in his, beaming like an idiot through the kiss.

This was the merry scene Sydney entered upon when he opened the door asking Miss Parker if she had seen Jarod lately.

The couple froze, pulling away from each other slightly and shifting their eyes to the Belgian man in Miss Parker's doorway. There was silence for a very long instant.

Miss Parker cleared her throat and said in a high pitched voice, "Why here he is, Sydney."

Jarod was biting his lip and trying not to smile as he gazed from his mentor to his new lover.

Sydney nodded slowly and backed out of the doorway calmly, "So I see. I'll just... be leaving you now."

He shut the door behind him and Jarod immediately started laughing. She glared at him, "Well that was just great. I don't know what you think is so funny."

"I don't see what _wasn't _funny about that," he eyed her.

"Let me lay it down for you. First of all, I've never been keen on Dr Freud seeing me in nothing but a bed sheet. Secondly, do you understand the psychoanalysis he's working through his head right now? His favorite science project in bed with his, ugh _dare I say it_, niece. The moment we set foot out there, it will be all about how we feel and what our plans for the future are," she pointed a finger at his unimpressed expression, "you've been running around the country for the last six years I don't want to hear it. You haven't had to deal with him picking for emotional diarrhea."

"I had no idea it was so serious," he pretended to be concerned and she rolled her eyes.

Parker rolled out of the bed, grabbing some articles of clothing out of the dresser and heading to the bathroom, "Shut up and get dressed."

She closed the door and Jarod took a deep breath before willing himself out of the bed and into some clothes.

* * *

A little while later, Jarod and Parker entered the kitchen together. Both wore denim jeans, Jarod a black T-shirt and she a powder blue sleeveless shirt. Sydney, Emily, and Cade were sitting at the table working on their breakfasts.

"I made eggs," Emily offered.

"Great, I'm starved," Jarod announced, grabbing two glasses from one of the shelves while Miss Parker opened the fridge, scrounging for some juice.

"Worked up an appetite huh?" Emily replied.

"Okay!" Miss Parker slammed the fridge shut, "We slept together. It's not a big secret. You can save your jokes and just get the hell over it."

Awkward silence filled the room and Emily stammered before speaking, "I um I didn't know anything about that, Miss Parker. But wow."

Sydney smiled, calmly stirring his coffee.

Parker turned toward him slowly, and remarked in a venomously sweet voice, "You didn't say anything did you?"

He looked up at her, "Only that it would be best if Cade didn't disturb you quite yet."

She closed her eyes and put on her trademark plastic smile, "Of course." Upon opening them, Jarod had a plate of eggs in her face, which she took and sat at the table, stabbing at them with her fork. Jarod poured orange juice into both their glasses and placed them on the table, sitting awkwardly at the table between her and Emily. Sydney looked at the two of them, who were both intently focused on their plates, with an amused expression on his face.

"So good night then?" Emily grinned a mouthful of teeth in the direction of her older brother, who glanced at her and then back to his food with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

"I know, sir. The damage is indefinable and we're afraid, irreversible," Raines was wheeling his oxygen tank behind him with one hand as he walked through the halls of The Centre, holding a cell phone to his ear with the other hand. It was eerie quiet. Most people had gone home because there was simply nothing for them to do.

Raines had called the tower for some smidge of hope, but was forwarded directly to Ubaya, one of their African correspondents. He hated communicating with those people. Their arrogance was nauseating and Raines wasn't a fan of anyone who considered themselves above him.

"We have a team from our headquarters already on their way to survey the remnants of your disaster, Mr Raines. What more do you expect?" Ubaya chastised in a thick African accent.

Raines growled, "This is not my disaster, I-"

"The tower was quite clear in distinguishing you as chairman upon Mr Parker's death. Unfortunate timing as your entire corporation seems to have fallen apart the instant it was put in your hands."

"Rebuilding will be beneficial in the end. We only need the aid of your resources to begin progression," Raines snarled back.

"We will see about that, Mr Raines."

* * *

"This place is nice," Sydney remarked passively, sitting in the same rocking bench he'd occupied the two days before. He glanced over at the younger man who lay in the hammock a few feet away.

"It is. Now that there's no more Centre, maybe you could settle down somewhere on the coast," Jarod said. He had one arm behind his head and the other across his stomach, swinging lazily from side to side in his net. The balcony looked so different in the daylight. Every time he looked the spot on the railing he'd been perched on the night before, his stomach did flips thinking about her approaching him in the moonlight. Logically, he knew it was his enteric nervous system in his stomach that was so powerful, but in his heart, it was that part of her that could always touch him.

The two men had just discussed the information Jarod had learned browsing through the disk the night before.

"So all this new information must be quite taxing," Sydney probed gently, "How are you dealing with it?"

Jarod answered, "It was overwhelming at first, but actually, Miss Parker really helped me with that last night. She um, she put things in perspective."

Sydney nodded and smiled, "Any chance you would like to discuss _that_? Since you brought it up."

Jarod's face broke into a huge grin as he met Sydney's eyes, "I didn't mean that part." Sydney raised his eyebrows, urging him to continue so he did.

"It was," he paused, searching for the right words, "Nice?"

Jarod stopped speaking at Sydney's chuckle, "Nice?"

"Yes, nice. Okay more than nice, phenomenal actually," Jarod quieted his voice and grew more serious, "And it wasn't at all just, you know, sleeping with her. It was the fact that she really trusts me again, that she's my friend again."

"Of course it was more than just sex, Jarod," Sydney squinted his eyes in his analytical way, leaning forward, "No two people in the world share more history than you and Miss Parker do. Your bond is unique in every way."

Jarod arched his eyebrows, contemplating Sydney's words.

"Do you love her?" Sydney had a way of making incredibly important questions flow with all of his other ones.

The two caught each other's eyes and Jarod broke away from his stare, biting his lip, "Love has never been the question."

"You mean the one you're not answering?" the older man smiled.

"No I ugh. Isn't that part obvious?"

"You would be surprised how illogical people are regarding matters of the heart. You can spend thirty years of your life loving someone more than yourself and they'll never know until you tell them," Sydney paused, considering the irony of his statement, "These things never seem obvious when it's your situation, even for a genius."

That genius frowned, "Logic and the heart are two very different things. Besides, there have been a lot of complicating factors."

"I've told myself the same thing for so many years, Jarod," Sydney's voice grew passionate, "That's how I was able to convince myself that it was for the best that I hide my affections for you and Miss Parker. I was wrong."

Jarod closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and focusing on the feeling of the sun on his skin. Piercing laughter broke him from his reverie and he turned the hammock, sliding out and following the sound of the voice with his eyes. He stood and put his hands on the wooden railing that overlooked the shore. Emily and Cade seemed to be playing some sort of game on the edge of the water. It was a happy scene, and he loved to see it.

"Having fun, boys?" Jarod turned and grinned, not discrete in his joy to see her at all.

"Just discussing important manly issues," Jarod taunted. Sydney watched the two interact in passive scientific silence.

Parker cocked her head, "Well I can leave I suppose."

Jarod shook his head at her and she nodded back, their playful smiles never escaping Sydney's observation.

She finally rolled her eyes, "I actually did have a purpose for breaking up the bonding hour. Jarod's in need of a real therapy session, in reference to his frequent nightmares."

"Oh yeah," Jarod mumbled, crossing his arms and returning his attention to Emily and Cade, who were examining something in the sand.

Parker turned to Sydney, "He's not going to come whining to you on his own. He wakes up every three or four hours hollering about something."

"What are the dreams about, Jarod?"

"I don't know." His voice was low and defeated.

Sydney furrowed his brow, "Perhaps through hypnosis we can put you to sleep and explore it further."

Jarod turned back to face them, "Is that the only way to make them go away?"

"You know the research just as well as I do, Jarod. In order to move on from something traumatizing, you have to face the fear," he paused, "And I assume this has stemmed from a negative experience you had in your recent time at The Centre."

"Every experience at The Centre is a negative one," Parker muttered.

The pretender shook his head, "No, the dreams had been happening before then. They just grew worse after that."

"It's important that we confront this problem before it grows even more worse," Sydney pressed.

"I know," Jarod insisted sharply, "I've always had these dreams. Why do you all suddenly care?"

Parker's head tilted sympathetically, but she answered lightly, "For one thing, I don't appreciate you waking me up in the middle of the night."

Jarod glanced at her, unamused. She continued, "Something is clearly bothering you subconsciously, or maybe even consciously. And it won't go away until we figure out what it is and then we can deal with it."

"We?" he questioned.

"Did you think I was headed for the sidelines after all this?"

Jarod squinted his eyes, "Sidelines of what?"

"Never mind. Let's just do this and move on. Okay?"

Sydney watched affectionately as the two communicated some sort of nonverbal understanding until Jarod nodded at Sydney, who stood and stepped into the house, Parker and Jarod following him closely.

* * *

It was evening now and Broots decided they should stop at a motel instead of driving back the whole night through. Molly had been strangely silent and Debbie had been grumpy ever since she had been told not to touch the DSA player or any of its contents. After checking in and finding the two rooms, Broots stood awkwardly in front of the doors, unlocking both. Molly put a hand on his shoulder gently and then entered her room, remaining standing in the threshold.

"Debbie would you mind staying with your dad tonight? I'm not feeling very well."

"Yeah, it's fine," Debbie headed to the other room.

Broots looked at Molly in concern, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

She smiled, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Broots. I've got to take care of myself."

Broots paused, "O-Okay. Let me know if you do need something."

Molly nodded and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek, "I will. Thank you, Broots."

She closed the door then while Broots stood staring at the 309 on the door dumbly. He turned back to his room in a dreamy trance and entered, a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Sydney snapped his fingers and Jarod's head hung down against his chest, a few stray hairs falling across his forehead as he did so. Miss Parker was sitting on the bed next to him, a finger over her lips. Sydney had pulled a chair up to the edge of the bed, and successfully put Jarod in a trance.

"This is Sydney. Do you hear me, Jarod?"

There was no response.

"Jarod? It's Sydney. Let me know if you can hear me."

Jarod's eyelids fluttered and he groaned slightly, "I hear you."

"Very good. As long as you can hear the sound of my voice, you are safe. And Miss Parker is with us, too." She glanced at him in surprise and he nodded.

"Yeah I'm here, too, Jarod," she said hesitantly.

"Parker," Jarod whispered, "Catherine."

"Not Catherine Parker," Sydney's forehead wrinkled in confusion, "You know she's dead. Why do you think Catherine is here?"

"I don't. Not her."

Miss Parker pursed her lips, "Tell us about your dream, Jarod."

Jarod remained silent.

Sydney glanced at her and then coaxed Jarod on, "You're sleeping now just like every night. You've been asleep a while, many hours. A dream should be happening soon. Is it happening yet, Jarod?"

Jarod's facial expressions and a soft moan implied that it was.

"Tell us what's happening, Jarod."

"Lyle," he groaned.

Sydney and Miss Parker looked at him, more alert. Sydney continued, "You're with Lyle. What is he doing?"

"Laughing," Jarod answered, "I think he's crazy."

"News flash," Parker muttered.

Jarod continued, "I can't understand why he's here. Supposed to be dead."

A nervous expression graced Sydney's face, "Is Lyle alive in your dream, Jarod?"

"Yes."

"He told you he was laughing. Clearly he's alive. Why don't you ask him something that's relevant so we can get this over with?" Parker snapped.

Sydney glanced at her before continuing, "Why do you think Lyle is crazy, Jarod?"

"Nothing left. Nothing. Nothing to lose. He's- no. No please. I'll do whatever you want."

Jarod's breathing rate was accelerating and Miss Parker jumped slightly when he grabbed her hand forcefully, clenching it tightly. She put her other hand over them both, studying him curiously.

"What is he trying to do, Jarod? Jarod?" Sydney emphasized his name again and again but received only whimpers and 'no's in return.

"Don't!" he yelled suddenly, "Sydney? Sydney!?"

"I'm here, Jarod. You're not alone. Tell us what's happening, please."

"Get me out, get me out! I can't see it anymore. I can't. Take me out. Please, Sydney. Help me," he begged.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Parker glared at Sydney, "Wake him up."

"We've hardly learned anything, Miss Parker."

"Sydney, please! No, God. Please Sydney. Refuge, refuge, refuge" Jarod was grimacing and lurching uncontrollably.

"You're safe, Jarod," Sydney whispered, snapping his fingers.

Jarod's head shot up and he immediately jumped back against the couch, panting erratically. His hand was still tight between Parker's. He looked back and forth between the two of them with moist eyes, visibly shaken.

"Are you okay?" Parker's voice was gentle and comforting.

There was a short nod as Jarod swallowed and returned his breathing back to normal. Sydney and Miss Parker gazed at him in concern, but he didn't speak.

* * *

"Dad, wake up," Debbie shook her father's shoulder until he stirred, "Dad!"

Broots' eyes fluttered open, and he noticed that it was early morning by now, "What is it, Deb? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I went to check on Molly," she paused, "she's gone."


	34. Keys

**CHAPTER 48: Keys**

Parker stepped out onto the deck and pushed Jarod, who was lying in the hammock again. Startled at first, he smiled slightly as she crossed her arms and watched as he stopped swinging back and forth from her force.

"You've been unusually absent these past few hours," she said.

Jarod shrugged, "I was reading more on the disk."

"Cade wanted to play with you."

"I will. I promise. There's just a lot to go over. It's my whole life in megabyte form. Yours too."

"Oh," she bantered, "so you've been reading up on my life without me?"

"Not much. If there was something important, you know I'd tell you," his voice dropped off, "come here."

"In that thing? I think not," Parker said seriously.

"I promise it won't flip. Keeping the equilibrium isn't difficult once you find the center point," he explained calmly.

They stared at each other blankly for a moment before she took a small step toward him. He shifted over in the hammock and she slowly eased herself in. After much readjustments, shifting, and limb rearranging, they lay in the middle of the net, her head on top of the arm he had wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure a strong gust could knock us right over," she mumbled.

Jarod frowned, "Nah."

There was more silence and Parker cleared her throat, "I think you remember your dream. You're just not telling us."

Jarod's head turned toward her and he tried to laugh, "Don't be ridiculous, Parker. I don't remember it."

"You're a lousy liar, Jarod."

"Nonsense. I've spent my entire life perfecting my lying abilities," he contradicted.

"Not to me. Never to me right?" she looked up at him with innocent eyes, which he knew were far from innocent, but that's what they were saying.

He shook his head and answered softly, "No, never to you. Look, I do know what happened now. You don't need to. It doesn't matter and it's done."

"But I told you we would deal with this.'We' implies two and I can't help you if you won't tell me about it. What happens if you continue having these dreams?" she whispered.

"I won't."

"But-"

"I won't." And with that, there was nothing more to say.

* * *

"She left you something," Debbie held up an envelope with 'Broots' on the front of it. Broots sat up in his bed and slowly took the envelope from his daughter's hand, "There's another for Miss Parker. But all her stuff is like gone. Even made her bed."

"She might not have slept in it," Broots murmured, tearing the seal to the envelope.

_Dear Broots,_

_I want to apologize for not saying goodbye in person. I knew I would be too easily convinced to stay if I did. Your recent friendship has meant the world to me and I have the greatest respect for you. However, I know that I can't stay with you and the others anymore. I don't know who I am. It's my belief that if I am on my own and exploring some of this huge world, my pieces will start to come together. I can find out what I'm meant to do outside The Centre walls. I hope that once I find what I'm looking for, that I can return. You're the first person aside from my sister I've felt a true connection with and I trust you not to go searching for me. Please don't worry, and thank you for everything you've done already, the extent of which, I'm certain you'll never know. Good luck finding your own new life and take great care of Debbie. I'm sure you will._

_I'll be in touch._

_Molly_

Debbie watched her father's face progressively fall as he read the letter. Something told her she shouldn't press him, so she stood there twiddling her fingers.

"Um uh, Deb?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to do something fun?"

She eyed her father suspiciously, and he gave her a small smile.

* * *

Jarod sat at his laptop in the kitchen, the occasional clicking of the keys breaking the silence. His eyes had that concentrated look as he scanned line after line, waiting for that revelation which would knock him out of his chair. He was beginning to wonder if a monumental breakthrough like that would ever come.

He was suddenly aware of a small presence beside him and he turned with a grin, face to face with Cade.

"Hello," Jarod said.

"What are you doing?" Cade asked.

Jarod glanced at the screen, "Well, Cade, I'm looking for something... to help me find my mom and dad."

"Oh," he looked at him uncertainly, "what about my mom and dad?"

Jarod's brow tightened and he turned his whole body to face the little boy, then picked him up, easily sliding him onto one knee, "I'm afraid your mom and dad aren't here anymore."

"Where are they?"

The little boy's brown eyes melted Jarod's heart and he hardly knew how to answer him. For some reason, The Centre's thirty year prisoner found that saying the chairman was in a better place now didn't feel appropriate. So he decided to be as honest as he could.

"They both died. Do you know what that means?" he whispered raggedly.

Cade nodded, "Stopped living."

Jarod returned his nod, "Yeah."

"What happened?"

Jarod's eyes widened. Explaining how his sister had killed both his mother and his father sounded horrible and there was no way to tactfully explain this to a 4-year-old.

"One day, you'll understand everything. Until then, you have the most amazing sister in the world who is going to take the best care of you. You're going to be safe and happy and have the best life. I promise you that."

Cade beamed and Jarod knew he had said the right thing.

"What has your computer told you?"

Jarod laughed a little, "You're very full of questions aren't you? I've learned a lot. I know lots more about my parents, my last name, where I was born, my birthday."

"Do I have a birthday?"

"Yes! Of course, everyone has a birthday. Now I remember when you were born, it was winter time I think. Let's see if the computer knows."

"Let's see," Cade repeated.

Jarod couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness of Cade's statement as he clicked away at the keyboard, entering search terms like "birth" "Baby Parker" "Brigitte" and of course "Cade." More results appeared on the screen than he had expected but he was hardly surprised to find an entire project and pre-project development devoted to Cade. He organized the files chronologically and clicking the first one, was surprised to find the details of Cade's conception. Jarod read quickly because Cade was clearly anxious to learn which day of the year he could claim for the rest of his life, and Jarod could hardly blame him, having just discovered the pride one could feel for a certain day of the year himself.

What he didn't understand though, was why the eggs were labeled 'Parker' instead of the sperm. Mr Parker had made it clear that Brigitte would not be taking the Parker name with her, despite their obvious love and heartfelt marriage. Stranger still was the lack of name attached to the sperm sample, only the number 2043896.

Deciding to ignore it for now, Jarod scrolled down many pages to Cade's actual birth. A lot of planning and thought had gone into the conception. Regardless of the details, that fact alone was sick and disturbing.

"January 15, 2000 is yours, buddy. You just made it into this millennium," he ruffled the boy's hair, "That's pretty close to your sister's birthday, too. You can celebrate together."

He nodded excitedly, "I'm going to go tell her!"

Cade slid out of Jarod's lap and he watched him leave before returning his attention to the details of Cade's conception, running 2043896 through his files. There was an immediate match.

"Impossible," he breathed. Disbelief was written all over his face as he discovered that it was his own number. Returning to Cade's original file, he began to every paragraph, his jaw literally dropping as he did so.

Ten minutes later, Miss Parker entered the kitchen, "For future reference, I don't do theme parties." She looked at Jarod, noticing a newfound panic, "What the hell is it now?"

She pulled an arm away from the keyboard and noticed he was trembling slightly and her voice grew soft, "Jarod?"

"My God, Parker," he whispered.

* * *

"We will have to report our findings to Ubaya," a dark African man informed Raines.

"And then?"

"I am certain he will be in touch with you. I would add that your future looks bleak, Mr Raines, but that's not my job," he smiled.

The snarl in Raines' voice was apparent, "Then keep those comments to yourself."

"As Ubaya's representative, I am far above you in the metaphorical chain, Mr Raines, something I think you would do well to remember. It would be a shame if I implied your situation was worse than it is when I detail the damage to Ubaya, however, I'm not sure if that would even be possible."

The two exchanged a long stare before Raines grabbed his oxygen tank and turned, "I'll be in my office."

"Doing the latest crossword no doubt!" he called after him, laughing a deep throaty laugh as Raines wheeled toward the elevator. The state of The Centre was pathetic and while it was extremely damaging for his company, he couldn't help but think the arrogant sons of bitches had it coming with as long as they let their project run free.

* * *

Parker pulled the chair next to him out from under the table, slumping into it with her hands cupped over her mouth. Jarod's words were flying around her mind and she struggled to breathe normally.

"No," she whispered. He only nodded in reply and she could feel the tears burning. "He wouldn't do that. I know he's not who I thought he was, but this, I just."

"Shh," Jarod leaned in and put an arm around her. "It will be fine."

"That's not the point," she wiped a tear away. "It's the violation. Even masquerading as my father, he saw me as nothing more than a project."

The cracks in her voice tore him to shreds, but he could say nothing because he knew she was right and he understood the betrayal she was feeling. He'd felt it all his life, especially now knowing he shared this burden with the one person he would never wish it upon.

Her tone shifted, "I should have seen this coming. All the talk about missing pieces, the Parker legacy, Brigitte, and.. you. He always said you were the key to everything. Well I guess he was right."

She looked at him and his eyes told how much he didn't want to be that key. She put an arm around his neck and closed her eyes, breathing him in.

"What are we going to do?" Parker breathed.

Sighing, Jarod shook his head, "Cade needs his parents. So that's what we'll have to be, whether we chose it or not."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Debbie stared up at the "Now Playing" list.

Broots got out of the car, closing the door behind him, "I've been dragging you around the country for weeks now and you've tolerated it all. I figured something normal and fun would be nice."

Debbie looked hesitant, "I don't know. Shouldn't we be getting back? Don't they need you?"

"They can wait. We'll go back tomorrow. Tonight it's you and me little lady," he put on his best southern drawl and she had to giggle a little if only for how ridiculous he sounded.

"Okay, let's see the one with Johnny Depp in it," she shut her door, proceeding to the theatre.

Broots hesitated, "Wouldn't you rather see something rated PG-13?"

"No, not really."

Another hesitation, "Okay."

Debbie smiled and held her elbow out to her dad, who received it, escorting her to the doors politely, "I hope there will be dinner after my movie."

Broots put on his happy face, "But of course!"

* * *

"Have you told Sydney or Emily?" Jarod voiced softly, entering Parker's bedroom where she sat on the bed Indian style, adorning another of Jarod's T-shirts. He had almost gotten used to how small and fragile they made her look. The bed covers were pulled back and it was clear she just wanted to go to sleep.

She shook her head, "We have to do that together."

"Oh," he said, as if the thought hadn't crossed his mind. He sat next to her, close. "I'm sorry."

"No, Jarod!" she lashed out emotionally. "This mess is not your fault. It's theirs."

"I know, but it's my fault you were brought into-"

"Shut up. Seriously, just shut up. I know a little something inside you dies every time you step on a dandelion, but this was completely out of our hands and the moment you start putting blame on yourself, you're also putting it on me." Her eyes were wide and piercing and his face was nothing but confusion. "I mean it, Jarod. You and I are equally innocent so don't play those games. The only thing we're guilty of is ignorance."

Jarod nodded, "But I'll still always regret that ignorance."

"Don't. Stop worrying about what's happened and start thinking about what's going to happen."

"Why, Miss Parker, are you being optimistic?" he smirked.

"Rational. That's all," she kept a straight face, slipping her legs beneath the covers. "Care to join?"

He grinned the boyish trademark he'd been giving her since childhood as he threw off his shirt and pants immediately, sliding in beside her in only his boxers.

"Could have just said 'yes,'" she mumbled slyly.

"Not nearly as effective toward my ultimate goal," he leaned his face in close to hers, barely catching her lips with his.

Parker smiled, "Which would be?"

"Now I realize I'm the genius but," his voice trailed off.

* * *

Emily lay in her bed, turning over once again. Sleep usually came quickly to her, but not tonight. She could just barely hear the sounds of the waves crashing if she concentrated, but it wasn't enough to lull her to sleep. For hours she lay there, staring at the ceiling when around 4am she could stand it no longer. Deciding that sleep would come if she distracted herself with other things for a while, she got out of bed and walked down the hallway, down the steps, and into the kitchen. Leaning into the open fridge, she searched for something appetizing. Finally deciding on some orange juice with calcium, she pulled the carton out, placing it on the counter. She turned and opened the cabinet, pulling out a glass. A quick movement reflected a sliver of light through the angles of the glass and Emily turned around. She gasped and dropped the glass, the sound of it shattering piercing in the silence.

* * *

"It's worthless. The entire Centre has been erased. Soon enough your government will be asking questions and you will have nothing. It's time to pack your desk, Mr Raines," Ubaya announced over the speaker phone.

There was silence for a moment as Raines contemplated his words, "It's impossible. There must be-"

"Do you doubt my opinion?" his voice boomed even over the phone line.

"If you're telling me to join a retirement center I do."

"Your skills could be put to use in Africa, Mr Raines. Aside from that, I cannot help you. The way things have played out. I question whether you deserve even that."

A deep exhale filled the silence and Raines spoke, "You can't put all this blame on me."

"You wanted responsibility of The Centre. You have it. And you should be ashamed of yourself."

* * *

It was early morning and Jarod lay on his back, his neck twisted so he could watch her breathing calmly. He'd been doing this for about ten minutes and had resigned himself to doing it every morning for the rest of his life. There was no better feeling. Well, maybe a few.

The dreams hadn't come last night and Jarod was actually surprised. After knowing what happened in them consciously, he supposed his subconscious didn't need to tell him anymore. Why it needed to in the first place was beyond him.

And then with the opening of the bedroom door and the eerily chipper "Morning, sunshines," Jarod understood everything.


	35. Closure

**CHAPTER 49: Closure**

His laughter was pure evil and it made Jarod's skin crawl. His hand unconsciously tightened around Parker's wrist under the bed covers. Her eyes sprung open and it took only a glance at Jarod's devestated expression for her to realize how terribly wrong things were.

She clutched the sheet around her and turned toward the door to see her brother's smiling face looking back at her.

"Why am I not surprised to see you alive, Lyle?" she growled.

Lyle clasped his hands together, "And why am I not surprised to see you shacking up with the lab rat?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Lyle. The Centre's gone now," Jarod interrupted, knowing the twins' verbal sparring could go on forever.

Lyle took a step toward them, "Thanks for the newsflash, Jarod, but I'm perfectly aware of your latest stunt. But I'm not here on Centre business."

"Then what," Miss Parker snarled.

"Let's call it personal," he winked.

Jarod swallowed. Centre business was bad enough.

* * *

"McDonald's breakfast, you just can't beat it," Broots said, stabbing a bite of pancake out of the styrofoam container.

Debbie looked up from her food, making her best attempt to smile, "Mhm."

"So you ready to hit the road again?"

"I guess."

Broots nodded.

"Dad, where are we going to live now?"

He stopped, and finished his gulp of orange juice, "Well where do you want to live?"

She thought about it for a moment, "Near Miss Parker."

Broots smiled, imagining how Miss Parker would react to that, "I guess we'll have to see then."

He crumbled his wrappers into a ball and picked up his tray, "Let's head back."

Debbie followed suit and the two made their way to the car outside.

* * *

"So, I presume there are no clothes under that sheet there, sis."

Lyle made his way to her side of the bed and ran the tip of his gun along the edge of her form. Inside she shivered, but her exterior was as strong as stone, her eyes never breaking away from his cold ones. He licked his lips and she stared at him daringly.

"Have some decency, Lyle," Jarod growled.

The twins' stare continued and Lyle slowly straightened his posture. "You know Jarod is absolutely right. You are my sister after all. Why don't you get dressed?"

"Leave," she said without hesitation.

"Mmm I don't know, the instant I step out of those doors you two will be plotting and scheming against me and I can't have that."

Neither responded because he was obviously right. Jarod shot an apprehensive glance to Parker, but she ignored it. Wrapping the sheet around herself she quickly stood, much to Lyle's dismay whose arm immediately straightened with his pistol pointing at her. She pretended not to notice and leaned to the ground to where Jarod had left his clothes in a loose pile. She threw them at him, who caught them in surprise.

"Men," she muttered, slamming the bathroom door shut behind her.

Lyle looked at Jarod who raised his brows with a knowing expression. The pretender began pulling clothes on beneath the bed comforter and Lyle watched on with a chesire smile, much to Jarod's disgust. When he was done, Lyle approached him slowly, dangling shining metal handcuffs in his hand.

"Let's do this nice and easy now, Jarod. I'd hate for Miss Parker to have to pay for your mistakes."

Jarod grimaced because while taunting Lyle had always been fun and fighting against him had always been okay and satisfying with the knowledge that they would never want him dead and he had nothing to lose, now he did have something to lose and it didn't matter if he died. Not this time.

So he let Lyle cuff him to the bed.

They heard running water from the sink and Lyle hit the wooden door with his knuckles, shouting "No funny business, Parker."

The door swung open and a fully dressed Miss Parker came out, "Quit your whining."

With the cock of his head, Lyle was filled with the joy of control again as she flicked the light switch off. Jarod's eyes twinkled when he saw the look in hers. It was predatory, and he had seen it many a time before.

Before he could hypothesize what she was planning, she had thrown a cup-full of water in her brother's face and while he dealt with the shock and wiped the liquid from his eyes, she had slipped behind him and put a razor to his throat.

"You should have known better than to come here, Lyle," she whispered in his ear. "I've been saving up my rage for you since before we even met."

"What you're forgetting, sis, is that I have nothing to lose here." He cocked his gun and aimed it at the restrained Jarod. "You do."

"I'd slit your throat," her voice cracked.

"Doesn't matter. There's nothing left for me, but you can be damn sure I'd get a few shots off before I'm down. Now is that what you want?"

He didn't have to see her face to know it was pained with frustration right now. She looked at Jarod who shook his head back at her, helplessly.

"It's your call," Lyle grinned, imagining the look on her face behind him.

It took all the strength in her to throw the razor at the wall beside her and spread her hands in the air in defeat. Jarod let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding. She walked over to him and whispered a barely audible apology, to which he also shook his head.

"So what do you want?" Miss Parker crossed her arms, turning to her little brother.

"Follow me," Lyle grinned.

* * *

Raines stood by the elevator, watching people walk in and out of the tiled common area he had stood in so many times before. They were all carrying boxes, cleaning out their desks. Nobody knew exactly why they were all leaving, but they had a pretty good idea who was behind it. Willie approached Mr Raines hesitantly.

"Sir, is there anything we should do before..?"

"No," Raines exhaled. Willie nodded and took a few steps backward before turning and entering the elevator. Those bulletholes were still there. After all this time.

Then some people grouped together in dark uniforms caught the attention of the bald-headed man and he wheeled his oxygen tank toward them. Some had notepads and were recording what a one-armed dwarf was telling them.

"What's going on here?" Raines asked.

A woman with light brown hair stepped forward and presented a gleaming badge, "FBI, sir. I'm Federal Agent Sheers. We're just asking a few questions. Can I get your name please?"

"No."

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to come with us as your description fits that of one of our suspects," she said.

"Suspects for what?"

"Well recently our office received a packet of information about this organization with many incriminating files and video recordings to put at least a few people here away for life. We've always been suspicious of this Centre, but all the documents with research updates seemed legitimate so we never felt compelled to investigate, especially with all the aid The Centre has provided us with the superb simulation exercises. However, the independent practices of certain authorities here definitely require our attention." Sheers paused and glanced at her notes. "You. Mr... Raines? I'm nearly certain most half of our information points to you."

"This is ridiculous," Raines protested. "You can't be serious. We have given you millions over the years for the privacy of our research facilities-"

"Yes yes the privacy has been compromised and if there were a way to compensate your organization, patients, and test subjects, we would. Unfortunately, it seems you are packing up shop and we cannot ignore the allegations here," Sheers almost smiled for a second. "And surprisingly, your former employees seem more than willing to share their knowledge with us."

Raines looked at the dwarf next to her, who averted eye contact immediately. They had tipped him over the boiling point now and he turned to walk away, but was met with two stony faced men in suits. Unfortunately, not sweepers.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you're going to have to come with us," one of them informed him.

Sheers nodded, "Cuff him, boys. The rest of you, scan the area. I've been dying to explore this place for some time now."

* * *

Miss Parker rolled her eyes at her little brother's arrogance when she entered the living room, where the rest of the house's occupants were all cuffed to different pieces of furniture or walls. How she and Jarod had slept through this she had no idea, but it was a sick thought to contemplate. Then she saw Cade sitting in Emily's lap, staring at her wide-eyed. She supposed it wasn't as traumatizing for him as other children his age, that he was used to this sort of thing. But that made it no better and in fact, disturbed her a little more. Especially seeing the pathetic look on his face. God, he really did have Jarod's eyes. How had she not seen it before?

"Great, so I see you've accomplished a lot here, Lyle. Now seriously what the hell do you want?"

"Well see it's not even about what I want. You've already ruined that," he shouted the last bit, waving his gun around carelessly. "It's more about taking away the things you want."

Her posture straightened at those words, and she hissed "Like I haven't lost enough?"

Lyle smirked, his blue eyes wide with a wild sort of giddyness, "No I don't think you have."

"You people have taken every good thing I've ever had and thrown it down the drain. You killed Mom, you killed Tommy, you especially poisoned what decency was left in my family tree. If I had had a pet canary you would have sent it down a mine shaft!" Her hands shook in tight fists as she inched closer and closer to him. "Don't tell me you haven't ruined enough of my life. I've been trying to salvage it for thirty years and it's about damn time you stepped out of the way and let me."

Her face was mere inches away from him and Lyle continued to smile a more sinister smile before whispering, "I think you have me confused with a few other people." His voice grew louder, "In fact, I don't think I'm responsible for 75 of your whining. So don't blame me for what The Centre has chosen for you."

"You're The Centre's golden boy. Of course I can blame you," she shook her head in disgust.

"Now that is just not true. The Centre's precious golden boy is back in the bedroom. And you can blame him for all of your shortcomings."

"No, no, _no_! Your little manufactured lies don't work on me anymore. I have had it. Shoot me for all I care, I am sick of having to see your face every time I think my life might turn out okay."

Lyle could tell by the simplicity in the statement that she was absolutely serious. And that was no fun.

* * *

As soon as Parker and Lyle left, Jarod threw open the drawer to the nightstand beside him. He had scanned the room looking for something to pick the lock with, but saw nothing. In the nightstand was nothing but a bible with a page marked. Jarod groaned in frustration, whacking the side of the drawer as he did so. A pen slid out of the marked page and his brown eyes lit up. He grabbed it and realized breaking the clip off wouldn't help so he dissected it, hoping some part of it would help him. The tube of ink inside was his best bet, so he carefully plunged the thin plastic tube into the keyhole of his cuff. He heard some clicks, and pressed a little harder.

The plastic cracked into two and the ink splattered all over his hands.

"Damn it!"

Broots was whistling by the time she and Debbie pulled into the long beach-front driveway to their cottage. Debbie had her hands over her ears and Broots had assumed, very incorrectly, that she was joking.

"Dad, what's that other car doing in the driveway?" she pointed to the black vehicle.

The whistling stopped and Broots gazed at the car, baffled, "Gee I don't know."

The car was silent as realization dawned.

Debbie continued talking, "Do you think Molly rented this and came here?"

"No, Deb, she wouldn't have come back here. Oh my God it has to be someone from The Centre. They've come for us, and I bet they're pissed. Oh God." He started fumbling with things in the car, loose change spilling all over the floorboards.

"Dad, chill. You're no good to anyone like that," Debbie chastized.

Broots paused and looked at his daughter, "You're right. You're, you're absolutely right. Um, you wait here. I'll- I'll handle this."

"What? Dad, come on, what are you doing?"

Broots opened the door and stepped out of the car apprehensively, "I'm serious. Do not leave this car and if you see someone unfamiliar coming then hide in the back seat."

"Dad!" she protested.

"Shh!" Broots put a finger to his lips and Debbie obeyed, watching her father stumble toward the house.

* * *

Jarod had a hand on his forehead, contemplating some way out of his restraints when a sharp knock at the door startled him. Broots stood behind the glass looking disheveled and terrified.

"Shh!" Jarod put a finger to his lips, giving Broots a glare that he recognized from Miss Parker's face on more than one occasion. Jarod waved him in and raised one hand to indicate he should be slow and careful about it.

Broots slowly slid the door open and stepped in, scurrying to Jarod's side, "Oh my God, Jarod. I climbed the porch! I saw Lyle through the window in the living room with Miss Parker and I actually climbed up the side. I'm so glad you're here. What are we going to do?"

"Broots!" Jarod growled. "Keep it down and help me out of these."

"What? Oh! You're locked up!"

Jarod cocked his head at him, "Of course I'm locked up. Find something that I can pick the lock with."

"Oh! Yeah. Okay."

"Check the bathroom."

"Right, good idea, Jarod," Broots turned and rushed to the closest door, throwing it open and stumbling into a mess of hangers and clothing instead.

"Bathroom, Broots, not closet!" Jarod chastized, his voice bleeding with frustration.

Broots nodded and entered the correct door and started searching through drawers and cabinets.

"Check for hair pins. She probably has some," Jarod said.

"Oh, oh I found some!" Broots came running to the bed and dropped a handful into Jarod's hand.

"One will do." He began to pick the lock with an impatient vigor. "Do you have a gun, Broots?"

"What? No."

Jarod sighed, jiggling the bobby pin more furiously than before. The cuff loosened, clicked, and then popped off and Jarod breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now what?" Broots asked.

Jarod looked to the hall door, "Come on."

* * *

Lyle flicked open a jagged knife, roughly as long as his hand from palm to fingertip, running his finger delicately along the top of it.

"You know, Parker, I'm getting kind of hungry."

She stared back at him with piercing sapphire eyes, "You mean you didn't stop for Lo Mein on the way here?"

He took a step closer to her and ran the blade vertically from her chin to down her throat along her chest, barely descending below the opening in her shirt. The lower he skimmed, the larger his smile grew.

"You're psychotic," Miss Parker whispered. He winked back at her and she narrowed her eyes, with a condescending demeanor.

A loud crash from outside broke their trance and Lyle turned immediately, facing the back door to where the sound had come from. Miss Parker looked, just as curiously. Jarod was still in the bedroom, but she had hoped that while she entertained Lyle, he would be devising something typically brilliant to get them out of this.

"What the hell was that?" Lyle asked.

"I'm standing right here in case you didn't notice," she quipped back.

He grabbed her wrist, "Shut up." Edging toward the door she groaned as he dragged her along with him, his knife in the other hand. There was another crash to the right and he flung the door open, pushing her out first.

Miss Parker stumbled out onto the porch and looked around her.

* * *

Emily watched as Lyle shoved Miss Parker onto the back porch before following her. She leaned over from her seat on the fireplace, careful to clutch Cade tight against her chest. He started to speak but she hushed him and he clearly understood the severity of the situation, sealing his lips once more.

"Everything's going to be fine," she whispered. Sydney watched her calm the child, remembering his surprise when Lyle had woken him at the crack of dawn, with a handcuff already locked around one wrist. He had told him how wise it would be for him to remain silent because others would suffer the consequences if he didn't. Upon entering the living room with the neck of Lyle's pistol in his back, he saw that it was Emily to whom he was referring.

Now, he pondered Jarod's absence. Miss Parker hadn't seemed terribly upset, so he assumed Jarod was still all right. Sydney's first thought on seeing that it was Lyle's cold face was that Jarod's dreams had been leading to this.

His thoughts were broken when suddenly Emily gasped and Jarod appeared, a finger pressed to his own lips. Sydney immediately glanced to the porch where Lyle was nudging Miss Parker down the steps for now.

"Quick, we've got to hurry," Jarod whispered, handing a bobby pin to Sydney and then rushing to Emily to undo hers for her. Sydney started fumbling with his lock.

"I want to help you," Emily told him as he clicked the metal gears until the cuff sprung open.

"No," His eyes met hers and her shoulders sagged. "Protect Cade. That's all I ask."

Jarod straightened and returned to Sydney who was still messing with the lock. He took the pin from Sydney's hands and fiddled with it, releasing him.

"But, Jarod-" Emily protested, standing up with Cade in her arms.

Jarod grasped her free hand with a desperate gleam in his eyes, "Emily, he's my son."

Hers and Sydney's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Our son, Parker's and mine, I-" he stopped, noticing the baffled expression on the child in question's face and his own face softened. "I promise we'll talk all about it later."

Sydney stood up and put a hand on Jarod's shoulder, "Good luck, Jarod. I know you'll do the right thing."

Jarod's face was pained and he nodded, "Go. Be careful."

* * *

Officer Sheers tapped her pencil against her notebook. The files she'd been sent by the anonymous sender were terrifying. She'd watched tape after tape of child abuse, most often at the hands of this Mr Raines, formerly Dr Raines. It was enough to put him away for life. The search of The Centre hadn't resulted in much as the computer files seemed to have all been erased. If it weren't for the anonymous tip, everyone probably would have walked away scott free. There were a lot of strange laboratories, but nothing conclusive. They could have been used for anything.

Whoever this Jarod was, she sympathized with him. And Timmy, Kyle, the little girl... so many innocent children. It was sickening. The thought of putting this creep behind bars was satisfying and she intended to push the papers through the courts as fast as possible.

* * *

Broots nearly fell over himself when he saw Miss Parker step around the corner of the house. The whole structure was set up on beams in case of floods, but there was still a small shed-like area in the center of the house, and Broots realized Lyle must be on the other side of that wall. Miss Parker gave him wide impatient eyes, chastizing him with a simple expression that he needed to get the hell out of sight before her brother appeared. Broots scrambled around the corner, but tripped over one of the trash cans he had knocked over to make the crashing sound in the first place. Miss Parker grimaced, but Broots was out of sight as Lyle rounded the corner.

"You've gotten your panties in a bunch over a cat messing with the trash. Nice one, Lyle," she said instantly.

He looked at her with a crooked smile, "Right, a cat. Did it have green whiskers, too?"

"Okay, Lyle, I'm making the cat thing up. Sydney actually teleported himself down here to knock them over and then back upstairs to lock himse-" she rambled sarcastically.

"Shut up!" he yelled, darting around the same corner where Broots had gone. The wild game of cat and mouse grew as Lyle decided to run around the entire square of building. Upon seeing the door to the basement/shed, his grin grew, "Get over here, Parker."

She sighed and walked over, knowing that cooperation was essential to protecting the lives of her friends upstairs, and Jarod, whatever he was.

Lyle wrapped an arm around he neck and pulled her close in front of him, ignoring her groan.

"Come out come out wherever you are," he called into the dark room. It was small, about the size of the house's living room. But there were enough old ping pong tables and dirty boogie boards for a person to disappear momentarily. Lyle waited, "All right. That's fine. I'll give you to the count of five and then Miss Parker here will suffer you consequences."

Nothing.

"One," he drew out the syllable and Parker rolled her eyes, "Two, three." His voice grew louder and more menacing as he drew the knife closer to her neck. "Four!"

Junk shifted and made a commotion and then Broots appeared, shaking with hands in the air, "Don't. Please."

"Aw," Lyle laughed. "Now isn't that sweet? What do you do to your techs to earn such loyalty I wonder."

He sheathed his knife, and pulled out his gun instead. To Broots look of confusion he answered, "It packs more of a _bang_!"

Broots jumped slightly. Lyle laughed, and stepped backward, dragging Parker along with him and beckoning Broots to follow.

"Come on out, now," he said in a gentle eerie voice. On the concrete beneath the structure of the house, the morning light cut lines through the wooden slats above them all across the ground and their faces. Lyle leaned in and smelled the soft brunette hair in front of him with a dramatic whiff and Broots couldn't even hide his disgust.

Neither could Jarod.

He came barreling out of nowhere and everything happened so fast. It was all too fast.

The force of Jarod's hit knocked the gun out of Lyle's hand as he felt Jarod's shoulder knock him in his side. Miss Parker was immediately lurched forward and Broots grabbed her, steadying her before she fell. Her eyes were alert as ever as she followed the sound of the gun scraping concrete, ignoring the flying punches and kicking from the two men behind her. She grabbed the gun and turned around with her arms locked straight.

"Jarod, move out of the way!" she yelled desperately. Jarod's body was covering Lyle's as he was on top of him, planting hit after hit into Lyle's face. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration, "Jesus Christ, Jarod, just move!"

The punches stopped suddenly and Jarod jumped a little, the air catching in his throat. He released the grip he had on Lyle's throat with his non-punching hand, and he fell back a little. Lyle grabbed him back though, knowing Parker would shoot him without hesitation.

"Shoot him," Jarod said in an urgent raspy strain.

"What the hell," she whispered, not understanding his strange behavior.

Lyle stood, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, pulling Jarod up with him, a groan emitting from his mouth. That's when she saw the stream of blood, covering Jarod's white shirt and growing rapidly. Lyle held up the bloody knife with a laugh.

"You two are always underestimating me."

There was no hesitation at all as Miss Parker pulled the trigger of the gun. Lyle died then and there with a look of shock in his eyes as the blood from the bullethole in his forehead trickled down his face. By the time his body fell to the ground, Miss Parker had caught Jarod's slowly collapsing one and lowered him gently down. Kneeling by his side, she lifted his head up onto her lap.

"Not a chance, Jarod. You're not going like this. Look at me," He did. "I refuse to do this alone."

Jarod smiled a little and whispered, "You'll never be alone again."

Broots watched in complete shock as she kissed his lips and gave him an expectant look. He had apparently missed a lot in his trip with Debbie and Molly. Her attention turned to Broots then, "Why aren't you calling an ambulance, Broots?!"

There was no real explanation for that, so he ran off, pounding up the stairs as he did so.

"You're a real pain you know that," Parker told Jarod through her tears as he struggled for breath.

And again, he tried to smile.


	36. Lesson Learned: The Epilogue

**CHAPTER 50: Lesson Learned**

It takes a lot for a grown human being to change their habits, to learn something new. That's why it's better to learn things when you're young. Children pick everything up so quickly, but adults are too stubborn, too set in their ways. That's probably why it took so long for them to understand how their lives were supposed to work, Miss Parker especially, who was forced to grow up so fast.

But Cade learned quickly, and Parker did her best to show him the ways of the world. The only problem was that she'd been living in the Centre bubble for so long, that the real world was a bit stunning for her as well. She knew about the cold, dark sides, but when it came to the little, fulfilling things she had to stretch her memory back to a time when she was innocent, too. Cade deserved to live his life free of worry while he could.

Two years after that fateful day at the beach house. Parker couldn't help but think how quickly time flew now, when before it seemed to drag so slowly. She'd changed a lot since the day Jarod showed up at her door with an Indiglo watch, leading her through the woods and toward her new life. Hell, she had changed since the day Lyle stabbed him and she had murdered her twin without a twinge of regret. She was softer now and she found herself boiling water for tea instead of pouring her vodka on the rocks as she once did. Now her alcohol was limited to picking up bottles of wine for special occasions. Today was one of those days.

The atmosphere here was charming. Parker knew exactly what had made her mother fall in love with Maine because the same thing had happened to her. But if anyone asked her to put into words why she felt so attached to the place, she never could. 'It just felt right' would be all she could say.

She had thought about moving to Europe like her mother had wanted for the two of them so long ago. And initially, that was her plan. But after spending some time there, soaking up the culture and relishing the scenery, she realized she had left behind the few people left in her life. Leaving them would just be idiotic. So she returned to the states, and settled on New England instead. Uniquely sweet and far more convenient for road trips and visits.

It had been the right choice. Driving along the familiar paved roads with the refreshing gleam of a Spring sunbeam brushing through her window, Parker felt as free as she ever had. The bottle of Chardonnay on the seat beside her rolled slightly and she caught it before it crashed onto the floorboard. That bottle symbolized the anniversary of a very special day. Her thoughts drifted back to that day two years ago when her life rollercoastered into overdrive.

She had really thought she was going to lose him. After everything they'd been through and the life she'd lived up to that point, it would be typical. But she should have expected better of him. Jarod had always been a fighter.

After a few agonizing days in the hospital, the doctors had confirmed that he'd be just fine with enough rest and relaxation. After almost losing him, again, Parker was reminded just how crucial to her life the pretender had become. Jarod regained consciousness quickly and woke to find Parker sitting in the chair beside him, asleep, with a newspaper clutched in her hands. He had reached out slowly and taken it, and flipping to the front cover, smiled upon seeing the bold words "Unveiled Secret Organization Finally Falls." The only way it would have been better is if there had been a picture of Raines rotting away behind bars. But alas there was not, and not even a mention of any of the parties involved. Only the sketchy implications of kidnapping, child abuse, and unethical research exploitation.

As soon as Jarod was well enough, they bummed out in a hotel for a couple of weeks with Cade, re-acquainting themselves, trying to figure out the schematics to their new mother/father/son relationship. It fell into place surprisingly easy considering the pressure to be a happy family of three she had originally expected. Instead everything came together with a natural flow. It tested her maternal skills to be taking care of a child and a wounded Jarod, but thinking back on it, it was probably the best thing for her. That didn't mean there wasn't the occasional frazzled call to Sydney, who had decided to take up full-time residence at his White Cloud cabin. He could read all day, go to sleep early, and wake up for some morning fishing. Or he could just watch Jeopardy and cook omelets til the sun came up, but it didn't really matter. With no obligations, he could do whatever he pleased. Mostly, he just looked forward to his weekly dinners with the Broots' in Blue Cove and the trips he made to Maine and the ones that Jarod, Parker, and Cade made to Delaware.

After Jarod had basically recovered, he and Parker left Cade with Sydney while they embarked on a meaningful escapade through Europe. Sydney hadn't asked when they'd be back, and after three beautiful weeks of reconnecting and exploring each other all over again through England, Italy, Ireland, France, Switzerland and Spain, they did return for their child. There was no way either of them would let him grow up without parental figures. Nobody knew how important that was more than they did.

They decided to make their lives as normal as they possibly could, for Cade. And for the first six months, they thought they were doing a great job. But they weren't normal at all. While staying home and catching up on all the Star Wars films was entertaining at first, they realized that they needed to get real jobs for once. Parker had immediately decided to work in the FBI since she already had all the skills necessary. The credentials were a little sketchy, seeing as she had been involved with a leading illegal incorporation her entire life. But Jarod had easily doctored her resume into something appropriate, knowing full and well that she could pull off the job whether he lied or not. He promised each law he broke would be his last. Just that one last time.

Choosing a steady career had been most difficult for Jarod. After Parker had been working for three weeks, he had nearly resigned himself to just staying home with Cade because the indecisiveness was killing him and being with his son was what he truly loved to do anyway. But she hadn't stood for that, refusing to be their sole provider. There were no more Centre funds to steal from and she wasn't going to start shopping at K Mart because he couldn't decide whether he wanted to be a rocket scientist or a trash collector. Ultimately it became a question of how he could help the most people and for a long time he was torn between teaching and practicing medicine. The immediate gratification of saving a patient's life won out in the end and he was soon one of the leading practitioner's in the state. With some more years to his new name he'd be one of the top reliable experts in the country in no time.

After a year of "normal living" and curious questioning from neighbors and co-workers, Jarod and Parker considered the possibilities of marriage. The notion seemed so conventional and so normal that it hadn't even occurred to them until so many people started assuming that they were husband and wife. Everything fit. They lived under the same roof, raised an extraordinarily genius son, spent every night in each other's arms, argued over the grocery list, had their certain seats at the dinner table, and fought for control of the TV remote.

Normal people, everyone but them, would have thought it strange had they known that at their wedding when they shared their vows that promised themselves to one another forever and ever, for the first time both of them said those three little words that some people spit out after three dates with someone. There had been no reason to say they loved each other before; it had simply been implied all their lives. A few weeks after the wedding, Jarod had tried to insert the phrase into their daily lives by whispering it one night right as Parker was about to drift off to sleep. She had rolled over and started laughing at him, so he never did that again.

But their lives held a routine now that they both cherished. Just like last year, their family and basically-family were coming to visit them this special weekend. After the Centre's demise, Jarod had posted full page ads in every major newspaper around the country and before long, his whole family could reunite like they'd always dreamed of doing. Emily decided to return to Philadelphia and continue her journalism career, making it difficult for their parents to choose where to finally settle down again. In the end, they'd chosen Maine and dropped in on Jarod and Parker expectedly and not so expectedly as well, much to Parker's delight.

Finally home, Parker dropped her purse on the table by the door and went to the bedroom to stick her gun between the sheets of the highest shelf, far from reach of little hands, in the walk-in closet she now shared with Jarod. The bus would be dropping Cade off soon and she was glad to be picking him up herself today. She had gotten off work an hour early, so Mrs. Bellmore next door wouldn't have to. She called and told the elderly woman this, who was happy not to miss any of Days of Our Lives anyway. Jarod should be home soon, he was supposed to have the afternoon off as well.

"Honey, I'm home," he announced in his familiar voice, just as the thought had entered her mind.

Parker turned around, rolling her eyes, "Stop calling me that. Especially when everyone gets here. Knowing your parents they'll be here before Cade gets home."

"Sorry, I just like your expression when I say it," Jarod grinned, closing the door behind him and sweeping by her with a casual kiss. "Did you get the wine?"

"I said I would didn't I?" she smirked.

"Oh of course, and you would never forget anything you said," he hollered back as he walked down the hallway to their room to change. Their house wasn't big. It took a while to save up money when you had to start over at their ages.

Opening the mail he'd dropped off on the table as he'd entered, Parker mumbled to herself, "Well I wouldn't."

"Heard that!" he yelled back.

She discarded all the junk and set the bills on the desk beside the television. Making her way to the bedroom, she replied "That's nice, I'm going to go collect the child now."

Jarod, denim jeans already donned, peeked at her from beneath the rib of the white T-shirt he was pulling over his head. Contorting his arms through the holes, he whined, "Hey hold on, I want to come, too."

"The cheese mobile won't wait" she insisted in a sing-song voice, drumming her fingers against the door frame as she watched him bounce around on one foot while he pulled a sock on and then repeated the scenario for his other foot.

"I know I know," he grabbed a short-sleeved green button up to wear overtop the white cotton and slipped into it easily. Parker sighed dramatically as he pulled his shoes on and beamed up at her as if it could possibly redeem his trifling.

"Come on, my nerves, remember?"

And so they walked to the end of their street where the bus picked up and dropped off their kindergartener every day. Cade was in a regular class with regular children, just as they'd wanted. He did however leave the class after lunch for "enhanced reinforcement" where another teacher would attempt to challenge him. It was rather impossible, but Cade enjoyed school so much that he put up a good show. Jarod and Parker spent many a night debating how exactly their child's education should go. Jarod wanted him to go to school and be with other kids because that was something he'd missed as a child. Parker naturally wanted her child to do the best that he could and was confident that public school was only hindering his growth. They'd finally resolved that he could manage one year of public school at least for the social aspect of it. As far as his future, well that was still in negotiations and with the way they both fought, it was a good thing they had some time to consider it.

The bus came and Cade bounded off, thrilled to see both his parents standing there waiting for him. He seemed like every other child to most people, except that he was possibly a bit more energetic and excited at all times. While the details of his past grew hazier by the day, Cade could still remember the bad feelings of a life he used to have. Parker and Jarod hoped that just as Jarod had eventually forgotten his past life with his family as a boy, that Cade would forget the dark place he used to live in.

"How was school?" Parker asked expectantly.

Cade looked up at her with Jarod's laughing eyes and began to roll out the details of the day, none of which having to do with what they actually did in class. These things rarely interested him, except when they were allowed to do art. Nobody could inhibit him there and he loved it.

When Cade had finally summed up his day in ten thousand words or less, they were already home and Jarod had begun rushing around the kitchen preparing things for their coming guests. Cade played in the living room, making car noises and clashing the little metal toys together in the process. Parker was in the bedroom changing her clothes into something more suitable to be judged in.

The first doorbell was Jarod's parents, who Cade let in immediately and repeated his entire spiel concerning the exciting events of a Thursday well spent in kindergarten. The next doorbell was Sydney. Parker rushed out of the bedroom to open the door for him, smiling freely.

"Happiness always did look good on you. You look lovely, Parker" he greeted. And she did. She wore a simple black cocktail dress with an opening in the back that stretched nearly to her waist. Her hair was left down and slightly tousled, but the string of pearls around her neck gave her a sense of elegance even in their suburban home. And of course there were the stilettos. She had paid good money for those heels once upon a time.

With a shake of her head, she thanked him and walked him to the kitchen so he could see Jarod. Upon seeing his old mentor, Jarod dropped the spatula in his hand and hugged him warmly like they were long lost friends. Taking a step back he glanced at Parker, his wife, and arched his eyebrows. "My oh my."

"Shut up," she mocked playfully before leaving the room with a grin. The doorbell was ringing again and before she could reach it, Cade had already let Emily and her new beau into the house. Emily had been seeing Mark for a few months, nothing serious yet but Margaret was still holding out hope for the young firefighter and her daughter.

The next doorbell came about ten minutes later and it was their last group. In walked Broots, Debbie, and Molly. After some much needed who-the-hell-am-I-and-what-am-I-doing-here soul searching, Molly had reappeared on Broots doorstep about ten months after she had disappeared just as abruptly. She'd been writing him letters, but since she never said where she was, he had never been able to answer them. Needless to say, they had a lot to talk about and as the story goes, the rest is history. Parker's jaw had literally dropped when Molly called to say she thought she was falling in love. She had to sit down when Molly said it was with Broots. Her tech and her sister, playing happily ever after. It was quite the concept, but somehow it still seemed to be working over a year later.

With all the guests there, the eleven of them sat down for dinner a la chef Jarod. Last year's first annual event had been a little awkwardly quiet at first, but this year everyone had spent far more time together getting to know each other. Eventually, after the kindest of words and explanations from Jarod, his parents had accepted Parker and Sydney and Broots just like anyone else. Jarod's innate sense of goodness rooted from these two people, a morality factor which Sydney only further nurtured. Major Charles had the worst time letting go, and although he'd met Sydney and Miss Parker before, he couldn't erase the black and white images he'd seen on the DSA player of a little boy he was supposed to have protected. Not surprisingly, Jarod had denied his father and especially his mother, of seeing any more DSA's of his childhood without his supervision. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, but he imagined if it was Cade he was watching and it reinforced his belief that there were some things a parent should just never see their child go through. Instead, Jarod showed them the simple simulations that he'd slid through with ease to Sydney's praise and then there were the few wonderfully memorable moments that had been recorded with his future wife. Parker had groaned upon hearing her own voice from the player "girls mature faster that boys" and then the expected "aww"s from the in-laws as the two children on the monitor had innocently kissed. Jarod had grinned proudly the entire time.

But mostly, the infamous DSA player remained hidden away in the bottom of their closet behind other things more relevant to their lives like shoes, coats, broken window fans that had never been returned to the store, bags of wrapping paper because nobody ever knows where to store that stuff, a laundry basket, and a few old boxes full of things from a past life that neither of them considered as much as they once imagined they would.

"Pass the butter," "how's work going?" and the details of kindergarten cafeteria politics wafted around the table as everyone spoke, listened, and laughed. They all basically knew what was going on in each other's lives thanks to phone calls and the occasional e-mail, but it was nice to run through the ordinary routine. After everything they'd all been through, Parker forced herself to stop participating in the conversation and just soak in what her life had become.

She excused herself and hid in the kitchen, leaning against a counter with her eyes closed. This wasn't exactly Leave it to Beaver, but it was far closer than she'd ever imagined her life could be.

"You did this last year," Jarod commented as he entered slowly.

It had been even more overwhelming then because it was still so fresh. Parker nodded with a slight smile, "I know."

"You said you'd be better this year."

"I am better. I don't feel the urge to drink."

"Good point," Jarod smirked, stepping closer to her. "You really do look especially incredible tonight, _Miss _Parker."

He hadn't used the formality in so long and the way he'd let it fall in a velvety pool off his tongue was seductive. She let his hands slither around her waist and his nose barely press against her neck before she turned away to return to the dining room with the words "I'm afraid you have the wrong woman, Dr. Callahan."

Jarod laughed and bent his head down, stuffing his hands in his pockets as she clicked away.

It was 11:30 and far past Cade's bedtime when everyone finally left for their hotels or Major Charles and Margaret's home. Parker had expected this and subsequently had planned to keep Cade out of school the next day anyway. Everyone had made plans for tomorrow which involved a few too many outdoor activities in Parker's opinion, but she was anticipating them anxiously none-the-less. She knew how much Jarod looked forward to fishing with his father, Cade, and of course Sydney.

"PJs. Now. Please. Thank you," Parker clapped her hands together with every beat as Cade scampered off to his room giggling. He was the only child she'd ever known who was just never tired.

She walked into the kitchen where Jarod was pushing the buttons to program the dishwasher and she sat at the counter barstool, "Put the kid to bed would you?"

Jarod nodded, watching her unfasten her shoes and pull them off delicately. She pointed her toes and looked up at him watching her. He knew there would be a let's-get-this-show-on-the-road comment soon, so he headed to Cade's room and pulled his bed covers back so that the boy could bound in.

"Story?" he asked innocently.

Shaking his head, Jarod pulled the covers up, "No way. It's too late. We have a big day tomorrow, too."

"Broots said he'd bring candy for the picnic," Cade said with wide eyes, the story rejection rolling off of him nearly unnoticed.

"Sounds good, just don't tell your mother."

Cade nodded with a grin. Sharing secrets from his mother rarely lasted long, but it was still fun to try. "Night, Daddy. Love you."

"I love you, too," Jarod answered easily, flipping the light switch off. "Go to sleep okay?"

Cade nodded and Jarod pulled the door nearly shut, a crack of light shining into the bedroom still. Jarod was surprised to enter his own room and find that Parker was already in bed with a book propped on her stomach while she read. He shed his clothes and pulled on his pajama bottoms.

"Sorry, but you can't read tonight."

Parker glanced at him and then back at the page, "Oh yeah. Why's that?"

Jarod slid under the sheet in his space beside her, reaching for the book in her hands, "Because you chose to wear that number which I was forced to stare at all evening long."

"You poor thing," she murmured, letting him pull the book out of her hands.

"Yes, poor me," he kissed her and then mumbled back to her. "It was absolutely hideous."

Parker laughed, "I'll just throw it out then."

He continued exploring her neck with his lips, "You could keep it around for a rainy day I suppose."

"Good idea."

And this was how most days ended. Not all of them of course, because sometimes Jarod was being too annoying, or she was being stubborn, or someone was too tired, or Cade had a nightmare, or Parker's book was too enthralling. It didn't matter either way though because in the end they were happy. They'd made their lives what they wanted them to be. After this weekend of reunion and reconnecting with their friends and family, everyone would disperse to their respective homes and go on with their own little lives. Jarod would roll out of bed and nudge his wife awake so that he could start her coffee and get Cade on the bus by the time she was out of the shower. Parker would come home from work later that day, pick up her son with a kiss, and devote all her time to playing with him until Jarod arrived a little later. Their lives were routine, and to anybody else, nothing special. But the ordinary pattern to their living and the stability of having each other was what made their new life so refreshingly rich.

_AN: Thanks for the wild ride, everyone. This is the end of the story! Hope you enjoyed and I have appreciated all your reviews so much. Until next time._


End file.
